Brother
by Jee Jung
Summary: Masalah yang dihadapi Hakyeon semakin sulit, kasus pembunuhan itu membuatnya mengalami traumanya kembali. Dapatkah Taekwoon menyelamatkan Hakyeon dari para musuh. END ! LeoN - VIXX
1. Chapter 1

**Brother**

 **LeoN / Neo**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Wonshik, Hyuk**

 **VIXX**

 **Romance & Hurt**

 **T/M**

 **Yaoi & Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebuah mobil melaju kencang dikeramaian jalan Kota Seoul. Penumpang depan dan sang pengemudi tak peduli dengan pengemudi lain yang terus memperingatkan mereka untuk berkendara perlahan. Namun keduanya tak acuh dan terus adu mulut. Mereka juga tak peduli dengan kedua anak mereka yang takut bahkan menangis mendengar perdebatan mereka yang tak kenal lelah. Salah satu anak yang bertubuh agak besar dan tinggi mendekap sang adik yang menangis terisak.**

" **Jika memang muak, kita akhiri saja!"**

" **Baik. Kau pikir dirimu siapa?! Tak bejus menghidupiku, untuk apa aku mempertahankanmu?!"**

" **Besok aku akan menggugatmu, dan hak anak jadi milikku"**

" **Hah?! Dasar pria gila! Aku yang mengandung dan melahirkan mereka brengsek!"**

 **Tiiin Tiiin Tiiiin**

 **Kedua orang itu memandang kedepan, menatap syok truk yang melaju berlawanan arah dengan mereka, dan melaju semakin dekat dengan mobil mereka.**

" **AAAAAAKKKH!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aaaaakkh!" Seorang namja berumur 26th terbangun dari tidurnya, wajah namja itu penuh dengan peluh dan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Dia meraba-raba tepian kasur dan mendudukan dirinya pelan-pelan di pinggir kasur.

"Sekretaris Han!" Panggilnya pada seseorang. Namja itu berdiri, tangannya terus meraba – raba sekitarnya. Namun pandangannya hanya menatap kedepan, mata coklat itu begitu bersinar dan indah namun seperti tidak ada kehidupan didalamnya. Ketika tangannya menyentuh sebuah tongkat sepanjang 30cm, senyum itu terukir jelas diwajahnya, sangat teduh dan manis.

Kleeek

Dengan sekali hentak tongkat yang berukuran cuma 30cm itu menjadi panjang sekitar 1m. Namja itu lantas berjalan menggunakan tongkatnya sebagai pengganti matanya. Benar, mata. Namja itu tidak dapat melihat. Dia seorang tunanetra.

"Sekretaris Han!" Panggilnya lagi pada seseorang yang belum menampakan dirinya.

Tap Tap Tap.

Namja berkulitan tan itu menoleh ketika mendengar derap kaki menuju kearahnya.

"Hah hah hah. Selamat pagi Sajangnim" seorang namja tinggi dengan pakaian olahraga itu tampak kelelahan akibat berlarian menuju Direktus yang dimaksudnya.

"Hah Hah ayolah jangan cemberut seperti itu Tuan Hakyeon." Sekretaris Han meraih tangan Hakyeon dan diletakan pada lenganya. Dia menuntun Hakyeon ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Hari ini masak apa?" Tanya Hakyeon mencoba mencium-cium, menebak makanan yang dihidangkan. Namun hidungnya tak mencium aroma apapun.

"Sekretaris Han~!"

"Saya minta maaf Sajangnim" Ucap sekretaris sambil membungkuk.

"Ya sudah, kita sarapan diluar saja"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekretaris Han, bernama lengkap Han Sang Hyuk ini berjalan menuju ruang rapat untuk mengurus segala masalah pekerjaan milik Hakyeon. Selain sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengan Hakyeon dan juga orang kepercayaan Hakyeon, Sekretaris Han bisa dibilang satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Hakyeon.

Sekretaris Han berhenti saat berpapasan dengan salah satu karyawanya. Kim Won Shik, pekerja magang yang merupakan teman Hakyeon dan terpaksa dia menerima Wonshik bekerja karena permintaan Hakyeon sendiri.

"Berkas rapat kemarin, tolong bawakan ke ruang Direktur Cha" ucap Sekretaris Han sedikit tak acuh pada Wonshik yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya paham. Dengan begitu Hyuk langsung langsung pergi meninggalkan Wonshik yang meliriknya sinis.

"Ck, sombongnya" cibir Wonshik saat melihat Hyuk telah masuk ke ruang rapat. Wonshik lantas pergi dan melakukan apa yang diminta Sekretaris Han. Dia segera mengambil berkas di Ruangan Sekretaris Han dan membawanya ke Ruang Hakyeon.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk" ucap Hakyeon dari dalam.

Wonshik masuk dan melihat Hakyeon yang sedang membaca sebuah dokumen dengan meraba tiap-tiap katanya. Wonshik hanya menunduk memberi hormat, walaupun dia tau Hakyeon tidak akan melihatnya tapi sopan santun harus tetap dia lakukan.

"Sajangnim, ini laporan rapat kemarin" Ucapnya seraya meletakan berkas itu diatas tangan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon langsung menerimanya dan tersenyum manis. "Terimakasih, kau bisa keluar".

Ceklek

Hyuk masuk dan berpapasan dengan Wonshik yang hendak keluar. Tanpa bercengkrama mereka hanya saling melewati, tidak satupun dari mereka yang memberikan senyum.

"Eoh, Sekretaris Han. Bagaimana?" Tanya Hakyeon antusias.

"Mereka masih belum menemukan apapun"

Wonshik yang hendak menutup pintu menjadi urung saat mendengar percakapan kedua orang di dalam ruangan itu. Wonshik berdiri dengan tangan yang menahan pintu agar tidak tertutup rapat.

"Sudah 18 tahun aku mencarinya, kenapa susah sekali menemukan Jisoo"

"Lebih baik anda focus dengan operasi anda. Umur anda sudah 26 tahun, operasi itu bisa dilaksanakan"

"Tapi aku ingin Jisoo ada disini. Dan menemani operasiku nanti"

"Tapi jika anda sudah dapat melihat, akan lebih mudah untuk menemukanya"

Wonshik terdiam dan menutup pintu ruangan itu. Dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Eoh!" Pekiknya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang Hakyeon menuju kesuatu tempat yang membuat senyumnya tak berhenti mengembang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRAAAAK

Sekelompok namja mengobrak abrik sebuah rumah makan kecil yang berada di sebuah desa. Namja-namja itu merusak segala perabot yang terdapat disana.

"Dimana Bos kalian?! Bawa dia keluar" ucap salah satu namja yang tengah duduk diatas meja.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, dua orang namja pula tengah bersembunyi dibawah meja.

"Dimana Hyung-nim? Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya?" ucap salah seorang namja yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari namja yang satunya.

"Coba hubungi, Wonshik saja"

"Ada apa ini?" ucap seorang namja putih dengan kemejanya yang tak tertutup sempurna, menatap sinis sekumpulan orang yang tengah mengubrak-abrik rumah makanya.

"Eoh, Jung Taekwoon. Kau datang rupanya"

"Mau apa kalian?"

"Kau janji akan membayar hari ini bukan?" ucap namja itu sambil berjalan mendekati Taekwoon.

"Aku belum ada uang" ucapnya santai.

Greeep

"Hei brengsek! Aku bisa membunuhmu jika aku mau" Namja itu mencengkram kerah Taekwoon dan menatapnya nyalang.

"Lakukan" Taekwoon tersenyum sinis. "Dan kau tidak akan mendapat uangmu"

"Cih, kau bilang apa?!"

"Tunggu tunggu!" Wonshik berlari dan merelai namja tadi yang akan memukul Taekwoon.

"Kita akan membayarnya besok" ucapnya yakin.

"Ck, dengan apa huh?! Kau jual dirimu hahaha"

"Kami janji akan membayar besok. Jika tidak kalian bisa membunuh Taekwoon hyung"

"Apa?!" Taekwoon mendelik kearah Wonshik yang hanya tersenyum miring kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Tepati janjimu" sekumpulan namja onar tadi lantas pergi meninggalkan rumah makan itu.

Taekwoon menatap tidak terima dengan ucapan Wonshik. "Apa-apaan kau tadi?"

"Hyung, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kita akan dapat uang banyak"

"Ck. Jangan bermimpi" Taekwoon berjalan meninggalkan Wonshik masuk kesebuah ruangan di rumah makan itu. Wonshik yang merasa dicueki segera mengejar Taekwoon.

"Hyung, dengarkan dulu. Aku punya berita bagus"

Taekwoon hanya duduk dan menatap Wonshik yang berdiri bersedekap didepanya. Wonshik dan Taekwoon telah menjadi sahabat sejak kecil kedua keluarga mereka memang tidak berkecukupan. Mereka selalu mencari makan terkadang dengan mencuri dan merampok. Usaha yang mereka dirikan ini juga salah satu dari hasil mereka meminjam dari para sekumpulan namja tadi.

"Atasanku sedang mencari saudaranya yang hilang"

"…"

"Kau bisa berpura-pura jadi dia"

"…"

"Kita ambil semua uangnya dan pergi"

"…."

"HYUNG!"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Dia temanku Hyung, kalau aku yang menyamar tidak mungkin. Lagi pula itu sudah 18 tahun yang lalu. Dia juga buta. Dia tidak akan mungkin tau kalau kau itu palsu"

"Bagaimana jika yang asli datang?"

"Itu bisa diurus nanti Hyung. Tenanglah. Yang penting kita ambil dulu semua hartanya"

"Siapa namanya?" ucap Taekwoon yang mulai tertarik dengan ide dari Wonshik itu.

"Cha Jisoo. Aku juga tidak tau seperti apa dia. Tapi pura-pura saja kau lupa ingatan. Aku dengar Hakyeon buta juga karena kecelakaan yang membuat kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan adiknya menghilang."

"Hakyeon?" Taekwoon menyipitkan matanya ketika mendengar sebuah nama yang begitu menarik untuknya.

"Eoh, dia atasanku. Cha Hakyeon"

Taekwoon terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Jemari tanganya dimainkanya asal untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Cha Hakyeon"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hakyeon berjalan pelan keluar dari kantornya. Beberapa pegawai yang melihatnya menunduk hormat, dan ada beberapa yang membantu Hakyeon untuk masuk kedalam lift. Ketika Hakyeon telah keluar dari lantai atas perusahaanya. Dia mulai membuka tongkatnya dan berjalan sesuai dengan arah tongkatnya membawa.

Tak Tak Tak Tak

Bunyi ketukan tongkat Hakyeon terdengan sangat keras, namun hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan para pegawai. Walaupun Hakyeon tidak dapat melihat namun dia bisa dengan baik membawa perusahaanya untuk lebih maju dan Berjaya. Walaupun harus dengan usaha caki dan maki yang ia dapat tapi Hakyeon tak pernah menyerah. Ia tetap ingin mempertahankan Perusahaan keluarganya yang dibangun orang tuanya selama 35tahun ini.

Bruuuuk

"Aakh!" Hakyeon terjatuh saat dirinya hendak melewati pintu keluar yang memutar. Dirinya lupa jika pintu itu berlawanan arah. Sempat Hakyeon ingin berdiri, namun seseorang telah membantunya untuk bangun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang itu seraya memberikan tongkat Hakyeon yang terjatuh.

"Hakyeon menolehkan wajahnya kepada orang tersebut. Walapun Hakyeon tidak dapat melihat tetapi pendengaranya sangatlah tajam. Dia tau dimana letak seseorang yang tengah berbicara denganya.

"Terimakasih" Hakyeon menunduk hormat kepada namja tinggi dengan setelan jas hitamnya itu.

"Jisoo-ah!"

Hakyeon mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar nama adiknya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Dia mendengar derap langkah cepat seseorang yang mendekatinya, dan berhenti dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Eoh, aku mencarimu. Kau sudah datang" namja yang baru saja bergabung ini adalah Wonshik. Dia menatap Taekwoon yang terus mengamati ekspresi Hakyeon yang masih mengerutkan dahinya.

Merasa dicueki, Wonshik menyikut perut Taekwoon dan memberikan kode mata padanya untuk berbicara.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ucap Taekwoon.

"Aaaah Sajangnim" Wonshik berlagak baru menyadari keberadaan Hakyeon disana. Dia menunduk hormat pada Hakyeon.

"Wonshik-ah, siapa dia?" Tanya Hakyeon pada Wonshik yang langsung tersenyum menang.

"Dia sahabatku namanya Cha Jisoo. Kita tinggal bersama, karena sewaktu masih kecil dia mengalami kecelakaan dan terpisah dari keluarganya"

Hakyeon kembali mengerutkan keningnya. "Cha..Cha Jisoo?" ucap Hakyeon mencoba memperjelas apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Apa kabar, saya Cha Jisoo" ucap Taekwoon pada Hakyeon yang langsung menghadap Taekwoon.

Kedua tangan Hakyeon terangkat, dia meraba lengan Taekwoon. Kedua mata Hakyeon menyorotkan kesedihan juga kerinduan yang mendalam. Bendungan air mata menumpuk di kedua mata indahnya. Taekwoon hanya membiarkan saja Hakyeon yang meraba-raba dirinya. Hingga kedua tangan itu berhenti pada wajahnya.

"Kau.. sungguh Jisoo?" Tanya Hakyeon sedikit bergetar.

Taekwoon terdiam dan menatap Wonshik yang tengah tersenyum lebar dan memberikan kode menganggukan kepala pada Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menghela napas berat, dan kembali menatap Hakyeon. "Iya"

Dengan satu kata itu dapat mebuat air mata Hakyeon jatuh dengan sangat mulusnya dari kedua matanya. "Jisoo, Cha Jisoo hiks, ini sungguh kau hiks" Hakyeon meraba-raba wajah Taekwoon untuk menggambarkan bagaimana bentuk wajah Jisoonya sekarang. Dia menyentuh pelan setiap inci wajah Taekwoon dari kening, mata, hindung, kedua pipi, dan mulut Taekwoon.

"Kau.. hiks telah tumbuh besar hiks Jisoo-ya. Hiks kau sangat tampan" Hakyeon tersenyum manis mengetahui bagaimana adiknya itu tumbuh dengan sangat baik.

Taekwoon mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Hakyeon yang terus memanggil dirinya Jisoo, ada sebuah perasaan bersalah yang tumbuh dihatinya ketika dirinya sadar dia telah menipu seseorang yang sangat lugu dan manis itu.

Wonshik melihat Hakyeon yang berhasil termakan umpanya, mengembangkan senyum yang sangat lebar. Dia bahkan sempat mengepalkan tanganya, berhasil.

"Sajangnim, apa anda mengenal Jisoo?" Tanya Wonshik mulai berakting kembali ditengah senyumnya yang masih mengembang.

"Hiks Jisoo, Jisoo-ya, kau adikku. Kau adikku Jisoo-ya" ucap Hakyeon dan langsung memeluk Taekwoon, melepaskan rindunya. "Kau bahkan hiks tumbuh sangat tinggi, Jisoo-ya"

Taekwoon diam dan membiarkan Hakyeon memeluknya, dia menatap tubuh Hakyeon yang bergetar menangis. Taekwoon kembali menghela nafas berat untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anda tidak bisa mempercayai dia begitu saja Sajangnim" Ucap Hyuk yang begitu emosi mengetahui Hakyeon yang kembali ke kantornya dan membawa seorang namja yang mengaku sebagai adik Hakyeon itu.

"Dia benar-benar Jisoo, Sekretaris Han. Hanya saja dia tidak mengingat kejadian kecelakaan itu. Aku yakin dia Jisoo" ucap Hakyeon yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Taekwoon yang menuntunnya untuk duduk di meja kebesaranya. "Jisoo-ya?" Panggil Hakyeon pada Taekwoon yang hendak pergi.

"Kalian bicara saja dulu, aku akan menunggu di luar" Ucap Taekwoon yang berlalu melewati Hyuk yang menatapnya sinis.

"Sajangnim, ini sangat aneh"

"Apanya yang aneh Sekretaris Han?"

"Dia tiba-tiba saja muncul, dan… bagaimana dia bisa mengenal Wonshik. Anda tau Saya sangat tidak menyukai Wonshik kan"

Hakyeon tertawa renyah mendengar omelan dari orang terdekatnya ini. "Sudahlah. Dia akan tinggal bersama kita mulai saat ini. Kau bisa keluar" ucap Hakyeon seraya membuka beberapa dokumen didepannya.

"Eoh, tolong panggilkan Jisoo, ya" ucap Hakyeon dengan senyum yang sangat bahagia itu. Hyuk hanya mampu diam dan menuruti titah atasannya.

Hyuk melangkah keluar dan tidak begitu lama Taekwoon masuk kembali ke ruangan Hakyeon.

"Kemari Jisoo—auhh" Hakyeon hendak berdiri namun kakinya tersandung tumpukan dokumen yang berada disamping bawah mejanya. Taekwoon yang melihat Hakyeon terjatuh langsung membantu Hakyeon berdiri.

"Hati-hati" ucap Taekwoon pada Hakyeon yang dibalas dengan cengiran.

Taekwoon menuntun Hakyeon, dan mereka berdua duduk di sebuah sofa. Hakyeon menggenggam tangan Taekwoon.

"Jisoo-ya aku tau ini sangat mengejutkan untukmu. Kau bisa mengingatnya pelan-pelan"

Taekwoon hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Hakyeon.

"Kembali dan tinggalah bersamaku."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin jika aku adalah adikmu?"

Hakyeon bungkam dan melepaskan tangan Taekwoon. "Aku lelah" Sebuah senyum menyedihkan tergambar di wajah manis Hakyeon. "Aku tidak ingin kesepian lagi"

Taekwoon mengamati bagaimana wajah muram Hakyeon yang tidak menyenangkan itu. Diraihnya wajah Hakyeon dan ditatapnya dalam kedua mata yang tak hidup itu. Taekwoon melihat bagaimana kedua mata itu menatapnya tetapi tidak seperti benar-benar melihatnya.

"Hyung" ucap Taekwoon pelan. "Aku tidak akan pernah memanggilmu seperti itu"

Hakyeon mengerutkan dahinya, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Jisoo-ya" air mata Hakyeon kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Greeeepp

"Ck, kenapa kau mudah sekali menangis" ucap Taekwoon yang memeluk Hakyeon erat. "Aku tidak mau memanggilmu Hyung. Aku hanya akan memanggilmu Hakyeon" Taekwoon melepaskan pelukanya dan menghapus air mata Hakyeon.

"Hmm" Taekwoon menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum memandangi wajah manis Hakyeon.

" **Mari kita hidup bersama"**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya terimakasih yang sudah review di Chap 7 Sebuah Rahasia. Seneng banget kalau banyak yang suka dengan endingnya hehe.**

 **Ini FF baru uda di planning lama. Hehe, semoga yang ini juga banyak yang suka. Jangan lupa Review ya,, ingat .Ew TT**

 **See You Next Chapter. N-nyeooong~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brother**

 **LeoN / Neo**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Wonshik, Hyuk,**

 **Kim Jisoo**

 **VIXX**

 **Yaoi & Typo**

 **Romance & Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang yang sangat tinggi nan kokok. Gerbang tersebut terbuka secara otomatis saat pengemudi mobil menunjukan sebuah kartu identitas pada mesin box yang terdapat disisi kiri gerbang. Dengan segera mobil tersebut masuk kedalam. Tampak halaman yang sangat lebar dan taman yang sangat indah berada disetiap kanan dan kiri jalan yang mereka lewati. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah yang megah nan mewah. Seorang bodyguard membukakan pintu kepada penumpang belakang mobil yang terlihat kesulitan untuk keluar dari dalam mobil.

Hakyeon menghentakan tongkatnya saat dirinya berhasil berpijak ditanah. Dua orang lainnya yang berada di mobil ikut turun dan mendekati Hakyeon. Sekretaris Han, Han Sang Hyuk, melemparkan kunci mobil pada bodyguard tadi untuk mengandangkan mobilnya.

"Mari Sajangnim" ucap Hyuk yang meraih tangan Hakyeon. Namun Hakyeon menolak dan tersenyum kepada Hyuk.

"Kau istirahat saja, biar Jisoo yang mengantarku ke kamar"

Hyuk menatap tak percaya atas penolakan Hakyeon. Dia melirik sinis Taekwoon, yang mulai membimbing Hakyeon menuju kamarnya.

"Ck, aku harus mencari tahu identitasnya" ucap Hyuk dan langsung berlalu pergi masuk kedalam rumah menuju kamarnya.

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon berjalan menaiki sebuah tangga lebar yang sudah menyambut mereka di depan pintu masuk rumah. Dengan teliti Taekwoon membimbing Hakyeon perlahan untuk melangkahi anak tangga.

"Kamarmu di atas?" ucap Taekwoon seraya mengamati seluruh isi rumah yang membuatnya menelan air ludahnya sendiri. Rumah yang terbilang kelewat mewah ini benar-benar membuatnya takjub. Selain tangga yang mereka pijaki ini, disisi kanan dan kiri lantai satu ini terdapat lagi tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Taekwoon tak percaya bagaimana seorang tunanetra memiliki rumah mewah seperti ini sendirian.

"Kau lupa, kamar kita juga selalu diatas. Dulu sewaktu kecil kau sangat suka melihat langit malam, jadi Ayah memindahkanmu di lantai 1. Tapi karena aku terkadang takut untuk tidur sendiri. Kamar kita jadi sebelahan" cerita Hakyeon seraya terkikih geli mengingat masa kecil mereka. Taekwoon yang sebenarnya tidak tau apa-apa hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Hakyeon.

"Kamarku ada disisi kanan. Kau lihat gambar bintang dipintu? Itu kamarku" ucap Hakyeon seraya menunjuk kesebelah kanan. Taekwoon lantas menuntun Hakyeon menuju kamar itu, membawanya masuk dan mendudukanya pada kasur king size Hakyeon.

Taekwoon mengamati seisi ruang kamar Hakyeon. Warna cerah kuning yang dilukiskan pada kamar ini, seluruh perabotan yang terkesan elegan namun terlihat manis.

'orang yang ceria' tebak Taekwoon dalam hati.

"Jisoo-ya, kamarmu belum dibersihkan. Aku tidak tau jika akan bertemu denganmu hari ini. Kau ingin tidur di mana?" ucap Hakyeon seraya melepas jasnya.

"Hmm. Aku bisa tidur di sofa" Taekwoon mengambil jas Hakyeon dan diletakan disebuah gantungan baju di pinggir kasurnya.

"Atau kau mau tidur disini denganku?"

"Eh?"

"Kita dulu juga terbiasa tidur bersama, mandi juga sering bersama" ucapnya antusias.

"Ah, tidak. Aku akan tidur di sofa" Taekwoon mulai gelagapan saat Hakyeon berdiri dan meraih tangannya.

"Atau kau ingin kita mandi bersama sekarang? Eooh~ aku sangat merindukan itu?" Hakyeon menarik tangan Taekwoon, dan berjalan dengan tongkatnya menuju suatu tempat yang dimaksud.

"Ti..tidak usah" cemas Taekwoon yang terus-terusan ditarik Hakyeon.

Hakyeon yang tak peduli karena saking bahagianya bertemu dengan adik kesayanganya itu, memaksa Taekwoon untuk mandi bersamanya. Hingga mereka telah sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi. Taekwoon mulai terlihat sangat panic. Peluhnya mengalir saat Hakyeon membukakan jas Taekwoon.

BRUUUUKK

Dengan reflex Taekwoon mendorong tubuh Hakyeon hingga namja yang memiliki tubuh mungil itu tersungkur ke lantai. Taekwoon yang sadar atas perbuatanya segera menolong Hakyeon. Namun Hakyeon menolak dan berusaha bangkit sendiri.

"Biar ku bantu" ucap Taekwoon merasa bersalah seraya meraih bahu Hakyeon untuk membantunya berdiri

Namun Hakyeon kembali menolaknya dan berkata bahwa dia bisa melakukanya sendiri. Taekwoon melihat perubahan raut wajah Hakyeon. Dia telah membuat namja manis itu kecewa.

Hakyeon meraba-raba lantai, berusaha mencari tongkatnya yang ikut terjatuh. Taekwoon menatap iba Hakyeon. Dirinya tahu letak tongkat itu tepat berada disamping kiri Hakyeon. Namun namja itu malah mencari disisi kanan berulang kali.

Tep

"Ini" ucap Taekwoon seraya meletakan tongkat pada tangan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon langsung berdiri dan menunduk. "Maafkan aku" ucap Hakyeon sedih. "Aku tau, sulit untuk menerima seorang kakak yang tidak sempurna, bukan?" Hakyeon berjalan menjauhi Taekwoon, menuju kasurnya.

"Kau bisa istirahat. Keluarlah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ngiung Ngiung Ngiung Ngiung**

 **Suara sirene mobil polisi memenuhi keramaian malam kota. Sebuah mobil derek tengah mengangkat mobil yang ringsek dari dalam bagian truk. Kedua kendaraan itu rusak parah, bagian pengemudi mobil sudah tidak terbentuk, dan benar-benar hancur. Mobil ambulanpun mulai berdatangan. Polisi juga memberikan tanda pembatas disekitar kejadian kecelakaan itu.**

" **Ada yang selamat!" teriak seorang polisi yang berusaha menyingkirkan bagian mobil yang menindih seorang anak kecil. Anak berusia 7 tahun itu tampak kesakitan saat polisi tadi melepaskan besi mobil dari tubuhnya. Dengan sigap polisi itu membopong anak tersebut ke mobil ambulan. Mata anak itu tampak mengeluarkan darah, kepalanyapun basah oleh darah dan sekitar area kakinya juga terluka. Namun dia berusaha menajamkan penglihatanya kesekeliling area kecelakaan itu.**

" **Dimana Jisoo? Eomma dan Appa, dimana mereka Ahjussi?" ucapnya mulai panic.**

" **Ssst, kau harus segera dirawat"**

" **Eomma!" Anak kecil itu berteriak histeris saat tubuh kaku ibunya berhasil dikeluarkan dari dalam mobil. Wajah yang sudah remuk itu dan baju yang basah oleh darah diletakan pelan-pelan di tandu dan di angkat oleh beberapa perawat kedalam mobil ambulan lain. Membuat anak kecil tersebut tak hentinya menangis dan ingin memhampiri Ibunya. Namun, sang polisi mendekap tubuhnya agar tetap berada didalam mobil ambulan.**

" **Andwe Eomma! hiks Itu Eomma ku Ahjussi hiks ! Jebal hiks. Eommaaa! Andwe! Eommaaa!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eommaa hiks andwee, jebal andwee" Hakyeon berucap digusar ditengah tidurnya. Tangisnya tak terhenti bersamaan dengan panggilan untuk sang Ibu. Beberapa Pelayan pun berdatangan untuk membangunkan Hakyeon yang terus-terusan terisak menangis.

"Aduuh cepat, dimana Sekretaris Han?" ucap seorang pelayan yang duduk disamping Hakyeon seraya mengusap peluh Hakyeon yang mengalir.

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Dua orang pria berlarian masuk kedalam kamar Hakyeon dengan panic.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hyuk yang mendekati kasur Hakyeon.

"Tuan mulai lagi. Dia tidak mau bangun" jawab pelayan itu dengan panic. "Bagaimana ini Sekretaris Han?"

Hyuk segera berlutut didepan kasur Hakyeon yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu. Dia menyuruh seluruh pelayan untuk keluar, dan memanggilkan Dokter. Dengan patuhnya mereka langsung keluar dari kamar itu. Namun seorang namja masih berdiam diri melihat kondisi Hakyeon.

"Eomma hiks hiks Eomma" Hakyeon masih berguman terisak dalam tidurnya. Tanganya bergerak kesegala arah seperti menggapai sesuatu. Hyuk berusaha menahan tubuh Hakyeon untuk tetap tenang.

"Sajangnim, Ireona" ucap Hyuk sambil berusaha menenangkan Hakyeon.

"Sekretaris Han!" teriak pelayan dari lantai bawah, dan membuat Hyuk mendecak sebal.

"Apa lagi?!" Hyuk bangkit dan berbalik. Dia menatap Taekwoon yang hanya berdiri mengamati Hakyeon. "Tolong jaga dia sebentar" ucapnya dingin dan langsung berlari pergi.

Taekwoon menatap punggung Hyuk yang menjauh dan kembali memandang Hakyeon. Taekwoon mendekati Hakyeon yang masih bergelut dengan imajinasinya. Dia duduk disamping kasur Hakyeon dan menggapai kedua tangan Hakyeon yang terangkat. Diamatinya wajah Hakyeon yang kacau, matanya terlihat sembab karena terus-terusan menangis. Bibir merah itu bergetar setiap dia berguman.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Diusapnya wajah Hakyeon yang basah akan keringat. "Apakah begitu menakutkan?"

"Hiks Eomma, andwee hiks Jisoo-ya hiks Appa, kajima. Hiks"

"Pergilah, jangan pedulikan mereka." Taekwoon mengusap poni Hakyeon yang menutupi matanya. "Bangunlah Cha Hakyeon" ucapnya sendu.

Tap Tap Tap

Dokter dan Hyuk masuk kedalam kamar dan segera memeriksa Hakyeon. Dokter itu memberikan cairan dan disuntikan kepada Hakyeon. Tidak lama, Hakyeon langsung tenang dan tertidur lelap. Mereka yang mengamati Hakyeon dari luar kamar menghela nafas lega.

"Bagaimana Dokter?" ucap Hyuk khawatir.

"Ini hanya efek dari traumanya. Mungkin dia bermimpi tentang kejadian masalalu. Tidak apa-apa jangan khawatir" Dokter itu memasukan alat-alatnya kembali kedalam tas dan menunduk permisi kepada Hyuk.

Hyuk segera duduk disamping Hakyeon dan dielusnya wajah Hakyeon. "Kau membuatku khawatir Hyung"

Taekwoon mengerutkan kening ketika melihat sikap Hyuk pada Hakyeon yang berbeda dari kemarin. Dia begitu lembut dan sayang terhadap Hakyeon.

"Kau tak pergi?" sindir Taekwoon pada Hyuk. "Tak sopan kau melakukan itu pada atasanmu"

Hyuk lantas melirik Taekwoon dan tersenyum sinis. "Memang siapa kau?"

"Aku tidak perlu menjawab itu bukan?" Taekwoon membalas dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Eoh~" Hyuk berdiri dan mendekati Taekwoon. Ditatapnya Taekwoon tajam, kemudian mendengus kecil. "Bukankah margamu Jung?"

Taekwoon terkejut atas ucapan Hyuk. Dia bungkam dan menatap Hyuk gusar.

Hyuk yang melihat reaksi Taekwoon lantas terkikik geli dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Taekwoon. "Kenapa panic begitu?" Dirapikanya baju Taekwoon berniat menyindir. "Tenang saja, aku akan memberitahunya disaat yang tepat" Ucapnya seraya tersenyum mengejek pada Taekwoon yang hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Tuan Jung"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon duduk diam di taman sekitar rumah. Dia masih memikirkan ucapan Hyuk tadi pagi. Bagaiman dia bisa tahu jika marganya adalah Jung? Sebuah ancaman besar jika Hyuk mengetahui identitas Taekwoon yang sebenarnya.

"Ck, semua ini gara-gara Wonshik" Taekwoon merogoh sakunya dan menekan tombol pemanggil.

" **Ne Hyung?"**

"Wonshik-ah, namja itu tahu tentangku"

" **Eoh? Siapa? Jangan bilang Sekretaris Han?"** ucap Wonshik disebelah sana dengan terkejut.

"Hmm"

" **Aish! Aku lupa memperingatkanmu tentang dia. Dia orang yang sangat peka. Hati-hati denganya, dia bisa dengan mudah membongkar identitasmu?"**

Disaat yang bersamaan tampak seseorang tengah berjalan perlahan mendekati Taekwoon dari belakang. Seseorang itu berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat Taekwoon duduk.

"Dia bahkan sudah tahu margaku Jung bukanlah Cha"

" **Lalu bagaimana? Kau pergi saja Hyung daripada kita masuk penjara"**

"Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, itu akan membuatnya sedih"

" **Ya! Jangan bilang kau mulai menyukai namja buta itu. Kau cari mati Hyung!"** pekik Wonshik.

"Aku tau, tapi.."

"Jisoo-ya"

Taekwoon menoleh dan terkejut ketika melihat Hakyeon telah berdiri dibelakangnya. Segera dia matikan panggilanya dengan Wonshik dan berdiri menghadap Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon-ah" ucapnya sedikit gugup.

Hakyeon tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Taekwoon. Dia berhenti ketika tongkatnya menyentuh kursi taman yang menghalanginya dengan Taekwoon.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon mengamati Hakyeon yang duduk dalam diam. Mereka dalam perjalanan tengah menuju taman bermain. Taekwoon yang menyetir, namun matanya tidak focus kedepan. Dia terus mengamati Hakyeon yang tidak mengeluarkan perkataan apapun saat mereka pergi meninggalkan rumah.

'Apa dia mendengar ucapanku?'

"Sudah sampai" ucap Taekwoon saat mobilnya telah terpakir sempurna. Dia keluar dan segera menuju pintu Hakyeon untuk membukakan, namun Hakyeon membukanya sendiri dan hendak keluar.

"Biarku bantu" ucapnya seraya membimbing Hakyeon keluar dari dalam mobil.

Hakyeon hanya terdiam dan menghentakan tongkatnya .

"Kau ingin naik apa?" ucap Taekwoon.

"Jisoo-ya"

"Hm"

Hakyeon menghadap kepada Taekwoon dan tersenyum manis kearahnya. "Aku ingin ice cream kesukaanku"

Taekwoon mengangkat kedua alisnya terlihat bingung. Dia bahkan tidak tau tanggal lahir Hakyeon, apalagi ice cream favorit Hakyeon.

"Kau lupa ya?" Hakyeon tersenyum gentir, dan menghadap kedepan lagi. "Belikan aku rasa pisang"

"Hm, iya" Taekwoon mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Hakyeon. Mereka berjalan menuju kedai ice cream yang letanya berada di depan Rumah hantu itu.

"Kau tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana" Taekwoon meletakan tangan Hakyeon pada besi pembatas antar mainan dengan jalan tersebut. Dia meninggalkan Hakyeon untuk membeli ice cream. Hakyeon menurut untuk tetap diam menunggu kembalinya Taekwoon.

"Permisi tuan" ucap seorang petugas. "Tidak boleh bersandaran dipagar ini. Bisa anda pindah kesana" ucap petugas itu. Hakyeon hanya menuduk meminta maaf, dan berjalan berpindah tempat.

Tak Tak Tak

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Tak Tak Tak

Tap Tap Tap

Bruuuuuk

"Aakh!" Hakyeon jatuh ketika seorang namja menabraknya. Namja tadi juga terjatuh namun segera berdiri.

"Apa kau buta?!" ucapnya kesal karena membuatnya mengulur waktu.

"Maaf" Hakyeon menunduk dan meraba-raba tanah untuk mencari tongkatnya.

Namja yang didepanya itu terkejut dan segera berjongkok. "Aah, maaf. Aku tidak tau" ucapnya seraya membantu Hakyeon berdiri.

"Tongkatku?"

"Hei pencuri !" beberapa orang berlarian mendekat sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda yang tengah bersama Hakyeon itu.

"Aiiss!" Namja itu menoleh kebelakang dan hendak lari namun dia berhenti saat melihat Hakyeon yang berjongkok untuk mencari tongkatnya yang hilang.

"Aiissh!" Namja itu berbalik dan menggeret Hakyeon untuk berdiri. "Ayo" dia menarik Hakyeon dan membawanya berlari saat melihat sekumpulan orang yang tengah mengejarnya semakin mendekat.

"Ya! Mau kemana?! Tongkatku masih disana!" ucap Hakyeon yang memberontak saat namja tersebut terus membuatnya lari. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat, lari malah mebuatnya menjadi pusing.

"Diamlah. Aku bisa mati jika tertangkap"

Namja yang mengenakan kemeja hitam dan jaket biru itu membawa Hakyeon untuk bersembunyi di sebuah tenda peralatan sirkur. Dia menggeret Hakyeon untuk ikut masuk kedalam tirai yang terdapat di tenda itu.

"Ya! Lepaskan…Hmmmmp"

"Sssst Diamlah, kau berisik sekali" namja itu membekap mulut Hakyeon dengan tanganya dan menarik Hakyeon kepelukanya agar mereka tak terlihat ditirai yang ukurannya begitu sempit.

Hanyeon hanya diam dan pasrah saat dirinya bahkan tidak tau dimana sekarang dia berada.

Namja itu mengintip keluar dan melihat para segerombolan orang yang mengejarnya telah pergi jauh. Dia menghela nafas lega dan melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulut Hakyeon. Dalam keadaan yang masih berpelukan namja itu dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Hakyeon. Mata itu menatap keatas, bukan untuk dirinya namun kearah yang lain. Walaupun begitu, namun dia bisa mengamati mata coklat yang begitu terpancar indah. Dengan kulitan nan hitam manis, bibir yang semerah cherry itu membuatnya sanggup terdiam dan membuka mulutnya. Bukankah namja itu tengah terpesona.

"Mereka telah pergi, pencuri!" sindir Hakyeon pada namja yang tengah menatapnya lapar. "Sampai kapan kau akan memelukku?"

"Ah, maaf" dia langsung melepas Hakyeon dari tubuhnya dan mereka keluar dari tenda itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kembali"

PLAAAK

"Aauuh" Namja itu memekik sakit saat seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan. "Sakit dasar…. Eom eomma" ucapanya kalut saat dia berbalik dan melihat sang Ibu tengah menunjukan kepalan tangan padanya.

"Kau mencuri lagi?"

"Ti..tidak eomma. Tidak" namja itu berlari kecil dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Hakyeon. "Maaf eomma, maaf" ucap namja itu ketakutan.

"Ya! **Jisoo**! Kemari kau, anak brengsek!" Ibu itu berusaha menggapai anak yang dipanggilnya Jisoo. Namun, Jisoo mencoba melindungi dirinya dengan bertameng badan Hakyeon.

"Tunggu!" ucap Hakyeon menghentikan Ibu itu. "Siapa Jisoo?" tanyanya pada sang Ibu yang menatapnya terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Hakyeon tidak bisa melihat. "Jisoo, ada dimana?" ucapnya antusias dan membuat kedua orang itu bingung melihat sikap Hakyeon yang begitu gembira mendengar nama Jisoo.

"Aku Jisoo"

Hakyeon langsung berbalik dan menggapai seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya. Jisoo yang melihat Hakyeon kesulitan untuk menyentuhnya segera mendekat pada Hakyeon.

"Kau Jisoo" Hakyeon menangkup wajah Jisoo yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya. Bukanya terkejut dengan sikap Hakyeon, Jisoo malah tersenyum senang dan menyentuh tangan Hakyeon yang menangkup wajahnya.

"Iya aku Jisoo. Kim Jisoo"

Hakyeon langsung terdiam dan melepaskan tanganya. "Kim ya?"

"Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon berlari dan mendekati Hakyeon yang langsung menghadap kearahnya. "Kau kemana saja?, aku mencarimu" ucap Taekwoon seraya memperhatikan dua orang yang berada didekat Hakyeon. "Ayo pulang" digenggamnya tangan Hakyeon dan mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kedua orang yang terdiam disana.

"Hakyeon?" Jisoo masih mengamati kepergian Hakyeon hingga benar-benar jauh dari pandanganya.

"Eomma, apakah dia menyukaiku?" ucapnya seraya tersenyum konyol.

Plaaaak

"Anak tengil! Kau tidak lihat, dia bahkan sudah punya kekasih"

"Ck, berhenti memukul kepalaku!" Jisoo mengusap kepalanya dan berlalu meninggalkan Ibunya yang menatap Jisoo tak percaya.

"Aigoo~, bagaimana bisa aku bertemu anak sepertinya?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon berjalan bergandengan melewati beberapa permainan yang ada di sana. Taekwoon mengamati Hakyeon yang tak membawa tongkatnya.

"Kau menghilangkanya?"

Hakyeon menolehkan kepalanya dan terkekeh pelan.

Taekwoon menghela nafasnya dan merangkul pundak Hakyeon yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya. "Pulang atau main?" tanyanya to the point.

"Aku tidak tau mau naik apa? Aku kan tidak bisa melihat, percuma saja"

"Ya sudah" Taekwoon menarik Hakyeon agar berjalan lebih cepat menuju kesebuah wahana sangkar burung. "Kita naik ini saja"

"Naik apa?"

"Tempat yang tinggi, aku akan menggambarkan bagaimana keindahan itu"

Mereka pun naik disalah satu tempat, dan duduk berhadapan. Wahana itu berputar perlahan, dan tempat mereka tengah berada diatas.

"Dibelakangmu adalah kota Seoul, disamping kirimu seluruh wahana bermain, disamping kananmu sebuah danau yang sangat besar,"

"Jisoo-ya, berhentilah. Aku tetap tidak bisa melihatnya"

"Kau bisa menggambarnya sendiri"

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu aku itu sangat tampan?" Taekwoon berjongkok dihadapan Hakyeon.

"Aku hanya menebaknya" jawab Hakyeon cuek.

Taekwoon tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tangan Hakyeon. "Sentuhlah, dan lihat bagaimana wajahku yang sebenarnya" Taekwoon meletakan kedua tangan Hakyeon diwajahnya.

Hakyeon berusaha menarik tanganya, namun Taekwoon menahanya dan malah membimbing tangan Hakyeon untuk menyentuh bagian wajahnya.

"Seperti ini rambutku" tangan Taekwoon membawa tangan Hakyeon perlahan-lahan melukiskan bagaimana bentuk rambut Taekwoon. "Ini dahiku" Tangan keduanya turun perlahan. "Kedua mataku"

Hakyeon tersenyum saat menyentuh kedua mata Taekwoon. Taekwoon yang melihat itupun ikut tersenyum.

"Kau sangat manis Hakyeon" ucap Taekwoon seraya menurunkan tangan Hakyeon menuju hidungnya. Taekwoon kembali tersenyum saat melihat semburat merah muncul dikedua sisi wajah Hakyeon.

"Dan ini.."

Tep

"Bibirku" Taekwoon melepaskan tanganya saat tangan Hakyeon menyentuh kedua belah bibirnya. Mata Hakyeon berkejap beberapa kali saat ibu jarinya mengusap lembut bibir Taekwoon. Hakyeon langsung menarik tanganya, dan menoleh kesamping kanan.

Taekwoon yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum geli. "Sentuhlah kalau kau suka" Ucap Taekwoon kembali bersama tanganya yang menarik tangan Hakyeon untuk menyentuh bibirnya.

"Ji..Jisoo-ya" Hakyeon menelah air ludahnya, tanganya sedikit bergetar saat menyentuh bibir Taekwoon.

"Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon menangkup wajah Hakyeon dan mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan Hakyeon.

Whuuush

Hakyeon mengerjapkan matanya kembali saat deruh nafas Taekwoon menyentuh bibirnya. Dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan. Dia merasa bahwa seluruh tubuhnya tengah mendidih dan memerah. Hakyeon bahkan tak mengerti kenapa perasaanya menjadi kacau seperti ini.

"Kau pernah berciuman?"

"Ap..apa?"

"Jawab saja"

Hakyeon meneguk air ludahnya kembali. "Du..dulu. Aku pernah menciumu..saat..masih bayi" jawab Hakyeon gelagapan.

"Hanya itu?"

Hakyeon mengangguk yakin.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah" ucap Taekwoon tersenyum menatap kedua bola mata Hakyeon, dan beralih pada sebuah bibir yang tengah digigit oleh sang pemiliknya itu.

"Dan aku ingin melakukanya." Taekwoon mengusap lembut pipi Hakyeon. "Padamu"

Taekwoon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hakyeon, dan menarik wajah Hakyeon untuk mendekat.

"Tu..tunggu.." Hakyeon menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"Kau telah menciumku, aku juga harus menciumu"

"Tap..tapi itu.."

Cuup

Taekwoon mencium tangan Hakyeon yang menutupi bibirnya. "Kita bersaudara atau tidak, aku tetap menyukaimu" bisik Taekwoon tepat ditangan Hakyeon yang membuat Hakyeon merinding seketika.

Taekwoon lantas menarik tangan Hakyeon untuk turun. Dipandanginya Hakyeon yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah matang. "Kau benar-benar manis, Cha Hakyeon" Taekwoon menarik tengkuk Hakyeon perlahan, mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua untuk bertemu. Sempat Taekwoon berhenti untuk melihat wajah Hakyeon yang sangat dekat dengannya. Hakyeon tengah menutup kedua matanya, Taekwoon pun lantas tersenyum dan melakukan hal yang sama.

CUP

Bibir mereka bersentuhan, Taekwoon menempelkan bibirnya semakin dalam dengan bibir Hakyeon. Dikecupnya bibir itu hingga dirasa bibir Hakyeon tidak tegang lagi. Taekwoon menjilatnya untuk memberi sensasi nyaman pada Hakyeon. Kedua bibir Taekwoon terbuka dan tertutup untuk melahap seluruh bibir kenyal itu.

"Hmmp..emmm"

Kedua Tangan Hakyeon bergerak dan melingkar pada leher Taekwoon. Sementara tangan kiri Taekwoon memeluk pinggang Hakyeon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Haah Hhmmmph" Taekwoon membuka mulutnya dan meraup bibir Hakyeon kembali. Digigit dan dihisap bibir Hakyeon hingga membuat bibir Hakyeon tertarik.

"Hmmpph aah hmmmpph" Guman keduanya meresapi bibir lawanya. Hakyeon bahkan terbawa nafsu dan ikut bermain untuk menghisap bibir Taekwoon. Digigitnya gemas bibir Taekwoon hingga bunyi kecupan itu menguasai mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sajangnim, anda darimana saja?" Tanya Hyuk yang langsung berlari ketika Hakyeon memasuki rumah.

"Dari taman bermain dengan Jisoo" ucap Hakyeon dengan senyum merekahnya.

Hyuk melirik Taekwoon dan berpindah pada tangan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon yang tengah bergandengan.

"Ayo Hakyeon-ah" ucap Taekwoon dan membantu Hakyeon berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Hyuk menghela nafas lelah, dan menoleh kebelakang. Kedua tangan Sekretaris itu tengah mengepal menahan marah.

"Hei kau, Jung Taekwoon!"

Dengan reflex Taekwoon berhenti, dan terdiam. Hyuk yang melihat itu tersenyum sinis.

Hakyeon lantas berbalik,"Siapa Jung Taekwoon?" ucapnya dengan dahi yang berkerut.

Taekwoon yang masih terdiam hanya menutup kedua matanya saat mendengar langkah kaki orang yang mendekati mereka.

"Jung Taekwoon, berbaliklah" sindir Hyuk yang melihat Taekwoon hanya berdiri diam.

Hakyeon mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Sekretaris Han, siapa yang kau ajak bicara? Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun?"

Taekwoon lantas berbalik secara perlahan dan menatap dingin Hyuk. Mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Hingga salah satu dari mereka tersenyum sinis.

"…"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelum membahas yang lainnya, untuk FF ini banyak yang bilang kalau mirip dengan drama yaa?**

 **Sebenarnya aku nggak tau drama apa, tapi waktu aku cari di Mbah Google, yang muncul dramanya Song Hye Kyo. Aku pernah tau, kalau nggak salah itu pernah tayang di channel TV Indonesia kan? Tapi aku nggak nonton, karena nggak suka sama pemeran cowoknya. Wahahah. Oke ini jahat banget TT**

 **Ok Next, jadi sih ini bukan inspirasi karena nonton dramanya aja aku belum pernah. Hehe. Tapi kalau aku ambil dari sebuah drama biasanya aku sebutin kok. Kaya di FF sebuah rahasia, itu terinspirasi dari Hyde Jekly and Me. Karena aku sebel sama endingnya, dimana kepribadian favoritku si Robin malah dimusnahin. Nyesek banget kan. Apa lagi Tomorrow Boy, uda durasinya secuil episodenya juga secuil. Hadeeh.**

 **Tuh kan malah curhat TT**

 **Zelos ^^**

 **Oke lanjut balas review aja ya kkkkk.**

 **[Hakyeonchoco] btw suka banget sama namanya nih hehe. Ini eps 2 nya uda Up. Makasih uda menunggu ^^**

 **[Hakyeon Jung] haha banyak juga yang nggak suka sama Wonshik di sini padalah dia enggak jahat Cuma nakal sih tepatnya. Iya kah ? apa ceritanya mirip banget sama dramanya Song Hye Kyo, eon? TT eeh eonni bener kan? XD**

 **[Glowly06] Iya disini Hyuk tinggal dirumah Hakyeon ^^ makasih uda mampir dan review**

 **[Key Love VIXX] aah perasaan Eonni aja heheh.. iya, seperti harapan Eonni, di chapter ini Jisoo nya muncul, dan uda tergambar bagaimana kehidupan dia. Hehe Terimakasih Eonni pujiannya ^^**

 **[Khasabat04] kebetulan banget kalau bisa sama. Mungkin sehati dengan penulis naskahnya XD makasih uda mampir dan review ya ^^**

 **[GaemGyu92] hehe namanya juga butuh uang mereka kan ^^ Kalau mereka jatuh cinta /lirik diatas/ tuh sepertinya udah. Jisoo, juga sudah di jawab di FF ini ya. Makasih uda mampir dan review ^^**

 **[Zoldyk] huwaaa Thank you. Heheh ^^ Thank's for you review /apalah ikutan pake B. Inggris/ Makasih uda mampir dan review yaa ^^**

 **Untuk yang lainnya makasih uda mampir dan review ^^ /copypaste/ kkkkk**

 **Jangan lupa untuk review yaa.. Ingat, re vi ew ^^**

 **See you next chapter ^^**

 **N-nyeooong~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brother**

 **LeoN / Neo**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Hyuk**

 **Kim Jisoo**

 **VIXX**

 **Yaoi & Typo**

 **Romance & Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Hei kau, Jung Taekwoon!"**

 **Dengan reflex Taekwoon berhenti, dan terdiam. Hyuk yang melihat itu tersenyum sinis.**

 **Hakyeon lantas berbalik,"Siapa Jung Taekwoon?" ucapnya dengan dahi yang berkerut.**

 **Taekwoon yang masih terdiam hanya menutup kedua matanya saat mendengar langkah kaki orang yang mendekati mereka.**

" **Jung Taekwoon, berbaliklah" sindir Hyuk yang melihat Taekwoon hanya berdiri diam.**

 **Hakyeon mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Sekretaris Han, siapa yang kau ajak bicara? Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun?"**

 **Taekwoon lantas berbalik secara perlahan dan menatap dingin Hyuk. Mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Hingga salah satu dari mereka tersenyum sinis.**

 **Chapter 3**

…

"Sekretaris Han, kau mabuk?" goda Taekwoon dengan sengaja seraya memamerkan senyum kemenangan andalannya.

"Sekretaris Han kau mabuk?! Astaga, aku sudah bilang berhenti minum-minum! Aishh !" ucap Hakyeon sambil menutupi hidungnya.

Hyuk membuka mulutnya tak percaya. "Ti..tidak Sajangnim. Bicara apa kau ini huh?!" ucapnya mendelik marah pada Taekwoon yang masih menyengirkan bibirnya.

"Awas Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon menarik Hakyeon mundur kebelakang. "Dia ingin memukulmu" ucapnya berbohong.

"Apa?!" Hyuk memekik tidak terima.

"Ahjumma ! Ahjumma !" teriak Hakyeon histeris. Dan tidak lama kemudian seorang bibi pelayan datang.

"Iya Tuan?"

"Bawa Sekretaris Han ke kamarnya! Ck, berikan juga dia susu!" ucap Hakyeon sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kedepan.

"Sajangnim, saya tidak mabuk. Dia berbohong!"

"Aigoo~, mana ada orang mabuk yang jujur. Cepat istirahatlah. Kita besok ada rapat." Hakyeon berbalik diikuti dengan Taekwoon yang kembali menuntunya menaiki tangga.

"Hei Jung Taekwoon! Kembali kemari !"

Taekwoon hanya mampu menahan tawanya dan menatap Hakyeon yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

'Hampir saja'.

.

.

"Jisoo-ya" Hakyeon dan Taekwoon telah berada di kamar Hakyeon, dengan Taekwoon yang sekarang tengah melepaskan baju kerja yang Hakyeon kenakan.

"Hm?"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan seseorang"

Taekwoon hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Hakyeon, dirinya masih sibuk melepas baju atas Hakyeon dan menggantinya dengan baju tidur.

"Namanya Jisoo"

Ketika hendak memasangkan kancing, tangan Taekwoon berhenti bergerak. Dia menatap Hakyeon yang terdiam menatap kedepan.

"Nama Jisoo banyak di Korea" ucap Taekwoon santai dan kembali memasangkan kancing Hakyeon.

"Hmm, iya. Kau benar"

"Istirahatlah" Taekwoon membantu Hakyeon tertidur di kasurnya dan memakaikanya selimut. "Selamat malam" ucapnya lantas pergi dari sana dan mematikan lampu sebelum menutup pintu kamar Hakyeon.

"Ck. Untuk apa dia mematikan lampunya. Yang kulihat saja hanya kegelapan" guman Hakyeon sambil terkikik geli dan mulai tertidur lelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tok Tok Tok

Hyuk membuka pintu kamar Hakyeon dan masuk kedalamnya, namun dia berhenti ketika melihat Taekwoon berada disana sedang membantu Hakyeon mengenakan sepatunya. Hyuk menatap ketidaksukaan itu dengan menutup keras pintu kamar Hakyeon. Mungkin itu hal yang wajar, karena selama inilah Hyuk yang melayani Hakyeon, mulai dari dirinya yang membantu Hakyeon merapikan pakaian, mengenakan sepatu, naik dan turun tangga. Hingga menemaninya kemana saja. Namun hal itu telah tergantikan oleh Taekwoon. Hyuk merasa dirinya sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

"Apa dia masih mabuk?" Tanya Hakyeon pelan pada Taekwoon yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

Taekwoon melirik sekilas panggilan telepon ditanganya itu, dia segera mematikan ketika mengetahui bahwa nama Wonshik tertera disana. Namja berparas tampan dengan rambut yang terbelah dua itu, terdiam sejenak. Dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ayo Jisoo" Hakyeon memberikan tanganya meminta untuk digandeng Taekwoon. Taekwoon tidak mendengar ucapan Hakyeon dan masih setia dengan sesuatu yang berputar-putar dikepalanya.

"Jisoo-ya?" panggil Hakyeon kembali.

"…"

Melihat tak ada respon dan membiarkan tangan Hakyeon menggantung diudara, membuat Hakyeon menghela nafas sebal.

Tuuk

"Akh!" Taekwoon menyentuh kepalanya yang terkena pukulan tongkat Hakyeon, dia menoleh pada Hakyeon yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa memukulku?"

"Ck, lupakan!" Hakyeon melengos dan berjalan meninggalkan Taekwoon yang hanya menghela nafas. Taekwoon menyusul Hakyeon dan meraih pundah Hakyeon untuk membantunya berjalan. Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan-lahan menuruni tangga. Diluar rumah, telah siap sebuah mobil untuk Hakyeon.

"Mari Sajangnim" ucap Hyuk membukakan pintu pada bagian belakang. Hakyeon hanya tersenyum dan langsung masuk dengan dibantu Hyuk. Hyuk segera berlari menuju tempat pengemudi. Diliriknya kesepion mobil, dia melihat Taekwoon yang hendak masuk kedalam mobil, dengan segera Hyuk menyalakan mesin dan melaju meninggalkan Taekwoon di sana.

"Sekretaris Han, Jisoo masih…"

"Ada yang perlu saya sampaikan, Sajangnim"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah Taxi berhenti di perusahaan besar dengan label Starlight Cha Company. Didalam Taxi itu, Taekwoon keluar dan mengambil dompetnya untuk membayarkan uang kepada supir taxi. Dia menatap keatas perusahaan, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, namun seorang namja berlari mendekatinya dengan nafas yang memburu dan raut muka yang terlihat cemas.

"Wonshik-ah, ada apa?"

"Hyung, mereka terus datang. Bagaimana ini?"

"Siapa?"

"Ya! Jung Taekwoon!" Segerombolan orang ikut bergabung mendekati Taekwoon. orang-orang itu berjalan dengan sombongnya. Salah satu pemimpin mereka yang berjalan paling depan memukul-mukulkan tongkat bisbol pada telapak tanganya.

"Ini sudah hari ketiga dari perjanjian itu. Kita kemari ingin menghabisimu Jung" ucap pemimpin gerombolan itu yang bertubuh setara dengan Taekwoon dengan rambut blondenya yang mencuat kedepan, dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Taekwoon.

"Sabar Jaehwan Hyungnim, kita akan membayarnya" Wonshik berusaha menenangkan namja itu.

"Aku akan segera membayarnya" ucap Taekwoon santai.

"Akan?! Akan itu kapan Huh?!" namja yang diketahui namanya Jaehwan itu tengah menarik kerah Taekwoon hingga sedikit terangkat.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Bagaimana jika kita berkerjasama?" ucap Wonshik yang langsung menahan tangan Jaehwan yang hendak memukul Taekwoon. "Kakak Taekwoon hyung adalah pemilik dari perusahaan ini, Direktur Cha kau kenal dia kan? Orang buta itu, yang selalu membawa tongkat? Dia sangat terkenal di daerah ini"

Jaehwan melepas tanganya dari kerah Taekwoon dan mulai mendengarkan ucapan Wonshik. " Jadi apa rencananya?"

"Kemari Hyung" Wonshik menarik Jaehwan sedikit menjauh darisana. Dia merangkul pundak Jaehwan dan membisikan sesuatu.

Taekwoon yang melihat gelagat Wonshik tau benar apa yang Wonshik rencanakan, pasti hal itu berhubungan dengan uang. Taekwoon sudah sangat hafal bagaimana sifat sahabat kecilnya ini. Dia memang pintar namun dia sangat rakus. Taekwoon berjalan pelan meninggalkan Wonshik yang tengah nyengir kepada Jaehwan, mereka bahkan sempat ber Highfive ria satu sama lain. Taekwoon tak peduli apa yang mereka bicarakan, dia hanya ingin segera bertemu dengan Hakyeon.

Taekwoon berhenti ketika melihat sebuah mobil yang tidak asing berhenti tepat di depannya. Diintipnya kaca dalam mobil itu dan terlihat Hakyeon yang membuka pintu mobilnya. Dengan sigap Taekwoon membantu Hakyeon untuk keluar.

"Darimana saja, kenapa baru sampai?" Tanya Taekwoon dan menggandeng Hakyeon untuk berjalan.

"Ada urusan dengan Sekretaris Han" Taekwoon hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Hakyeon.

"Hei, Cha Jisoo!"

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon berhenti ketika Wonshik dan Jaehwan mendekati mereka.

"Jisoo-ya, Jaehwan Hyungnim datang lagi, dia akan mengusirku dari rumah itu jika kau tidak membayar hutangmu" ucap Wonshik dengan suara memelasnya.

"Hei Jisoo, aku dengar kau sudah kaya. Cepat bayar hutangmu!" Jaehwan menarik kerah Taekwoon.

Hakyeon hanya mengerutkan dahinya mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Taekwoon yang tak mengerti dengan keadaan yang bahkan darimana Jaehwan tau jika dia menyamar sebagai Jisoo. Taekwoon lantas menatap Wonshik yang hanya memberikan kedipan mata untuknya.

"Eoh, jadi ini kakakmu yang buta itu. Bayarkan hutang adikmu, cepatlah~!" Jaehwan mendorong-dorong tubuh Hakyeon. Hakyeon menampik tangan Jaehwan dan membersihkan bahunya yang sempat tersentuh tangan Jaehwan.

"Apa kau tidak tau etika? Dasar preman"

"Apa?! Bicara apa kau tadi?!" Jaehwan tersulut emosi dan mendorong kuat tubuh Hakyeon. Dengan sekali dorong Hakyeon langsung terjatuh. Taekwoon yang melihat itu segera menarik kerah Jaehwan dan menatapnya murka.

"Hyung kau terlalu berlebihan" Wonshik terlihat cemas karena keadaan tidak sesuai dengan rencana mereka.

"Sajangnim" dari sisi belakang, Hyuk berlari dan membatu Hakyeon berdiri. Dirinya yang yang tadi tengah berada di tempat parkir untuk mengamankan mobil. Tersentak kaget begitu kembali melihat Hakyeon yang sudah jatuh terduduk

"Apa-apaan kau?!" ucap Hyuk seraya membangunkan Hakyeon.

"Jisoo-ya" Hakyeon menggapai tangannya untuk menemukan Jisoo. Taekwoon langsung melepas kerah Jaehwan dan menggengam tangan Hakyeon.

"Aku disini" ucap Taekwoon sambil membersihkan baju Hakyeon yang kotor karena terjatuh.

"Kau" Hakyeon menatap kedepan tepat kepada Jaehwan. "Berapa hutangnya padamu?"

Jaehwan langsung tersenyum dan menoleh pada Wonshik yang memberikan kode 10 jarinya pada Jaehwan.

"10..tidak. 20 juta won" ucap Jaehwan tegas.

"Sekretaris Han, berikan cek 20 juta pada mereka"

"Anda serius Sajangnim, itu tidak sedikit"

"Berikan saja" Hakyeon menarik tangan Taekwoon untuk pergi dari sana. "Ayo Jisoo-ya"

Dengan berat hati dan wajah yang ditekuk itu, Hyuk memberikan cek perusahaan kepada Jaehwan dan segera menyusul Hakyeon dan Taekwoon yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi.

Jaehwan dan Wonshik menatap cek didepan mereka dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Astaga~" mereka saling berpandangan.

"Astaga~ ini uang, astaga banyak sekali" ucap Jaehwan tak percaya. "Hwaaaaaa aku kaya!" Jaehwan memeluk Wonshik yang juga memeluknya. Mereka saling berpelukan sambil berputar-putar karena terlalu bahagia mendapat uang yang bahkan lebih banyak dari yang mereka harapkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hakyeon tampak focus membaca dokumen kerjanya. Dia bahkan membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar hanya dengan membaca 1 laporan saja, sementara dokumen yang harus dia baca melebihi 1 tumpukan dan tumpukan tersebut lebih dari 5 buah dokumen. Namun hal itu sekarang menjadi mudah dengan adanya Taekwoon. Taekwoon membantu membacakan dan menjelaskan beberapa dokumen kepada Hakyeon agar pekerjaan Hakyeon lebih ringan. Jika bisa dibilang, pekerjaan Taekwoon disini sebagai assistant Hakyeon, bukankah begitu?

Tok Tok Tok

Hyuk masuk kedalam ruangan Hakyeon, disana Hakyeon langsung tersenyum dan menatap Taekwoon yang duduk disampingnya.

"Jisoo-ya, aku ada rapat diluar, kau bisa pulang sendirikan?"

"Hm, aku mengerti" Taekwoon membantu Hakyeon berdiri dan memakaikan jasnya.

"Mari Sajangnim" ucap Hyuk dan keluar terlebih dahulu mendahuli Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon mengamati Hakyeon, dan dengan kedua tanganya itu, dia menangkup wajah Hakyeon. Taekwoon bahkan sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan pisisi Hakyeon.

"Ada.. sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan" Taekwoon mengusap lembut rambut Hakyeon.

Hakyeon meraih pelan wajah Taekwoon, melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Taekwoon lakukan. "Kau hanya cukup diam dan melakukan peranmu. Bukankah seperti itu. Jisoo-ya" Hakyeon tersenyum lembut kepada Taekwoon. Taekwoon yang melihat sikap Hakyeon seperti itu entah kenapa perasaanya menjadi tidak enak. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, dibalik senyum itu, Taekwoon seperti melihat kebohongan dari ucapan Hakyeon. Ada sesuatu yang Hakyeon sembunyikan darinya. Taekwoon tau akan itu semua.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar, tunggu aku di rumah" Hakyeon melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Taekwoon dan hendak berjalan. Namun Taekwoon menarik tangan Hakyeon, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hakyeon-ah, apa kau akan marah padaku?"

Hakyeon berjalan mendekat dan menatap keatas. "Aku menyukaimu. Jangan pernah pergi" senyum itu kembali terlihat diwajah manis Hakyeon.

Taekwoon terkejut dengan penuturan Hakyeon kepadanya. "Cha Hakyeon" ucapnya gentir.

Hakyeon hanya tersenyum dan berjalan pergi.

Tak tak tak

Suara tongkat Hakyeon berirama sesuai jantung Taekwoon yang berdetak tak beraturan. Suatu perasaan yang tumbuh setiap melihat namja itu tersenyum. Entah bagaimana dia bisa membohongi namja yang begitu baik dan polos seperti Hakyeon. Dia bahkan tidak tau sampai kapan dia akan berbohong seperti ini, dia bahkan tidak tau bagaimana semua ini akan berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyuk yang berada di tempat pengemudi dengan Hakyeon yang berada di bangku belakang dengan mobilnya tengah menuju ke suatu tempat untuk menghadiri rapat. namun sepertinya perjalanan mereka tidak semudah yang mereka harapkan, jalanan tampak macet entah karena apa. Hyuk bahkan hanya dapat melihat puluhan mobil berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa Sekretaris Han?"

"Saya tidak tau Sajangnim, didepan begitu ramai"

"Apa ada….kecelakaan?" Tanya Hakyeon sedikit cemas.

"Bagaimana jika kita cari jalan pintas, sepertinya lewat sana bisa" ucap Hyuk seraya menunjuk sebuah jalan berbatu.

"Terserah Sekretaris Han saja"

Hyuk lantas melajukan mobilnya dan berbelok kesebuah jalan yang berbatu, sepertinya jalan tersebut menuju kesebuah desa. Karena dapat dilihat, ujung jalan ini menuju kesebuah jalan yang disampingnya terdapat sawah besar. Hyuk hanya terus melajukan mobilnya mengikuti jalan yang searah itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat bingung, dia hanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri tanpa punya tujuan yang pasti. Bagaimana tidak, ini bahkan pertama kalinya dia melewati tempat ini. Kemungkinan besar untuk tersesat sangat jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon keluar dari ruangan Hakyeon setelah merapikan seluruh dokumen yang tadi dikerjakannya dan Hakyeon. Dia tampak mengecek ke ponselnya, dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

To: Hakyeonie

Text : Sudah sampai?

Taekwoon menekan tombol send dan memasukan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku. Dia sempat tersenyum tipis mengetahui dirinya yang konyol karena mengirim pesan yang tidak berguna seperti tadi. Dia bahkan tau jika Hakyeon pasti tidak akan melihat pesanya.

"Hyung!"

Taekwoon menoleh dan mengetahui Wonshik berlari kearahnya.

"Ini bagianmu" ucapnya seraya memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Taekwoon. Taekwoon menatap tidak suka kepada Wonshik yang tengah tersenyum bahagia itu.

"Ambilah. Kalau begini caranya kita bisa cepat kaya Hyung" Wonshik meletakan uang itu ditangan Taekwoon.

"Hentikan" Taekwoon menatap iba uang yang berada digenggaman tanganya. "Kita hentikan saja"

"Ya! Kita sudah sejauh ini, dia bahkan sudah percaya padamu"

Taekwoon meletakan uang itu kembali ketangan Wonshik. "Dia sudah tau" Taekwoon menatap ruangan Hakyeon yang tertutup. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih dalam".

Tep

Taekwoon meletakan kedua tanganya diatas bahu Wonshik. "Jika kita harus mencuri maka mencurilah, tapi aku tidak ingin menipunya lagi. Aku harap kau mengerti" Taekwoon berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Wonshik.

"Kau menyukainya!" teriak Wonshik yang membuat seluruh pegawai disana menghentikan pekerjaanya. Dan menatap heran padanya yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak. "Kau menyukai orang buta seperti dia?!"

Taekwoon berhenti dan terdiam.

"Apa kau lupa rencana awal kita Hyung?!"

"Aku tidak ingin lagi, Wonshik-ah." Taekwoon berbalik dan menatap sendu Wonshik. "Kita sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita butuhkan, kita akhiri sampai disini" Dengan itu Taekwoon benar-benar meninggalkan Wonshik yang tengah mengepalkan tanganya menahan marah. Wonshik menatap punggung Taekwoon yang semakin menjauh.

"Kita belum mendapatkanya, Hyung. Kita belum mendapatkan Semuanya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari telah menunjukan petangnya. Namun sebuah mobil masih saja berputar-putar di sebuah desa tanpa tujuan. Seperti yang telah kita lihat tadi mobil itu milik Hakyeon yang seharusnya menuju suatu tempat untuk menghadiri rapat, dan malah terjebak disebuah desa yang terbilang cukup luas itu.

"Apa belum sampai Sekretaris Han?"

"Sepertinya..tidak…akan..sampai, Sajangnim" ucap Hyuk perlahan-lahan.

"Eoh? Kenapa, apa sudah terlambat? Memangnya jam berapa sekarang?"

"…" Hyuk hanya melirik takut Hakyeon melalui spion tengah. Dia menelan ludahnya perlahan sebelum mengeluarkan kata-katanya. "Pukul 8 malam, Sa..jang..nim"

"APA?! KAU SUDAH GILA HYUK?! LALU KEMANA SAJA KAU MEMBAWAKU SELAMA BERJAM-JAM?!" marah Hakyeon kepada Hyuk, bahkan kalimat Sekretaris yang biasa dia ucapkan kepada Hyuk hilang begitu saja. Hyuk bahkan menutup kedua matanya mendengar teriakan marah Hakyeon. Walaupun sebaik dan semanis apapun Hakyeon, ketika marah dia juga menakutkan.

"Kamarikan kepalamu!" ucap Hakyeon seraya menarik lengan jasnya. Hyuk menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah kedai makanan yang sedang tutup, atau mungkin sudah tidak digunakan lagi.

"Jangan lagi Sajangnim, aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tidak tau area jalan ini" Hyuk mengusap-usapkan telapak tanganya memohon ampun.

"Kau pilih tangan atau tongkat?" tawar Hakyeon memeperlihatkan tongkat barunya. Benar, tongkat baru sangat kuat, apalagi untuk memukul seseorang pasti akan sangat sakit.

"Ba..baik baik, saya mengerti" Hyuk keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk kebangku belakang duduk mendekati Hakyeon.

Hakyeon lantas menoleh. Tangan kirinya diletakan dikepala Hyuk sedangkan tangan kananya diangkat keatas melakukan pemanasan sebelum melepaskan serangan.

"Pelan-pelan saj…(PLAAAK) AAAAAAAKHHH!" Hyuk langsung menangkupkan kedua tanganya pada kepalanya yang terkena pukulan keras Hakyeon. Suaranya bahkan terdengar sangat keras. Bagaimana tidak, Hyuk bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kau tega sekali, ini sangat sakit!"

"Eooh~?! Kau membentakku, siapa yang membuatku tidak bisa menghadiri rapat? Siapa yang akan rugi jika mereka membatalkan kerjasama dengan Starlight? Aissh, benar-benar"

"Akukan sudah minta maaf!" Hyuk mendelik kearah Hakyeon yang tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tanganya lagi. "Oke-oke. Maafkan saya Sajangnim" ucap Hyuk seraya menurunkan tangan Hakyeon dengan sedikit paksaan.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Hakyeon terdiam karena lelah berjam-jam hanya duduk dan berakhir dengan memarahi Hyuk. Sedangkan Hyuk terdiam karena memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sajangnim, kau tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padanya?"

"Siapa?"

"Jung Taekwoon"

Hakyeon terdiam dan hanya menunjukan senyum manisnya.

"Biarkan saja, aku merasa nyaman berada didekatnya."

"Tapi, dia hanya memanfaatkan anda saja, dan bagaimana jika Jisoo benar-benar kembali?"

"Aku tidak tau. Walapun dia bukan Jisoo namun aku ingin tetap dia ada bersamaku, Sekretaris Han. Jika akhirnya ucapanya sendiri yang menyakitiku, aku akan membuangnya saat itu juga"

Hyuk hanya terdiam sambil memijat kepalanya. Dia menatap Hakyeon yang tengah tersenyum lembut. Dia tau mungkin sejak awal Hakyeon sudah sadar bahwa Taekwoon bukanlah adiknya. Namun, dia tidak menyangka jika Hakyeon akan jatuh cinta dengan namja yang bahkan telah menipu dirinya sendiri.

"Sekretaris Han, kita pulang saja"

"…."

"Kenapa diam? Ayo jalan."

"Bensinya…..habis, Sajangnim"

PLAAAAK

"AAAAKH!"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Han Sang Hyuk! Cepat cari bensin! Kemanapun, Terserah!"

Hyuk mencibir Hakyeon yang terus-terusan memarahinya itu, semua ini jelas bukan kesalahanya, tapi kenapa dia yang dipukul, kenapa tidak menyalahkan yang membuat kemacetan tadi. Atau mobil ini saja yang tiba-tiba haus bensin.

"Saya mengerti Sa-jang-nim" Hyuk segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan mematikan mesin mobil, membawa kunci itu bersamanya. "Jangan pergi kemana-kemana, tetap disini. Aku tidak akan lama" ucapnya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Hakyeon yang berada didalam mobil sendirian, ditengah gelapnya malam. Bahkan hanya ada sebuah lampu yang menerangi dijalan itu. Jika saja Hakyeon tidak buta, mungkin dia lebih suka ikut dengan Hyuk, walapun harus berjalan jauh.

Pip pip pip

Hakyeon meraba-raba tempat sebelahnya, dia mengambil sebuah alat yang berbentuk box kecil namun ada dua ujung yang memiliki bentuk berbeda. Hakyeon segera menempelkan ujung yang satu pada ponselnya yang tadi telah dia ambil dari saku jasnya, dan satu ujung lagi yang diletakan ditelinga kananya, karena memang hanya tersedia satu helai.

" **Dari Jisoo, Pesan : Rapatnya belum selesai? Pukul 08.23 pm"**

Box itu berbunyi secara otomatis sesuai dengan pesan yang diterima Hakyeon. Hakyeon tersenyum dan mendekatkan box kecil tadi pada bibirnya.

"Bensinya habis jadi Sekretaris Han sedang membelinya. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera pulang" ucap Hakyeon. Dan ponsel Hakyeon menulis pesan secara otomatis lalu mengirimnya.

Setelah mengirim pesan itu Hakyeon memasukan alat itu beserta ponselnya kedalam tas yang berada disampingnya. Dia hanya terdiam tanpa mau melakukan apa-apa.

Tok Tok

Empat orang tengah berdiri diluar pintu mobil dengan satu orang mengetuk kaca pintu. Hakyeon tersenyum dan dengan santainya membuka pintu itu.

"Kau lama sekali Sekretaris Han" ucapnya yang telah membuka pintu mobilnya.

Keempat orang itu berbisik-bisik sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Maaf saya lama tuan" ucap salah satunya mencoba menipu Hakyeon. Namun Hakyeon terlalu pintar untuk mengenali suara seseorang, dengan cepat dia menarik pintunya kembali. Tetapi salah satunya yang berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu segera menahan pintu agar tidak tertutup.

"Bantu tarik" ucap namja yang memakai jaket biru tua itu dengan tangan yang masih menahan pintu. Ketiga temannya lantas membantunya untuk menarik pintu. Tidak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana akhir dari tarik-menarik ini. Karena sudah jelas Hakyeon kalah telah, tubuhnya bahkan ikut tertarik keluar mobil walaupun tidak benar-benar keluar.

"Tahan dia aku akan mengambil barang-barangnya"

Kedua namja yang terlihat berperawakan remaja itu menarik tubuh Hakyeon keluar mobil, dan menahanya agar tidak melawan. Sementara sisanya tengah mengobrak-abrik mobil untuk mencari barang berharga.

"Ya! Jangan ambil tas disana, itu penting!" ucap Hakyeon yang malah membuat namja itu mengambil tasnya.

"Eoh? Memang apa isinya hingga begitu berharga?" namja berjaket biru itu menunduk untuk melihat wajah Hakyeon. "Eoh, kau yeoja?" Tanyanya seraya menarik dagu Hakyeon.

"Eoh eoh, apakah dia buta?" ucap seorang namja lagi yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil dengan beberapa barang.

"Benarkah? Kau buta nona?"

"Kau tidak lihat, dia itu namja bodoh!"

"Muka seperti ini kau bilang namja! Kau buta?!"

Duaaaak!

"Aaaakhhh!"

Hakyeon mendorong tongkatnya keras hingga mengenai area vital namja dengan jaket biru didepannya.

"Sialan kau!"

Greeeep

Bruuuk

"Aaakh, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hakyeon mencoba memberontak saat dirinya merasa ditarik dan dihempaskan ke kursi mobil. Dia bahkan merasakan namja itu naik keatas kursi dan menindih tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jae?" Tanya temannya yang membawa banyak barang itu.

"Aku ingin memberinya pelajaran. Tunggu sebentar" namja berjaket biru yang dipanggil Jae tadi menarik kedua tangan Hakyeon diatas kepala Hakyeon. Hakyeon menendangkan kakinya kesegala arah dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari namja brengsek itu. Namun Hakyeon tidak terlalu kuat untuk melakukan perlawanan, jika kedua temanya itu malah membantu menahan kaki Hakyeon.

"Lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Hakyeon mulai panic saat namja itu membuka jas Hakyeon beserta kemejanya secara bersamaan.

"Diamlah"

"Aaaakkh!"

Sraaaak

Buuug Buuug

Namja yang tengah menindih Hakyeon itu menoleh kebelakang mendengar suara pukulan, belum sempat dia melihat sang pemukul. Jae, telah ditarik paksa keluar dan dipukul tepat dipelipisnya.

Seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan memukul para berandalan itu, lantas menarik Hakyeon untuk bangun.

"Hakyeon-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau..si..siapa?" ucap Hakyeon yang masih terlihat ketakutan.

"Aku Jisoo, Kim Jisoo. Kita bertemu di taman bermain. Kau ingat?"

Hakyeon menganggukan kepalanya semangat dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ya! Jisoo-ya! Sialan kau!" ucap seorang namja yang mengenakan kemeja merah kota-kotak yang bangun dari jatuhnya karena pukulan Jisoo. Mereka yang terjatuh juga ikut bangun dan menarik lengan baju bahkan ada juga yang meregangkan ototnya.

"Kau cari mati?!" ucap Jae yang mendekat.

Jisoo segera menarik Hakyeon kebelakang tubuhnya. "Dia temanku, mau apa kalian?"

"Apa peduliku jika dia temanmu, pecundang!"

"Jisoo-ya" Hakyeon mencengkram baju belakang Jisoo. Merasakan kecemasan Hakyeon itu Jisoo terasa sangat marah. Dia bahkan mengepalkan kedua tanganya dan mendelik marah keempat namja yang berada didepannya.

"Hakyeon-ah, berikan tongkatmu" Jisoo melirik kesebelah jalan dan melihat seorang polisi dengan sepedanya yang tengah berpatroli. Dia menerima tongkat dari Hakyeon dan maju mendekati keempat namja itu.

"Maju kalian!"

"Huh, hajar dia!" ucap Jae, dan ketiga temannya menyerang bersamaan.

Jisoo dengan semangatnya menutup matannya dan memukul-mukulkan tongkatnya kesegala arah. Dia tidak peduli kena atau tidak. Hanya satu tujuanya. Mencari perhatian sang polisi.

"Aaaaaaaaaa~~ Tolooooooong! Saya dirampoook! Ahjussi polisiiiii! Toloooong!" Jisoo berteriak keras sambil memukul-mukulkan tongkatnya secara brutal.

Keempat namja yang melihat polisi dengan sepeda itu mendekati mereka, segera lari sebelum mereka benar-benar habis ditangan polisi itu.

Jisoo tersenyum menang melihat dia berhasil mengusir sekawanan pelajar yang memang sering mengganggu kenyamanan didesanya.

Polisi dengan sepeda itu sampai ditempat Jisoo dan Hakyeon.

"Mereka lari kesana, Ahjussi. Cepat-cepat kejar" ucapnya seraya mendorong-dorong sepeda polisi itu agar segera mengejar sekawan pemuda tadi.

Jisoo menghela nafasnya lega dan menghampiri Hakyeon yang tengah tertunduk.

"Hakyeon-ah kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?"

"Prrrrrrrrrffth, hahahaha" Hakyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuat Jisoo melongo seketika.

"Astaga, aku kira kau akan menggunakan tinjumu. Apa itu tadi? Hahahahaha. Astaga hahaha"

"Ck, diamlah. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena telah menyelamatkanmu" Jisoo melipat kedua tanganya dan bersandaran pada mobil tepat disebelah Hakyeon.

"Hahaha maaf maaf, tapi itu sangat Prrrrfth hahahaha astagaa~!" Hakyeon mengusap air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu bersemangat tertawa.

"Ini memalukan" guman Jisoo yang menutupi wajanya dengan kedua tanganya. "Diamlah Hakyeon!"

"Hahaha maaf aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti hahaha kau konyol sekali"

Braaaaak

Jisoo menghimpit tubuh Hakyeon diantara dirinya dan mobil. Jisoo bahkan tidak membiarkan tubuh Hakyeon memiliki jarak dengan tubuhnya. Dada mereka sampai bersentuhan saking rapatnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hakyeon.

"Kenapa? Tidak ingin tertawa lagi?" ucap Jisoo dengan senyum miringnya ketika melihat Hakyeon terdiam sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya lucu.

"Mi..minggir Jisoo-ya" Hakyeon berusaha mendorong tubuh Jisoo menjauh. "Kau terlalu..dekat"

Jisoo terkekeh dan melonggarkan tubuhnya, namun kedua tanganya masih setia berada diantara kedua kepala Hakyeon.

"Biarkan aku bertanya" Jisoo menarik tanganya turun dan merapikan rambut depan Hakyeon yang menutupi matanya. "Kenapa kau disini sendiri? Dimana kekasihmu?"

"Kekasih?" Hakyeon mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Jadi, dia bukan kekasihmu?"

Hakyeon mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. "Dia? Siapa?"

Jisoo menelah ludahnya perlahan. Mungkin dia akan meruntuki Tuhan yang membuatnya menatap mata coklat itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kenapa situasi pertemuanya dengan Hakyeon selalu seperti ini. Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Atau istilah jodoh pasti akan datang dengan sendirinya?

"Jisoo-ya?"

"Ah? i..itu namja yang membawamu saat di taman bermain" ucap Jisoo yang masih memandang wajah Hakyeon secara detail.

"Eoh~ aku tidak sedang bersamanya, mobilku mogok, sekretarisku sedang mencari bensin"

"…." Saking terpesonanya Jisoo bahkan tidak mendengarkan ucapan Hakyeon dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Dia masih menikmati wajah manis nan menggiurkan didepannya ini.

"Jisoo-ya berapa usiamu?"

"…" Jisoo menelah ludahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya, tanganya bergerak menyentuh lembut pipi kanan Hakyeon.

"Apa kau benar-benar anak kandung keluargamu?"

"…" Jisoo mendekatkan tubuhnya kembali pada tubuh Hakyeon, matanya benar-benar tidak bergerak untuk tidak menatap kedua mutiara Hakyeon itu.

"Apa kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya?"

"…" Jisoo mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Hakyeon yang tengah mendongak keatas.

"Jisoo-ya?"

Gleeek

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya Jisoo menelah air ludanya lagi. Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan wajah Hakyeon yang tengah menahan sebal karena dari tadi dia tidak ditanggapi. Bukanya tidak peduli, Jisoo hanya tidak sadar dengan dirinya sendiri, yang bahkan sekarang wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan Hakyeon.

"KIM JISOO!"

"Astaga!" Jisoo menutup kedua telinganya mendapat teriakan keras dari Hakyeon yang berjarak hanya 2 centi saja dengan wajahnya. Dia yakin gendang telinganya pasti akan bermasalah setelah ini. "Sakit Hakyeon! Kenapa kau berteriak!"

"Ck"

Plaak

Hakyeon memukul lengan Jisoo sebal. "Dasar tuli!"

"Huh! Tadi kau Tanya apa?" Jisoo kembali keposisi awal, bersandaran pada mobil.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"21 tahun. Kau sendiri?" Jisoo melirik pada Hakyeon yang terdiam menatap kedepan.

"26 tahun"

"HAAAH?! Kau tua sekali?! Tidak mungkin" Jisoo menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, dia bahkan melototi Hakyeon tidak percaya.

Hakyeon menoleh kesamping kirinya, tepat kepada Jisoo. Yang masih terus menatapnya tidak percaya "Memang! Jadi berhenti memanggilku Hakyeon! Hyung, panggil aku Hyung!"

"Haah?! Aku tidak mau. Aku kan bukan adikmu" Jisoo menatap kelangit malam dan tersenyum sangat tampan. "Aku bahkan tidak akan mau jika menjadi adikmu"

Hakyeon terdiam mendengar pernyataan Jisoo itu. Diam menundukan kepalanya. "Karena aku buta?"

Jisoo menoleh menatap Hakyeon yang tertunduk sedih. Dia tersenyum dan menarik lembut dagu Hakyeon untuk menatap padanya.

"Walaupun kau buta atau tuli sekalipun, itu bukan suatu masalah untukku" Jisoo menghadapkan tubuh Hakyeon pada dirinya.

Hakyeon menatap keatas pada Jisoo. Jisoo tersenyum melihat Hakyeon mengerutkan dahinya dengan bibir yang mengerut bingung.

"Aku tidak akan mau jadi adikmu, karena…"

.

.

.

" **Aku menyukaimu, Cha Hakyeon"**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 , yeeeeeah ^^.**

 **Ayolah, berhenti mengatakan ini dramanya So Hye Kyo, aku bahkan tidak meniru sama sekali, huweeeee T_T, jadi nggak focus nuliskan, takut salah. Mungkin kesamaanya hanya pada Hakyeon buta dan Taekwoon yang pura-pura jadi saudaranyakan? Ayolah, berhenti mengatakan ini dramaaaa T_T, ini benar-benar muncul dari otaku sendiri. Hedeeeeh.**

 **Chapter 3 Up T_T, disini bagian terakhir banyak moment Jisoo dan Hakyeon karena emang sengaja mau ceritain mereka dulu. Konflik batin yang mewek-mewek sengaja belum aku ciptakan, karena belum pas. hehehe**

 **Aduh bener-bener nggak nyaman aku nulis FF ini T_T, mananya sih yang sama sebenarnya. Entar deh aku coba download dramanya, aku aja penasaran juga. Sehati mungkin sama penulis dramanya hahahah XD Kok bisa sama sih, sumpah deh aku nggak nyontoh. Ampunlah percaya, aku bahkan belum nonton 1 eps pun dramanya T_T**

 **Udah deh, next balas review aja yaa ^^**

 **[Hakyeon Jung] T_T iya dong eon, aku kan sehati sejiwa dan setubuh sama penulis dramanya /lirik reader sebelah/ XD. Hehe kalau buat yang nyesek-nyesek pasti ada didrama ini, tapi feel bikin suasana gitu nggak terlalu ahli, jadi ditunggu hingga saatnya tiba yaa eon. /berharap dapat pencerahan lagi/ ^^ Terimakasih eonni selalu ngikutin FF ini ^^ aku usaha bikin yang bagus hehehe**

 **[Zoldyk] Ini lanjutanya, terimakasih udah selalu ngikutin yaa Zoldyk ^^**

 **[Glowly06] perasaan Jisoo uda di jawab tuh di FF ini. Terimakasih reviewnya Glowly06 ^^**

 **[Kim Eun Seob] Heheh Taekwoonkan selalu nyosor eon ^^ uda nggak tertarik mungkin dia sama uangnya Hakyeon ^^. Makasih uda ngikutin FF ini ya eonni ^^**

 **[Key Love VIXX] Hehe terimakasih eon ^^ , yaah, salah paham nggak ya, udah terlanjur suka tuh si Jisoo… Aku juga paling suka karakter Jisoo disini, emang sengaja aku buat sesuai karakter favorit. Walaupun aku sukanya tokoh Taekwoon ^^ haha, nggak jadi tamat eon Taekwoonya. Dia selamat tuh ^^ makasih ya eonni~~, review yang selalu paling banyak dan komplit hehehe ^^**

 **[Hakyeonchoco] hahaha iya dia mah menggoda seperti coklat ^^ eooh? Sungguh? Hwaah sama-sama, aku selalu balas review di chapter selanjutnya. Terimakasih kembali, seneng kalau kamu suka ceritanya. Eooo~~ Starlight baru ? Hmmm, selamat datang di dunia VIXXeu hahaha /apa ini/ semoga masih suka dan tetap dukung VIXX untuk comeback mereka zelos yaa ^^ Aku jadi SL uda 4** **th** **, jadi aku pastiin kamu nggak akan kecewa dan bosen sama mereka. /promosi nih/. Koment panjang? No problem Choco. Makasih ya udah selalu ngikutin FF ini ^^**

 **[GaemGyu92] Eeemmb soal denger atau tidaknya mungkin jadi rahasia Hakyeon sendiri deh hehe , makasih review dan uda ngikutin FF ini ^^**

 **[PriscilaIka] iya, banyak yang bikin Jisoo bergabung dalam FF LeoN. Karena Jisoo uda jadi Bromance sama Hakyeon gara-gara Cheer Up. Dan aku suka banget waktu Jisoo bilang mau nyimpen Hakyeon didompetnya XD makasih ya Reviewnya jangan bosen-bosen mantengin FF ini ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okeeh ^^ untuk reader lainya terimakasih yang uda Follow, Favorite dan Review.. ^^**

 **See you next chapter ^^**

 **Eoh iya, jangan lupas Re Vi Ew nya yaa ^^**

 **N-nyeoooong~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brother**

 **LeoN**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Jisoo**

 **Hyuk, Wonshik, Jaehwan**

 **M**

 **Yaoi**

 **Romance & Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Berapa umurmu?"**

 **"21 tahun. Kau sendiri?" Jisoo melirik pada Hakyeon yang terdiam menatap kedepan.**

 **"26 tahun"**

 **"HAAAH?! Kau tua sekali?! Tidak mungkin" Jisoo menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, dia bahkan melototi Hakyeon tidak percaya.**

 **Hakyeon menoleh kesamping kirinya, tepat kepada Jisoo. Yang masih terus menatapnya tidak percaya "Memang! Jadi berhenti memanggilku Hakyeon! Hyung, panggil aku Hyung!"**

 **"Haah?! Aku tidak mau. Aku kan bukan adikmu" Jisoo menatap kelangit malam dan tersenyum sangat tampan. "Aku bahkan tidak akan mau jika menjadi adikmu"**

 **Hakyeon terdiam mendengar pernyataan Jisoo itu. Diam menundukan kepalanya. "Karena aku buta?"**

 **Jisoo menoleh menatap Hakyeon yang tertunduk sedih. Dia tersenyum dan menarik lembut dagu Hakyeon untuk menatap padanya.**

 **"Walaupun kau buta atau tuli sekalipun, itu bukan suatu masalah untukku" Jisoo menghadapkan tubuh Hakyeon pada dirinya.**

 **Hakyeon menatap keatas pada Jisoo. Jisoo tersenyum melihat Hakyeon mengerutkan dahinya dengan bibir yang mengerut bingung.**

 **"Aku tidak akan mau jadi adikmu, karena…"**

 **"Aku menyukaimu, Cha Hakyeon"**

 **...** **...**

 **Chapter 4**

Hakyeon terdiam mendengar penuturan Jisoo. Kedua alis hitam itu berkerut dengan bibir yang digigitnya perlahan.

"Hakyeon-ah,, mungkin ini terdengan gila" Jisoo terdiam sejenak dan menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Ada yang salah dengan jantungku, tiap kali aku menatapmu, tiap kali aku dekat denganmu, jantungku serasa berpacu 2x lebih cepat." Jisoo meraih tangan kanan Hakyeon dan meletakan tangan mungil itu tepat pada dada kirinya. "Rasakan, dia berdetak sangat cepat. Ini yang aku rasakan. Aku suka padamu Hakyeon-ah. Aku.."

"Sajang-nim"

Jisoo menghentikan ucapannya dan melotot sebal pada seseorang dibelakang Hakyeon yang tampak seperti nyamuk pengganggu. Dia kembali menghela nafas, gagal sudah semuanya.

Hyuk, seseorang yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Jisoo itu hanya menatap Jisoo tajam. Keningnya berkerut, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ooohh, Sekretaris Han. Kau sudah kembali?"

"Aah, iya. Saya akan mengisikan bensinya. Ngomong - ngomong anda siapa?" Tanya Hyuk sopan kepada Jisoo yang masih setia megandeng tangan Hakyeon.

"Eoh, dia Kim Jisoo, temanku"

"Apa kabar, aku Kim Jisoo" Jisoo mengulurkan tanganya menawarkan perkenalan, dan direspon cepat oleh Hyuk yang bahkan malah terlihat bahagia bertemu dengan Jisoo.

"Han Sang Hyuk. Kau tampak tidak asing bagiku. Dimana tempat tinggalmu ?"

"Aah, tidak jauh dari sini, setelah tangga itu, belok kiri, dan di rumah kedua adalah rumahku" ucap Jisoo seraya menunjukan arah rumahnya.

Hyuk hanya tersenyum sambil merogoh saku jasnya. "Ini kartu namaku, disitu alamat rumah Sajang-nim. Kapan - kapan mampirlah"

Jisoo meraih kartu itu dan menundukan kepalanya berterima kasih.

"Jisoo-ya, lanjutkan yang ingin kau katakan tadi"

"Aah, lupakan saja. Sudah larut, sebaiknya kalian pulang saja" Jisoo tersenyum dan membukakan pintu mobil. Hakyeon hanya membalas dengan senyuman, kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dibantu oleh Jisoo.

"Kami pergi dulu" Hyuk menuduk dengan sopan kepada Jisoo yang dibalas dengan perlakuan sama.

Jisoo hanya terus terdiam memperhatikan mobil hitam mewah itu pergi dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

"Sajang-nim, sudah berapa lama kalian berteman ?"

"Siapa ? Kim Jisoo ?"

Hyuk melirik spion tengah mobil yang memperlihatkan Hakyeon yang duduk dibelakang.

"Kita baru 2x bertemu. Ada apa ?"

"Tidak Sajang-nim" Hyuk tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Hakyeon. Dia kembali focus ke jalan seraya mengetikan sesuatu diponselnya. Dan senyum itu kembali terlukis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam sebuah kamar, seorang namja tinggi nan rupawan terlihat gelisah dengan langkah kaki yang terus tak berhenti melakukan pergerakan bolak balik arah itu. Tentu, dia Jung Taekwoon seorang namja yang mengaku sebagai adik dari Cha Hakyeon kini tengah menunggu kedatangan kakak pura pura nya.

"Kemana mereka ?" Taekwoon berhenti dan duduk di atas kasur king size milik Hakyeon.

 **Cleeekk**

Taekwoon menatap kedepan, tepatnya kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Dua orang namja masuk kedalam, dengan seorang namja yang telah membuat jantungnya tak menentu tiap kali bersamanya.

Hyuk menuntun Hakyeon masuk kedalam kamar.

"Darimana saja Kau!"

Hakyeon tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan Taekwoon.

"Keluarlah Sekretaris Han"

Hyuk hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu.

 **Tak Tak Tak**

"Kau disini Jisoo-ya" Hakyeon mendekat menuju arah kasurnya.

"Darimana saja ? Kau tau ini sudah pukul berapa ?"

"Maaf, tadi kami tersesat"

Taekwoon hanya menatap tajam Hakyeon yang mendekat kearahnya.

 **Tak Tak Tak**

Hakyeon berhenti saat tongkatnya menyentuh kaki Taekwoon. Wajah itu mendongak keatas menatap kearah Taekwoon. Dan tersenyum sangat menawan.

"Aku minta maaf, membuatmu cemas Jisoo-ya"

Taekwoon menghela nafas dan membantu Hakyeon untuk duduk di kasurnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" kemudian dia berlutut tepat dihadapan Hakyeon yang tengah duduk diatas kasur.

"Hmm?"

Tangan mungil tan Hakyeon itu digenggam lembut tangan kiri Taekwoon, dan tangan kanannya mengusap lembut pipi Hakyeon.

"Aku tau yang ku lakukan ini salah, aku tau, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini kepadamu. Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi" Tangan kekar itu terangkat untuk mengusap kearah helaian rambut halus milik Hakyeon.

"Ketika pertama bertemu denganmu, aku seperti melihat sebuah anugrah dari Tuhan. Bahkan untuk menyentuhmu saja aku tidak berani, apa lagi untuk menyakitimu lebih dalam." Taekwoon menatap lekat kedua mata Hakyeon, kedua bola mata itu hanya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa tau apa yang dia lihat.

"Hakyeon-ah. Maafkan aku" Tangan Taekwoon turun menggenggam kedua milik Hakyeon.

"Aku bukan adikmu, aku bukanlah Cha Jisoo"

"..."

"Maafkan aku Hakyeon, aku akan pergi dari sini, aku akan mengakhiri ini semua"

Kedua mata itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain, salah satu tangan milik mereka terangkat.

 **PLAAAAAKK!**

Pukulan keras tangan mungil itu mengenai tepat wajah Taekwoon hingga terpaling kesamping. Bekas merah mulai terlihat dikulit putih Taekwoon. Sang korban hanya diam saja, bahkan untuk melihat wajah sedih Hakyeon sekarang dia tidak akan berani.

"Kau telah membohongiku!"

"..."

"Kau telah menipuku!"

"..."

"Kau telah menyakiti hatiku!"

 **BUUUKK**

Sebuah bantal mendarat mulus dikepala Taekwoon. Taekwoon masih tertunduk menyesal.

"Kau, kau telah melakukan ini semua!"

"..."

"Dan kau akan pergi begitu saja!"

Kedua mata Taekwoon bergetar, begitu mengilukan mendengar makian dari mulut Hakyeon, bukan sakit karena makian itu namun hatinya sangat ngilu mendengar suara Hakyeon yang bergetar menangis. Taekwoon mendongakan wajahnya menatap Hakyeon.

Benar apa yang dipikirkan, kedua mata indah itu tengah menangis. Dia menyakitinya lagi.

"Aku minta maaf" benar, hanya kata itu yang dapat di ucapkan Taekwoon saat ini. Hanya sebuah kata penyesalan.

"Aku sudah bilang, kau hanya perlu diam dan menjalankan peranmu. Kenapa kalian selalu meninggalkanku"

"Aku.."

"Kau akan pergi Hiks setelah membuatku menyukaimu Hiks hiks, kau akan pergi ... hiks setelah mengambil ciuman pertamaku, kau akan pergi begitu saja !"

Kedua mata Taekwoon membola. Apakah dia salah dengar?

"Kau menyukaiku ?"

Hakyeon menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya. Tangisan itu terdengar terisak namun sangat pelan. Dia berusaha menutupinya.

"Jung Taekwoon bodoh" ucapnya pelan.

Taekwoon menggenggamkan tangannya pada tangan Hakyeon. Bibir itu tertarik membentuk senyuman lega.

"Terimakasih Hakyeon"

Tangan kanan Taekwoon mengelus lembut rambut hitam Hakyeon.

"Aku mohon, tetaplah disini"

Taekwoon menarik pelan tubuh Hakyeon dengan tubuhnya yang merapat pada Hakyeon. Dipeluknya erat tubuh orang yang dia sayangi itu, di dekapnya penuh kasih.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Cha Hakyeon"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Euunggg" lenguhan pagi terdengar didalam sebuah kamar berisikan kasur king size itu. Di atasnya tertidur dua orang namja yang tengah asik berpelukan. Bahkan salah satunya tak menyadari jika pihak yang tengah mendekapnya itu terus mengamati gerak geriknya dalam tidur.

"Sudah bangun ?" Taekwoon memberikan ciuman singkat pada kening Hakyeon. Dirinya kembali menatap wajah malu itu yang telah membuka kedua mata indahnya.

"Pukul berapa ?" tanyanya seraya memeluk Taekwoon semakin erat.

"Sudah waktu kerja sayang, kau mau menempel seperti ini terus ?"

Hakyeon melepas pelukanya dan mendongakan wajahnya keatas.

"Apa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu, 'sayang' ?"

Hakyeon tersenyum manis dan kembali memeluk Taekwoon.

"Aku akan memberitahu semua orang tentang dirimu yang asli. Tidak baik jika kau terus menjadi Jisoo. Bagaimana jika yang asli datang"

Taekwoon tersenyum mendengar perkataan halus dari bibir manis Hakyeon. Dia senang, tidak lebih tepatnya bahagia. Karena dia pikir Hakyeon akan marah jika dia tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Hakyeon-ah"

 **Sraaaakkk**

Taekwoon menidih tubuh Hakyeon, dengan posisi yang masih berpelukan. Di angkat wajah tampanya itu hingga dia dapat mengamati sosok malaikat di bawahnya.

"Taekwoo..Hmpppph"

Belum sempat Hakyeon menyelesaikan ucapanya, Taekwoon berhasil membungkam bibir manis Hakyeon itu.

"Hmmmppphh"

Taekwoon melumat bibir ranum Hakyeon secara perlahan. Hingga dia merasakan betapa manisnya bibir kekasihnya itu. Dihisapnya berkali kali hingga sang korban berusaha mendorong tubuh Taekwoon mencari udara. Tangan kekar itu melingkar di antara kepala dan pinggang Hakyeon, hingga membuat tubuh mereka benar benar menempel.

"Aaahh Hmmmpp"

Sekali nafas Taekwoon kembali melumat bibir Hakyeon, dan terus mencumbunya. Hakyeon bahkan sudah merasa terbiasa dengan kegiatan mereka ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja keluar dari sebuah rumah sederhana di area desa. Namja itu mengenakan pakaian kantor yang rapi, bahkan sepatunyapun telah disemirnya hingga mengkilap. Namun, berbeda dengan raut wajahnya. Dia sedang kesal terhadap seseorang. Seseorang yang tidak mengangkat panggilannya dari kemarin.

"Dia sudah tidak memperdulikanku lagi", ucap namja itu sambil memandangi layar ponselnya.

"Taekwoon hyung, hanya karena namja buta itu. Kau ingin mengakhiri ini" Senyum miring itu tergambar di wajah tampannya. "Tak akan ku biarkan uangku pergi begitu saja"

 **Greeepp**

"Yo! Kim Wonshik" Seorang namja entah datang dari mana tiba tiba merangkul pundak Wonshik begitu saja. Namja itu dengan rambut blonde nya yang mencuat keatas, t-shirt hitam dengan jaket jean dan celama hitam robeknya itu tersenyum begitu menawan kepada Wonshik yang membalas sapaanya dengan satu tepukan pelan di dahi namja itu.

"Jaehwan Hyung-nim, dimana semua anak buahmu ?" tanya Wonshik seraya celingak celinguk ke segala arah.

Jaehwan menggaruk kepalanya dengan cengiran lucu. "Aku meliburkan mereka setelah memberi mereka uang itu. Mereka juga harus dapat jatah liburkan"

"Hah ! Kau memberikan semuanya pada mereka ?"

"Eiihh, tentu tidak. Aku hanya mengambil seperempatnya saja"

"Kau terlalu baik Hyung-nim" ucap Wonshik sambil merangkul pundak Jaehwan yang berjalan lebih dulu kedepan.

Mereka berjalan bersama dipagi hari seperti melupakan kisah masa lalu, dimana mereka yang selalu kejar dan saling pukul kini malah terlihat sangat dekat. Uang memang mengubah manusia. Termasuk hubungan itu.

"Kau mau Hyung-nim ?" Wonshik memperlihatkan sekotak rokok, setelah dia menggambil dan menggigit satu batang rokok dari dalam kotak itu.

"Aku tidak merokok"

"Hah ! Preman sepertimu tidak merokok ?"

 **Plaaakk**

"Kau pikir semua preman merokok, lagian itu tidak baik buat kesehatanmu"

"Ya tidak perlu memukul kepalaku juga kali Hyung-nim"

Jaehwan hanya terkikik seraya mengusap - usap kepala Wonshik yang terkena pukulannya.

"Kita harus segera lakukan sesuatu" ucap Wonshik sambil menghisap rokok yang telah dia nyalakan.

"Sesuatu ?"

"Taekwoon, anak itu ingin mengakhiri ini semua"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Kita harus merebut harta Cha Hakyeon, kita harus melakukan sesuatu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jisoo berjalan santai dengan senyum tampannya di pagi hari, menyusuri kota Seoul. Seperti kegiatan biasanya, dia harus membantu ibunya di toko, tepatnya di taman bermain. Walapun jarak desanya dengan kota sangat jauh, terlebih lagi letak taman bermain berada di pusat kota. Namun, Jisoo tak pernah mengeluh meskipun berjalan sejauh apapun. Karena hanya ini yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk dapat makan setiap harinya.

"Eomma benar - benar menyebalkan, setidaknya dia membangunkan aku, kita kan bisa berangkat bersama"

Sebuah mobil berhenti dipinggir trotoar, tepat berada di depan Jisoo. Jisoo yang melihat mobil hitam itu tampak tersenyum senang dan segera berlari menghampiri mobil itu.

Seorang yeoja keluar dari dalam mobil pengemudi bersama seorang namja. Yeoja yang mengenakan dress merah itu menatap Jisoo kaget.

"Kim Jisoo"

"Nuna"

Jisoo berlari mendekati yeoja itu dan langsung melompat memeluknya.

"Hwaaaa kapan kau kembali dari Jepang ? Aku sangat merindukanmu Nuna"

"Maaf terlalu lama yah" ucap nya sambil membalas memeluk Jisoo erat.

"Kau jangan melupakanku" sindir namja yang sedari tadi mengamati kegiatan berpelukan mereka.

"Eoh, Hongbin-ah, lama tidak bertemu hehe. Eoh ya apa yang kalian lakukan disini. Seharusnya kalian datang dulu ke rumahku"

Sojin tersenyum menatap sebuah gedung Perusahaan yang berada di depannya.

"Starlight" ucapnya dingin.

Jisoo hanya menatap sedih kedua sahabat kecilnya ini. Sebuat tatapan benci yang mereka berikan setiap bertemu dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan Starlight Cha Company.

"Haruskah kalian melakukan ini, sudah 20 tahun. Tidakkah kalian ikhlaskan saja"

Sojin melirik Jisoo yang menatapnya memohon.

"Jisoo-ya, mata di bayar mata dan nyawa di bayar nyawa. Itu namanya keadilan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon turun bersaman melalui tangga. Dengan sangat teliti Taekwoon membimbing Hakyeon melewati setiap pijakan anak tangga. Bahkan tangan kananya memeluk pinggang ramping Hakyeon, benar - benar menjaganya agar sang kekasih tidak terjatuh.

Dibawah sana tepatnya disamping sebuah lorong terdapat ruangan dapur yang telah tersaji berbagai makanan enak nan mewah. Para pelayanpun sudah berkumpul untuk menyambut tuan mereka di pagi hari.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Cha" ucap para pelayan itu secara bersamaan.

Hakyeon hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Kemudian dengan iringan tangan Taekwoon dia duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan itu.

"Sebelumnya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan"

Semua pelayan, koki, bodyguard, serta Hyuk dan Taekwoon terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Hakyeon.

"Sebenarnya namja disampingku ini bukanlah Jisoo adikku"

Semua yang hadir disana terkejut serta berbisik satu sama lain. Mereka menatap Taekwoon dengan pandangan aneh. Namun, Taekwoon hanya acuh menanggapinya. Sedangkan Hyuk tampak senang dengan ucapan Hakyeon tersebut. Senyum itu bahkan terlihat lebih lebar, dari senyumnya yang biasa.

"Dia Jung Taekwoon. Dia berpura - pura menjadi Jisoo selama ini. Karena ..."

.

.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya"

Hyuk mendelik terkejut kearah Taekwoon yang meliriknya dengan senyum evilnya itu.

"2 : 0, Han" Bisik Taekwoon dengan nada sindiran khasnya. Hyuk hanya mampu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kali ini dia gagal lagi untuk mengusir Taekwoon keluar dari rumah Cha Hakyeon.

"Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal disini sebagai Jung Taekwoon, Asistant ku. Jadi kalian tidak lagi memanggilnya Jisoo. Karena tugasnya sudah berakhir"

"Sajang-nim, apa maksud anda dengan Asistant ?"

"Dia akan menjadi mataku mulai sekarang"

"Lalu anda akan melupakan saya ?"

"Melupakan bagaimana, kau kan sekretaris ku dan dia Asistant ku, tugas kalian berbeda"

Hyuk hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Hakyeon. Bagaimanapun dia tidak akan bisa melawan ucapan Hakyeon.

 **Drrrtttttt Ddrrrrrrttt Dddrrrrrttt**

Hyuk meraih ponsel yang bergetar didalam saku celananya, sejenak dahi itu berkerut bingung.

"Ada apa pagi - pagi begini ?" gemingnya pelan lantas menekan tombol menerima pada layar ponsel.

"Ada masalah apa ?"

"..."

"Apa ?!"

"..."

"Tahan mereka dulu sampai aku dan sajang-nim datang"

"..."

"Ada apa Sekretaris Han ?

Dengan raut kecemasan diwajahnya Hyuk menutup ponsel dan mendekati Hakyeon, dia membungkukan badanya agar dapat berbisik tepat ditelinga Tuan nya itu.

Sekejap raut wajah cemas itu menyalur pada Hakyeon. Kedua tangan itu mengepal. Dengan segera Hakyeon berdiri dari kursinya dan membuka tongkat kesayanganya.

"Ada masalah apa ?" tanya Taekwoon yang khawatir melihat perubahan raut wajah Hakyeon.

"Taekwoon-ah, kau disini dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus"

"Aku akan ikut" Taekwoon meraih lengan Hakyeon menuntunya untuk keluar dari kursi. Namun, tangan Hakyeon melepaskan pegangan Taekwoon dengan halus.

"Ini masalah keluarga." kedua tangan tan mungil itu terangkat menggapai wajah tampan kekasihnya. "Kau tunggulah disini, aku akan segera kembali"

Taekwoon hanya terdiam mengamati kedua bola mata Hakyeon yang bergerak cemas. Dia tau, ada masalah yang sedang terjadi. Mata kosong itu seperti tengah ketakutan.

"Mari Sajangnim", Hyuk megandeng tangan Hakyeon dan menuntunya pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Taekwoon yang menatap kepergian Hakyeon dengan rasa khawatir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil datang dari arah pintu masuk perusahaan ternama Starlight Cha Company, mobil itu melaju dengan kencang dan langsung berhenti begitu saja didepan pintu masuk perusahaan. Hyuk, bergegas keluar dan melemparkan kunci mobil kepada seorang petugas keamanan perusahaan, dirinya dengan cekatan membuka pintu Hakyeon dan menuntunnya masuk kedalam perusahaan. Chakyeon yang biasanya santai, sekarang dirinya terlihat cemas dan terburu - buru.

"Kita harus segera kesana, orang - orang itu pasti akan membuat masalah besar"

"Sekretaris Han kau duluan saja kesana, biar aku menyusul. Jika kau menungguku akan terlambat, kita harus segera mencegah mereka"

"Tidak bisa begitu Sajang-nim", ucap Hyuk seraya menekan tombol begitu lama pintu lift itu terbuka.

"Hakyeon-ie", sapa seseorang yang muncul dibalik lift tersebut. Dengan tampang cerianya namja itu lantas memeluk Hakyeon yang ikut tersenyum mengetahui siapa orang yang bertemu denganya.

"Kim Jisoo~~", ucap manja Hakyeon sambil memeluk tubuh tinggi Jisoo.

Jisoo melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap Hakyeon dengan tatapan genit. "Eoh, kau semakin hari semakin manis saja Yeon-ie" dengan gemas Jisoo mencubit pipi tembam tan milik Hakyeon. Mereka bahkan asik melontarkan canda tawa tanpa memperdulikan seseorang disamping Hakyeon yang sudah seperti obat nyamuk.

"Ehem! Maaf Sajang-nim sepertinya saya akan naik terlebih dahulu?" ucap Hyuk sambil memberikan tas kantor Hakyeon pada Jisoo. "Jisoo-ssi, saya titip Sajang-nim sebentar" Hyuk dengan tergesa masuk kedalam lift sambil mendorong Jisoo untuk keluar dari lift.

"Eeh,, Sekretaris Han" panggil Hakyeon panik.

"Saya akan urus yang di atas, anda pergi saja dengannya. Jisoo-ssi tolong jaga Tuan kami"

Mendengar permintaan itu semangat membara Jisoo langsung keluar, dirinya bahkan merangkul Hakyeon dengan erat dan mengangkat tanganya melakukan gerakan hormat.

"Laksanakan komandan", ucap Jisoo lantang dengan senyum lebarnya.

Hanya sebuah senyum bahagia yang dibalas hyuk dan pintu lift itupun langsung tertutup.

"Nah, Yeon-ie. Akan pergi kemana kita ?" Tangan Jisoo bertautan erat dengan tangan mungil Hakyeon.

"Aku mengawatirkan sesuatu. Sebaiknya aku menyusul Sekretaris Han, Jisoo-ya"

"Hakyeon-ah,"

Hakyeon mendongakan kepalanya kesamping kanan, menatap Jisoo yang tengah memandangnya sendu.

"Seburuk apapun kesalahanmu, aku akan tetap mempercayaimu. Jadi, dengarkan aku kali ini. Biarkan Sekretaris Han menyelesaikan masalah ini. Percayalah padanya"

"Jisoo-ya.."

Tangan kekar Jisoo terangkat menggapai wajah manis seseorang yang sangat dia sukai itu. "Jadi, mari kita pergi, hmm"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hakyeon dan Jisoo berjalan santai disebuah desa kecil tempat Jisoo tinggal. Disana banyak sekali anak anak kecil yang saling berlari dan bermain, banyak juga yang tengah berjalan jalan di desa. Semua warga desa tampak sangat bahagia menikmati hari mereka. Jisoo mengaitkan lenganya pada lengan Hakyeon. Dengan perlahan dia membimbing Hakyeon untuk turun kererumputan yang menuju pada sungai jernih yang terdapat dibawah desa.

"Jisoo-ya, mau membawaku kemana ?"

"Ketempat favoritku"

"Kemana semua orang, tiba tiba sepi, Jisoo-ya?"

"Mereka diatas." Jisoo berlutut hendak melepaskan sepatu Hakyeon.

"Ya ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Hakyeon memukul - mukul tangan Jisoo dengan tongkat jalanya.

"Aduuh! Sakit Tuan Cha!" Jisoo mengusap tangannya yang terkena pukulan tongkat Hakyeon. Dengan sekali tarik Jisoo mengambil dan membuang tongkat itu begitu saja. Kemudian melepaskan sepatu Hakyeon kembali.

"Ya! Kau tidak tau kan harga tongkat itu?! Kau tidak akan bisa menggantinya jika rusak!"

"Ck, kau ini ternyata berisik ya" ucap Jisoo dan mengangkat tubuh Hakyeon ala bridal mask.

"Ya! Jisoo-ya!"

Jisoo tidak memperdulikan rontaan Hakyeon dan terus membawa Hakyeon masuk kedalam sungai itu, tidak terlalu tinggi, hanya sampai diatas mata kakinya. Secara perlahan Jisoo menurunkan tubuh Hakyeon.

"Rasakan airnya"

Hakyeon yang masih berpegangan erat pada kedua lengan Jisoo itu hanya terdiam menuruti perintah Jisoo. Arus sungai itu terasa memijit kakinya dengan sangat baik, rasa air yang begitu segar dan pergerakan ikan ikan kecil yang berenang didalamnya membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Jisoo melepaskan tangan Hakyeon yang masih berpegang erat pada bajunya. Dan menggengggam tangan itu dengan sangat erat.

"Cha Hakyeon"

Hakyeon yang dipanggil hanya mendongakan kepalanya keatas menatap kearah sumber suara.

Ditangkup wajah mungil Hakyeon yang sangat manis itu, seperti biasanya Jisoo terus menatap kedua mata Hakyeon yang sangat dia sukai.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun yang dapat membebanimu, disini, tidak ada siapapun yang akan melihatmu. Tidak ada yang tau siapa dirimu dan siapa keluargamu." Jisoo mengusap helaian rambut hitam Hakyeon yang terangkat sepoian angin. "Kosongkan sejenak pikiranmu, aku tau ini berat untukmu. Tapi, semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Aku akan selalu datang membantumu, selalu berdiri disampingmu. Jadi.."

"Aku takut" Hakyeon meremas kedua lengan baju Jisoo . "Aku tidak tau apa - apa, hiks hiks. Orang tuaku bahkan hiks" Hakyeon meletakan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jisoo yang berdiri tegap didepanya. "Saat itu hiks mereka juga meninggal, hiks hiks aku, adikku, bahkan telah kehilanganya." Tangisan Hakyon terdengar semakin terisak, Jisoo bahkan merasakan dadanya basah karena air mata Hakyeon.

Hatinya begitu ngilu mendengar tiap isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir manisnya. Dia tidak bisa mendengar orang yang begitu dia sayangi menderita dan ketakutan seperti ini. Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang Jisoo merapatkan tubuh Hakyeon pada dekapanya, dipeluknya erat hingga Hakyeon dapat menumpahkan semua kesedihan dan air matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jisoo berjalan terdiam melalui tangga jalanan desa itu yang mengarah menuju rumahnya. Setelah dia lega melihat Hakyeon telah pulang sampai rumahnya dengan selamat, dan dirinyapun memutuskan untuk pulang. Dalam perjalananya pulang menuju kerumahnya, dia terus saja memikirkan keadan Hakyeon. Dirinya sangat tahu apa yang membuat Hakyeon gelisah dan dirinyapun tau siapa yang membuat Hakyeon terus mengalami mimpi buruk hingga sekarangpun masalah ini belum bisa terselesaikan.

"Haahhh~ Kenapa harus kau Hakyeon", Jisoo mengintip ponselnya yang terus saja bergetar di dalam genggaman tanganya.

"Ne, Eomma", ucap Jisoo setelah menekan tombol berwarna hijau itu dan mendekatkan ponsel tepat ditelinganya.

 **"Kau dimana ?"**

"Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, waeyo ?"

 **"Cepatlah pulang, ada kabar gembira. Eomma tunggu dirumah ne"**

 **Tuuuuuutt**

Jisoo hanya mengerutkan dahinya seraya menatap heran ke panggilan ponsel yang telah dimatikan ibunya itu.

Tanpa peduli Jisoo hanya memasukan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku celananya dan berjalan santai menuju rumah. Tidak berjarak jauh, setelah dia melewati belokan tangga itu dia sudah dapat melihat rumahnya setelah rumah tetangganya, namun Jisoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan rumah kecilnya.

"Mobil siapa ini?" Jisoo berjalan perlahan sambil terus mengamati mobil itu sedetailnya.

"Eomma, aku pulang" Jisoo membuka pintu rumahnya dan melepaskan sepatu lusuhnya. sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam.

"Kemarilah anakku"

Disana Jisoo melihat Ibunya sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang namja yang mengenakan kemeja putih yang tertutup jas hitam, Jisoo hanya memandangi mereka dari tempatnua erdiri. Banyaknya berkas berkas dan sebuah kardus yang berada disamping meja tempat ibu dan namja itu berbicara.

"Kenapa kau diam saja disitu, kemarilah"

Dengan patuhnya Jisoo pun berjalan mendekat dan ikut duduk disamping Ibunya.

"Anda siapa ?"

"Ahjussi ini menemukan mereka Jisoo-ya"

Jisoo menatap Ibunya dengan wajah penasarannya . "Mereka ?"

"Keluargamu, Ahjussi ini tau siapa keluarga kandungmu" Nyonya Kim menggenggam kedua tangan Jisoo erat, air mata nya pun jatuh dengan senyum bahagia itu. "Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menemukan mereka lagi Jisoo anakku"

Bibir merah Jisoo bergetar menahan tangisnya yang akan keluar, dia menatap kedua mata Ibunya dengan pancaran kebahagiaan. Dengan semangatnya Jisoo menoleh kepada Namja yang duduk didepannya.

"Di..dimana mereka ?"

Namja itu bukan menjawab malah memberikan berkas dan memunjukan sebuah foto kepada Jisoo.

"Sebelumnya aku datang kerumahmu dan meminta sesuatu dari milikmu yang bisa dijadikan DNA, dan Nyonya Kim memberikan helaian rambutmu pada kami. Kami pun memeriksakannya pada salah satu Rumah Sakit besar di Seoul, hasilnya 99% cocok dengan DNA tuan Kami. Ini hasil labnya"

Namja itu mendekatkan foto yang sudah lusuh itu pada Jisoo, Jisoo mengambil foto itu dan menatapnya lekat.

"Ini...keluargaku" Jisoo mengusap gambar itu dengan tangan yang bergetar, bahkan air matanya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

Difoto itu memperlihatkan keempat orang yang tengah memandang memandang kedepan dengan senyum cerianya masing-masing. Dua orang yang merupakan suami istri itu duduk dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Salah satu anak laki lakinya yang paling besar berdiri disamping Ayahnya sambil menggendong seorang anak laki laki yang lebih muda dan kecil darinya.

"Itu foto keluargamu. Mereka berdua adalah orangtuamu. Dan seorang namja yang tengah menggendongmu adalah kakakmu, dia yang sekarang menjadi Tuan Kami. Dia sudah bertahun - tahun mencari Anda"

"Aku memiliki seorang Kakak" Senyum bahagia Jisoo kembali mengembang.

"Margamu bukanlah Kim, melainkan Cha"

Jisoo langsung menatap tajam namja yang berada didepanya dengan dahi yang berkerut keras.

"Ch..cha ?" ucap Jisoo dengan dahi yang semakin berkerut itu.

"Benar. Anda adalah Cha Jisoo adik dari seorang pengusaha besar bernama Cha Hakyeon"

"Aigoo, anakku akan jadi kaya raya. Jisoo-ya, Eomma sangat bahagia mendengarnya"

"Tuan kami pasti sangat bahagia mendengar adik kesayanganya masih hidup".

"Tidak"

"Mari pulang Tuan muda"

"Tunggu, aku akan mengemasi barang - barang Jisoo" Nyonya Kim berlari terburu -buru masuk kedalam kamar Jisoo.

"Tidak ...mungkin"

Dengan air mata yang mengalir Jisoo meremas foto lusuh yang sekarang akan semakin terlihat lusuh. Dadanya terasa sakit seperti terbakar. Takdir apa yang mendatanginya kali ini, kenyataan pahit apa yang harus dia hadapi sekarang. Bukan kebahagiaan seperti ini yang dia inginkan, bukan takdir ini yang dia pilih.

"Ini barang - barangmu Jisoo-ya. Pulanglah, kembalilah kepada keluargamu"

"Tidak... Aku tidak mau"

"Apa yang kau katakan, kau sudah menemukan..."

"Aku tidak mau !"

Jisoo berdiri dan menatap memohon kepada namja yang memandang heran Jisoo. Jisoo bahkan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tangis itu pun pecah, kedua mata tajamnya bahkan tertutup sangat erat mengetahui takdir yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya. Tidak adil? mungkin itu yang dirasakan Jisoo saat ini.

"Tidak mungkin"

Tangan itu semakin erat meremas sebuah foto yang berada digenggamanya .

.

.

.

 **"Cha Hakyeon, dia bukan kakakku"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya update juga kan hehehe.. Mian kalau ada yang nunggu kelamaan buat FF ini. Ada masalah yang ngebuat aku harus ngetik ulang. Hehe**

 **[Hakyeonchoco] gih bikin akunnya chingu, hehehe iyaa itu kan masih rahasia jalan ceritanya kaya gimana. Terus ikutin yah chingu ditunggu reviewnya (=^^=)/``**

 **[Jtwchy] Iyaakah hahaha ya udah bayangin aja pake Lensa biar lebih keren hehehe. Penasaran ikutin terus yah ceritanya hehe jangan review ="3**

 **[Emma] Gomawo Emma-ssi, ikutin terus yah hehehe ditunggu reviewnya (^~^)**

 **[PriscilaIka] Iyaa Jisoo adik kandungya Hakyeon tuh hehehe.. berharap Jisoo sama Hakyeon yah hehe bisa diatur hehe XP**

 **[VIXX K] Hehehe iyaa bukan plagiat ko eonni, hehe eonni kangen tuh karya nya eonni ^^=**

 **[Gaemgyu92] Iyaa Hakyeon memiliki hati yang sebaik berlian wkwk. Iya tu si Jisoo shock berat untung nggak sampe ingin bunuh diri wkwk**

 **[08052016 closed] wkwk aku juga nggk mau jadi adenya Hakyeon. XD**

 **[Hakyeon Jung] hehe enggak papa eonni santai aja hehehe :***

 **[Loony Jee] itu hongbin udah nongol hehehe makasih udah ngikutin yah jangan lupa review nya XD**

 **[Endhaiueo] Incest ? blm ada pikiran kesitu hehe makasih udah ikutin.. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya**

 **[Khasabat04] eooohh Andweee hehehe Jisoonya udah tau XD**

 **[Zoldyk] Thanks chingu udah slalu ikutin ceritanya :***

 **See you next chapter readers. Jangan lupa review ne~~**

 **N-nnyeeeeooooong~~~~~ ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Brother**

 **LeoN**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Jisoo**

 **Hyuk, Wonshik, Jaehwan**

 **Hongbin, Sojin**

 **Yaoi**

 **M**

 **Romance and Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Margamu bukanlah Kim, melainkan Cha"**

 **Jisoo langsung menatap tajam namja yang berada didepanya dengan dahi yang berkerut keras.**

 **"Ch..cha ?" ucap Jisoo dengan dahi yang semakin berkerut itu.**

 **"Benar. Anda adalah Cha Jisoo adik dari seorang pengusaha besar bernama Cha Hakyeon"**

 **"Aigoo, anakku akan jadi kaya raya. Jisoo-ya, Eomma sangat bahagia mendengarnya"**

 **"Tuan kami pasti sangat bahagia mendengar adik kesayanganya masih hidup".**

 **"Tidak"**

 **"Mari pulang Tuan muda"**

 **"Tunggu, aku akan mengemasi barang - barang Jisoo" Nyonya Kim berlari terburu -buru masuk kedalam kamar Jisoo.**

 **"Tidak...mungkin"**

 **Dengan air mata yang mengalir Jisoo meremas foto lusuh yang sekarang akan semakin terlihat lusuh. Dadanya terasa sakit seperti terbakar. Takdir apa yang mendatanginya kali ini, kenyataan pahit apa yang harus dia hadapi sekarang. Bukan kebahagiaan seperti ini yang dia inginkan, bukan takdir ini yang dia pilih.**

 **"Ini barang - barangmu Jisoo-ya. Pulanglah, kembalilah kepada keluargamu"**

 **"Tidak... Aku tidak mau"**

 **"Apa yang kau katakan, kau sudah menemukan..."**

 **"Aku tidak mau !"**

 **Jisoo berdiri dan menatap memohon kepada namja yang memandang heran Jisoo. Jisoo bahkan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tangis itu pun pecah, kedua mata tajamnya bahkan tertutup sangat erat mengetahui takdir yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya. Tidak adil? mungkin itu yang dirasakan Jisoo saat ini.**

 **"Tidak mungkin"**

 **Tangan itu semakin erat meremas sebuah foto yang berada digenggamanya .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Cha Hakyeon, dia bukan kakakku"**

 **...**

 **Chapter 5**

Sebuah mobil berhenti di sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah itu, sang pemilik rumah menuruni mobil dengan dibantu beberapa bodyguard yang selalu berdiri untuk berjaga di depan pintu masuk. Dari arah dalam rumah, seorang namja berlari keluar dan memeluk Hakyeon yang baru saja menapakan kakinya ditanah. Namja itu, Taekwoon, memeluk Hakyeon begitu erat selayaknya seseorang yang begitu takut kehilangan kekasihnya.

"Taekwoon-ie" panggil Hakyeon pelan. Taekwoon hanya diam saja seraya mengeratkan pelukanya pada tubuh mungil Hakyeon yang bahkan jauh lebih pendek dari dirinya.

Taekwoon melepaskan pelukanya secara perlahan, dan menatap kedua mata Hakyeon yang menatap keatas mengarah pada wajah Taekwoon, mata itu begitu indah hingga Taekwoon tak bisa memalingkan pandanganya dari mata Hakyeon. Dan, bibir ranum itu. Lihat bagaimana Hakyeon tersenyum, bibir yang merah merona, sangat kenyal dan manis. Taekwoon bahkan tak sadar bibirnya telah melumat kedua belah bibir kenyal Hakyeon.

"Emmmmbbb"

Taekwoon tak peduli beberapa pasang mata menatap aneh kepada mereka, masa bodoh dengan mereka. Dia hanya ingin mengeluarkan semua kerinduanya pada kekasih hatinya ini.

"Euunggg Woon aah" Hakyeon melepaskan serangan bibir Taekwoon dari miliknya, Hakyeon terlihat seperti sedang menatap tajam Taekwoon dengan dahi yang berkerut marah. Taekwoon menatap kesekeliling, tepatnya kepada semua pekerja rumah yang bahkan pura - pura tidak melihat apa - apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" bisik Hakyeon sambil mencubit lengan Taekwoon yang masih mengalung indah dipinggang rampingnya.

Taekwoon melirik beberapa orang yang masih mengamati mereka berdua. Bibir itu berdecak sebal, dirinya sadar bahwa orang - orang itu mengganggu romance nya bersama sang Kekasih.

"Hwaaaaa! Taek..Taekwoon!" Hakyeon memeluk leher Taekwoon erat saat tubuhnya dibopong mesra. Dengan wajah merahnya Hakyeon hanya bisa menyembunyikan kepalanya dileher Taekwoon.

"Lepas Taekwoon-ie, aku malu"

Taekwoon acuh saja mendengar perintah Hakyeon dan dengan santainya dia membawa Hakyeon pergi dari sana tanpa membiarkan Hakyeon turun dari gendonganya. Dengan perlahan dan pasti Taekwoon melangkah naik menuju kamar Hakyeon.

KLEKK

Taekwoon menutup pintu kamar secara perlahan, sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya mata tajam itu melirik Hakyeon yang masih memeluk leher Taekwoon.

"Kau, darimana saja ?" ucap Taekwoon mulai terdengar dingin dan ketus.

Hakyeon mengangkat kepalanya. Dalam posisi ini Taekwoon dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana pahatan indah Tuhan yang ada didepannya ini. Begitu manis, polos dan...

"Sexy"

"Kau bilang apa ?"

Taekwoon tersenyum jahil melihat mata Hakyeon yang bergerak gusar. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya sangat dekat dengan bibir Hakyeon hingga nafas mereka bertabrakan dan menggumpal menjadi satu.

"Kau menggiurkan, Cha Hakyeon"

Hakyeon meneguk air liurnya dengan kasar, entah apa yang membuatnya sangat gugup seperti ini. Bahkan dia merasakan, sesuatu yang terasa kenyal dan basah bermain - main dileher jenjangnya.

"Woon.." Tangan Hakyeon berpegangan erat pada kedua bahu bidang Taekwoon.

Taekwoon dengan kegiatannya yang terus mencium, menghisap bahkan memberikan kiss mark pada leher Hakyeon itu, mulai melanjutkan langkahnya membawa Hakyeon menuju kasur king size di depannya.

"Euuungghh" Hakyeon mengangkat kepalanya keatas dengan mata terpejamnya itu. Dia merasakan miliknya sudah mengeras di bawah. Taekwoon bahkan sangat pintar membuat Hakyeon horny.

Dengan perlahan Taekwoon membaringkan Hakyeon diatas kasurnya. Dia mulai naik keatas kasur sambil melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

"Woonie,"

"Aku diatasmu" Taekwoon menggapai tangan Hakyeon yang berusaha meraih dirinya. Hakyeon tersenyum tenang mengetahui Taekwoon masih berada didekatnya, dia menarik lengan Taekwoon agar semakin dekat denganya dan dirinya dapat memeluk tubuh kekar itu

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Hakyeon pelan tepat ditelinga Taekwoon. Kedua mata Taekwoon menatap lembut mata indah milik Hakyeon, senyum itu merekah bersamaan dengan lengan panjangnya yang memeluk erat tubuh mungil Hakyeon, memeluknya dengan sangat erat, memeluknya dengan harapan selalu bersama namja yang sangat dia cintai ini.

"Kau milikku, Hakyeon"

Kepala Taekwoon bergerak menuju belah bibir Hakyeon, perlahan dia mendekatin bibir itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Hakyeon, dengan lengan yang masih erat mendekap tubuh sang kekasih. Meski dia tau, Hakyeon tidak bisa melihatnya, tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi bahagianya ketika melihat Hakyeon, bagaimana ekspresi nakalnya ketika bersama Hakyeon. Dan bagaimana matanya tidak pernah berhenti melihat Hakyeon. Namun Taekwoon tau Hakyeonnya ini mampu melihat perasaan, cinta dan ketulusanya.

kedua bibir itu saling bertautan meresapi nikmatnya kehangatan bibir keduanya. Mereka menutup matanya dengan kecupan yang semakin lama semakin liar. Hingga hisapan demi hisapan membuat bibir Hakyeon menjadi biru kemerahan. Namun itu tidak membuat mereka menyudahi cumbuan malam ini. Dengan tangan yang sibuk membuka balutan pakaian satu demi satu yang mereka kenakan, tanpa perlawanan, Hakyeon mempersilahkan kekasihnya itu untuk membuka area dimana adik kebangaanya selalu bersembunyi. Dan sekarang Taekwoon akan membangunkan kebanggaan Hakyeon tersebut.

"Taek..taekwoonie"

"Hmmm"

"Bukan..kah ini...ti..tidak adil"

Taekwoon menghentikan tangannya yang hendak melepas kain terakhir milik Hakyeon.

"Kau...kau melihat aku, ta..pi aku tidak bisa.."

Taekwoon tersenyum geli melihat wajah merah Hakyeon. Dia mengerti kenapa Hakyeon mengatakan itu.

"Kemari" Taekwoon menarik perlahan kedua tangan Hakyeon, meletakan tangan itu pada wajah rupawanya.

"Sentuhlah, lihatlah semuanya. Aku akan memulai ketika kau sudah puas dengan tubuhku"

"Eehh" Wajah Hakyeon semakin memerah malu.

"Men...menyentuh semua?"

"Iya,, sayang. Sentuh semuanya~~"

Hakyeon hanya terdiam dengan air liurnya yang sudah tergenang berat ditenggorokanya. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, belum sempat dia meraba Taekwoon, tapi pikirannya sudah berimajinasi semaunya sendiri, yang dia pikirkan adalah sesuatu yang sangat besar bergelantung disana. Sungguh kotor otaknya.

"Ak..aku"

"Perlahan" Taekwoon menuntun tangan milik Hakyeon untuk menjamah dirinya. Dia menggerakan tangan itu mengenali bagaimana wajah tampan Taekwoon.

"Masih ingat ?"

Hakyeon tersenyum menatap kedepan. Membayangkan saat pertama kali dia menyentuh wajah tampan ini, menyentuh kedua mata tajam Taekwoon, hidung mancung itu dan bibir yang terus menyebut namanya, bibir yang membuatnya kecanduan.

"Kau sangat tampan Taekwoon"

"Apa yang kau bayangkan? aku tidak percaya yang ada di pikiranmu itu benar - benar wajahku"

Hakyeon tertawa renyah mendengar perkataan Taekwoon. Tentu dia tau apa yang dia bayangkan tidak selalu nyata. Karena dia tidak bisa melihat dan hanya menggambarkan apa yang dia sentuh. Ibarat hewan selalu menggunakan insting.

"Aku yakin..kau pasti lebih tampan dari ini" senyum manis Hakyeon terpatri sangat indah disana. Taekwoon hanya mampu mengabadikan senyum itu tanpa niat untuk merusaknya.

CUPPP

Bibir Taekwoon mendarat mulus begitu saja tepat pada bibir ranum Hakyeon.

"Itu hukuman jika kau menggodaku"

"menggoda pantatmu! emang dasarnya kau ini mesum, dasar Jung sialan"

"Tapi kau suka kan" sindir Taekwoon dengan senyum andalannya.

Dalam beberapa detik saja sebuah tangan yang tadinya mengusap lembut wajah tampan Taekwoon kini mencubitnya dengan sebal. Walaupun begitu, kedua bibir itu tidak berhenti untuk terus tersenyum.

Dalam senyum yang tetap tergambar indah di wajah Hakyeon, dia tetap melanjutkan sapuan tangan mungilnya pada ujung wajah Taekwoon, dan sekarang tangan itu beralih menyapu halus leher milik Taekwoon.

Hakyeoon hanya menatap kedepan dengan bibir yang digigit dan air liur yang terus saja ia telan secara paksa.

"Kau mau ?" tanya Taekwoon menggoda.

"Aku, tidak bisa"

SRAAAKK

Taekwoon membalikan tubuh Hakyeon, hingga posisi mereka bergantian. Dimana Hakyeon kini berada diatas Taekwoon.

"Aku tidak akan mendominasimu, aku ingin kau juga menikmatinya"

Hakyeon meneguk liurnya kesekian kalinya dengan tatapan entah apa itu, karena dia hanya menatap kedepan dengan bibir yang terus dia gigit.

"Kemari" Taekwoon menarik perlahan kepala Hakyeon mendekati lehernya yang terekspos secara nyata. Jika pun Hakyeon dapat melihat dia pasti sudah melahap leher itu tanpa disuruh, itupun seandainya dia bisa melihat, nyatanya untuk mengetahui dimana letak leher Taekwoon pun Hakyeon harus merabanya terlebih dahulu.

Hakyeon mengendus leher Taekwoon secara bertahap, menciumi aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh Taekwoon. Sekarang dia akan kecanduan dengan aroma ini. Bagaimana tidak, kedua mata itu akhirnya terpejam dan bibirnya mulai mengecup leher itu dengan nikmatnya. Kecupan demi kecupan terus Hakyeon lakukan dari leher atas Taekwoon hingga leher bawahnya dan dilakukan berulang - ulang. Bahkan lidah nakal Hakyeon sudah mampu bermain diarea leher itu tanpa memperdulikan Taekwoon yang mulai menahan geli dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Hakyeon terus mencium, menghisap dengan kuat setiap inci leher Taekwoon, memberikan tandan merah.

"Aaaahhh~~! Cu..kupp Hak..yeon" Taekwoon berusaha mendorong bahu Hakyeon dari atas tubuhnya, walaupun dia memberi izin untuk mencumbu lehernya. Tapi Taekwoon tidak memberi izin Hakyeon untuk mendominasinya, dia yang harus membuat Hakyeon mendesah berulang kali, bukanya dia.

"Hakk..aaahhhh..hentikann~~!"

Hakyeon menggigit leher Taekwoon dan menciuminya hingga bibir itu menjelajah kembali keatas dan semakin keatas, bertemu dengan bibir Taekwoon yang terus saja mendesah nikmat. Sepertinya Hakyeon sudah semakin menguasai permainan, tanganya bahkan bermain - main dengan nipple Taekwoon yang semakin tegang, mempelintirnya dengan gemas dan menarik ulurnya seperti karet mainan.

"Aaahhhh~~!"

SRAAAKKK

BRUUK

Taekwoon membalikan tubuh Hakyeon secara kasar, kembali keposisi awal dimana Taekwoon diatas dan Hakyeon dibawah.

"Kau brengsek Hakyeon" Taekwoon menahan kedua tangan Hakyeon dengan sebelah tangannya diatas kepala Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menatap kedepan dengan mulut terbuka dan nafas terengah - engah.

"Woonie~~~" guman Hakyeon dengan suara desahannya.

Taekwoon yang melihat Hakyeon bergairah seperti itu membuat sel sel tubuhnya menjadi panas, dan kepalanyapun mulai terasa pening.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu" Taekwoon menatap seluruh tubuh Hakyeon dari atas hingga kearea perut yang dia duduki.

"Aku yang melakukannya" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hakyeon, Taekwoon langsung menciumi leher jenjang Hakyeon, menghisapnya kuat dan menjilatnya hingga kearea dadanya. Sebelah tangan Taekwoon mulai merogoh bagian bawah Hakyeon yang tampa perlindungan itu. Bibirnya menghisap dan menggigit gemas nipple Hakyeon secara bergantian, membuat Hakyeon serasa mendapatkan service bertubi - tubi, suara desahan keluar terus - menerus dari bibir Hakyeon dan terdengar semakin erotis.

"Aaahhhh emmbh Woon-aahh nghh"

"Taekwoonghh ngggghh aaah"

"Aaaahhh!" Hakyeon memekik saat sesuatu yang aneh memasuki area bawahnya.

"Ap..apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Taekwoon menarik tangannya dari bagian bawah Hakyeon. Kedua jarinya dia masukan kedalam mulut hingga benar - benar basah oleh air liur.

"Tenang Hakyeon ini tidak akan sakit"

Taekwoon mulai memasukan kedua jarinya kedalam hole Hakyeon, dia mengangkat kedua kaki Hakyeon dan diletakan dipundaknya. Dengan perlahan kedua jari Taekwoon masuk kedalam hole kekasihnya itu, membuat tubuh Hakyeon tersentak kaget menerima adanya benda asing yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"AAAKHH~~! Sakiitt" Hakyeon meronta merasakan nyeri dibagian bawahnya, ini pertama kalinya dia melakukanya. Dan rasanya sangat sakit dan aneh.

"Lep...askan Woon!"

"Rileks Hakyeon, kau akan merasakan nikmat setelah ini" Taekwoon menarik tanganya kembali, dan mengangkat kaki Hakyeon lebih tinggi, hingga kepalanya dapat mendekati hole milik Hakyeon.

SLUUUURRP

"Aaahhh.. Woon-ie...nggghhh yang kau enggghhh lakukan, aaahhh" Hakyeon menggeliat nikmat merasakan sesuatu yang basah nan lengket menyapu hole miliknya.

SLUUUURPP

SLUUUURRP SLUUUUURP

"Aaahhhhhh ennggghh Woonieh.. nggghh"

"Woonnnhh aaahhhh .."

Taekwoon mengangkat kepalanya dan mendekatkan pinggulnya dengan pinggul Hakyeon. Disana Hakyeon telah basah dengan peluh yang bercucuran, kedua matanyapun sudah mulai terlihat lelah dan bibirnya yang terus memasok udara kedalam paru - paru. Mungkin bagi kita itu akan terlihat menyedihkan tapi bagi Taekwoon, Hakyeon terlihat sangat sexy dan menggoda.

"Tahan sedikit, aku akan masuk."

Mata sendu seperti tengah menatap memohon kepada Taekwoon yang sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan sebuah benda dibalik tanganya. Dan seketika itu kedua mata Hakyeon membulat dengan uratan kepala yang tampak ingin keluar.

"AAAAAAAAAKKKHH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampai besok"

"Sampai jumpa, hati - hati dijalan"

"Hati - hati, selamat malam"

Para pegawai Starlight Cha Company tengah berhamburan keluar perusahaan dengan tas kerja dan baju yang tampak sudah tidak rapi lagi, bahkan wajah mereka pun terlihat sangat kacau dan berantakan. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi mereka. Begitu juga Kim Wonshik. Salah seorang dari pegawai perusahaan ini, dengan tas yang dipanggul kebelakang, dia terus saja menghela nafas sambil meregangkan otot - otot lehernya.

Wonshik berjalan dengan lesu melewati gerbang perusahaan, yang hampir tertutup itu. Seharusnya memang sudah ditutup pada pukul 10 malam, namun karena ada suatu masalah maka seluruh pegawai harus lembur hingga tengah malam. Dan itu berlaku pula untuk Wonshik yang hanya menjabat sebagai pegawai biasa.

"Yo!"

Wonshik berhenti dan melirik malas kearah kanannya, memastikan siapa seseorang yang memanggilnya ditengah malam begini. Kedua mata Wonshik langsung cerah, begitu melihat siapa orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri namja yang tidak berada jauh darinya.

"Hyung-nim, apa yang kau lakukan disini"

"Habis dari minimarket. Eoohh, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Namja yang dipanggil Hyung-nim ini, mengusap pelan dahi Wonshik hingga ke pipinya memastikan jika temannya ini tidak apa - apa.

"Hanya lelah." Wonshik menghela nafasnya berat seraya menempelkan lebih dalam wajahnya dengan telapak tangan Jaehwan yang terasa hangat tersebut. "Eohh.. kebetulan sekali" teriak Wonshik ketika matanya menemukan beberapa botol bir didalam kantong plastik yang dibawa Jaehwan.

"Kau mau ?" tanya Jaehwan kepada Wonshik yang hanya tersenyum dengan alis mata yang dia naik - naikan secara bertempo dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, kita bisa mampir diwarung pinggiran. Aku juga lapar"

"Kajja kajja." dengan semangat Wonshik langsung menarik lengan Jaehwan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan gedung perusahaan yang mulai sepi itu.

Tidak berjarak jauh, hanya 10 menit dari perusahaan tempat Wonshik bekerja mereka sudah menemukan sebuah warung yang tampak lumayan ramai pengunjung. Mereka masuk dan memilih tempat dibarisan belakang.

"Ahjumma dagingnya 2 porsi" teriak Jaehwan dari meja mereka.

"Hyung-nim, ramyunnya"

"Ramyun juga satu Ahjumma"

"Soju Hyung-nim"

"Soju juga Ahjumma"

"Eoh, Sup tu..."

PLAAAAKK!

"Kau pikir aku siapa kau suruh - suruh" Jaehwan memukul na'as kepala Wonshik dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kan sekalian Hyung~" ucap lemas Wonshik sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Eoh iya, tidak biasanya kau pulang larut"

"Larut ? Ini bahkan sudah tengah malam" Wonshik melepaskan jasnya dan meletakanya dikursi sampingnya yang masih kosong. Dengan kemeja putih yang kedua kancing atasnya terbuka itu, rambut yang berantakan, lengan kemeja yang di gulung hingga sikutnya membuat Wonshik tampak sangat keren dan tampan.

"Apa ada masalah ?"

"Iya, masalah besar. Dan hari ini sang bintang utama dengan sang kekasih tercintanya tidak hadir. Sekarang siapa yang harus menyelesaikannya ? Pegawai juga"

"Maksudmu Cha Hakyeon ?"

"Siapa lagi "

"Silahkan" Seorang Ahjumma menghampiri mereka dengan beberapa makanan dinampan yang dia bawa dan meletakan makanan tersebut diatas meja.

"Kamshahamnida Ahjumma" ucap Jaehwan yang mulai meletakan potongan daging, diatas panggangan. "Memang dia kemana ?"

"Siapa ? Cha Hakyeon. ?"

"Siapa lagi"

Wonshik sontak menatap sebal Jaehwan yang masih asyik memanggang daging itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin sedang kencan dengan Taekwoon Hyung"

"Kencan ? Mereka pacaran ? Bukahkah dia sedang menyamar sebagai adiknya ?"

"Hakyeon sudah tau jika Taekwoon Hyung bukan adiknya"

Jaehwan terdiam dan menatap Wonshik dengan pandangan "tolong jelaskan"

"Itu yang aku katakan tadi pagi Hyung-nim. Taekwoon Hyung bilang akan mengungkapkan siapa dirinya dan mengakhiri sandiwara ini. Kalau seandainya Taekwoon Hyung tidak menyukai namja itu, pasti uang masih mengalir pada kita ?"

"Aigoooo! Tamatlah" Jaehwan mambanting sumpitnya secara kasar dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lengan yang dia letakan diatas meja. "Bagaimana kalau dia tau kita sengaja memerasnya. Aku bisa habis dipenjara"

Wonshik menatap sendu Jaehwan yang tampak sangat panik itu, dia tahu ide pemerasan kemarin bukanlah milik Jaehwan namun miliknya. Jikapun dia tidak mengajak Jaehwan untuk memeras Hakyeon mungkin dia tidak akan takut seperti ini.

"Hyung-nim aku punya ide"

Jaehwan mengangkat kepalanya lemas, dan menatap Wonshik yang tengah mengotak atik layar ponselnya.

"Kita bisa memanfaatkan mereka" Wonshik memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang terdapat didalam ponselnya kepada Jaehwan.

Jaehwan hanya menatap tajam foto itu kemudian kembali menatap Wonshik yang tersenyum dengan smirk andalanya.

"Siapa mereka ?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eunnghh aahhh aahhh... Wonnhh aaahh ahh"

"Aahhhh Hakyeoonn kau aaahhhh, sempiith eooh"

Ruangan seluas ini penuh dengan desahan nikmat kedua namja yang tengah bercinta melepaskan nafsu cinta kasih mereka. Dengan dorongan pinggul yang semakin cepat itu Taekwoon terus menggenggam tangan Hakyeon yang tengah menutup matanya dengan teriakan seksinya.

Pertama kali bagi mereka bersetubuh dengan seseorang terlebih lagi seorang namja. Siapapun yang mengetahui mereka melakukan perbuatan kotor ini pasti akan menganggap mereka menjijikan dan aneh. Namun bagi orang yang mengerti arti cinta yang sesungguhnya, seperti apapun wujud dan jatidiri mereka. Manusia tetap mempunyai hak untuk memilih siapa cintanya dan kewajiban kita hanya memberi mereka tempat tanpa mengolok - olok mereka.

"Oohh eoohh. Woon aaahh woonieehh ahhh"

Taekwoon terus saja menubrukan pinggulnya pada butt Hakyeon. Hingga menimbulkan suara gesekan kulit mereka, spray yang tadinya rapi kini sudah kacau kemana - mana. Hingga Hakyeon yang dalam posisi tungkerap itu terus meremas busa kasur hingga tanganya memerah. Namun mulut manisnya tidak berhenti untuk mengucapkan desahan dari nikmat bercintanya dengan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menghentikan sesaat kegiatan dan berpindah posisi. Kini dirinya yang berada dibawah sedangkan Hakyeon berada diatas Taekwoon.

"hahh hahh. woonnh ahh"

"Aku lelahh aahh hahh. haahh. Kau bergerak..aahhlahh.. milikku semakin berkedut aahhh bergerakk ahhhh lah"

"Haahhh aaaahhhh ahh eooh." Hakyeon menggerakan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah secara perlahan. Mencoba irama pelan agar dia terbiasa. Namun hal itu malah menbuat Taekwoon sakit. Dengan tidak sabar kedua tangan Taekwoon membantu Hakyeon untuk bergerak dengan cepat.

"Faster Yeon-ieehh aaahhh ahhh sepertiiihh ituuhh"

"Ahhh ahh ahh Woon aahh. akuu ahhh mauu aahhh ahh keluar woon, ahh"

"Ber..aaahhh samaahh Yeonie"

Gerakan Hakyeon menjadi semakin cepat, dan membuat kedua mata mereka tertutup sangat rapat dengan kepala yang menghadap keatas. Mereka sama - sama menikmati sensa nikmat yang benar - benar sangat menyenangkan. Hingga kedua nya merasakan pandangan mulai kabur dan sesuatu keluar begitu banyak dari milik mereka masing - masing.

"TAEKWOOONAAAAAHH~~"

"HAKYEONAAAAAAHHHHH~~"

Mereka berdua berteriak melepaskan nikmat bersamaan, dan disini kegiatan bercinta mereka berakhir. Dengan Hakyeon yang langsung ambruk ditubuh Taekwoon yang terlentang dihadapanya. Peluh sama - sama bercucuran dari tubuh mereka. Membuat mereka sama sama lengket dan sangat panas. Cairan yang mereka keluarkan pun menjadi satu dengan tubuh mereka. Milik Taekwoon yang dikelurkan didalam hole Hakyeon, dan milik Hakyeon yang ditumpahkan begitu saja diatas tubuh Taekwoon.

"Hahh hahhh..Tidurlah Yeonie hahh hahh" ucap Taekwoon sambil mengusap rambut Hakyeon yang basah akan keringat.

Hakyeon hanya menganggukan kepalanya, dan masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah - engah. Hakyeon bergerak hendak turun dari tubuh Taekwoon dan berpindah disamping Taekwoon.

"Oouuuhh!" pekik Taekwoon saat dia merasa miliknya kembali berkedud. "Miliku, aahh belum keluar Hakyeon"

Hakyeon meneguk air liurnya secara paksa. "Maaf Woonie"

"OUUHHH! kenapahhh aahhh, kau, bergerak lagi"

"Aku hanya ingin menyingkir dari tubuhmu" ucap Hakyeon panik mendengar desahan kembali keluar dari mulut Taekwoon.

"Milikku terangsang Hakyeon... kau harus tanggung jawab"

"Tidak.. Woonie aku lelah.."

"Oouhhh Yeoonn ahhh berhenti bergerak"

BRUUKKK

"Taekwoon... apa yang..aahh ahh woon ahhh cukk..uuup ahh ahh",

"Ahhh ahh satu ronde lagi yeonieehh aahh"

Dan begitu, kegiatan mereka kembali berlanjut karena ulah Hakyeon sendiri. Mungkin hari esok Hakyeon tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik atau bahkan dia tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

Matahari telah menunjukan dirinya kembali untuk menerangi Bumi dimana manusia berpijak dan melakukan kehidupanya masing - masing. Begitu juga kedua insan Tuhan yang masih tidur berpelukan dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh bugil mereka. Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tanganya berusaha menutupi matanya dari sinar matahari yang masuk melalui kaca jendela. Taekwoon, membuka sebelah matanya, membiaskan dirinya dengan cahaya pagi. Dia bergerak perlahan untuk merasakan bahwa nyawanya sudah benar - benar kembali sepenuhnya didirinya. Bibir itu tersenyum ketika menatap sesosok malaikat yang tertidur pulas disampingnya dengan wajah berantakan dan terlihat lelah tersebut.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah". Gumam Taekwoon seraya mengusap lembut wajah Hakyeon yang sangat dia sukai itu.

"Tentu saja bodoh".

Taekwoon menatap ngeri Hakyeon yang tiba - tiba membuka matanya. Namun dengan segera dia rengkuh tubuh itu dalam pelukanya.

"Maafkan aku.. Itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Itu karena kau sangat mesum Tuan Jung"

Taekwoon tersenyum mendengar jawaban sebal Hakyeon. Bagaimanapun dia sangat mencintai namja yang berada didalam pelukanya ini. Matanya melirik Hakyeon yang bergerak mencari kenyamanan didalam pelukan Taekwoon.

"Yeonie"

"Hmmm"

"Operasi itu, apa kau tidak ingin melakukannya ?"

Hakyeon hanya terdiam dalam pelukan Taekwoon.

"SangHyuk bilang, operasi itu sangat penting, dia bilang jika pun kau tidak ingin melakukannya, sebaiknya matamu diambil Yeonie"

"Aku ... akan melakukannya Woonie.. Jika Jisooku sudah ketemu"

"Kita tidak tau kapan dia kembali. Kau membahayakan nyawamu sendiri",

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, dan pelukanya kepada Taekwoon semakin erat. "Kau tidak mengerti Taekwoon"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah rumah yang tampak sederhana dengan beberapa tanaman yang menghiasi halaman rumah itu dengan berdiri kokoh berdekatan dengan rumah - rumah lain yang hampir sama bentuk dan arsitekturnya. Namun sedikit berbeda, rumah ini memiliki nama marga dipintu gerbangnya yang bertuliskan "Keluarga Park". Papan nama yang terukir dari kayu tersebut dengan kilauan warna coklat yang terlihat elegan, menggambarkan keluarga seperti apa yang tinggal didalam rumah ini.

Sebuah motor besar dengan dua orang yang berada diatasnya berhenti tepat didepan rumah tersebut. Sang pengemudi motor melepas helm dari kepalanya, kilauan pirang rambutnya bersinar saat sinaran matahari mengenai rambut halusnya itu. Jaehwan dan Wonshik telah berada disebuah rumah seseorang yang mereka bicarakan semalam. Wonshik turun dari motor dan menatap kedepan, tepatnya pada rumah yang ia tuju.

"Yakin ini rumah mereka ?"

"Hmm.. alamatnya sih benar, tidak mungkin salah"

"Tapi...sederhana sekali"

"Coba kita masuk" Wonshik berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan memberi isyarat tangan kepada Jaehwan untuk turun dari atas motor.

Jaehwan meletakan helm nya diatas motor dan menyusul Wonshik yang sudah berada didepan pintu gerbang rumah tersebut.

"Ya! kenapa masuk kerumah orang seenaknya. Disinikan ada bel"

Wonshik menarik Jaehwan yang membuka gerbang rumah itu sesuka jidatnya sendiri. Dia bahkan melihat bel menempel disamping gerbang namun Jaehwan malah mengacuhkanya.

"Salah siapa gerbang mereka tidak dikunci"

"Tapi kita tetap harus menjaga etika.."

"Sejak kapan kau mengutamakan etika jika awalnya semua ini adalah rencanamu," Sindir Jaehwan dengan senyum mengejeknya sambil menatap Wonshik yang hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Jaehwan tadi.

Wonshik lantas mengikuti Jaehwan yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu rumah, dia menoleh kearah Jaehwan yang sedang berfikir.

"Ada apa Hyung-nim ?"

"Apa kau yakin mereka mau berkerjasama dengan kita ?"

Wonshik membalas Jaehwan dengan senyuman mengejek sama seperti yang Jaehwan lakukan kepadanya.

"Hyung-nim, orang licik pun masih punya etika. Lihat baik - baik bagaimana aku menangkap umpanku"

"Umpan ?"

TING TONG TING TONG

TING TONG TING TONG

Wonshik menekan bel pintu dengan perasaan percaya dirinya. Tidak berlangsung lama, pintu rumah tersebut terbuka dari dalam dan muncul seorang yeoja dengan rambut yang diikat keatas.

"Mencari siapa ?" tanya yeoja itu menatap curiga Wonshik dan Jaehwan yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kau Park Seojin ?"

Yeoja yang ditanya Wonshik hanya terdiam dengan dahi yang berkerut itu. Dan tiba - tiba saja seseorang dari dalam rumah ikut kedalam pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

"Ada apa Nuna ?" tanya namja itu.

"Aku Kim Wonshik dan ini Lee Jaehwan temanku. Kami ingin membicarakan tentang Starlight Cha Company"

"Dia yang menyuruh kalian datang ? Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum membalaskan dendamku, katakan itu padanya"

"Kita memiliki tujuan yang sama"

Seojin dan Hongbin terdiam mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan dari Wonshik.

"Biarkan kami masuk dan kita bisa membicarakan ini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TOK TOK

"Sajang-nim, anda sudah bangun"

Hyuk mengetuk pintu kamar Hakyeon secara perlahan, berharap sang majikan sudah bangun sehingga dia tidak menggagu tidurnya.

Tidak lama pintu kamar itu terbuka. Sosok yang sekarang sedang berdiri didepan Hyuk dengan bertelanjang dada dan rambut acak - acakan itu membuat Hyuk mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini !"

Dengan mulut yang menguap Taekwoon membuka pintu kamar itu semakin lebar. "Dia masih tidur".

Hyuk mengarahkan pandanganya pada kasur king size yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari pandanganya. Dan benar saja, disana ada seseorang yang masih tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan"

"Kenapa kau selalu menatapku seperti itu ? Sampai kapan kau akan terus membenciku ?"

"Sampai kau keluar dari rumah ini" ucap Hyuk dingin dengan tatapan tajamnya kepada Taekwoon. "Minggir" Hyuk masuk begitu saja kedalam kamar mendekati kasur dimana Hakyeon sedang terlelap.

"Dia lelah, biarkan dia tidur" Taekwoon menarik lengan Hyuk, namun Hyuk menampik keras tangan Taekwoon.

"Berita ini sangat penting baginya" Hyuk melanjutkan langkahnya dan mendekati Hakyeon yang masih terlelap. "Sajang-nim" ucapnya perlahan sambil menyentuh tangan Hakyeon pelan. Hakyeon hanya bergerak dan terlelap lagi. "Sajang-nim"

"Nnggghh" Hakyeon membuka matanya secara perlahan dan menutupnya kembali, namun dia tidak tertidur. Dia tau siapa yang ada didepannya.

"Ada apa Sekretaris Han ?"

"Kami menemukanya Sajang-nim..."

"..."

.

.

.

"Cha Jisoo. telah ditemukan"

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 Up ^^**

 **Maaf updatenya kelamaan, habis Ujian sama sibuk tugas hehehe**

 **Mungkin akan jarang update karena lagi sibuk sama makalah, tapi akan aku usahain update kok, jadi nggak akan gantung ^^**

 **Eeoh iya, selain ada sesi menanggapi review. Aku juga adakan sesi tanya jawab. Setiap update aku akan kasih satu pertanyaan untuk reader. Dan sebaliknya, saat review reader juga bisa bertanya, tapi pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan kisah selanjutnya atau akhir cerita nggak akan aku jawab. ^^**

 **Jadi pertanyaan yang aku berikan adalah "Karakter Siapa yang paling reader sukai di cerita ini ?, beserta alasan yah ^^"**

 **Okee. Langsung ke-review aja ya :3**

 **[emma] Hahaha kemarin tindih - tindihan, sekarang udah main tidur - tiduran tuh .. yang penting raken enggak PHO #lirikJisoo XD**

 **[Guest] Yah, dia pasrah :"D kaya Hakyeon aja,, salalu pasrah sama Taekwoon**

 **[Hanaakang] Incest ? :/ Biar aku rembuk dulu sama Taekwoon boleh enggak Taekwoon dibagi ^^ tapi seru juga kalau incest XD**

 **[Hakyeon Jung] LeoN dibanyakin ? Siaapp lah eon, udah sampai kasur juga tuh momentnya XD wkwkw Ntar deh dilihat bagaiman takdirnya Jisoo hehehehe. Mungkin bisa tuh sama eonni XP**

 **[TJungN] Aduuuhh nih udah aku kasih obat LeoN nya hehehe.. Waaahh perasaan Taekwoon terwakili sama chingu nih, sepertinya nggak rela yah Hakyeon dibagi XD**

 **[Kim Eun Seob] Maaf updatenya lebih lama eon, Jisoo belum diceritain disini, masih diamanin dulu dia biar tenang wkwk...Nah tuh yang mau jahatin Hakyeon bergabung jadi satu grup XD**

 **[GaemGyu92] Hongbin Sojin pastinya mau jahat tuh sama Hakyeon butuh perlindungan dia hehehe.. Kasian juga kalau dilihat nasibnya Jisoo disini, apes banget hohoho**

 **[HMYGrey] Yaaaahhh TBC lagi hehehe, aduuuh sad atau happy yah hehe, ditunggu aja endingnya chingu ^^**

 **Jangan lupa review dan terimakasih sudah mampir. Sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya.**

 **N-nnyeeoooooongg~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Brother**

 **LeoN**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Jisoo**

 **Hyuk, Wonshik, Jaehwan**

 **Hongbin, Sojin**

 **Yaoi**

 **M**

 **Romance and Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Ada apa Sekretaris Han ?"**

 **"Kami menemukanya Sajang-nim..."**

 **"..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Cha Jisoo, telah ditemukan"**

 **...** **...**

Sebuah mobil hitam mewah berhenti disebuah desa tepatnya didepan rumah yang sangat sederhana. Kita sudah tau rumah milik siapa ini, seseorang yang telah dicari bertahun tahun oleh Hakyeon, adik tersayangnya yang hilang saat kecelakaan terjadi.

"Kita sudah sampai Sajang-nim" Hyuk mematikan mesin mobil dan berniat hendak keluar.

"Sekretaris Han"

"Iya Sajang-nim" Hyuk menengok tepat dibelakang dimana Hakyeon tengah duduk dengan Taekwoon.

Hakyeon terdiam dengan dahi berkerut cemas. Sesekali dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menenangkan kegugupannya sendiri.

"Hakyeon" panggil Taekwoon pelan sambil menggenggam tangan Hakyeon yang tengah bergetar hebat.

Hakyeon masih terdiam, dia meneguk kasar liurnya dan bernafas berat. "Jisoo,, tidak ingin pulang kan ?"

"Mereka bilang seperti itu, makanya saya membawa anda untuk mengajaknya sendiri. Mungkin jika Hyung nya yang berbicara, Tuan Jisoo akan tergerak hatinya"

Hakyeon kembali meneguk air liurnya. "Apa...karena aku buta ?"

"Hakyeon" Taekwoon mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Hakyeon. "Kau tidak akan menyia - yiakan kesempatan ini bukan. Bertahun - tahun kau mencarinya, Jisoo, dia ada disana."

"Aku takut... dia tidak akan menerimaku"

"Hei" Taekwoon menangkup wajah Hakyeon, menghadapkan padanya agar dia dapat melihat kedua bola mata indah kekasihnya itu. "Hakyeon yang ku kenal tidak seperti ini. Dimana semangatmu saat mencari Dongsaengmu. Kau sudah menemukannya dan akan membiarkannya pergi untuk kedua kalinya ?" Taekwoon melihat kecemasan dimata Hakyeon sekarang, dia tau kekasihnya tidak begitu sanggup untuk bertemu dengan Jisoo. "Yeonie," tangan itu kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Hakyeon. "Jemputlah Dongsaengmu. Jadilah Hyung yang baik. hmmm"

Hakyeon tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Taekwoon. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang dia butuhkan dari Taekwoon. Sesuatu yang tidak dimilikinya. "Woonie," Hakyeon membalas genggaman milik Taekwoon. "Temani aku"

Hakyeon turun dari mobilnya dibantu dengan Hyuk yang selalu sigap membimbing Hakyeon. Dengan sekali hentakan tongkat Hakyeon terbuka, dan dia berjalan menuju rumah yang berada didepannya bersama Taekwoon.

TOK TOK TOK

Taekwoon mengetuk pelan pintu rumah tersebut. Siang hari seperti ini, Taekwoon hanya mengumpamakan bahwa sang pemilik tengah tertidur jadi dia tidak ingin membuat kegaduhan.

Tidak berlangsung lama, seseorang keluar dari rumah itu dan mengamati Hakyeon dan Taekwoon dari atas kebawah.

"Jisoo ada didalam ?" tanya Hakyeon perlahan.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hakyeon. "Kau, Hyung nya ?"

"Iya Ahjuma, saya Cha Hakyeon Hyung Cha Jisoo"

Nyonya Kim mengusap lembut wajah Hakyeon. "Pasti berat untukmu. Dia keras kepala, semoga kau bisa merayunya"

Hakyeon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Nyonya Kim.

"Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu ?"

"Taman bermain" ucap Hakyeon dengan senyum semakin mengembang.

"Aahh iya, bagaimana kau bisa mengingatku.."

"Suara anda..." dia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, senyum Hakyeon pudar ketika mengingat sesuatu, ingatan ketika dimana dia bertemu dengan Nyonya Kim, dan disitu dia juga bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Jisoo.." Tangan Hakyeon langsung menggenggam erat lengan Taekwoon. Taekwoon menoleh kepada Hakyeon yang tampak terkejut.

"Ada apa Hakyeon ?"

"Ooh iya mari silahkan masuk. Akan aku panggilkan Jisoo" Nyonya Kim masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam rumah meninggalkan Taekwoon yang masih menunggu jawaban dari Hakyeon.

"Woonie, aku pernah cerita denganmu soal Jisoo temanku, bukan ?"

"Iya, ada apa denganya ?"

Hakyeon menoleh kepada Taekwoon yang masih menatapnya penasaran. Dan tiba tiba saja senyum itu terhias begitu indah diwajah manisnya. "Jisoo itu, ternyata adalah Jisoo-ku, Jisoo ini" ucap Hakyeon girang.

Namun berbeda dengan Hakyeon, Taekwoon malah tampak khawatir mengenai ini. Dia memikirkan sesuatu yang akan membuat Hakyeon kecewa nantinya, sesuatu yang akan terjadi dengan Hakyeon dan Jisoo.

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon melangkah masuk kedalam rumah itu, disana Nyonya Kim menyuruh mereka untuk duduk. Taekwoon dapat melihat rumahnya tidak berbeda kecilnya dengan rumah milik Nyonya Kim tersebut, ketika masuk kedalam rumah, sudah terlihat sebuah meja sederhana dan didepannya terdapat sebuah televisi minimalis. Ada 2 pintu lain, mungkin itu adalah sebuah kamar, atau salah satunya adalah kamar mandi. Pikir Taekwoon seperti itu.

Nyonya Kim mendekati salah satu pintu yang paling dekat dengan mereka.

"Jisoo-ya ada tamu untukmu" panggil Nyonya Kim secara perlahan. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar. "Jisoo-ya, Hyungmu ada disini" Masih tidak ada sahutan dari balik pintu tersebut. Nyonya Kim berbalik dan menatap Taekwoon yang juga tengah menatapnya, selang detik kemudian dia tersenyum. "Dia butuh waktu"

Taekwoon melirik Hakyeon yang hanya menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kecewa. Rasa kecewa karena sang adik tidak ingin menemuinya.

"Hakyeon, sebaiknya kita pulang" Bisik Taekwoon dan menggenggam tangan Hakyeon untuk membantunya berdiri.

Namun, Hakyeon menarik tangannya kembali. "Aku akan menunggunya" Ucap Hakyeon tegas. Bagaimanapun Hakyeon sudah menunggu saat seperti ini bertahun - tahun. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan adiknya pergi darinya untuk yang kedua kali. Sebuah kecelakaan telah merenggut kedua orang tuanya dan membuatnya kehilangan adik tersayangnya. Kali ini, hanya karena sebuah penolakan Dia akan kehilangan adiknya lagi. Hakyeon tidak bisa menerima itu. "Bagaimanapun, dia adikku. Aku harus membawanya pulang"

Taekwoon hanya menatap Hakyeon yang masih menatap kedepan. Bahkan dalam pembicaraan seperti itu Hakyeon selalu menoleh kepada Taekwoon, tapi kali ini tidak. Kedua mata Hakyeon dan pikiran Hakyeon hanya terfokus kepada sang Adik.

"Aku akan menunggu diluar" ucap Taekwoon seraya mengusap lembut rambut Hakyeon. Dan dia berdiri serta membungkuk kepada Nyonya Kim untuk pamit. Meninggalkan Hakyeon yang masih setia duduk disana. Duduk menanti Jisoo.

Taekwoon membuka pintu rumah dan menutupnya kembali. Seperti layaknya manusia biasa dia berjalan menuju mobil yang terpakir tidak jauh dari sana. Dimobil itu Hyuk tengah berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobil hitam mewah tersebut. Taekwoon menghentikan langkahnya menatap Hyuk yang langsung berdiri tegap ketika melihat Taekwoon keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Sajang-nim ?" Tanya Hyuk langsung.

"Kita tunggu saja disini"

"Ada masalah apa ?"

Taekwoon melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati Hyuk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya seperti hal yang dilakukan Hyuk tadi. "Dia tidak ingin menemui Hakyeon"

"Astaga. Kenapa bisa seperti itu, bukankah Dia juga tengah mencari keluarga kadungnya ? Setelah tahu Keluarganya, kenapa dia menolak ?"

Taekwoon melirik Hyuk yang tengah mendumel sendiri. Dengan sekejap matanya beralih pada rumah tersebut. Mata itu terpejam. Terpejam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Perasaannya"

Sekertaris Han menoleh kepada Taekwoon yang masih menutup rapat matanya dengan tangan terlipat didadanya.

"Apa maksudnya itu ?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaehwan dan Wonshik duduk disebuah sofa panjang berhadapan dengan dua manusia pemilik rumah itu. Disana telah tersedia dua gelas yang berisi jus jeruk dan beberapa cemilan. Mereka berempat masih terdiam saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ayo kita berkerjasama" ucap Wonshik memulai percakapan.

Hongbin dan Sojin saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat pembicaraan ini tidak bermanfaat. Aku tau masalah dan rencana kalian untuk melawan Starlight Company. Tapi aku katakan saja, rencana kalian tidak berguna" Wonshik menatap kedua mata Sojin yang menatapnya sadis. "Kau pimpinan Girls Day Group kan ? berapa aset perusahaan yang kau miliki ? kau pikir mampu melawan Perusahaan sebesar itu ?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?" Sojin mulai berbicara.

Mendengar itu, membuat senyum Wonshik merekah indah. "Kita tidak butuh kekuatan. Kita butuh strategi, kita butuh taktik untuk menjatuhkan rajanya"

"Dia memiliki banyak bawahan, dan banyak perusahaan yang sudah dia kuasai, terlalu banyak sekutu" tutur Hongbin memberi penjelasan.

"Itu kenapa kita butuh strategi. Jika kita menyerang sang raja dengan menjatuhkan pion - pionnya terlebih dahulu, itu namanya bunuh diri. Dan kemungkinan kita menang hanya 0,5%"

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin menjatuhkan Hakyeon ? Apa kalian juga punya dendam ?"

"Kita tidak memiliki dendam apapun. Kita hanya ingin membantumu. Dengan syarat, setelah dendam mu berhasil terbalas, seluruh harta itu akan jatuh pada kami"

"Seluruhnya ?" Tanya Hongbin dengan raut tidak terima. "Aku ingin membuatnya bangkrut, jika kau yang mengambil alih, perusahaan itu sama saja berjaya"

"Tentu saja tidak dengan nama yang sama. Jika Perusahaan itu diambil alih oleh seseorang, tentu dia adalah orang yang akan menikahinya, dengan begitu nama pemilik akan berubah. Dan Perusahaan itu tentu bisa diubah. Sedangkan untuk balas dendammu, kita harus menjatuhkan hatinya, kita bunuh hatinya dengan seseorang yang sangat dia sayangi."

"Yang dia sayangi ?" tanya Sojin. Dia menatap wonshik yang tersenyum begitu angkuh.

"Jung Taekwoon, dia..." ucap Wonshik tegas. Namun, tiba - tiba ucapannya terpotong.

"Bukan" Jaehwan menyela ucapan Wonshik tersebut. Ketiga orang yang disana menatap bersamaan kearah Jaehwan yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan ucapan mereka. "Taekwoon adalah orang yang akan dinikahi Hakyeon dalam rencana ini. Tapi untuk orang yang sangat dia sayangi, bukan dia perannya"

"Apa maksudmu Hyung ?"

Jaehwan menoleh kepada Wonshik yang tengah mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau ingat, bagaimana kau membuat Taekwoon bisa masuk kedalam rumah itu ?"

Wonshik tampak berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian mata itu membulat. "Dongsaengnya"

Jaehwan tersenyum. Dan langsung menatap kedua orang dihadapan mereka. "Dongsaengnya, adalah kunci kemenangan kita"

"Tapi, bagaimana kita menemukannya ?"

"Benar, Hakyeon sudah mencari selama bertahun - tahun. Tapi belum ada jejak sama sekali"

Jaehwan terdiam sejenak, dalam diamnya pikiran itu berkutat. "Wonshik"

Wonshik menoleh kepada Jaehwan, begitu pula Jaehwan. "Disinilah peranmu. Mencari informasi", pinta Jaehwan dengan senyum yang kembali tersemat.

Wonshik masih berpikir dengan ucapan Jaehwan yang terlihat ambigu baginya.

"Tentu saja" Hongbin berteriak tiba tiba. "Kau, mata - mata" ucapnya girang.

"Aku tidak mengerti?" Bingung Wonshik dengan tatapan tanpa dosanya.

"Kau berkerja disana, dan kau dekat dengan Taekwoon tentu saja semua informasi akan kau terima dengan mudah. Terutama mengenai Dongsaenya" Sojin menjelaskan.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan tersebut, Wonshik tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Jadi..."

"Selamat berkerjasama"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Dimana didalam rumah tersebut Hakyeon masih setia duduk menanti Jisoo untuk bertemu dengannya. Sedangkan Nyonya Kim sudah keluar rumah untuk berkerja dan kedua manusia yang masih setia pula menunggu Hakyeon di luar. Disisi lain, pintu yang masih tertutup rapat itu belum terbuka sedari tadi.

Hakyeon menghentakan tongkatnya dan berusaha untuk berdiri. Kakinya terasa amat pegal, 7 jam dia duduk seperti itu. Aliran darahnya seperti berhenti seketika. Walaupun terasa sakit Hakyeon tetap berusaha berdiri dan berjalan perlahan mendekati kamar itu. Dengan bantuan tongkatnya, dia berhasil sampai didepan pintu kamar Jisoo. Dirabanya pintu itu hingga tangan mungilnya menemukan gagang pintu yang menempel disana.

"Jisoo-ya" panggil Hakyeon. Masih dengan keadaan yang sama tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang berada didalam kamar.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Jisoo, seseorang yang sedari tadi dinanti oleh Hakyeon, tengah terduduk di atas kasur dan menatap pedih pintu didepannya.

"Jisoo-ya" dia mendengar suara merdu itu lagi. "Ini aku Jisoo-ya. Jika kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku tidak apa - apa" Jisoo berdiri perlahan, dan berjalan mendekati pintu itu. "Setidaknya, katakan sesuatu" Tangan Jisoo terulur seperti ingin menyentuh sosok yang tengah berdiri diluar sana. "Jisoo-ya, katakan sesuatu. Hyung, mengkhawatirkan mu" Alis Jisoo bertaut ketika mendengar salah satu kata yang diucapkan Hakyeon. Telinganya terasa panas, dan berdengung begitu keras. Jisoo tersenyum gentir. "Jisoo-ya, aku... sudah bertahun - tahun aku mencarimu" Jisoo terdiam mendengar tutur kata Hakyeon. "Saat itu, aku bahkan tidak melihatmu disana. Ketika aku bangun kau sudah hilang. Mereka tidak tau dimana kau berada." Jisoo menempelkan punggungnya pada pintu, dia membelakangi Hakyeon. masih dengan kegiatan yang sama, mendengarkan suara favoritenya yang terus mengoceh mengenai takdir yang selalu dia umpat. "Aku tidak pernah melupakamu sedetikpun, aku selalu berusaha mencarimu. Tapi, beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu. Kepalaku sangat sakit, kornea mataku terasa amat perih. Dan kemudian aku tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu, Pengacara Han, mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bangun selama seminggu lebih. Dan kau tau apa yang terjadi padaku ?" Jisoo terduduk dilantai sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu, dia menatap langit - langit kamarnya yang terasa begitu suram seperti perasaannya saat ini. "Aku... tidak bisa melihat. Dokter itu bilang kalau syaraf mataku putus, mereka ingin melakukan operasi, namun jaringan otak yang berhubung dengan syaraf mataku mengalami kerusakan, sampai sekarang terkadang aku masih merasakan sakit ketika aku mengingat kembali kenangan itu." Jisoo memejamkan matanya begitu erat, kedua tanganya terkepal. "Aku menangis, aku bahkan menyumpahi Tuhan karena membuatku seperti ini. Aku takut Jisoo-ya" Bibir Jisoo mengkerut, aliran air mulai keluar dari dalam matanya yang masih tertutup begitu rapat. "Aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi,".

Kedua nya terdiam dengan posisi Hakyeon yang berdiri disisi luar dan Jisoo yang tengah menangis terduduk bersandar disisi dalam. Mereka hanya terhalang oleh sebuah pintu yang menjadi saksi diantara mereka. Takdir yang dianggap Jisoo sebuah kesialan.

"Aku menyesal bertemu denganmu saat itu" Jisoo mulai mengutarakan perasaanya. Dia masih enggan untuk membuka matanya. Karena jika hal itu dia lakukan, air matanya akan mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya. "Pertemuan pertama kita, merupakan hal terburuk yang aku sesali" Jisoo terdiam sejenak, menunggu ucapan apa yang akan keluar dari pihak sebelah. Namun, hanya keheningan yang dia temukan. "Saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, aku masih ingat bagaimana kau memeluk tubuh kecilku. Namun, saat mobil kita terlempar, kau tidak sadar kau kehilangan diriku. Dan membiarkanku terlempar jauh."

"Aku sudah berusaha Jisoo-ya"

"Saat polisi datang, semua hanya fokus pada kecelakaan itu. Mereka tidak menyadari keadaanku. Hingga aku sudah terbangun ditempat ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang ?"

"Kau dulu berjanji, jika kita terpisah jauh. Kau akan datang menjemputku. Karena itu aku tetap menunggumu hingga sekarang. Aku bahkan sudah lupa siapa keluargaku, margaku, alamatku, dan hyungku"

"Aku selalu mencarimu, Jisoo-ya"

Kedua mata Jisoo terbuka perlahan, pandangannya tetap kelangit kamarnya, dia bahkan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangisnya kembali.

"Kau tau Hakyeon-ah, aku sudah tidak berniat menemukan keluarga kandungku lagi. Ada sebuah harapan yang mengubah tujuan baruku untuk membuat keluarga lain. Kau tau kenapa ?" Jisoo melirik kebelakang, tepatnya kepada Hakyeon yang berdiri diluar sana. Tidak ada jawaban darinya. Jisoo hanya tersenyum dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dia berbalik dan menatap pintu itu sejenak. "Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan keluarga kandungku. Aku melupakan mereka karena pertemuan itu" Jisoo menggenggam gagang pintu, "Pertemuan pertama kita. Dimana dirimu membuatku menemukan masa depan yang baru" Tangan itu memutar knop pintu perlahan. "Aku sangat bersyukur bertemu denganmu, aku bahkan selalu berterimakasih dan berdoa kepada Tuhan, agar aku bisa selamanya bersamamu" Pintu itu terbuka perlahan, hingga Jisoo dapat melihat Hakyeon berdiri berhadapan tepat didepannya. "Tapi Tuhan terlalu bodoh untuk mengartikan doaku. Dia memberikanku takdir seperti ini diantara kita" Jisoo mendekati Hakyeon yang sekarang hanya berbatas sepatu.

Jantung Hakyeon berdegup kencang, merasakan jarak diantara mereka. Bahkan Hakyeon dapat merasakan nafas Jisoo menyapu kulit wajahnya.

"Aku..." air mata jisoo kembali mengalir deras, namun kedua matanya tetap terbuka menatap kedua mata Hakyeon yang memandang kedepan. "Seandainya hiks seandainya hiks kita tidak bertemu saat itu" Jisoo menutupi matanya dengan lengannya. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan tangisanya. Takdir ini membuatnya kecewa, dia bahkan tidak tau harus berbuat apa, siapa yang patut untuk dipersalahkan, bagaimana dia harus menjalani kehidupannya nanti, mengapa hatinya begitu sakit mengakui kenyataan seperti ini. Jisoo selalu mengumpat, namun itu tidak mengubah takdirnya. "Hiks hiks aku pasti bahagia hiks saat ini hiks hiks tapi... karena pertemuan hiks itu hiks.."

Hakyeon mendongakan wajahnya keatas, dia mengulurkan kedua tanganya menggapai wajah Jisoo dibalik lengan kekar itu.

"Tidak apa - apa." Jisoo menatap Hakyeon yang tengah mengusap air matanya dengan senyum manis tersebut. "Kita bisa mulai dari awal. Pertemanan kita akan berubah menjadi persau..."

BRUUUUKK

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hakyeon malah didorong kedua lengan Jisoo hingga membuat tubuhnya tersungkur dilantai. Tongkat Hakyeon bahkan terlempar tak jauh dari dirinya jatuh.

Jisoo menatap Hakyeon yang meringis kesakitan dengan pandangan kecewanya. "Kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak paham perasaanku !"

Jisoo memutar tubuhnya hendak beranjak masuk kembali kedalam kamar.

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti ?" Hakyeon membenarkan posisinya duduk dilantai, dengan wajah yang mendongak ke atas. "Katakan, apa yang tidak aku mengerti ? Aku akan coba memahaminya"

Jisoo berbalik dan menatap Hakyeon. Kedua matanya menyusuri kedua bola mata Hakyeon yang flat dan mati itu. Mata yang tidak memiliki pancaran dan arah penglihatanya. Namun, kedua mata itu mampu menyihir dirinya.

"Kau ingin tau perasaanku sekarang ?" Jisoo berjalan mendekati Hakyeon yang duduk didepannya itu. Hakyeon menjawab pertanyaan Jisoo dengan sekali anggukan.

Jisoo berlutut didepan Hakyeon untuk menyamakan posisinya. Dia menangkup wajah tan itu dengan kedua tangannya. Diamati wajah manis yang begitu membuatnya hilang akal. Kedua mata yang mampu mengecoh pikiranya, senyum yang tak pernah luput dari pandangannya, bibir meronanya yang selalu menggoda. Jisoo benar - benar telah jatuh cinta pada Kakaknya sendiri.

"Aku akan mengatakannya. Ketika kau telah memahamiku, datanglah kembali padaku. Janji ?" Ucap Jisoo sambil mengusap lembut pipi chubby Hakyeon.

Hakyeon yang tidak mengerti apapun maksud perkataan Jisoo hanya mengucap janjinya dengan senyuman polos itu.

"Hakyeon-ah, Saranghae"

CUUPPPP

Kedua mata Hakyeon membulat sempurna saat sebuah benda kenyal nan hangat menempel dibibirnya. Tidak, bahkan bibir itu melumat miliknya dengan perlahan. Tidak ada nafsu disana, Jisoo hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaannya kepada Hakyeon. Dan dia tau ini salah, namun baginya takdir ini juga salah. Semuanya tidak ada yang benar.

Hakyeon tidak membalas ataupun menolak ciuman itu. Dia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia bahkan tidak tau harus melakukan apa ketika adiknya sendiri mencium dirinya.

CUUPP

Kecupan singkat kembali diberikan Jisoo sebagai penutup, tidak bisa dibayangkan, bahkan ini nyata. Dia hanya menatap Hakyeon yang masih memasang raut terkejut. Tangan itu kembali terulur mendekati bibir ranum Hakyeon.

"Maafkan aku" Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut bibir bawah Hakyeon. "Jika kau sudah mengerti datanglah padaku kembali. Aku tidak akan mau menemuinmu jika kau tidak paham keinginanku"

Jisoo berdiri dan masuk kembali kekamarnya, menutup pintu kamarnya meninggalkan Hakyeon yang masih shock dengan kejadian yang tak pernah dia sangka akan terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon telah sampai dikamar mereka. Bukan, maksudnya kamar Hakyeon. Yah, walapun sekarang mereka tidur bersama disini, tapi kamar ini masih tetap milik Hakyeon.

Taekwoon yang membimbing Hakyeon sedari tadi mengamati wajah Hakyeon yang tampak kacau sejak keluar dari dalam rumah Jisoo. Ketika itu dia hanya mengatakan bahwa Jisoo telah menemuinya, dan tidak ada percakapan sama sekali setelahnya. Taekwoon tau telah terjadi sesuatu disana, bahkan tatapan kosong Hakyeon yang biasa menjadi sangat suram. Bola mata Hakyeon selalu bergerak gusar. Taekwoon tau, ada yang tidak beres. Taekwoon selalu mengerti Hakyeon.

Taekwoon mendudukan Hakyeon diatas kasur, dia berlutut menatap Hakyeon yang hanya memandang kedepan. Seperti dugaan Taekwoon, kedua mata Hakyeon terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"Yeonie" panggil Taekwoon selembut mungkin. Dia menggenggam tangan Hakyeon pelan, dapat dirasakan, tangan itu tersentak kaget. Hakyeon, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"

Hakyeon hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kecil. Dia bahkan tidak mau menundukan wajahnya menghadap Taekwoon.

"Aku tau kau berbohong" Taekwoon menangkup wajah Hakyeon dan membimbing untuk menghadap padanya. "Hei, aku tau kau sedang tidak baik. Aku tau ada yang terjadi disana" Taekwoon memberikan usapan kecil diwajah kekasihnya itu, untuk memberikan kenyamanan.

"Woonie" Hakyeon mulai menangis. Mata itu terpejam erat bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. "Taekwoonie" Tangis Hakyeon semakin tersedu sedu, "Taekwoon hiks, hiks Woonie hiks"

Taekwoon lantas memeluk tubuh mungil Hakyeon yang semakin bergetar karena menangis. Dia mendekap tubuh itu memberikan ketenangan. Dia tidak bisa melihat Hakyeon menangis hingga merasakan sakit seperti ini, dia sudah menduga saat itu. Akhirnya Hakyeon akan kecewa. "Ssttt tidak apa - apa" Taekwoon mengusap rambut belakang Hakyeon, "Kau tidak sendirian, kita akan lewati ini bersama" Taekwoon mendekap erat tubuh Hakyeon. Dia memberikan waktu untuk Hakyeon menangis, mengeluarkan semua perasaanya hingga dia merasa lega.

Berselang beberapa menit, tangis Hakyeon mulai mereda. Mengetahui bahwa keadaan Hakyeon sudah tenang, Taekwoon melepaskan pelukanya, menatap Hakyeon yang masih sesenggukan. Tidak lupa dia memberikan dua kecupannya di masing - masing mata Hakyeon.

"Sudah puas ?" goda Taekwoon seraya menghapus jejak air mata Hakyeon.

Hakyeon tersenyum sangat manis, tangannya terulur meraih wajah tampan kesukaannya itu. Diusapnya Pipi Taekwoon perlahan. "Terimakasih, Woonie"

"Aaarrgg, aku benar benar ingin menerkammu sekarang"

Mendengar godaan Taekwoon membuat tangan Hakyeon langsung menjauh. Melihat reaksi Hakyeon malah menyebabkan perut Taekwoon tergelitik, tawa renyah pun dikeluarkan Taekwoon dan berhasil membuat Hakyeon memukulnya.

Melihat Hakyeonnya sudah jauh lebih baik, Taekwoon memberanikan diri untuk bertanya masalah tadi.

"Jadi, bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi diantara kalian ?"

"Sebelum ini kita hanya berteman" Kepala Hakyeon tertunduk. "Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman baikku. Aku merasa nyaman dengan kehadiranya, aku merasa dia dan aku ditakdirkan bertemu. Ketika aku sadar Jisoo ku adalah dia aku sangat bahagia, karena ternyata Jisoo ku selama ini berada didekatku. Tapi dia bilang, dia menyesal bertemu denganku saat itu. Dia tidak merasa bahagia. Jisoo, dia bahkan menangis"

Taekwoon mengangkat dagu Hakyeon agar dia dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya itu. "Lalu, kenapa kau keluar dari sana ?"

"Dia bilang akan kembali, jika aku bisa memahami keinginannya"

"Apa keinginannya ?"

Hakyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Taekwoon terdiam, dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia terlalu takut kalau tebakannya ternyata benar.

"Hakyeon-ah, dia..." Taekwoon terdiam untuk mengambil nafas sebelum mengatakan prasangkanya. "Apakah dia menyukaimu ? sebagai seorang namja ?"

Hakyeon terkejut mendengar, pertanyaan Taekwoon. "Woonie" Kedua tangan Hakyeon kembali terulur hendak menggapai wajah tampan didepannya.

"Dia, menciumu kan ?"

Uluran tangan Hakyeon berhenti saat pertanyaan Taekwoon membuatnya mati kutu. Jantung Hakyeon. terasa berhenti seketika. Hakyeon takut jika Taekwoon akan marah padanya. Bukan kemauannya ciuman itu terjadi, tapi kesalahannya juga karena dia hanya diam saja saat itu.

"Hakyeon-ah, kau paham apa yang dia inginkan ?" Taekwoon menatap tajam Hakyeon yang menggelengkan kepalannya perlahan.

"Maaf Woon-ah, ciuman itu dan..."

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, aku tau itu bukan salahmu. Ada hal lain yang aku khawatirkan" Taekwoon berdiri dan berpindah duduk di atas kasur disamping Hakyeon. "Hakyeon-ah, aku akan membawanya kembali padamu. kita aka kesana lagi besok" ucap Taekwoon seraya menggenggam tangan Hakyeon. Hakyeon menoleh kearah Taekwoon dengan alis yang bertautan.

"Aku masih belum mengerti keinginannya, aku belum bisa menemuinya"

"Aku tau keinginannya"

Taekwoon terdiam sesaat, dia memandangi wajah Hakyeon yang masih terlihat khawatir, takut dan bercampuran dengan perasaanya kini. Tapi Taekwoon tidak bisa membiarkan namja itu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Ini memang takdir mereka, dan Hakyeon hanya ingin membawa Jisoo pulang sebagai adiknya. Dia akan membawa Jisoo kembali kepada Hakyeon, sekeras kepala apapun Jisoo, Taekwoon akan menyadarkannya.

"Taekwoon~"

"Anak itu, ingin memilikimu Hakyeon-ah"

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeeeeahh chapter 6 up !**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah membaca chapter lalu dan sudah review.**

 **[hyunri89] Hehehe maaf yah terlalu lama update nya, ini chap 6 nya sudah up. Wah kalau untuk pasanganya tiap character rahasia dulu yah, di ikutin aja terus ceritanya hehe..makasih sudah mampir hehe jangan lupa reviewnya ^^**

 **[emma] Nah untuk rencana jahat keempat kurawa itu wkwkw nyebutnya kurawa aku, lah orang jahat banget mereka kan hehe,, uda di kasih tau di chapter ini gk tegang lagi kn hehe..Ikutin terus aja yah ceritanya biar gk penasaran gimananya , terimakasih sudah mampir dan review ^^**

 **[Hakyeonchoco] Hehe makasih reviewnya, seneng juga kalau ada yang suka baca cerita ini ^^ soal NC chapter lalu aku malah bingung juga, ngetik sambil mikir keras, orang tuna netra kalau lagi ngeNC kaya gmn, takutnya malah jadi aneh heheheya tapi lega bisa diterima ternyata.**

 **[iyan yanyan] Ini sudah up. Makasih sudah mampir dan review ^^**

 **[TJungN] hehe lagi belajar juga bikin cerita NC, yang bisa bikin seneng bacanya. Iya Wonshik annoying haha otaknya penuh dengan rencan jahat. Jaehwan sama Wonshik di couplein gk yah hehehe, ikutin terus yh , terimakasih uda mampir dan review ^^**

 **[Hakyeon Jung] wkwkwk biasa nih selalu eonni yang balas review pualiiiiiiingg pannjaaaaang XD haha tendang aja tuh eon raken,, kurawa kurawa jahat mereka wkwk.. -_- oooh gitu yah sekarang eonni Jisoo di sia - sia in, Kurang apa coba brondong cakep kaya gitu wkwkw... awas yh eonni jangan lupa review hoho muaaaach *kabuuuuur**

 **[HMYgrey] hahaha kalau bagi Hakyeon sih Taekwoon bukan kucing tapi hamster XD ini sudah up lagi, makasih sudah mampir dan review ^^**

 **[maya han] hehehe terimakasih sudah mampir dan suka dengan ff ini, ^^ tunggu next chap yh**

 **[zoldyk] thankyou chingu. ^^**

 **[Kim Eun Seob] ini udah up eonni hehe,, Taekwoon emang selalu mesum kalau lihat Hakyeon. Selaku ikutin yah eonni gomawooo, muaacchh :* XD**

 **[GaemGyu92] hahaha ya begitulah otak kotornya wonshik yg penting dapet banyak uang XD jisoo nya gk mau pulang, maunya digoyang hehehe.. makasih uda selalu ikutin ff aku, hehe tunggu next chapter nya yh eonni, kasih civok juga aahh muaaacch *kabuuuurr**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah mampir di chapter 6 ini, jangan lupa review nya yah , ikutin terus dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya**

 **N-nyeooooongg~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Brother**

 **LeoN**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Jisoo**

 **Hyuk, Wonshik, Jaehwan**

 **Hongbin, Sojin**

 **Yaoi**

 **M**

 **Romance and Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taekwoon terdiam menatap kedepan, dia tau Jisoo, adik Hakyeon, memiliki perasaan kepada Hakyeon. Anak seumuran Jisoo yang terbilang masih sangat muda, memiliki perasaan seperti itu pasti akan sulit menerima kenyataan yang bertolak belakang dengan keinginannya. Akan sangat sulit untuk membuat Jisoo mengerti, akan sulit untuk membuatnya menerima semua ini. Yang Taekwoon takutkan bukan soal perasaan Jisoo terhadap Hakyeon, tapi apa yang akan Jisoo lakukan kepada Hakyeon. Hal nekad bisa saja dia lakukan karena anak muda selalu tidak terkendali.**

 **"Taekwoonie~"**

 **Taekwoon menoleh dan menatap kedua mata Hakyeon khawatir.**

 **"Hakyeon-ah, Anak itu ingin memilikimu"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kantor Starlight Company masih seperti biasanya, para pegawai terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing - masing, mereka berkutik dengan dokumen mereka dan computer dihadapan mereka. Setumpuk dokumen terus saja masuk dan keluar disalah satu ruangan yang terlihat paling besar dan paling spesial dari yang lainnya. Ruangan itu bahkan berada di lantai paling atas Perusahaan yang terdiri dari 20 lantai. Walaupun tidak terlalu tinggi, namun gedung ini sangat luas, bahkan anak - anakpun bisa berlarian kesana kemari, membawa sepedapun bisa jika di perbolehkan. Kembali ke topik sebelumnnya, didalam ruangan itu ada seorang namja yang tegah sibuk melihat, memilih dan bahkan mencatat sesuatu pada berkas - berkas diatas mejanya. Diatas meja terdapat papan nama yang berdiri elegan, bertuliskan "Cha Sajangnim". Namun, yang duduk dimeja itu bukanlah pemilik dari nama itu, melainkan kekasihnya, Jung Taekwoon. Dia menggantikan Hakyeon sementara untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya yang semakin hari semakin menumpuk. Taekwoon menganjurkan Hakyeon untuk beristirahat dirumah, karena dia sudah sangat kewalahan dengan semua hal yang menimpanya. Itulah kenapa Taekwoon sekarang menjadi sangat sibuk disini.

TOK TOK TOK

Taekwoon menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan Hyuk yang tengah membawa berkas dan sekarang berjalan kearahnya.

"Lagi?!" Taekwoon meletakkan kasar berkas yang tengah dia pegang, dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya kebelakang kursi hingga sedikit terdorong kebelakang.

Hyuk yang melihat Taekwoon kewalahan tersenyum menyindir. "Kau pikir mudah menjadi Cha Sajangnim, dia bahkan tidak pernah mengeluh dan membanting berkas seperti dirimu, ckck" Hyuk meletakkan berkas yang dibawanya keatas meja. "Ini.. tolong diselesaikan Sa_jang_nim" sindir Hyuk dengan menekankan kata sajangnim nya.

Taekwoon menatap tajam Hyuk, dia kembali duduk tegap dan melihat dokumen yang baru saja diterimannya. "Ini yang terakhir kan?" tanya Taekwoon seraya membolak - balikkan berkas itu.

"Terakhir kepalamu" Hyuk berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Taekwoon. "Semua laporan itu baru dari kantor administrasi, bagian yang lain akan menyusul" Dengan ucapan itu Hyuk melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Taekwoon hanya melongo melihat semua dokumen yang menumpuk diatas mejannya. Dari tadi pagi hingga jam 2 siang, semua laporan ini masih dari satu bagian Perusahaan. Berarti Taekwoon harus mengerjakan bertumpuk - tumpuk dokumen lagi dari bagian yang lain.

"Aiiishh! Jinja!" Taekwoon menjambaki rambutnya frustasi. Ternyata tidak semudah yang dia perkirakan.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Cha Hakyeon" gumam Taekwoon dengan senyum tampannya yang tengah menatap kagum sebuah foto yang diletakan diatas meja itu. Foto CEO Starlight Company.

DRRRRTTT DRRRTTT

Ponsel Taekwoon bergetar diatas meja dimana dia sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Pandangannya yang sebelumnya mengarah ke sebuah foto kini harus berpindah kesebuah ponsel yang tengah menjerit minta diangkat.

Di layar ponsel itu tertera nama sahabat yang telah dia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Namun ada sebuah perasaan yang tidak mengijinkannya untuk mengangkat panggilan dari Kim Wonshik itu. Hingga panggilan itu berakhir, Taekwoon tidak mengangkatnya dan hanya terdiam menatap ponsel yang sekarang ikut terdiam.

DRRRTTT DRRRTTTT DRRRTTT

DRRRTTT DRRRRTT DRRRRRTTT

Ponselnya kembali bergetar, namun seperti tadi Taekwoon masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang terlihat seperti "Angkat tidak ya ?"

DRRT DRRT

Kali ini ponselnya bergetar menerima sebuah pesan, masih dengan orang yang sama. Taekwoon mengambil ponselnya dan mengusap layar itu perlahan hingga pesan dari Kim Wonshik terbuka.

 **"Hyung, Eodisseo ? Aku tunggu di bawah, kita makan siang bersama ne"**

Taekwoon melihat jam pada ponselnya yang menunjukan pukul 2 siang, matanya kembali bergerak dan kini menatap kearah perutnya yang mulai bergemuruh. Dia menghela nafas dan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Taekwoon lantas membalas pesan Wonshik dan dia berdiri menata berkas - berkas yang berantakan diatas meja itu sebelum pergi keluar menemui sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonshik membawa nampan berisi nasi dengan berbagai lauk pauk yang tampak lezat, tidak lupa dengan segelas es cappuccino kesukaannya. Kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari meja yang kosong, ketika matanya menemukan tempat paling pojok yang tampak sepi dia segera berlari menuju meja tersebut. Tanpa aba - aba pantat Wonshik langsung terduduk dikursi dan meletakan makannya. Namun kepalanya masih sibuk kesana kemari mencari seseorang.

PUUK

Wonshik tersentak saat pundaknya disentuh seseorang dari belakang, reflek saja dia menoleh dan menatap sebal pelaku yang nampaknya tak merasa bersalah dan langsung duduk begitu saja di depan Wonshik.

"Aiishh ! Saeki-Ya !",

"Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku makan" ucap Taekwoon seraya menggeserkan makanan Wonshik kearahnya. Dan entah dia sadar atau tidak, Taekwoon malah memakannya dengan PD nya.

"Ya Ya ! Itu makananku !" Wonshik menarik sendok berisi nasi yang hendak masuk kemulut Taekwoon.

Namun, Taekwoon menariknya kembali dan mendelik menakutkan kepada Wonshik. "Kau bisa ambil lagi, apa susahnya" Suruh Taekwoon seraya memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Aahh! Brengsek kau Hyung. Kau kan bisa ambil sendiri"

"Ya ! Kau ini pelit sekali. Pantas tidak ada yg mau denganmu" ucap Taekwoon entengnya yang masih menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya sendiri.

"Aku ini bukannya tidak laku, aku hanya malas saja punya kekasih. Merepotkan. Sini, itu makanku !"

Taekwoon cemberut melihat makannya hmmm tepatnya makanan Wonshik diambil kembali oleh pemiliknya. Wonshik menunjukan kepalan tangannya kepada Taekwoon yang masih mengemut sendok milik Wonshik.

"Hyung! Ambil sendiri makananmuuuuu!" Teriak Wonshik yang sudah jengah dengan perilaku Taekwoon yang begitu amat menyebalkan ketika berhubungan dengan makanan.

"Dasar pelit" umpat Taekwoon lantas berdiri dari tempatnya untuk mengambil makan siangnya.

Wonshik mengekor mata melihat Taekwoon yang semakin menjauh. "Dasar maniak makanan" gumam Wonshik seraya melanjutkan makannya yang sekarang sudah tidak lengkap lagi.

Tidak berselang lama, hanya beberapa menit saja, Taekwoon datang bersama makanannya yang bertumpuk gunung itu. Wonshik melongo menatap makanan yang diletakan Taekwoon tepat didepannya.

"Jinja, Hyung.." Wonshik menatap Taekwoon yang sepertinya sedang siap - siap untuk memakan semua yang ada didepannya. "Tidak salah ? Ini banyak sekali. Kau seperti tukang bangunan" sindir Wonshik menatap ngeri Sahabatnya itu yang tampak asik melahap makanannya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Wonshik.

"Ooh Hyung.. aku tidak melihat Sajangnim"

"Dia dirumah"

"Tidak masuk kerja ? lalu pekerjaannya bagaimana ?"

"Aku yang tangani"

Wonshik tersenyum mendengar jawaban Taekwoon. "Hmm Hyung, kenapa kau tidak menikah dengannya saja ?"

Taekwoon melirik Wonshik yang tengah meyangga dagunya dan menatap Taekwoon tajam.

"Kau kan bisa mengambil alih semuannya. Jadi, Hakyeon-mu itu tidak perlu cape - cape berkerja lagi, pasti sulit kan untuk dia mengerjakan semua ini, terlebih lagi dia itu buta"

Taekwoon menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap focus ke Wonshik.

"Aku dengar dia juga harus segera melakukan operasi, dia juga tengah mencari adiknya. Pasti berat jika semua dia yang melakukan. Kalau Hyung menikah dengannya perusahaan Hyung yang urus, jadi dia bisa focus untuk mencari adiknya dan melakukan operasi"

Taekwoon terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Wonshik yang panjang lebar, namun matanya menunjukkan keraguan.

"Kenapa tiba - tiba kau jadi baik padanya, ada yang kau rencanakan ?"

"Aku ? aku tidak baik padanya, lagi pula aku hanya kasian terhadapnya" Wonshik meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. "Dan juga, memiliki banyak uang dengan cara yang tidak baik menyebabkan kesialan. Haaaahhhh," Wonshik menujukkan wajah memelasnya didepan Taekwoon.

Melihat Wonshik yang sudah tidak berniat mengambil harta Hakyeon lagi, membuat senyum Taekwoon berkembang lega. Dia merasa Sahabatnya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Anak baik" ucap Taekwoon seraya mengusak rambut Wonshik.

Namun, disisi lain Wonshik menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum evil. Dia sudah berhasil melangkah kedepan, rencana awalnya berhasil.

"Lalu.." Wonshik menyangga dagunya kembali. "Kapan kau menikahinya"

"Aku tidak bisa"

Wonshik terkejut mendengar jawaban Taekwoon yang sekarang telah melanjutkan makannya.

"Wae ? neo sarangiya ?"

"Aniyo.. Aku ingin Hakyeon mendapat adiknya kembali dan penglihatannya, aku ingin dia bahagia terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya aku bisa membahagiakannya"

Wonshik terdiam mendengar penjelasan Taekwoon. Ada raut kekecewaan disana.

"Terlalu lama"

"Mwo ?" Taekwoon menatap Wonshik curiga.

"Maksudku..Terlalu lama karena harus mencari adiknya dulu. Kau juga harus memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri."

"Dia sudah ketemu"

Alis Wonshik bertaut mendengar perkataan Taekwoon. "Adiknya ketemu ?"

"Hm. Nanti malam aku dan Hakyeon akan menemuinya" ucap Taekwoon sambil meminum es cappuccino yang sama dipesan Wonshik tadi.

Wonshik memperhatikan Taekwoon yang tengah meneguk minumannya dengan raut wajah yang tampak bahagia. Senyum itu terbesit lagi dan tampak sangat menakutkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, dan Taekwoon masih saja berkutat dengan berkas - berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya. Satu persatu dia buka dan baca, dia kerjakan secara bertahap agar berkas selesai secara urut. Sesekali Taekwoon melirik kearah jam dinding yang menggantung di ruangannya. Dia seharusnya ada urusan dengan Hakyeon sekarang namun pekerjaannya hari ini sangatlah banyak, kalau dia tidak menyelesaikannya, berarti Hakyeon yg harus menyelesaikan semuanya besok. Dia tidak bisa membuat Hakyeon mendapat banyak pekerjaan.

TOK TOK TOK

Hyuk masuk kedalam ruangan dengan setumpuk berkas lagi ditangannya. Taekwoon yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Cepat kemarikan, aku harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya"

"Tidak perlu" Hyuk meletakkan berkas diatas meja, dan duduk di kursi tempat Taekwoon duduk sebelumnya. "Sajangnim sudah menunggu dibawah,"

Taekwoon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hyuk. Entah kenapa Hyuk akhir - akhir ini menjadi baik padanya, dia tidak lagi marah - marah dan tidak lagi ingin mengusirnya dari Hakyeon.

"Hm, aku pergi" Taekwoon mengambil jas nya dan memakainya dengan rapi.

"Hmm" Hyuk mulai membuka pekerjaanya satu demi satu. "Hyung,"

Taekwoon menoleh kepada Hyuk yang terlihat masih sibuk mengerjakan dokumen itu.

"Aku percayakan Jisoo padamu"

Taekwoon mengangkat kedua alisnya, dia berjalan mendekati Hyuk yang masih berlagak sibuk.

"Kau... memanggilku apa ?"

"Sana pergi, aku sibuk"

Taekwoon tersenyum miring melihat Hyuk yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Gomawo ne, Hyukie" Ucap Taekwoon seraya mengusak rambut Hyuk gemas, dia langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Hyuk yang sekarang tengah menatapi foto Hakyeon yang terletak di atas meja tersebut. Dia tersenyum seraya mengusap kaca bingkai itu.

Disisi lain Taekwoon yang baru saja keluar dari lift langsung berlari menuju luar.

"Sajangnim eodiya ?" tanyanya kepada salah satu bodyguard yang berdiri didepan Perusahaan.

"Beliau ada di dalam mobil, silahkan" Bodyguard itu memberikan kunci mobil kepada Taekwoon.

"Kalian meninggalkannya didalam. ?" pekik Taekwoon dan langsung berlari tanpa mendengar jawaban dari bodyguard tersebut. Dia menuju kesebuah mobil hitam mewah, yang biasa dikemudikan Hyuk untuk membawa Hakyeon. Sesampainya disana Taekwoon mengintip kedalam mobil, disana dia melihat Hakyeon yang tengah terduduk dalam diam. Dan segera dibukannya mobil itu.

"Hakyeon-ah, kenapa kau disini sendirian ?"

Hakyeon menoleh kepada Taekwoon dan tersenyum "Aku menunggumu"

"Ck, kau kan bisa ikut masuk kedalam. Jika aku tidak segera kemari kau bisa mati tau kan ! Didalam mobil tidak ada oksigen, kau bisa mati keracunan !"

Hakyeon tertawa renyah mendengar celotehan dari bibir Jung kekasihnya itu. Tangannya meraba hingga berhasil menyentuh tubuh Taekwoon.

"Tapi kau segera menemuiku" Hakyeon memeluk tubuh Taekwoon yang sangat dia rindukan. Seharian dia hanya dirumah terdiam menunggu kekasihnya pulang, tapi Hakyeon tau bagaimana pekerjaan dikantor. Jikapun tidak dijemput, Taekwoon tidak akan pulang secepat ini.

Taekwoon membalas pelukan Hakyeon dan mendekapnya lebih erat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan semua ini ?"

"Lelah kah, hmm" Hakyeon mengusap lembut rambut belakang Taekwoon. Taekwoon merapatkan tubuh Hakyeon hingga benar - benar menempel seutuhnya pada dirinya.

"Bogoshipda" Taekwoon mengusapkan hidungnya pada area leher Hakyeon yang terekspos.

"...Jibe kajja. Kita bisa menemui Jisoo besok"

Pelukan mereka terlepas, Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon yang tengah tersenyum begitu manis.

CUUPP

Tanpa meminta ijin, Taekwoon langsung mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir ranum Hakyeon. Bukan ciuman dewasa, hanya kecupan singkat.

"Aku sudah janji padamu"

Kedua mata Hakyeon bergerak gusar, disana genangan air sudah terlihat, dia terus memandang kearah Taekwoon yang juga menatap Hakyeon.

"Kajja. Kita jemput Jisoo" ucap Taekwoon meyakinkan Hakyeon. Taekwoon lantas menghidupkan mesin mobilnya setelah melihat senyum manis diwajah Hakyeon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil terparkir didepan rumah Jisoo, rumah yang sebelumnya telah didatangi oleh Hakyeon itu kini tengah didatangi pemilik mobil mewah berwarna silver yang sudah berada didalam rumah.

Kedua sahabat Jisoo yang tengah duduk diruang tengah dengan beberapa botol soju dan jajangmyun yang menjadi teman perbincangan mereka. Ketiga orang itu tertawa begitu lepas, tanpa memperdulikan masing - masing masalah yang tengah menimpa mereka. Terlebih lagi dengan Jisoo, yang begitu riangnya tertawa mendengar celotehan dari Hongbin sahabat kecilnya. Mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil, hal seperti ini sering mereka lakukan saat tengah mendapat masalah.

"Ya Ya, Kau ingat dulu kita sering sekali menjahili tetangga. Kita menekan tombol pintu dan lari ketika mereka keluar" Singgung Hongbin

"Ahahaha,, iya iya aku ingat. Bahkan sekarang aku masih sering ingin melakukannya"

"Ya!" Sojin memukul lengan Jisoo dan Hongbin bergantian. "Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku, Aiiishh!"

"Ya! Nuna, kau kan sudah tua, tidak asik mengajakmu lagi" sindir Jisoo dan berhasil membuat Hongbin tertawa hingga terbahak - bahak. Keasikan mereka ini begitu tulus dan lepas, tidak melihat perbedaan ekonomi yang ada diantara mereka. Walaupun tingkat derajat amat berbeda tapi persahabatan mereka terjalin begitu kuat nan indah.

GREEEEKK

"Aku pulang"

"Annyeonghaseyo Ahjumma" ucap Hongbin dan Sojin bersamaan, saat melihat Ibu Jisoo telah kembali dari tempatnya bekerja.

"Eoh Eomma, neo wasseo.." Jisoo segera berlari menghampiri Ibunya dan mengambil beberapa barang yang dibawa oleh Ibu dari tempat kerjanya.

"Sojin-ah, Hongbin-ah sudah lama tidak melihat kalian. Bagaimana keadaan kalian selama ini ?" sapa Nyonya Kim kepada kedua tamu yang tengah duduk disana.

"Kami baik Ahjumma, setelah dibawa ke Jepang keadaan Hongbin menjadi sangat baik"

Nyonya kim menyentuh tangan Hongbin dan tersenyum lega. "Bagus~ aku senang mendengarnya. Tidak apa - apa, mereka pasti mendapatkan hukuman,"

Hongbin membalas tangan Nyonya kim yang menggenggam erat tanganya. "Khamsahamnida Ahjumma"

"Kalian sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Jadi, datanglah kapanpun kalian mau"

Sojin dan Hongbin terharu mendengar ungkapan dari Nyonya Kim, mereka merasa bersyukur masih ada seseorang yang berada dipihak mereka. Dan yang terpenting mereka masih memiliki keluarga yang harus mereka jaga agar tidak kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya

"Kalian bersenang - senanglah, Ahjumma istirahat lebih dahulu"

"Ne Ahjumma," ucap Hongbin seraya memeluk Bibi Kim. Begitu juga Sojin.

"Selamat malam Ahjuma"

Nyonya Kim masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan ketiga anak muda yang masih asik berbincang - bincang. Namun pembincaraan mereka terganggu karena bunyi ponsel milik salah satu dari mereka.

"Angkat itu ! berisik sekali" Suruh Sojin kepada Hongbin.

Hongbin lantas mengambil ponselnya yang terkapar dilantai dan pergi keluar untuk menerima telepon.

"Wae Kim Wonshik ?"

 **"Dia sudah ditemukan"**

"Jinja ? Eodi ?"

 **"Sebaiknya kalian cepat kesana sebelum mereka bertemu dengan Jisoo terlebih dahulu."**

"Jisoo ?"

 **"Mereka akan menjemputnya malam ini, aku akan mengirimkan alamat lengkapnya. Jangan sampai gagal, dia adalah kunci kemenangan kita"**

"Hmmm, Arasseo"

Hongbin masuk kembali kedalam rumah dan menatap Jisoo yang tengah bercanda tawa dengan kakaknya.

"Nugueyo ?" tanya Sojin saat adiknya telah duduk kembali. Namun, pandangan mata Hongbin masih tertuju kepada Jisoo yang tengah meneguk segelas soju.

"Jisoo-ya" panggil Hongbin pelan.

Jisoo lantas menoleh kepada Hongbin yang tengah menatapnya serius. Sojin mengamati Hongbin yang berubah aneh ketika menerima telepon tadi.

"Hmm ? Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, ?" tanya Jisoo masih dengan candaannya

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"Ada masalah apa Hongbin-ah, siapa yang meneleponmu ?" tanya sang kakak yang mulai khawatir.

"Keluargamu.." Ponsel miliknya yang berada ditangannya bergetar, Hongbin meliriknya sebentar dan mendapati satu pesan masuk. "kau sudah menemukannya kan ?"

Sojin membulatkan matanya dan langsung menatap terkejut Jisoo yang juga memasang raut wajah yang sama.

"Jisoo-ya benarkah itu ? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya"

Kedua mata Jisoo bergerak gusar, dia meneguk paksa air liurnya. Tanpa mampu menjawab pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya itu Jisoo hanya mampu terdiam dengan ketakutan yang terus menyerangnya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan kedua sahabatnya tau siapa keluarganya, itu akan menyebabkan masalah besar.

"Jisoo-ya..?" Hongbin melirik keponselnya untuk membuka pesannya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatakan sesuatu kepada Jisoo. Tangan itu mengusap layar ponsel dan membuka satu pesan baru. Mata itu terbuka lebar bersamaan dengan bibirnya ketika membaca sebuah alamat yang baru saja dikirim Wonshik kepadanya, alamat adik Cha Hakyeon, alamat yang sekarang dirinya tengah berada didalam rumah tersebut. Mata Hongbin bergerak perlahan, kembali menatap Jisoo, namun bukan tatapan tajam seperti tadi. Sekarang pancaran mata itu terlihat begitu nanar, menatap tidak percaya kepada sahabat didepannya yang tengah terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ji..Jisoo-ya"

Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap sahabatnya yang sekarang semakin terlihat ingin menangis. "Kim Jisoo~" ucap Hongbin parau.

Sojin yang tidak mengerti dengan Hongbin menjadi bingung, kedua namja didepannya ini terus saja memasang raut wajah yang tidak menggembirakan, suasana bahagia yang tercipta beberapa saat yang lalu hilang begitu saja.

"Hongbin-ah, Wae geurae ?!"

"Jisoo-ya,"

"..."

"Cha Jisoo"

Sojin membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan dari Hongbin namun tidak dengan Jisoo, dia malah menutup kedua matanya begitu erat.

"Hyung-mu, Cha Hakyeon. Benarkan ?"

"Hong..Hongbin-ah, ada apa ini sebenarnya?!"

Hongbin menatap Sojin yang tampak panik, kemudian beralih lagi menatap Jisoo yang masih memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil yang dikendarai Taekwoon melaju menuju pedesaan yang pernah mereka datangi sebelumnya. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan diantara persneling mobil, sesekali Taekwoon melirik Hakyeon yang tengah tersenyum manis. Tanpa Hakyeon sadari raut wajah kekasihnya itu menatapnya penuh khawatir, ada yang mengganggu pikiran Taekwoon sedari tadi.

Taekwoon menghadapkan kembali pandangannya kedepan, kembali focus untuk mengemudi.

"Woonie~"

"Hmmm"

"Apa menurutmu Jisoo akan pulang ?"

"..."

"Woonie~"

"Kita sudah sampai" Taekwoon mematikan mesin mobilnya dan melepas sabuk pengamannya. Dia keluar dari mobil dan beranjak menuju tempat Hakyeon untuk membukakan pintu. Hakyeon menghentakan tongkatnya dan keluar perlahan di bantu Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menatap sebuah rumah yang tampak sepi dan tenang itu. Dia membimbing Hakyeon berjalan menuju rumah tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK

Baru tiga kali ketukan pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampakan pemilik rumah. Jisoo, membuka pintu rumah itu dan menatap sejenak Hakyeon sebelum menatap Taekwoon tajam.

"Kita.."

"Aku ingin bicara dengamu" ucap Jisoo to the point kepada Taekwoon yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kita juga ingin bicara denganmu"

"Hanya kita berdua" ucap Jisoo kembali.

Taekwoon melirik Hakyeon sebentar sebelum pandangannya kembali kepada Jisoo. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Hakyeon sendiri"

"Dia bisa menunggu didalam rumah"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menunggu sendirian"

Jisoo menatap Taekwoon tidak suka, giginya tergretak marah dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal.

"Kita bisa bicara ditempat yang lebih ramai"

Taekwoon membimbing Hakyeon berjalan kembali ke mobil. Jisoo mengikutinya dari belakang masih dengan tatapan tajamnya kepada dua orang didepannya.

Taekwoon kembali mengendarai mobilnya. dimana Hakyeon duduk disampingnya dan Jisoo dibelakang. Taekwoon menatap kaca spion yang memperlihatkan penumpang dibangku belakang. Disana terlihat Jisoo yang terus menatap Hakyeon dengan mata sendunya.

Taekwoon lantas menggenggam tangan Hakyeon dan berhasil membuat kekasihnya itu menoleh. tidak hanya Hakyeon, Jisoo juga melihat kedua tangan mereka yang tautan, dan Jisoo juga melihat bagaimana senyim merona Hakyeon saat tangannya di genggam erat Taekwoon. Jisoo tersenyum pedih melihat sepasang kekasih didepannya. Air matanya tergenang dan kedua mata itu langsung menata kesamping, menjauhkan pandangannya dari hal yang menyakitkan.

Mobil yang dikendarai Taekwoon berhenti disebuah cafe disekitar kota yang tidak jauh dari desa tempat Jisoo tinggal. Ketiga manusia itu turun dan masuk kedalam cafe. Jisoo dan Hakyeon duduk terlebih dahuli sedangkan Taekwoon memesankan tiga coffee dan lantas menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Kita bicarakan disana" ucap Taekwoon seraya menolehkan kepalanya kearah balkon yang tidak jauh darisana.

Jisoo bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Taekwoon yang masih ingin berbicara dengan Hakyeon.

"Chankamanyo" Ucap Taekwoon seraya mengusap lembut rambut Hakyeon. Hakyeon menoleh dan tersenyum bersamaan dengan anggukannya kepada Taekwoon.

Taekwoon lantas beranjak menghampiri Jisoo yang tengah bersandar dipembatas balkon. Jisoo terus menatap Taekwoon tajam dari dia bersama Hakyeon sampai Taekwoon berada didepannya sekarang.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan ?"

"Kau duluan" ucap Taekwoon datar.

Jusoo menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Geurae." Kedua tangan Jisoo masuk kedalam saku celana Jean yang dia kenakan. "Aku tau tujuanmu menemuiku, dan jawabanku 'Aku tidak mau' , Kau seseorang yang cerdik Jung Taekwoonin, namun tidak bagiku. Kau orang yang sangat bodoh. Daripada kau memikirkan ku, lebih baik kau pikirkan keselamatan Hakyeon"

"Dia Hyung-mu"

Jisoo tertawa sinis, "Hyung? Aniya~" Senyum evil itu muncul diwajah Jisoo, untuk pertama kalinya. "Its Mine. Aku akan merebutnya darimu"

Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, dia berusaha tenang "Kapan kau akan bersikap dewasa? Dia tidak akan pernah mencintaimu"

"Lantas kau ini dewasa begitu,,,, Aaahh~ aku baru tau jika orang dewasa itu membohongi seorang pengusaha tunanetra hanya demi uang. Ckckck kau lebih memalukan Jung, kau bahkan mencintai korbanmu sendri"

"Apa maksudmu?" Emosi Taekwoon mulai terpancing.

"Ayolah~ tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi disini, aku tau apa yang kau sembunyikan darinya. Sesuatu yang akan membuatnya membencimu jika dia tau,"

"Hakyeon sudah tau itu"

"Jinja?" Jisoo tersenyum menyindir, "Kejadian Cheongsam 4 tahun lalu. Pabrik batu bara, dia sudah tau ? "

"Kau-" mata Taekwoon bergerak gusar, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat.

Jisoo tersenyum sinis "Wae~ Walaupun saat itu kau tidak mengenal Hakyeon, namun itu juga kejahatan. Hmmm mungkin kau bisa dipenjara 12 atau 15 tahun"

"Apa yang kau inginkan saeki-YA!"

Senyum Jisoo semakin lebar . "Ikuti rencanaku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jisoo dan Taekwoon kembali kemeja bergabung dengan Hakyeon yang tengah meneguk secangkir coffee nya.

"Kalian...sudah selesai" ucap Hakyeon gugup.

Jisoo melirik Taekwoon yang duduk disamping Hakyeon, Taekwoon hanya menatap datar Jisoo dan langsung mengusap lembut tangan Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon-ah, Jisoo setuju untuk kembali kerumah"

"Jeongmalyo? " Hakyeon terlihat begitu girang mendengar kabar dari mulut Taekwoon.

"Hmm, aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu, supir akan datang kemari untuk menjemput kalian"

Hakyeon menganggukan kepalanya semangat, dengan cepatnya tangan yang tengah digenggam itu terlepas untuk meraba tangan seseorang didepannya.

"Jisoo-ya"

"Ne Hyung" Jisoo tersenyum, namun pandanganya tidak kepada Hakyeon, namun untuk menyindir Taekwoon.

Taekwoon lantas berdiri dan meninggalkan kedua orang yang tengah bergembira disana. Kedua tangan Taekwoon terkepal erat.

Setelah masuk kedalam mobil, Taekwoon meraih ponselnya dan mencari nama seseorang di kontak ponselnya. Dia menekan salah satu kontak yang dinamainya 'Sekretaris Han'

Sambil menunggu panggilannya tersambung. Taekwoon menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari cafe tersebut.

 **"Yoboseyo"**

"Datanglah kerumah Jisoo dan jemput mereka"

 **"Wae ? Musuniriya ?"**

"Jisoo orang yang licik. Hanya kau yang tidak bisa dia lawan. Firasatku buruk tentang Jisoo"

 **"Sajang-nim, gwaenchana ?"**

"Gwaenchana, aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Cepatlah kesini"

 **"Ne, arasseo"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jisoo dan Hakyeon berjalan santai ditengah sunyinya malam, hanya ditemani kicauan serangga dan teriknya lampu jalan. Dengan tongkat jalannya dan tangannya yang digenggam Jisoo erat, Hakyeon tidak mengalami kendala dalam berjalan. Senyum bahagia diwajah Hakyeon tak pernah pudar sedari tadi. Begitu pula dengan Jisoo, dia bahkan selalu memperhatikan Hakyeon, tanpa sekalipun menolehkan wajahnya.

"Jisoo-ya"

"Hmm"

"Aku, sangat bahagia"

"Waeyo ?"

"Karena kita akhirnya bisa bersama. Bagaimana dengan mu?" Hakyeon menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jisoo

Jisoo terdiam dengan senyumnya, dia menggenggam kedua tangan Hakyeon dengan tangannya, menghadapkan tubuh Hakyeon kearahnya agar dia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah kesayangannya itu.

"Aku .." Jisoo mengusap lembut wajah Hakyeon dengan sebelah tangannya. "Melebihi rasa bahagiamu" Sebelah tangannya yang tengah menggenggam tangan Hakyeon beralih mengampit pinggang Hakyeon. Jisoo menarik Hakyeon hingga benar - benar menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Ji..Jisoo-ya" Hakyeon meletakan kedua tangannya didada Jisoo, memberikan jarak diantara kedua tubuh mereka. Hakyeon tersentak saat Jisoo menarik pinggang Hakyeon, merapatkan tubuh mereka. Mata Hakyeon bergerak gusar, dia tidak suka dengan situasinya saat ini. Kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Jisoo untuk menjauh, namun sayang kekuatan Jisoo lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Ji..Jisoo-ya, jangan seperti ini?"

Jisoo mengangkat dagu Hakyeon agar menatap kearahnya. "Wae? kau tidak suka padaku?" Jisoo melepaskan tubuh Hakyeon dan bergeser memberi jarak diantara mereka. "Mianhae Hyung, aku tidak tau jika kau sebenci itu padaku" Jisoo memasang raut sedihnya didepan Hakyeon.

"Bukan seperti itu Jisoo-ya, aku sangat bahagia bertemu denganmu" Hakyeon merabakan tangannya mencari keberadaan sang adik.

"Tapi kau tidak ingin dekat - dekat denganku" Jisoo menatap Hakyeon yang tengah mencarinya. "Dulu kita bahkan sering tidur bersama, mandi bersama. Hiks tapi sekarang kau berubah Hyung" Jisoo berusaha mengecoh Hakyeon dengan suaranya yang dia buat seperti sedang menangis.

"Mianhae Jisoo-ya, mianhae"

BRUUUKKK

Hakyeon tersandung tepat didepan Jisoo, dia berusaha berdiri. Namun, Jisoo menggenggam tangannya dan berada didekat Hakyeon kembali.

"Jisoo-ya, mianhae" Kedua tangan Hakyeon terangkat dan menangkup wajah tampan Jisoo.

Jisoo tersenyum melihat wajah menyesal Hakyeon. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Hyung" Jisoo menyandarkan kepalanya didada Hakyeon, memeluk tubuh mungil itu. "Aku takut, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi" ucapnya parau. Namun tidak sesuai dengan pendengaran Hakyeon yang dia dengar Jisoo seperti menangis sedih, namun akan berbeda jika Hakyeon melihat wajah Jisoo yang kini tengah menunjukan senyum evilnya dan mata tajamnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Jisoo-ya" Hakyeon mendekap tubuh Jisoo erat, "Aku akan selalu disisimu"

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 Up !**

 **[GaemGyu92] Hahaha iyaa masukin aja mereka ke kawah eonni, kalau perlu dicincang - cincang dulu baru dimasukin, trus eonni yang makan tuh wkwk , si Jisoo bisa gila itu karena terlalu sayang sama Hakyeon eonni wkwkw**

 **[Hakyeon Jung] Cieeeilahh iyaa lah eonni, lagi ada waktu libur ya untuk nulis - nulis FF hehe eonni tuh, selalu tak tungguin loh updatetannya. Janganlah eonni, si Jisoo buat eonni aja nggak papa kok wkwkwk halaaahh eon, nggak papa uda biasa dengan review eonni yang paling panjang, pertahankan ya eon reviewnya wkwk *Hug :***

 **[Kim Eun Seob] yeeeeyy dibilang bagus sama eonni, makasiih eonni muaach :* iyaa siap eonni ,**

 **[aiiuukirei] setelah berabad-abad ya baru di update hhehe, iya makasih kembali, maaf juga karena updatenya kelamaan hehehe**

 **[TJungN] Nah ini dia satu-satunya yang bisa ngalahin review terpanjangnya Hakyeon Jung eonni, wkwkw hadiahnya diambil di toko terdekat ya hehe, Maafkan saya karena terlalu lama updatenya hehe ini sudah up chap 7 nya semoga enggak ternanti nanti lagi hehehe, itu kalau Taekwoon kalau dijadikan dinding kasian juga hehe**

 **[zoldyk] Hehe terimakasih juga karena selalu ikutin ceritanya hehehe**

 **Tunggu chap selanjutnya yah, terima kasih yang sudah mampir untuk membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya hehehe**

 **N-nnnyeooooong~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Brother**

 **LeoN**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Jisoo**

 **Hyuk, Wonshik, Jaehwan**

 **Hongbin, Sojin**

 **Yaoi**

 **M**

 **Romance and Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Aku takut, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi" ucap Jisoo parau. Namun tidak sesuai dengan pendengaran Hakyeon yang dia dengar Jisoo seperti menangis sedih, namun akan berbeda jika Hakyeon melihat wajah Jisoo yang kini tengah menunjukan senyum evilnya dan mata tajamnya.**

 **"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Jisoo-ya" Hakyeon mendekap tubuh Jisoo erat, "Aku akan selalu disisimu"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil berhenti disamping Hakyeon dan Jisoo yang tengah berpelukan itu. Seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil dan mendekati mereka yang nampaknya masih belum sadar kedatangan orang tersebut.

"Sajangnim"

Hakyeon menoleh kebelakang dan tampaknya dia sudah tau siapa namja yang sekarang berdiri dibelakangnnya. "Sekretaris Han," Hakyeon melepas pelukan Jisoo dan berdiri dengan dibantu Hyuk yang menatap heran Jisoo.

Jisoo berdiri dengan senyum biasanya, senyum ramahnya yang dulu selalu dia perlihatkan. "Apa kabar, Sekretaris Han. Kita bertemu lagi"

Hyuk membungkukkan badannya, "Senang bertemu dengan Anda Tuan Jisoo, saya tidak sadar jika Anda ternyata Dongsaeng Sajangnim"

Jisoo tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Hyuk, "Tidak apa - apa"

"Mari pulang Sajangnim, Tuan Jisoo" Hyuk membimbing Hakyeon berjalan dan masuk kedalam mobil. Menempatkannya di kursi samping pengemudi.

"Eeh, kenapa disini?" Tanya Hakyeon yang sadar bahwa tempat duduknya berubah, karena dia selalu dibelakang, dan kali ini Hyuk menempatkannya disamping pengemudi.

"Dibelakang banyak barang milik Tuan Jisoo, Sajangnim" ucap Hyuk bohong seraya memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada Hakyeon.

Hyuk melirik kebelakang tepatnya pada Jisoo yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Pikirannya teringat pada pesan Taekwoon sebelumnya.

'Apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa menangani anak ini? Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?' Ucap Hyuk dalam hati.

"Aku akan mengambil barangku dulu"

"Tidak perlu Tuan" Hyuk tersenyum pada Jisoo yang juga memasang senyum ramahnya. "Semua barang Tuan sudah tersedia dirumah, jika ada yang kurang kami bisa membelikannya" Hyuk membukakan pintu belakang mobil. "Silahkan Tuan" ucapnya seraya menundukan kepalanya.

Masih dengan senyumnya Jisoo masuk kedalam mobil, dan duduk terdiam. Namun bola matanya dengan sangat tajam mengikuti setiap pergerakan Hyuk hingga dia masuk kedalam mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar mentari masuk menyinari ruang kamar yang terlihat begitu luas. Didalam kamar itu terdapat sebuah kasur yang amat besar, dimana diatasnya tertidur sepasang kekasih yang tengah berpelukan. Dan tidak lupa, tanpa memakai pakaian. Salah satu namja yang tengah mendekap tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu bergerak meregangkan otot - ototnya. Pergerakan Taekwoon membuat Hakyeon itu terbangun dan melenguh menggemaskan.

"Morning, love" Ucap Taekwoon seraya mengecup kening Hakyeon dan kedua pipinya.

Hakyeon tersenyum dan memeluk semakin erat sang kekasih. "Morning Woonie" Hakyeon mengusapkan kepalanya didada Taekwoon.

"Kau tidak memberiku morning kiss?" sindir Taekwoon seraya menjauhkan tubuh Hakyeon.

Hal itu membuat Hakyeon cemberut seketika. Mata itu menatap agak keatas tepat kepada Taekwoon yang tersenyum sangat tampan.

"Kemari" Taekwoon menarik kembali tubuh Hakyeon, mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. Tidak lupa kedua tangannya mengusap lebut rambut Hakyeon.

Namun kedua tangan Hakyeon memberi celah untuk menangkup wajah Taekwoon. "Uuh, kau begitu tampan" ucap Hakyeon mengejek.

"Ck, kau akan benar-benar terpesona jika melihatku nanti"

Hakyeon tertawa geli. "Aku tidak sabar Tuan Jung" Tangannya mengusap lembut setiap inci Wajah Taekwoon. "Seseorang yang ingin aku lihat pertama kali adalah kau, Woonie. Sejelek apapun kamu, aku tidak peduli"

"Ya! Jadi selama ini kau berfikir aku ini jelek"

"Hahaha, Kau bahkan punya banyak keriput"

"Hah ?! Ya! Aku ini sangat tampan, kau pasti bertekuk lutut padaku jika melihatnya"

Hakyeon tertawa lepas mendengar Taekwoon yang terlihat sebal dengan candaannya. "Arasseo, Arasseo" Tangannya kembali mengusap wajah Taekwoon. "Taekwoon-ku adalah namja yang paling tampan."

CUUP

"Taekwoon-ku adalah namja yang paling aku cintai."

CUPP

"Taekwoon-ku adalah milikku"

CUUP

Hakyeon mengecup singkat bibir Taekwoon setiap mengucapkan kalimatnya. Hal tersebut membuat kekasihnya itu merona, mungkin dapat dikatakan ini pertama kali Jung Taekwoon merona karena seseorang. Dan Hakyeon patut bersyukur karena menjadi orang pertama yang melakukannya.

"Uhhh Kau .."

SRAAAK

Taekwoon menindih tubuh Hakyeon dan memeluknya erat. Hakyeon tertawa pelan merasakan sang kekasih tengah mengusapkan kepalanya pada leher Hakyeon.

"Ada apa ini ? Mengapa Kekasihku sekarang menjadi menggemaskan ?" Hakyeon mengusap lembut rambut Taekwoon, dan berhasil membuat Taekwoon merapatkan tubuhnya semakin erat.

"Saranghae, Yeonie"

"hmm Saranghae, Jung Taekwoon"

Taekwoon menarik tubuhnya memberikan jarak sedikit untuk dapat melihat wajah manis kekasihnya itu. Wajah yang sekarang tengah tersenyum dengan mata yang menatap kedepan. Dilihatnya lekat kedua mata kesukaannya itu.

"Yeonie"

CUPP

Taekwoon mencium bibir Hakyeon dengan lembut, mengecupnya lama sebelum bibirnya melumat perlahan milik Hakyeon. Tidak lupa dengan tangannya yang sekarang tengah mengelus perut mulus Hakyeon.

"Euuunghh" Hakyeon melenguh seksi saat tangan Taekwoon berpijak didada Hakyeon, mengelus lembut puting Hakyeon, dan diplintirnya gemas. Tidak lupa dengan lidahnya yang sedang menyapu bagian dalam mulut Hakyeon. Hakyeon hanya mampu memejamkan kedua matanya dan terus mendesah sexy.

"Ngghh Woonie, jangan nggh aahh Woonie berhentiihh bermaiiinhh" Hakyeon terus mendesah saat lidah Taekwoon menjilat kulit eksotisnya. Menjilat dan menghisapnya kuat memberi tanda kemerahan diseluruh lehernya.

"Pleasee~~"

Taekwoon mengangkat kepalanya hingga dapat menatap wajah Hakyeon yang memerah panas. Senyum evilnya langsung bertengger diwajah tampan seorang Jung Taekwoon.

"Ada apa Hakyeon?"

"Massuukk aahh Woon!" Ucap Hakyeon gemetar. Badan Hakyeon bergetar merancu meminta lebih. Taekwoon hanya terus menatapi tubuh toples Hakyeon yang terus bercucuran peluh itu.

"Memintalah dengan baik"

"Hmmmph" Kedua mata Hakyeon tertutup rapat. "Brengsek kau! aahh" Hakyeon memeluk tubuh Taekwoon erat, kedua kakinya mengampit pinggang Taekwoon. Dia menggesekan miliknya yang sudah menegang pada milik Taekwoon.

"Aahh" Taekwoon menutup matanya saat Hakyeon terus menggesekan bendanya hingga membuat seluruh badan Taekwoon berdesir merasakan sentuhan dari Hakyeon.

BRUUUKK

Tanpa ucapan apapun, Taekwoon langsung membanting tubuh Hakyeon kembali, dan melebarkan kedua kaki Hakyeon.

"Kau, akan dihukum karena membuat adikku bangun, Nyonya Jung"

Kedua tangan Hakyeon terangkat meraih wajah Taekwoon dan langsung menciumi bibir kekasihnya itu dengan beringas. Taekwoon masih sibuk bermain dengan bendanya yang dia gesekan pada lubang Hakyeon sebelum benar - benar siap untuk memasuki lubang merah Hakyeon yang sudah berkedut dibawah.

"Aahhh hmmmp, Masuuk Wooniehh"

JLEEBB

"Aaaakhh!" Hakyeon memekik antara sakit dan nikmat saat milik Taekwoon menerobos masuk lubangnya yang masih tertutup rapat. "Kau tidak melakukan pemanasan ?! Sakiit bodoh!"

"Hah ?! Siapa yang memohon untuk segera dimasukin?"

PLOP PLOP

"Eohh hmm aah eooh eoh ahh cepaathh Woonhh"

"See! Kau aah aahh terus memohonnh seperti inihh ?" Taekwoon menangkup wajah Hakyeon dengan sebelah tangannya dengan pinggulnya yang terus dia dorong, menubrukan juniornya pada lubang Hakyeon.

"Aahh aahh Woonnhh aahh"

"Aahh hmm buka hhm matamu Hakyeonnhh."

Hakyeon melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan Taekwoon. Kedua mata Hakyeon menatap keatas. Begitupun Taekwoon yang menatap intens kedua mata Hakyeon, dengan pinggulnya yang terus bergerak maju mundur, hingga juniornya masuk lebih dalam kelubang Hakyeon. Bahkan suara khas itu sudah menjadi hal biasa dan bahkan candu bagi telinga keduanya.

"Saranghae Hakyeon-ah, Kau milikku selamanya" Taekwoon mengecup bibir ranum Hakyeon dan menjeda sejenak pergerakannya. Dia ingin menikmati manisnya bibir sang kekasih. Mengecup setia inci bibir belahan jiwanya itu, menyesap kuat bibir kenyal Hakyeon yang membuatnya terus ketagihan.

"Hmmpphh" Hakyeon mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Taekwoon dan ikut bergerak menyesuaikan diri dengan kepala Taekwoon yang berpindah untuk menciumi bibir dan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Saranghae Woonieh" Hakyeon mengangkat kepalanya kebelakang dengan mata yang terpejam menikmati setiap kecupan dan hisapan bibir Taekwoon pada leher dan dadanya. "Bergeraakk Woonh aahh"

"Aku akan klimaks setelah ini" Taekwoon mengecup singkat kening Hakyeon sebelum memeluk erat tubuh lelah dibawahnya itu. Pinggul Taekwoon mulai bergerak dengan tempo cepat. Hingga ruangan itu penuh dengan gema dari kedua benda yang terus saja bertubrukan.

"Aahh aahh ah eohh Woonh Wooniiehh eohh Taekwoonieehh"

"Ahh ahh hmmm eohh Hakyeoonhh"

"AAAKHHH~" pekik keduanya bersamaan saat klimaks mendatangi mereka. Setelah mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya didalam lubang Hakyeon, Taekwoon ambruk begitu saja diatas tubuh Hakyeon. Hakyeon yang merasakan dada Taekwoon naik turun dengan nafas yang tak beraturan hanya tertawa renyah dan mengelus rambut Taekwoon yang berantakan itu.

"Kenapa kau malah terlihatan lebih kelelahan daripada aku Woonie?"

Taekwoon menyembunyikan kepalanya pada leher Hakyeon yang sudah basah keringat itu. "Ini bukan lelah, aku bergairah. Dasar!"

TOK TOK

Kleek

Pintu kamar terbuka saat kedua pasangan diatas kasur itu masih sibuk berpelukan tanpa penutup tubuh apapun. Bahkan seorang penonton yang tidak tahu jika didalam kamar itu masih ada kegiatan dewasa hanya mampu membulatkan kedua matanya dengan air ludah yang membuatnya tersedak.

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon langsung menoleh begitu saja kearah pintu dengan mata yang sama dibulatkannya. Dengan refleks, Taekwoon langsung menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Ma..ma..maaf sajang uhhuuk sajangnim. Maaf" Ucap Hyuk seperti orang kebingung, dirinya bahkan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya namun matanya terus saja melirik kedepan, tepatnya kepada dua orang yang mati kutu diatas kasur, tertangkap basah telah berbuat mesum.

"Sa..sa..rapan su..su..sudah siap" Dan begitulah ucapan Hyuk berakhir dengan dirinya yang langsung berlari seraya menutup pintu kamar. Sedangkan kedua makhluk disana sama - sama terdiam dengan rasa malu yang sudah menyelimuti mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mandi" Ucap Taekwoon yang segera turun dari atas tubuh Hakyeon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keempat makhluk tampan duduk bersama dimeja makan menyantap sarapan mereka. Dari Hakyeon yang duduk dikursi kepala rumah tangga dengan setelan Jas hitamnya, kemeja putih dan dasi hitam garisnya, diikuti Taekwoon yang duduk disisi kanan Hakyeon dengan jas yang serupa namun berwarna abu - abu gelap dengan kemeja creamnya dan dasi hitam dongker, didepannya atau tepatnya disisi kiri Hakyeon milik Sekretaris Han yang sudah tampan dan rapi dengan setelan Jas coklat tua, kemeja putih dengan dasi coklat pekat bergaris, didepan Hakyeon sendiri duduk manis adik kesayangannya yang kini tidak memakai pakaian yang sama. Cha Jisoo hanya mengenakan celana jean dongkernya dengan kemeja kotak merahnya yang berlapis jaket baseball diluarnya.

Hakyeon menyeka sisa makanan dimulutnya dan meraba dimeja mencari tongkatnya sebelum dia hentakan hingga menjadi lurus sempurna. Hyuk yang melihat Hakyeon sudah selesai makan segera membantu Hakyeon untuk berdiri.

"Hyung sudah selesai ?" ucap sang adik yang juga ikutan berdiri.

"Hari ini ada banyak tugas Jisoo-ya"

"Biar aku antar Hyung"

"Tidak perlu tuan Jisoo, setiap hari Sajangnim selalu pergi dengan saya dan Taekwoon. Anda bisa tunggu beliau dirumah"

Jisoo berjalan mendekati mereka. "Ini hari pertama aku tinggal disini, tidak bisakah aku menggantikan kalian sehari saja" Jisoo menatap memohon kepada Hyuk, namun dilain tempat Taekwoon malah menatap muak pada wajah lugu Jisoo tersebut.

"Hyuuungg~~~" Kini Jisoo malah bergelayutan manja dilengan Hakyeon, Hakyeon yang menjadi korban hanya tertawa melihat sikap manja sang adik, mungkin sebenarnya ini adalah sikap yang menakutkan dari adiknya itu.

"Ya sudah, Hyung akan mengajakmu kekantor"

"Uuuhh asiiik" Jisoo langsung memeluk Hakyeon dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang disana yang masih memandang Jisoo menakutkan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Hyung ?" Tanya Hyuk memasang wajah marahnya kepada Taekwoon yang masih asik melanjutkan makannya.

"Biarkan saja. Kebetulan ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

"Eoj, Ma..maaf Hyung, sungguh tadi aku benar - benar tidak tau jika kalian sedang melakukan itu"

"Uhhuukk" Taekwoon tersedak mendengar ucapan dari namja yang tengah memohon maaf itu. "Aku tidak membahas itu" ucapnya datar, berusaha menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya. "Dan lain kali, jangan buka pintu sebelum aku menyuruhmu buka!"

"Ba..baik. Jadi, apa yang ingin Hyung bicarakan?"

"Mengenai Jisoo"

Hyuk lantas ikut duduk seraya merogoh tas kantornya dan meletakan berkas didepan Taekwoon. "Waktu Hyung menyuruhku untuk menjemput mereka, aku penasaran kenapa Hyung seperti takut dengan Jisoo. Makanya aku mencari seluruh informasi mengenai Jisoo selama dia hidup sebagai Kim Jisoo"

"Aku bukannya takut, aku tidak bisa melawannya dia memegang kunci kelemahanku" Ucap Taekwoon lantas mengambil berkas didepannya dan membaca setiap informasi yang didapat Hyuk tersebut.

"Yang paling mengejutkan, ternyata kedua sahabat dekat Jisoo adalah Park bersaudara"

"Siapa mereka ?"

"Park Sojin dan Park Hongbin, Hyung tidak tau ? Pewaris GirlsDay Group. Orangtua mereka terlibat kecelakaan mobil dengan keluarga Sajangnim"

Taekwoon menatap terkejut Hyuk, matanya bergerak gusar ada perasaan terkejut dan takut yang tiba - tiba menyerangnya. "GirlsDay Group terlibat kecelakaan itu ?"

"Iya sama seperti Sajangnim. Mereka juga kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Dan fillingku kalau Jisoo itu sedang berkomplot dengan mereka untuk menjatuhkan Sajangnim"

"GirlsDay Group, juga berkaitan dengan kecelakaan Pabrik Batu Bara kan ?"

"Eoh, bagaimana Hyung tau ? Iyaa saat itu Sajangnim ingin mengajak bernegoisasi dengan Hongbin Dongsaeng dari CEO GirlsDay yang sekarang. Tapi saat itu Sajangnim tiba-tiba jatuh sakit, jadi acara tersebut ditunda. Dan beberapa jam nya kami mendapat kabar kalau pabrik itu terbakar."

"Anak itu ?"

"Dia menjadi salah satu korban kebakaran. Karena kejadian itu sampai saat ini GirlsDay Group selalu berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Starlight. Dan pada saat itu juga kita harus membayar denda, dan tanggungan biaya pengobatan korban lainnya. Saat itu adalah saat Kita hampir mengalami bangkrut, krisis keuangan kita sangat tinggi"

"Hyuk.." Taekwoon meletakan kedua tangannya diatas meja, terdiam sejenak menatap Hyuk. "Itu bukan kesalahan Hakyeon"

"Kepolisian bilang itu karena konsleting"

"Tidak.. aku akan ceritakan sesuatu. Tapi setelah aku mengatakannya kau tidak boleh menghakimi ku terlebih lagi mengatakannya pada Hakyeon"

Hyuk mengerutkan keningnya, "Ada apa Hyung ? Kau seperti telah melakukan kesalahan ?"

"Dua tahun lalu, aku tentunya belum kenal kau dan juga Hakyeon. Saat itu, keluargaku mengalami masalah. Appa-ku sakit keras dan harus segera mendapatkan pengobatan dan operasi. Karena biaya yang terlalu mahal aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Dan entah kenapa aku berfikir Tuhan memberi jalan keluarnya, karena mempertemukanku dengan Yeoja itu"

"Yeoja ?"

"Dia mengatakan namanya Park Sojin, dia memberiku tugas dengan bayaran tinggi. Itu melebihi biaya Appa-ku"

Hyuk semakin mengerutkan keningnya, "Jangan bilang kalau Hyung..."

"Iya, aku yang membakar Pabrik itu, itu semua atas perintah Sojin"

"Astaga" Hyuk menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. "Kau yang meledakannya. Astaga"

"Aku putus asa, saat itu aku benar-benar butuh uang. Tapi, ternyata perkiraanku salah"

"Apa yang terjadi Hyung?"

"Saat Yeoja itu tau kalau Dongsaengnya salah satu korban kebakaran, dia tidak mau memberikan uang sepersen pun padaku, dia bilang itu semua kesalahanku, dan yang aku tau terakhir kalinya, kabarnya dia pergi ke Jepang untuk mengobati Dongsaengnya. Alhasil Appa-ku meninggal dua tahun lalu, aku sering menyesali perbuatan itu terlebih lagi, kini aku mengenal Hakyeon dan aku tak ingin kehilangannya "

"Aku..." Hyuk menyandarkan punggungnya pada penyangga kursi. "Tidak tau harus berkata apa"

"Dengar" Taekwoon menatap tajam Hyuk yang terlihat bingung dengan semua cerita Taekwoon. "Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu"

"Hyung..kau tau apa akibat perbuatanmu itu? Astagaa~ Aku benar-benar tidak percaya"

"Hyuk !"

Hyuk tercekat mendengar teriakan Taekwoon. Dia menatap Taekwoon dengan dahi yang masih berkerut.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang itu semua. Yang harus kita focuskan adalah Hakyeon dan Jisoo. Jisoo, anak itu menyukai Hakyeon"

Kerut Hyuk semakin terlihat sangat jelas.

"Dia sudah mencium Hakyeon. Dia ingin membuat Hakyeon menjadi miliknya. Bukan sebagai kakaknya, aku takut jika dia bertindak lebih jauh dari itu, dia bisa saja mencelakakan kita bahkan Hakyeon juga dalam bahaya"

Hyuk menangkup wajahnya, mengusap wajah itu kasar, matanya terlihat begitu tajam. "Astagaa~ ini membuatku pusing" sekali lagi dengan nafas berat Hyuk mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Lalu apa rencana kita?"

Taekwoon tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hyuk bersamaan dengan nafas leganya.

"Kita harus mempercepat operasi mata Hakyeon"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat Pagi Sajangnim" ucap staff gadis yang bekerja di depan ruangan Hakyeon sambil membungkukan badannya. Hakyeon tersenyum kepada pegawainya tersebut.

Jisoo membimbing Hakyeon kembali berjalan masuk kedalam ruangannya. "Hati-hati Hyung" Jisoo mendudukan Hakyeon perlahan dikursi kepemimpinannya.

"Hmmm Hyung, ada yang bisa aku bantu ?"

Hakyeon menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan memikirkan sesuatu. "Sepertinya tidak ada. Kau bisa menunggu selama aku bekerja atau pulang saja kalau lelah"

"Aah, membosankan~ aku ingin melakukan sesuatu disini. Aku bisa membantumu bekerja"

Hakyeon terkekeh kecil sambil membuka - buka dokumennya. "Kau belum mengerti seperti ini Jisoo-ya"

"Aku bisa membacakannya untukmu"

"Aku bisa membacanya sendiri"

"Aku bisa menuliskanya untukmu"

"Aku bisa melakukannya"

"Aku bisa memijat bahumu"

"Aku tidak perlu Jisoo-ya"

"Aku bisa membelikanmu makanan"

"Aku tidak lapar Jisoo-ya"

"Aku bisa..."

"Ya! Cha Jisoo. Mengapa Dongsaengku menjadi sangat cerewet eoh"

Jisoo berjalan pelan mendekati sang kakak, dia berlutut disamping Hakyeon, meletakan kepalanya dipaha Hakyeon. "Aku ingin berguna untukmu"

Hakyeon tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang adik, tangannya terulur mengusap lembut rambut hitam Jisoo. "Aku yang harusnya berguna untukmu, Jisoo-ya"

Jisoo memeluk pinggang Hakyeon erat seraya menyamankan kepalanya dipaha Hakyeon. "Aku...ingin seperti ini terus. Aku tidak ingin siapapun merebutmu dariku"

Hakyeon menundukan kepalanya, tepatnya menatap Jisoo yang bersandar dipahanya. Tangan itu masih setia mengusap rambut Jisoo dengan sayangnya. Namun raut wajahnya terlihat biasa saja, bahkan dapat dibilang monoton. Hakyeon hanya terdiam dengan tangan yang terus membelai rambut sang adik.

TOK TOK

Hakyeon mengangkat kepalanya kedepan, disana Taekwoon tengah menutup pintu ruangan seraya melepaskan Jasnya. Dia berjalan mendekati Hakyeon, matanya memincing seketika saat melihat Jisoo yang nampaknya begitu nyaman tidur dipaha Hakyeon.

"Sudah puas Tuan Jisoo?" sindir Taekwoon melihat Jisoo yang bahkan tidak meliriknya sedikitpun. Kedua tangan Jisoo semakin erat memeluk pinggang Hakyeon. Taekwoon yang melihatnya terasa mendidih diseluruh tubuhnya, dia seperti ingin sekali melempar anak itu ditengah - tengah sekumpulan Hiu.

"Taekwoonie, lama sekali datangnya?"

Taekwoon tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Hakyeon. Yang dia perdulikan adalah, kenapa orang didepannya ini masih asiknya tidur di paha kekasihnya.

"Ya! Jisoo. Belum puas kau tidur disitu!"

"Taekwoon~"

"Ya! Bocah !" Taekwoon menarik tangan Jisoo yang tengah memeluk Hakyeon.

"Woonie~ jangan seperti itu. Jisoo-ya bangun" Hakyeon melepaskan tangan Taekwoon yang terus menarik kasar tangan Jisoo. "Jisoo-ya bangun, pulanglah dan tidur dirumah ne" ucapnya masih mengelus rambut Jisoo.

"Hmmm, aku ingin disini" Jisoo hanya bergerak pelan dan semakin menyamankan dirinya.

Taekwoon menatap nyalang Jisoo, kepalanya sudah hampir mau meledak. Anak itu tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Bocah Tengik!"

SRAAAKK

Taekwoon menarik kuat tangan Jisoo dan langsung membuatnya tersungkur dilantai.

"Taekwoon!"

"Diam Hakyeon! Kau tidak boleh memanjakannya. Bocah ini tidak bisa diajak bicara"

Jisoo menatap tajam Taekwoon yang juga tengah menatapnya nyalang.

"Kenapa bocah, ingin berkelahi?!"

Jisoo berdiri dan langsung menarik kerah kemeja Taekwoon. "Kau cari masalah denganku ?!"

Senyum evil Taekwoon tergambar indah diwajah tampannya. Dia menarik kuat tangan Jisoo dari kerahnya. "Hanya bocahlah yang berani melawan dengan ancaman. Dasar bocah"

Mendengar itu alis Jisoo bertaut marah. Kedua tangannya terkepal, raut wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal. Dia berjalan perlahan dengan tatapan tajamnya mendekati Taekwoon.

"Kau. Akan aku singkirkan" Ucapnya dan berlalu begitu saja keluar dari ruangan Hakyeon. Taekwoon hanya terkekeh mendengar ancaman dari Jisoo dan dia kembali berjalan mendekati Hakyeon.

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu kasar denganya Taekwoon, dia masih kecil"

Taekwoon berjalan dibelakang Hakyeon, meletakan jasnya digantungan belakang dan kembali mendekati sang kekasih. "kau tidak boleh terlalu memanjakannya, aku cemburu"

CUPP

Ucap Taekwoon seraya mendaratkan kecupannya pada pipi tembam Hakyeon. Dan memutarkan kursi Hakyeon sehingga menghadap padanya. "Setelah ini kita akan pergi ke Dokter Jung"

"Untuk apa Woonie ?"

"Membicarakan rencana operasi matamu. Mereka bilang sudah dapat pendonornya" Taekwoon mengusak rambut Hakyeon gemas

"Oke" ucapnya dengan senyumnya yang merekah indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon membimbing Hakyeon masuk kedalam sebuah gedung besar serba putih itu. Pada area masuk tadi tertera tulisan besar Asan Medical Center. Mereka tengah berada disebuah rumah sakit ternama di Korea Selatan. Disini banyak sekali pengunjung dan pasien yang berlalu lalang. Taekwoon dengan hati-hati membawa Hakyeon karena banyak pula anak kecil yang berlari kesana kemari.

"Permisi" Taekwoon menggenggam erat tangan Hakyeon saat dirinya membawa masuk kekasihnya itu kedalam lift.

Begitu banyak orang yang berada didalam lift, membuat Taekwoon dan Hakyeon tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Terutama Taekwoon yang kini tengah melotot tajam pada namja yang sedari tadi melihat Hakyeon. Dengan segera Taekwoon menarik tubuh Hakyeon merapat padanya dan mendekapnya dari samping, seraya menoleh pada namja yang kini tengah meneguk air liurnya kasar.

TIING

Pintu lift terbuka, dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam Hakyeon erat, membimbing kekasihnya itu berjalan menuju ruangan yang tidak jauh dari sana. Hanya berjarak 2 blok saja, Taekwoon sudah menemukan Ruangan yang bertuliskan marga Jung itu.

TOK TOK TOK

TOK TOK

Seorang yeoja dengan balutan jas putihnya, rambut dengan warna coklat panjang ikalnya yang tergerai, serta tanda pengenal didada kirinya yang bertuliskan Jung Yoo Jin itu membuka pintu ruangan dan tersenyum ramah ketika melihat Taekwoon dan Hakyeon.

"Tuan Cha, silahkan masuk" ucapnya seraya membuka lebar-lebar pintu. Yeoja itu tersenyum kepada Taekwoon dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Anda pasti Tuan Jung. Senang bertemu dengan Anda. Saya Jung Yoo Jin Dokter pribadi Tuan Cha"

Taekwoon membalas salaman dari Dokter Jung itu, dia kembali membimbing Hakyeon berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Yoo Jin.

"Eoh, ya. Kita sudah mendapatkan seorang pendonor. Dia bernama Cristina van leur, yeoja dari Belanda. Dia menawarkan diri untuk mendonorkan matanya dengan pertukaran uang" Ucap Yoojin seraya memperlihatkan berkasnya kepada Taekwoon.

"Apa Yeoja itu sudah melalui pemeriksaan?" tanya Taekwoon seraya membaca berkas itu. "Matanya blue sea, apakah matanya cocok dengan Hakyeon?"

"Kami sudah memintanya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan disana, dia mengirim hasil kesehatannya kemarin" Dokter Jung mencari sesuatu dilacinya dan memberikan amplop itu pada Taekwoon. "Saya sudah memeriksanya dan hasilnya sangat baik, tidak ada masalah pada matanya. Namun, itu tergantung juga tubuh Tuan Cha, apakah dia bisa menerima benda lain yang bukan miliknya. Untuk kecocokan, saya jamin 80%"

"Hmmm" Taekwoon tampak berpikir dengan masih sibuknya melihat - lihat berkas yang ada dihadapannya. Dia membaca satu persatu data dengan teliti sebelum mengambil keputusan.

"Ada apa Taekwoon ?"

Taekwoon menoleh kepada Hakyeon yang tampak bingung. Kemudian dia kembali menatap sang Dokter didepannya. "Apakah tidak ada cara menyembuhkan selain pencangkokan?"

"Sebelumnya saya sudah pernah mengatakan kepada Tuan Cha, ada dua cara penyembuhan. Operasi penyambungan saraf dan pencangkokan. Tapi Tuan Cha lebih ingin melakukan pencangkokan"

"Aku... takut, saraf ku tidak baik" Ucap Hakyeon menyambung.

"Bagaimana maksudnya ?"

"Operasi saraf ini sebenarnya simple dan berlangsung cepat, tapi masalahnya disini Tuan Cha memiliki masalah dengan traumanya. Itu mempengaruhi operasinya. Bisa terjadi kesalahan fatal kalau trauma Tuan Cha masih sangat besar."

"Hakyeon-ah, bukankah akhir - akhir ini kau jarang mengalaminya lagi?"

Hakyeon berfikir dengan bibir yang mengerucut menggemaskan. "Iya, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah lagi trauma saat tidur"

"Bagaimana Dokter Jung, apakah bisa dengan cara itu ?"

"Jika benar seperti itu, sebaiknya memang melakukan operasi penyambungan saraf saja. Tapi kita tidak tau sudah hilang atau belum trauma Anda. Sebaiknya besok Anda datang lagi kemari, kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Sekalian kita tetapkan hari yang tepat untuk operasi Anda"

"Baiklah kalau seperti itu. Kita akan datang lagi besok" Taekwoon berdiri dengan Hakyeon. Mereka menundukan kepala kepada Dokter Jung yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Kami permisi"

"Hati-hati dijalan Tuan Cha" ucap Yoo Jin seraya membungkukan badannya, hingga Taekwoon dan Hakyeon benar-benar keluar dari ruangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaehwan berlari tergesa-gesa saat melihat Wonshik melambaikan tangannya seraya bersandar disebuah mobil bewarna merah itu. Sampai ditempat Wonshik, Jaehwan sedikit mencari udara, nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena kecapean berlari setelah dirinya keluar dari Rumah Sakit ternama Korea itu.

"Bagaimana Hyung ?"

"Mereka akan melakukan operasi, tapi besok mereka datang kemari lagi untuk memeriksa Hakyeon terlebih dahulu" Ucap Jaehwan seraya masuk kedalam mobil dan mengambil sebotol air mineral untuk diminumnya.

Wonshik ikut masuk kedalam mobil dan menghidupkan mesin. "Kita harus segera memberitahu mereka" Wonshik melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Rumah Sakit itu.

Mobil merah terang itu berkendara menuju kesebuah Perusahaan yang cukup terkenal, GirlsDay Group. Tidak berlangsung lama, mereka sudah sampai dan memakirkan mobilnya ditempat yang seharusnya. Wonshik keluar dari mobil begitu juga Jaehwan. Mereka hendak masuk kedalam Perusahaan namun saat itu mereka bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak asing dimata Wonshik. Orang itu berjalan searah dengan mereka.

"Cha Jisoo" panggil Wonshik perlahan saat mereka sama - sama bertemu untuk menunggu lift.

Jisoo menoleh kepada Wonshik dan menatapnya datar.

"Ingin bertemu dengan sahabatmu ?"

"Siapa kau ?"

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar namaku dari teman - temanmu itu."

Jisoo tampak berfikir sejenak, dan senyum menyindir itu terlihat saat dirinya tau siapa sosok didepannya itu. "Eoh, si penghianat"

Woshik terkekeh, "Kasar sekali ucapanmu. Kau juga seorang penghianat bukan ?"

Jisoo menatap nyalang Wonshik, begitu juga Wonshik yang tersenyum remeh pada Jisoo. Tidak lupa dengan seorang lagi diantara mereka, yang melihat kedua orang itu ngeri. Ada aura tidak mengenakan diantara mereka. Seperti melihat pertemuan antara setan dan iblis.

"Eiihh, tidakkah ini terlalu kaku" Jaehwan merangkul kedua orang yang masih saling bertatapan itu. "Kita kan ada dipihak yang sama. Eehh, lift nya terbuka, ayo masuk" Jaehwan menggeret kedua orang itu untuk masuk ledalam lift menuju tempat Sojin. Didalam lift, suasana masih sama canggungnya, sepertinya bukan canggung namun suram. Kedua orang diantara Jaehwan itu tampak saling terdiam dengan kerut dikeningnya.

"Aku tidak pernah suka dengan keluarga Cha" tutur Wonshik. "Mereka semua membosankan"

"Ssstt Wonshik-ah"

"Kalau kau tidak suka, keluar saja. Sekalian bawa sahabatmu itu, Jung sialan yang selalu menempeli Hyung ku" Jisoo melipat lengannya didadanya, dengan mata yang masih melirik Wonshik.

Wonshik tersungut emosi. "Siapa yang sialan ! Hyung mu itu yang selalu menempel pada Taekwoon Hyung" Wonshik menghadap kearah Jisoo dan berusaha meraih kerah milik Jisoo namun tubuh Jaehwan berusaha menghalangi perkelahian yang mungkin saja akan terjadi.

"Eoh, atau mungkin kau yang dibuang olehnya. Kau tidak dibutuhkan lagi bukan" Jisoo terkekeh memamerkan senyum evilnya.

"Brengsek Kau !"

"Wonshik-ah!" Jaehwan menahan tubuh Wonshik yang berusaha menyerang Jisoo. Jisoo hanya tersenyum menyindir seraya keluar dari lift, meninggalkan Wonshik yang masih menahan emosinya itu.

"Kenapa kau ini Hyung! Aku bisa saja menghabisinya tadi, Si Brengsek itu!"

TAAKK

Jaehwan memukul kepala Wonshik dengan kepalan tangannya. "Kau ini yang kenapa! Dia itu Cha Jisoo, ingat rencana kita, jika kau menghabisinya dia bisa perpihak pada Hakyeon. Bodoh!" Bentaknya seraya keluar dari lift mengikuti Jisoo yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Wonshik mencibir Jaehwan yang berlalu meninggalkannya dengan tampang kesalnya.

Ketiga orang itu sampai disebuah ruangan dan duduk di sofa, begitu pula seorang gadis yang ikut bergabung dengan ketiga orang itu seraya membawakan empat cangkir coffee untuk mereka.

"Dimana Hongbin ?" Tanya Jisoo yang mulai menyesap coffee nya.

"Dia demam"

"Anak itu mudah sekali sakit"

"Eoh, iya bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Sojin kepada Wonshik dan Jaehwan.

Kedua orang itu lantas meletakan cangkir yang tengah mereka pegang, dan kembali focus kepada rencananya.

Wonshik mulai memberitahukan info yang baru saja mereka dapat. "Kita mengikuti mereka ke Rumah Sakit Asan Medical Center. Seperti fillingku sebelumnya, mereka berencana mempercepat operasi Hakyeon"

"Operasi ?" Jisoo mengerutkan keningnya heran, mungkin dia bertanya - tanya bagaimana orang - orang ini tau masalah itu tapi dirinya sendiri sama sekali tidak tau mengenai hal tersebut. "Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku ?"

"Menurutku ini rencana Taekwoon, dia mengajak Hakyeon keluar jam makan siang tadi untuk bertemu Dokter yang bernama Yoo Jin itu. Sepertinya mereka berencana mempercepat operasi Hakyeon." Tutur Jaehwan.

"Kenapa mereka cepat - cepat melakukan operasinya?" Sojin mengusap dagunya dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. "Jisoo-ya, apa mereka sudah tau rencanamu?"

Masih dengan kening yang berkerut, Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Sepertinya belum Nuna. Tapi aku curiga dengan Sekretaris itu, hanya dia yang tidak berani aku ancam. Aku tidak mengenal siapa dia dan sejauh mana hubunganya dengan Hakyeon"

"Hmmm.. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan operasi itu terjadi. Rencana kita bisa kacau"

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan itu, artinya kita harus menggagalkannya" Saran Wonshik mulai memunculkan siasat jahatnya lagi.

Jisoo menatap tajam Wonshik. "Akan aku bunuh jika kau berani melukainya"

"Tenang saja Jisoo-ya. Kita sepakat sebelumnya tidak akan menyentuh Hyung-mu itu, kita hanya ingin membuat Perusahaan itu hancur" jelas Sojin sambil menyeruput coffenya.

"Bukan hancur, tapi mengambil alih, ingat itu" ralat Wonshik pada Sojin, yang hanya mengedikan bahunya.

"Jadi, apa rencana mu?" Tanya Sojin kembali focus pada Wonshik yang selalu memiliki ide brilian.

"Yang pasti kita harus mencegah operasi itu bagaimanapun juga. Mereka akan melakukan pemeriksaan pada Hakyeon besok siang, jadi kita akan menggagalkannya pada hari itu" ucap Wonshik seraya melipat kedua lenganya didadanya. "Aku butuh anak buahmu, Hyung" ucapnya kembali kepada Jaehwan. "Kita akan menggagalkan operasi itu besok"

"Aku serahkan masalah ini padamu Kim Wonshik"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehari setelahnya. Pukul 02.25 pm**

 **At Asan Medical Center**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon membukakan pintu mobil untuk membimbing Hakyeon keluar. Kekasihnya itu menghentakan tongkat yang selalu dia bawa. Dengan perlahan kedua kaki mungilnya berpijak diarea Rumah Sakit tersebut. Dengan sabar pula Jung Taekwoon membimbing Hakyeon berjalan menuju tempat Dokter Jung berada.

Hanya menaiki satu lift dan melewati beberapa blok Rumah Sakit, mereka sudah bisa sampai disana.

BRUUUKK

Seorang pria paruh baya tidak sengaja menabrak Taekwoon dan menumpahkan sup itu dijas Taekwoon. Taekwoon sedikit merintih saat kulit tangannya merasakan panas mendidih dari sup yang sudah mengotori kemejanya.

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja" ucap Ahjussi tersebut seraya berusaha membersihkan sup di jas Taekwoon.

"Tidak apa - apa. Tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Taekwoon juga ikut membersihkan sup itu.

"Sebaiknya kau beraihkan dulu, itu bisa membekas" ucap Hakyeon memberi saran. "Ahjussi, lain kali hati - hati ya" Tuturnya kembali seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Ahjussi itu hanya menjawab iya dan kembali meminta maaf sebelum dia pergi membiarkan Taekwoon yang masih sibuk membersihkan Jas nya.

"Yeonie, kau tunggu disini dulu. Aku tidak akan lama" Ucapnya seraya mendudukan Hakyeon ke kursi yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Namun Hakyeon tidak ingin duduk dan berdiri kembali.

"Lebih baik aku duluan saja. Lagi pula ruangannya sudah ada didepan kan. Aku bisa sendiri"

Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. "Ck, kenapa harus ada kejadian seperti ini"

"Tidak apa, sudah sana bersihkan dulu. Bau sup nya sudah menempel."

Taekwoon menganggukan kepalanya seraya mengecup pelan kening Hakyeon. "Hati - Hati"

"Hanya disana Taekwoon, kau berlebihan sekali. Lagian aku punya ini kan" Hakyeon mengangkat tongkatnya, menunjukan pada Hakyeon. "Ya sudah, aku duluan"

"Hmmm" Taekwoon melihat Hakyeon berjalan terlebih dahulu, baru itu dia berbalik mencari kamar mandi untuk membersihkan kototan sup di jas nya.

Tak Tak Tak

Hakyeon berjalan perlahan dengan menghentakan tongkatnya. Dia mengingat berapa langkah dirinya untuk sampai diruangan Yoo Jin. Saat sudah pasti dia sampai, Hakyeon menghadapkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan marga Jung tersebut. Di ketuknya pintu itu. Namun belum ada jawaban ataupun seseorang yang membukakan. Hakyeon mengetuk kembali pintu ruangan Dokter jung. Masih hening, tidak ada jawaban. Hakyeon meraba pintu untuk mencari Knop dan membukanya perlahan.

"Dokter Jung" Panggil Hakyeon seraya menutup kembali pintu itu. Hakyeon berjalan perlahan.

"Permisi, Dokter Jung kau disini?"

Tak Tak Tak

"Kenapa sepi sekali ?"

Tak Tak

"Yoo Jin-ah"

Tak Tak Bruuukkkkk

Hakyeon tersandung, dia meraba lantai mencari tongkatnya yang terlepas dari genggamannya. Namun saat tangan mungil itu meraba sekitar lantai, dia menyentuh sesuatu yang lebih besar dari tongkatnya, sesuatu yang empuk tapi basah. Hakyeon meraba benda itu dan tangannya sampai di ujung, dia raba dan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat dengan mata yang membulat syok ketika dia tau apa yang dia pegang. Sebuah tangan. Hakyeon mulai meraba seluruhnya, dan dia semakin membulatkan matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka, matanya bergerak gusar.

"Do..dokter Jung?" Hakyeon meraba tubuh Dokter Jung yang terkapar tak berdaya dihadapannya.

"Jung Yoo Jin, kau tidak apa - apa?" Hakyeon berusaha membangunkan gadis itu, namun hanya keheningan yang dia dapat. Tangan Hakyeon menyentuh tubuh Yoo Jin yang basah. Dia menarik tangannya dan mendekatkan tangannya itu pada hidungnya, mencari tau cairan apa yang ada pada tubuh Yoo Jin.

Hakyeon jatuh terduduk kebelakang, nafasnya tercekat, bibirnya bergetar hebat dengan seluruh badannya yang bergetar pula dengan peluh yang mulai bercucuran.

"Da..darah.. Yoo...Yoo Jin" ucapnya terbata hingga mata itu hampir menangis saking ketakutannya.

Hakyeon berusaha berdiri, namun dia kembali terjatuh. Kakinya terasa sangat lemah, dia tidak dapat berdiri bahkan menggerakan tangannya.

"Woon...Woonie" guman Hakyeon pelan. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat, tangan yang berlumuran darah itu bahkan hanya terangkat dengan gemetar.

"Taekwoon...Taewoon.."

Kleeekk

"Permisi" Seorang perawat dengan berkas ditangannya, membuka ruangan itu dan melotot kearah jasad Yoo Jin dan Hakyeon yang tengah terduduk ketkutan.

Hakyeon menoleh kebelakang, pada orang yang tengah membuka pintu. Perawat itu menjatuhkan berkasnya ketika Hakyeon menatap dirinya.

"KHYAAAAAAAAA"

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeeeayh Chap 8 UP !**

 **[Kim Eun Seob] ciee si eonni review pertama, Ini sudah Up eonni, semoga nggak semakin penasaran yah hehe #Hug**

 **[aiiuukirei] Jisoo nya mau khilaf dulu hehe, apapun dilakukan biar bisa milikin Hakyeon. Iya, kalau Hyuk nggak sayang ntar nggak ada yang berpihak sama Hakyeon selain Woonie. Ini sudah Up chap 8 hehe ,**

 **[HMYgrey] Itu ke lima orang, di rukiyah aja biar tobat hoho.. Ini sudah Update hehe.. makasih selalu ngikutin ^^**

 **[TJungN] Hoho Taekwoon nggak merampok, dia membakar Pabrik tuh XD .. Nah, Jaehwan uda muncul di chapter ini, tapi ya begitu dimana ada Wonshik pasti ada Jaehwan :p si Wonshik yang brilian XD ,, Makasih yah TJungN selalu ngikutin dan review hehe ^^**

 **[Hakyeon Jung] wkwkw si eonni ngamuk XD .. dulu siapa hayoo yang ngomong mau sama Jisoo,, sekarang malah nggak mau.. Iya eon, sini lempari Nam nya, biar Jisoo nggak cari gara - gara. Kalau Wonshik jangan di chained up, di rukiyah eon, otak nya udah kotor itu wkwkw. Nah kan, eonni carinya yang brondong mulu.. Kemarin Jisoo sekarang Hyuk, nanti kalau tak kasih Hyuk eonni tiba-tiba nggak mau,, eonni tak kasih Wonshik aja lah ya hoho. Suka ketawa bener eon, kalau baca review eonni yang panjang bin lebar, ini ngetik pake mikir apa ngetik pake emosi wkwkw**

 **[GaemGyu92] yok cemplungin eon, hehe biar nggak ganggu Hakyeon lagi. Hyuk dan Taekwoin sedang berusaha, tapi sepertinya ada masalah lagi nih hehe :p**

 **[ ] hehe permen ya nano nano XD**

 **Terimakasih yang menyempatkan membaca, jangan lupa review nya yah hehehe. Sampai jumpa di chap 9**

 **N-nyeeeoooong~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Brother**

 **LeoN**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Jisoo**

 **Wonshik, Jaehwan**

 **Hongbin, Sojin**

 **M**

 **Yaoi**

 **Romance & Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Asan Medical Center, 01.25 pm**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dokter Jung, ini rekap hasil pemeriksaan Tuan Cha Hakyeon 2 tahun lalu" Perawat dengan name tag Min itu memberikan dokumen kepada Yoo Jin yang tengah mengotak - atik komputer.

"Letakkan saja disitu"

Perawat itu meletakan dimeja Yoo Jin dan membungkuk permisi untuk pergi. Meninggalkan Yoo Jin yang masih serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tok Tok Tok

Yoo Jin menatap pintu yang diketuk seseorang dari balik sana. Dia menatap jam di mejanya. "Masuk"

Tok Tok Tok

Tok Tok Tok

Yoo Jin menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berjalan mendekati pintu yang terus saja diketuk oleh seseorang. Tangan itu membuka pintu, namun yang didapati Yoo Jin hanya kekosongan. Tidak ada siapa - siapa diluar. Dia hanya mengedikan bahu dan kembali menutup pintu, berjalan kembali kemejanya.

CLIIK

Yoo Jin terperanjat saat mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci. Dia menoleh kembali kebelakang dan mendapati seorang pria dengan jaket hitam dan topi hitamnya berdiri didepannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Pria itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Yoo Jin, dengan tangannya yang kemudian dia masukan ke saku dalam jas seperti sedang mengambil sesuatu.

"Tuan, jika tidak ada urusan silahkan keluar."

Pria itu mengambil pisau dan menodongkannya kehadapan Yoo Jin. Yoo Jin mundur perlahan kebelakang. Dengan raut wajah panik dia berusaha mencari cara untuk melarikan diri sebelum pria asing itu semakin mendekat padanya.

"Tuan, jangan macam - macam. Letakan pisau itu" pinta Yoo Jin dengan hati - hati. Namun pria yang diajak bicara itu hanya terus melangkah semakin mendekatinya. Yoo Jin yang semakin ketakutan tidak berfikir panjang dan langsung lari kearah pria itu, namun dia berlari sedikit kekiri agar bisa keluar melewati pintu. Namun sayang pria itu menarik lengan Yoo Jin dan langsung menghempaskannya dilantai, membuat Yoo Jin merintih kesakitan. Yoo Jin berusaha bangkit namun pria itu menindihnya dan mencekik leher Yoo Jin. Kedua tangan Yoo Jin sontak memukul tubuh pria diatasnya. Kakinya juga meronta agar pria itu melepaskan dirinya..

"Aahhh uhuukk" Yoo Jin semakin kehilangan nafasnya, lehernya dicekik erat namja itu bahkan dirinya tidak sanggup untuk berbicara.

"Aaakhh!" Pekik Yoo Jin saat benda tajam itu menikam dadanya.

"Aaaakhh! uhuuk"

Pria diatas Yoo Jin terus menikam Dokter berusia 24 tahun itu berkali - kali hingga jas putih Yoo Jin berubah menjadi merah, darah Yoo Jin keluar begitu banyak bahkan mengenai wajah sang pelaku. Namun Yoo Jin masih berusaha meronta walaupun hanya dengan tenaga yang minim. Tikaman terakhir pria itu berikan pada leher jenjang Yoo jin, membuat Yoo Jin hanya melotot tajam dan mata itu melunak saat penglihatannya menjadi kabur, dia tidak dapat merasakan apa - apa, hanya kegelapan yang didapatinya.

Pelaku itu turun dari tubuh Yoo Jin yang sudah tak lagi bernyawa. Tanpa mengatakan apa - apa, pria itu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membersihan percikan darah diwajahnya, lantas beranjak pergi dari sana setelah menyadari Bahwa Yoo Jin tidak lagi bernyawa, meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum ada seseorang yang masuk.

.

.

.

Tak Tak Tak

Hakyeon berjalan perlahan menggunakan tongkatnya, dan berhenti disebuah ruangan bertuliskan marga Jung itu. Tangannya terangkat mengetuk pintu. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, dia coba mengetuknya kembali seraya memanggil Dokter Jung. Masih sunyi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Hakyeon membuka pintu itu dan menutupnya kembali. Berjalan perlahan, hingga menemukan Jung Yoo Jin Dokter pribadinya.

"Yoo Jin-ah" panggil Hakyeon pelan.

"Kenapa sepi sekali, Yoo Jin-ah, kau disini"

Tak Tak Tak

Tak Tak

Brruuukkk

Hakyeon terjatuh akibat tersandung sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya. Tangan Hakyeon meraba sekitar lantai mencari tongkatnya, namun yang dia temukan adalah benda lainnya, benda yang tengah dia sentuh dan dia raba keseluruhan. Tangannya merasakan basah pada benda itu, ketika dia meraba semakin atas, matanya terbelalak kaget saat dia sadar dihadapannya ini ternyata manusia. Dia raba wajah itu untuk mengenali siapa orang itu.

Hakyeon terjatuh kebelakang, mengetahui siapa orang didepannya, tangan mungilnya gemetaran hingga menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Bibirnya ikut bergetar dengan mata yang menyorotkan ketakutan.

Kleekk

Hakyeon menoleh kebelakang pada seorang perawat yang melotot kearahnya dan sontak saja dokumen yang dipegang Perawat itu terjatuh.

"KHYAAAAAAAAA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyuk buru - buru keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Menaiki tangga dengan cepat dan masuk begitu saja kesebuah kamar milik Tuannya.

"Hyung!" Hyuk berlari mendekati Taekwoon yang tengah duduk menggenggam tangan Hakyeon yang sedang tertidur.

"Sssttt" Taekwoon berdiri meletakan tangan mungil itu di perut Hakyeon dan menyuruh Hyuk ikut keluar bersamanya.

Mereka berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan lain disamping kamar Hakyeon, dan duduk saling berhadapan.

"Dokter Jung, benarkah dia sudah meninggal?"

Taekwoon hanya menganggukan kepalannya perlahan. "Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanya kesana sendiri. Dia menyentuh jasad itu"

"Bagaimana Hyung, Polisi mengatakan apa ?"

"Mereka akan menginterogasi Hakyeon besok, sejak kejadian itu Hakyeon menjadi syok, sampai sekarang dia baru tertidur setelah meminum obat. Polisi masih meminta keterangan para saksi, dan akan memeriksa cctv disana"

Hyuk terlihat sedikit lega mendengar keterangan Taekwoon. "CCTV itu akan melihatkan pembunuhnya kan, Sajangnim pasti akan bebas"

"Kau tidak merasa aneh ?"

Hyuk menatap Taekwoon yang terlihat serius.

"Kenapa Dokter Jung meninggal ? apa motif pelaku membunuhnya ? dan kenapa ini terjadi disaat Hakyeon ingin melakukan operasi ? Ini semua pasti ada kaitannya"

"Jisoo,, apa anak itu sudah tau?"

"Aku baru saja menghubunginya, tapi dia belum kembali kesini"

"Hyung,, apa menurutmu semua ini rencana mereka?"

"Aku berfikir seperti itu, tapi kita tidak punya bukti. Kita hanya bisa menunggu hasil kepolisian" Taekwoon menyerahkan sebuah dokumen berwarna bening itu kepada Hyuk.

"Apa ini Hyung ?" Hyuk membuka - buka dokumen itu dan membacanya. "Ini bukannya"

"Kita membutuhkan pengacara"

Hyuk menatap Taekwoon intens dan langsung menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kita harus mendapatkan bukti, sebelum mereka memutar balikan faktanya"

"Aku mengerti Hyung"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRAAAAKK

Jisoo membuka paksa pintu ruangan Sojin, dimana Sojin tengah berbincang hangat bersama sang adik .

"Jisoo-ya?" Panggil pelan Hongbin yang kaget melihat raut marah Jisoo menatap nyalang pada kakaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Park SoJin!" Jisoo meremas baju Sojin dan menodongkan kepalan tangannya hendak memukul wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Jisoo-ya, tenanglah ada apa?" Hongbin berusaha menurunkan kepalan tangan Jisoo. Namun, Jisoo masih bertahan dengan mata penuh amarahnya.

"Ada apa ?!" Bentak Sojin dan langsung menampik tangan Jisoo yang meremas bajunya.

"Kau bilang tidak akan menyentuhnya, kita sudah berjanji itu!"

Sojin hanya mampu terdiam.

"Ada apa ini Nuna ?"

"Kenapa kau menjebaknya!"

"Aku tidak menjebaknya!" Sojin menatap tak terima Jisoo, dan berjalan duduk kembali. "Nasibnya saja yang sial, kenapa dia bisa ada disana"

"Kau tau itu! Kalian tau dia akan kesana! Kalian membahasnya kemarin!"

Hongbin hanya menatap bingung kedua orang yang saling berteriak, bersitegang membahas sesuatu yang tidak dia tau.

"Jisoo-ya, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Tanya itu pada Nuna-mu! Kenapa dia membunuh orang dan menjadikan Hakyeon sebagai pembunuhnya!"

Hongbin menatap sang kakak tidak percaya, mulut itu terbuka lebar dengan perasaan kecewa yang menyelimutinya. "Nuna, kau membunuh orang?" Hongbin berjalan perlahan mendekati Sojin yang terlihat cemas.

"Kau, tidak mungkin kan ? Nuna ku bukan pembunuh" Hongbin berlutut disamping Sojin, menggenggam tangan Sojin. "Nuna~~"

"Dia akan melakukan operasi, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya"

Hongbin semakin terkejut mendapat jawaban dari mulut kakaknya sendiri.

"Rencana kita harus berjalan lancar Hongbin-ah. Kita sudah menantikan ini selama bertahun - tahun"

"Tidak" Hongbin menggelengkan kepalannya, "Tidak mungkin" Tangis Hongbin pecah didepan sang kakak. "Kenapa hiks .. kenapa Nuna hiks"

Sojin menoleh dan menangkup wajah Hongbin, "Aku melakukan ini untukmu" Tangan itu mengusap air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi Hongbin. "Aku melakukan untuk orang tua kita, Ini untukmu Hongbin-ah"

Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya takut. "Tidak...tidak seperti ini" Dia berdiri mundur menjauhi sang kakak. "Nuna-ku tidak seperti ini" Dia mnghapus tangisnya, "Kau bukan Nuna-ku" Hongbin lantas berlari keluar ruangan membiarkan Sojin yang terus memanggil namanya.

Sojin berusaha mencegah Hongbin, namun adiknya itu sudah hilang dibalik pintu, dia hanya mampu terdiam dengan dadanya yang terasa nyeri mendengar ucapan dari mulut adik kesayangannya itu.

"Kita lihat, apa yang bisa kau lakukan" Jisoo beranjak dari ruangan Sojin, dan meninggalkan Sojin sendirian dengan perasaan kacaunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua orang anak berpelukan melihat kedua orang tua mereka berkelahi didalam mobil. Mereka yang hanya duduk dibelakang tidak bisa melakukan apa - apa setiap perdebatan terjadi antara Ayah dan Ibunya. Sang kakak hanya mendekap adiknya yang menangis ketakutan.**

 **"Hak asuh anak akan jadi milikku"**

 **"Hahh ?! Aku ini Eomma-nya, aku yang melahirkan mereka.!"**

 **"Kau melahirkan, hanya melahirkan, tak pernah mendidik mereka!"**

 **"Siapa yang tak pernah mendidik, hah ! Ayah macam apa yang sering meninggalkan keluarganya!"**

 **"Eom..eomma~" Sang anak tertua berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka karena sang adik yang semakin menangis histeris.**

 **TIINNN TIIINN**

 **"Eommaaaa!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ani..Aniya, Eomma" Hakyeon mengigau dalam tidurnya, dia terus bergerak tidak tenang, merasakan kembali kejadian masa lalu yang kini dia ingat lagi.

"Hakyeon-ah, Ireona" Taekwoon yang tadinya sedang tertidur disamping Hakyeon, menjadi terbangun dan berusaha membangunkan kekasihnya itu yang mulai menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Kajimaa..hiks Appa hiks andwe an..andwe .. andwe eomma hiks"

"Hakyeon-ah, tidak apa - apa itu hanya mimpi. Cha Hakyeon, bangunlah" Taekwoon mengusap keringat diwajah Hakyeon yang semakin banyak.

"Uhhhukk uhhuk hiks" Hakyeon terbatuk dengan kerutan saraf dikepalanya yang mulai terlihat jelas.

"Hakyeon-ah, bangunlah. Ini aku Taekwoon," Taekwoon meletakan kepala Hakyeon didadanya dan dipeluknya erat, Hakyeon mulai merasakan sakit lagi, traumanya yang sudah hilang kembali lagi. Taekwoon tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

"SangHyuk!" Teriak Taekwoon, "Han SangHyuk!"

"Uhhukk Uhhukk eomma.. eom..eomma hiks"

"Tidak Hakyeon-ah, jangan seperti ini lagi" Taekwoon memeluk Hakyeon erat. "Kumohon bangunlah, bangunlah love" Taekwoon menoleh kearah pintu yang masih belum mendatangkan seseorang yang dia maksud. "HAN SANGHYUK!"

BRAAKK

Hyuk membuka kasar pintu kamar Hakyeon, dia melihat Taekwoon yang memeluk Hakyeon begitu erat. Tanpa berfikir panjang dia menghampiri kedua orang diatas kasur itu.

"Bangun Hakyeon, Bangun love, kumohon"

"Ada apa Hyung?"

Taekwoon menatap Hyuk dengan kerutan didahinya, matanya menyorotkan kecemasan. "Sudah setengah jam dia seperti ini. Kita harus memanggil Dokter"

Hyuk tampak kebingungan, tangannya yang bergetar merogoh saku celanannya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya. "Siapa, siapa yang harus aku hubungi" Hyuk hanya menatap ponsel itu, tangannya semakin gemetaran. "Kenapa Sajangnim seperti ini lagi?"

"Cepat! Hubungi siapa saja!"

"Ba..baik" Hyuk menekan kesebuah kontak di ponselnya. Dia begitu kebingungan, jika seperti ini, biasanya dia menelepon Dokter Jung, tapi Dokter Jung baru saja meninggal, tidak mungkin dia menelepon seseorang yang sudah meninggal.

"Hiks an..andwae,, Ji..Jisoo-ya uhhukk uukhh Jisoo-ya hiks kajima hiks"

"Hakyeon-ah, bangunlah. Kau hanya bermimpi. Ya Tuhan~~" Taekwoon menoleh ke Hyuk yang belum juga mendapatkan seseorang yang ingin dia hubungin. "JISOO!" Taekwoon kembali berteriak dan kali ini memanggil nama orang lain. "CHA JISOO! Astaga kemana bocah itu disaat seperti ini"

"Aakhh Ani..ani...hiks uhhukk"

"Cepat Han ! ya Tuhan, kau ini lama sekali!"

"Aku sedang berusaha Hyung!"

"Jisoo-ya!, Bocaaahh! Cha Jisoo!" Taekwoon berteriak lagi, berusaha memanggil seseorang yang dia maksudkan. Tiba - tiba beberapa pelayan masuk kedalam kamar Hakyeon.

"Tuan ada apa teriak - teriak?"

"Siapkan Mobil, kita harus membawa Hakyeon ke rumah sakit"

"Ada apa ini ?" Jisoo, sosok yang dari tadi dipanggil Taekoon akhirnya muncul juga, walaupun penampilannya sangat tidak etnis, dengan rambut yang berantakan dan piyama yang lusuh dia kenakan. "Ada apa dengan Hyung-ku?" Jisoo berlari mendekati Taekwoon yang masih mendekap erat kekasihnya.

"Kemana saja kau bocah!" Taekwoon langsung berteriak saat Jisoo ikut naik ke atas kasur dan menggenggam tangan Hakyeon.

"Kau pikir aku kemana! sudah jelas aku tidur. Mana aku dengar, kamarku dibawah!" bentak Jisoo kembali yang masih cemas menatap Hakyeon yang terus saja terbatuk kesakitan.

"Yeoboseyo, Dokter Lee, bisakah anda kemari..Aahh kami, baik, kami akan kesana. Terimkasih" Hyuk menutup telponnya dan bernafas lega. "Rumah sakit daerah Seoul masih ada yang buka. Kita kesana Hyung"

Taekwoon menganggukan kepalanya. Dan mulai membopong Hakyeon.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Hyung-ku?" Jisoo ikut turun dari kasur dan menyamai jalan Taekwoon yang terburu - buru.

"Traumanya kembali, sarafnya bisa putus jika dia tidak keluar dari ingatannya" Taekwoon memasukan tubuh Hakyeon perlahan kedalam mobil. "Kau masuklah, pegangi dia" Ucapnya pada Jisoo untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil di bangku belakang bersama Hakyeon. "Hyuk-ah, kau tetap disini. Biar aku dan Jisoo yang mengurus Hakyeon" Taekwoon masuk kedalam bangku pengemudi. Dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil, sementara Jisoo, menjaga Hakyeon yang tertidur masih dengan traumanya, dipaha sang adik.

Hyuk menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, semua orang dari pelayan hingga para bodyguard berdiri di luar mengantar Tuan mereka yang sekarang sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah menuju Rumah Sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei," Taekwoon membangunkan Jisoo yang tengah terduduk bersandar di kasur rawat Hakyeon. Jisoo meregangkan ototnya dan menatap lelah Taekwoon. "Aku harus ke Kantor, kau jaga Hakyeon"

"Hmmm" Jisoo kembali tertidur meletakan kepalanya di kasur.

"Ck, bocah" Taekwoon keluar dari ruang rawat Hakyeon, setelah merapikan jasnya dan mengambil Tas. Dia melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar bertuliskan 201 itu. Tengah dalam perjalanan turun dari lantai atas, Hakyeon berpapasan dengan seseorang yang baginya tidaklah asing.

Taekwoon berhenti dan menoleh pada orang tersebut. "Park Hongbin" Orang yang dipanggilnya berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang pada Taekwoon yang kini berjalan kearahnya. "Ada urusan apa kesini ?"

Mata Hongbin menatap kelain tempat, raut wajahnya terlihat gugup. "Aku..ingin bertemu Cha Sajangnim"

"Atau Jisoo?"

Hongbin menatap Taekwoon terkejut.

"Jisoo, bersengkongkol dengan kalian bukan? Pembunuhan itu, kalian yang merencanakannya bukan? Dan kalian berencana menjebak Hakyeon" ucap Taekwoon seraya menatap Hongbin nyalang.

"Aku tidak tau apa - apa tentang itu. Itu, begini, ada yang ingin aku beritahukan, tapi..bisa kita bicara ditempat lain?"

Taekwoon terdiam, dan langsung mengajak Hongbin menuju cafetarian di Rumah Sakit itu. Mereka hanya memesan dua cangkir kopi dan duduk saling berhadapan.

"Pembunuhan itu, aku sungguh tidak tau mereka akan melakukannya" Hongbin memulai percakapan. "Aku, juga tidak percaya Nuna-ku tega membunuh orang demi balas dendamnya" Dia mengaduk - aduk cangkirnya. "Jisoo, dia sangat menyukai Hyung nya. Dan Jisoo tidak mungkin terlibat dalam hal ini"

Taekwoon melipat kedua lengannya didadanya. "Langsung ke topik, apa maksudmu mengajaku bicara ?"

"Aku tidak ingin Nuna-ku melebihi batas, dan dia menjadi orang lain. Aku, ingin menghentikannya seperti dua tahun lalu," Hongbin menatap kedua mata Taekwoon dengan mata nanarnya. "Aku mohon bantuanmu Tuan Jung, dulu kau membantu Nuna-ku, kali ini bantulah aku. Jadi, tolong bantu aku, agar Nuna-ku menghentikan ini semua"

Taekwoon terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. "Berikan bukti pembunuhan itu. Jika mereka terungkap bersalah, Nuna-mu tidak akan bisa apa - apa. Balas dendamnya tidak akan berjalan lagi"

"Tapi...Nuna-ku akan dipenjara"

Taekwoon meletakan kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menatap Hongbin tajam. "Kau ingin Nuna-mu terus menjadi penjahat atau di penjara hanya dengan satu kejahatan ?"

Hongbin tertunduk, memikirkan perkataan Taekwoon. Kedua tangannya bergerak gusar. Dia tidak ingin kakaknya dipenjara, tapi dia juga tidak ingin kakaknya terus hidup dalam dendamnya"

"Pikirkan dulu, hubungi aku jika kau sudah membuat keputusan." Taekwoon memberikan kartu namanya, dan pergi beranjak dari sana.

.

.

.

.

"Taekwoon, sudah pergi tadi pagi" Jisoo menarik kursi dan duduk di samping kasur Hakyeon. Disana Hakyeon tengah duduk bersandar pada bantalnya. "Eoh, Hyung mau aku kupaskan apel ?" tawar sang adik seraya mengambil sebuah Apel dinakas samping tempat tidur.

"Hmm" Hakyeon mengangguk dengan senyum semangatnya.

"Hyung, apa kau selalu memimpikan itu ?" Jisoo mengupas kulit apel dengan perlahan.

"Akhir - akhir ini tidak terjadi. Tapi entah kenapa ingatan itu kembali lagi."

"Mulut" Jisoo menyuapkan apel yang sudah dipotongnya kecil - kecil pada sang kakak.

Hakyeon lantas membuka mulutnya dan Jisoo memasukan apel itu kedalam mulut Hakyeon. "Hmmm, manis"

Melihat Hakyeon yang merasa senang dengan apelnya, Jisoo pun ikut memakan potongan apel di tangannya.

"Jisoo-ya, Yoo Jin,, bagaimana ?"

Jisoo kembali menyuapkan apel kepada Hakyeon yang sudah siaga membuka mulut. "Dia meninggal. Minggu depan adalah upacara pemakaman, mereka sedang melakukan otopsi"

"Bagaimana ada orang yang tega membunuhnya"

Jisoo menatap sang kakak yang memandang kedepan. Wajah yang terlihat begitu suci, mata yang selalu melihat kegelapan. Tidak adil jika Hakyeon selalu merasakan kepedihan.

"Jisoo-ya"

"Hmm"

Tangan Hakyeon meraba berusaha menemukan Jisoo, dia lantas memberikan tangannya kepada Hakyeon. "Aku, tidak bisa menjalankan Perusahaan ini. Aku sudah mengubah pewaris utama adalah dirimu"

"A..apa ?"

"Aku sudah mengurusnya 5 tahun yang lalu. Hyung, tidak bisa selamanya menggenggam Starlight. Hanya kau satu - satunya harapan Hyung"

Kening Jisoo bertautan, dia menatap tidak percaya terhadap ucapan sang kakak. "Kenapa..? Aku, kenapa aku ? Aku tidak bisa"

"Jisoo-ya, dengarkan Hyung." Tangan Hakyeon menggenggam erat tangan Jisoo dengan tatapan matanya yang mengarah pada Jisoo. "Sekarang aku sudah menemukanmu, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya...Hyung.."

KREEEEKK

Hakyeon terdiam mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka lebar, disana Jisoo melihat tiga orang polisi mendekati mereka, dan membungkuk hormat.

"Annyeonghaseo, Tuan Cha. Anda ditangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan Jung Yoo Jin. Silahkan ikut kami" ucap salah satu polisi tersebut seraya menunjukan selembar surat perintah penangkapan.

Hakyeon dan Jisoo tersentak mendengar ucapan polisi tersebut, "Tunggu, bagaimana bisa Hyung-ku yang membunuh. Kalian bilang sedang memeriksa CCTV!"

"Benar, tapi sangat disayangkan rekaman pada kejadiaan saat itu tidak ada. Kami sedang berusaha menemukannya, namun sementara ini kami harus menetapkan Tuan Cha menjadi tersangka tunggal"

Jisoo menggenggam tangan Hakyeon erat. "Biarkan, kami kesana sendiri. Kami akan kesana nanti, Hyung-ku sedang sakit."

"Tidak apa - apa Jisoo-ya" Hakyeon menyentuh pundak Jisoo dan melepas infus ditangannya. "Aku akan bersiap - siap dulu, tolong tunggu di luar" ucapnya menatap kedepan pada sang polisi. Para polisi tersebut lantas membungkuk dan keluar ruangan.

"Hyung, kau bukan pelakunya. Aku tau itu. Jangan serahkan dirimu begitu saja."

"Maka dari itu, jika aku tidak datang kesana, itu artinya aku seorang pembunuh. Aku harus kesana dan membuktikan bahwa bukan aku pelakunya" Hakyeon turun perlahan dari atas kasur, Jisoo membantu kakaknya tersebut dan mengambilkan baju ganti. "Jisoo-ya"

Jisoo menatap kedua mata Hakyeon yang menatap keatas padanya. "Tetaplah disisi Hyung"

GREEPP

Jisoo lantas memeluk Hakyeon erat, kedua matanya tertutup dengan kerutan didahinya. "Maafkan aku Hyung, seharusnya tidak seperti ini, seharusnya aku bisa menjagamu lebih baik"

Hakyeon membalas pelukan sang adik kesayangannya, memeluk seraya mengelus rambut dan punggung Jisoo sayang. "Tidak apa - apa Jisoo-ya, semuanya akan berakhir"

Hakyeon dan Jisoo melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap satu sama lain. "Ayo pergi" ucap Jisoo seraya menggenggam tangan Hakyeon. Dapat dirasakannya tangan sang kakak bergetar ketakutan. Dia yakin Hakyeon hanya berusaha terlihat tegar dan kuat didepannya. Hakyeon, tidak pernah terlihat rapuh didepannya selama ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun.

Jisoo membimbing kakaknya berjalan keluar ruangan, karena Hakyeon tidak membawa tongkatnya, Jisoo harus selalu menggenggam erat tangan Hakyeon. Jisoo melihat para polisi yang tengah duduk itu langsung berdiri mendekati mereka. Salah seorangnya mengeluarkan borgol.

"Tolong, kami tidak akan kabur. Jangan pasangkan itu ditangan Hyung-ku" ucap Jisoo mencegah sang polisi. Dan mereka lantas berjalan menggiring Jisoo dan Hakyeon hingga keluar rumah sakit dan masuk ke dalam mobil polisi.

Mereka pergi dengan sirene yang begitu riuh, menuju ketempat dimana tak seorangpun ingin datang kesana. Tempat yang menjadi hotel para penjahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hakyeon duduk disebuah ruangan dimana disana hanya tersedia meja panjang dan dua buah kursi yang saling berhadapan. Dia duduk menghadap kesebuah kaca besar. Bukan Hakyeon yang melihat kaca itu, tapi mereka yang dibalik kaca itu melihat segala gerak - gerik Hakyeon. Di ruangan pemeriksaan itu, ada tiga orang detektif, mereka duduk dan mengamati Hakyeon.

"Dia hanya diam sedari tadi Hyung" ucap salah seorangnya kepada seorang namja yang terus menatap Hakyeon intens.

"Tentu saja, dia tuna netra kan. Aku masih tidak yakin jika dia pembunuhannya. Minhyuk-ah tetap cari dimana rekaman itu berada, pasti ada yang sudah mengambilnya"

"Baik" Seseorang yang dipanggil Minhyuk itu berdiri tegak dengan hormatnya ketika mendapat perintah dari orang yang sekarang tengah membaca dokumen ditangannya. Minhyuk lantas pergi menjalankan tugasnya.

"Aku akan masuk kesana, kau tetap jaga disini" Namja itu berdiri dan keluar ruangan tersebut dan langsung masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Hakyeon berada.

Hakyeon langsung gugup ketika ada orang yang duduk dimejanya dan menaruh beberapa barang. "Anyeonghaseo, Cha Hakyeon. Saya Detektif Seo Inguk, Kepala Tim Kasus Pembunuhan" orang yang memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Inguk mengulurkan tangannya pada Hakyeon. Namun, Hakyeon tersenyum dan menundukan kepalanya. Inguk yang mendapat penolakan itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya menatap Hakyeon yang hanya memandang kedepan. Tentu saja Hakyeon tidak tau jika Inguk mengulurkan tangannya.

"Disini, aku tidak akan mengasihanimu hanya karena kau tidak bisa melihat. Segala peraturan harus tetap dijalankan. Kau hanya perlu menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku. Jika Alibi mu itu masuk akal, kau bisa keluar, namun belum sepenuhnya bebas, karena kita harus mendapatkan bukti terlebih dahulu. Kau mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti"

"Hmm, baik" Inguk mulai membuka dokumennya dan mengambil bolpint disaku jasnya. "Salah seorang Perawat melihat kau berada disana, bersama jasad Nona Yoo Jin, benar?"

"Iya"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana ?"

"Hari itu jadwal pemeriksaanku, aku dan Dokter Jung sudah membuat janji"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu Dokter Jung ?"

"Sehari sebelumnya, aku datang kesana untuk mengurus persiapan operasi mataku"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Jung Taekwoon, kekasihku"

"Hmmm" Inguk menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dan melipat tangannya.

"Hei, Hakyeon-ssi. Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya bahwa kau ini pelakunya. Coba lihat ini" Inguk memperlihatkan Rekaman CCTV di laptopnya. "Disini hanya ada rekaman saat kau sudah menemukan jasad Jung Yoo Jin, dan aku sudah memperlihatkan pada Dokter Psikolog, dan dia mengatakan kalau kau ketakutan karena syok. Saat itulah aku percaya kalau kau bukan pelakunya, terlebih lagi, kau tidak bisa melihat, tidak mungkin kau bisa menikam berkali - kali orang yang penglihatannya jauh lebih bagus." Inguk yang menatap laptop itu, mengarahkan matanya pada Hakyeon yang menatap kedepan. "Kau tidak melihat...Astagaa, maaf." Inguk menarik kembali laptopnya dan kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku lupa kau memang tidak bisa melihat, kenapa aku perlihatkan ini padamu. Bodoh"

Hakyeon terkikik perlahan mendengar tingkah aneh sang Detektif. "Saya lega Anda percaya bukan saya pembunuhnya" ucapnya dengan senyum manis khas Cha Hakyeon.

Inguk yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan menghembuskan nafasnya lega. "Oke. Kita akan lanjutkan pertanyaan dengan santai saja. Anggap saja aku temanmu, Hakyeon-ssi. Oh ya, kau ingin minum apa ?"

"Apa saja"

"Ya. Bawakan 2 kopi kemari, berikan juga pada Adiknya yang menunggu diluar" Ucapnya pada seseorang yang berada di ruang sebelah.

"Baik Hyung"

"Hmm jadi Hakyeon-ssi" Inguk kembali menyandarkan punggungnya masih dengan bolpin dan dokumennya. "Sebelum kau masuk kesana, apa kau melihat orang lain keluar dari ruangan itu"

"Maaf?"

Inguk kembali menghela nafasnya lelah. "Maksudku apa kau mendengar orang lain keluar dari sana ?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Karena saat itu aku konsentrasi menghitung langkah"

"Untuk apa ?"

"Menemukan ruangan Jung Yoo Jin. Aku selalu melakukan hal seperti itu"

"Seberapa dekat hubunganmu dengan korban ?"

"Kami dekat hanya sebagai pasien dan dokter selama ini. Dia dokter pribadiku"

"Kekasihmu itu, dimana dia saat kejadian?"

"Ke kamar mandi, saat itu ada seorang Ahjussi yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan sup di jas Taekwoon"

"Ahjussi?"

"Iya, mungkin dia terburu - buru, jadi menabrak Taekwoon"

"Aah,, tidak mungkin. Rumah sakit itu kan besar. Dimana kejadiannya?"

"Kejadian apa ?"

"Ahjussi itu"

"Setelah lift, hmm sekitar 10 langkah"

Inguk terdiam tampak berfikir sejenak. Dia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang"

 **"Ne Hyung ?"**

"Minta rekaman CCTV Asan Medical Centre, semua CCTV, hingga tempat parkir!"

 **"Ne Hyung"**

"Ada apa ?"

Inguk menutup teleponnya dan meletakannya diatas meja. "Ahjussi itu harus ditemukan, kemungkinan besar dia terlibat. Kejadian itu sebelum belokan menuju ruangan korban, berati saat itu sang pelaku sedang keluar. Sepertinya kau memang dijebak, itu spekulasi ku"

"Dijebak?"

"Hmm itu baru perkiraan, kita akan tau jika sudah melihat CCTV nya. Sebelum itu, apa kau punya musuh atau orang yang berusaha menyakitimu?"

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalannya pelan.

"Ingat - ingat dulu, mungkin mereka dendam padamu atau iri padamu"

Hakyeon terdiam, dia mencoba memikirkan pertanyaan Inguk. Dia tidak pernah merasa punya musuh atau pun disakiti seseorang. Walaupun..

"Aah"

"Ada apa ?"

"Aku rasa ada, tapi aku tidak yakin jika mereka akan melakukan pembunuhan itu"

"Ada masalah apa ? dendam atau"

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalannya perlahan. "Dulu, keluarga kami pernah mengalami kecelakaan, kedua orang tua mereka meninggal begitu juga orang tuaku. Sampai sekarang, mereka merintis perusahaan sendiri karena Perusahaan mereka mengalami bangkrut sejak kecelakaan itu. Dan dulu adiknya pernah menjadi korban kebakaran salah satu pabrik batu bara Starlight."

Inguk mencatat setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Hakyeon.

"Mereka juga sering merusak segala rencana bisnis Starlight."

"Siapa mereka?"

"Keluarga Park, Pemilik GirlsDay Group. Tapi, Aku tidak yakin mereka melakukan itu, jadi jangan masukan mereka kedaftar interogasi"

"Kenapa?, kemungkinan mereka pelaku, bisa saja"

"Jangan.. Jangan lakukan itu."

"Cha Hakyeon, kau ingin bebas bukan, kita hanya menginterogasi mereka"

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalannya perlahan. "Aku tidak ingin mereka terlibat. Masalah selama ini sudah cukup merusak hubungan kita"

"Hubungan ? Apa maksudnya"

"Mereka...termasuk keluargaku"

"Keluarga?"

Hakyeon menganggukan kepalannya pelan. "Keluarga dari suami pertama Eomma ku"

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yippiiiiiii Chap 9 UP!**

 **Ada penambahan tokoh baru nih he he he,, lagi kangen sama Inguk soalnya. Makasih yang uda mereview di chapter lalu.. ^^**

 **[Kim Eun Seob] Aigooo eonni bertahan di posisi pertama, review pertama XD .. Aigooo itu dokternya meninggal Hakyeonnya nggak jadi di operasi eon, Di tunggu chapter selanjutnya yh eonni XD**

 **[Hakyeon Jung] Njiirr si Eonni, review apa pidato eon.. buanyak amat lah kaya dosa nya Wonshik cs tuh wkwkwkw. Masih bertahan diposisi pertama nih eonni sebagai review terbuaaaaanyak XD .. Sabar eon sabar istigfar, ngucap eon .. Astagfirullah Astagfirullah XD Ya ampuunn Si eonni malah kaya yang di rukiah kan.. Ini tenang eon, udah aku tambahin satu tokoh lagi yang berpihak sama Hakyeon.. wkwkw Kangen sama Inguk jadi aku Keluarin ciaaaaaa, udah itu Inguk udah jadi detektif, eonni gk usah ikut ikutan ntar tambah runyem wkwkwkwk , sana gih eonni mojok aja sama si Hyuk, kekasih barunya wkwk #Peluukkmuaach**

 **[aiiuukirei] Hahaha ya deh chingu itu pintunya di kasih tulisan "dilarang masuk sedang ritual" XD biar Hyuk nggak ngasal nerobos aja. Lumayan juga sih Si Hyuk, lihat gratisan, dua orang lagi wkwkw ya bener dong, itu rencana Sojin cs , namanya dendam uda kesumat yah.. mau gimanapun caranya harus bisa ngebales..**

 **[GaemGyu92] ADUH ADUH ADUH SI EONNI PAKE CAPSLOCK SEGALA. NAH KAN AKU IKUTAN JUGA... di chapter lalu banyak yah yang emosi wkwkw,, sabar , ayo eonno tarik nafas tahan, buang, tarik nafas tahan, buang.. XD Si eonni itu mereview kayanya pake emosi tuh, Sabaarr eonni sabaarrmalah wkwk Nih buat eonni #NgasihWonshikCS, silahkan mau diapain aja boleh XD**

 **[HMYgrey] Dduuhhh setelah baca yang ini masih penasaran nggak atau malah tambah penasarannya wkwkw.. Iya dong jelas, pasti Hakyeon yang kena, soalnya dia yang ada di TKP :( Di tunggu yah chapter selanjutnya, terimakasih, selamat beraktifitas juga HMYgrey ^^**

 **[ ] yupp Hakyeon tersangkanya,, sedang dalam proses pembebasan kalau ada bukti hohoho XD klw enggk yh di penjara .. Makasih yh di tunggu chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca jangan lupa Review nya. Di tunggu next chapter.**

 **N-nnyeooooong~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Brother**

 **LeoN**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Jisoo**

 **Hyuk, Wonshik, Jaehwan**

 **Hongbin, Sojin**

 **Yaoi**

 **M**

 **Romance and Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gang nam, 1995**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seorang anak berumur 5 tahun tengah bermain dengan berbagai mainan yang tergeletak di lantai. Dengan ditemani sang ibu yang tengah merajut santai.**

 **"BRRRM BRRRM" Ucap sang anak menirukan suara mobil.**

 **"Yeon-i, tolong ambilkan Eomma susu, ne"**

 **"Ne Eomma" anak kecil bernama Hakyeon itu segera beranjak kedapur dan kembali dengan segelas susu ditangannya. "Apa Jisoo lapar lagi?" Ucap nya seraya menatap kearah perut sang Ibu yang membesar.**

 **Ibunya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan anak sulungnya tersebut. "Hmm, Dongsaeng-mu sangat lapar. Coba sentuh Yeon-i"**

 **Hakyeon berlutut dihadapan perut sang Ibu dan menempelkan kedua tangannya beserta telinganya disana. "Eoh, Jisoo menendangku"**

 **"Jika Jisoo sudah lahir, kau harus menjaga Dongsaeng-mu dengan baik Yeon-i"**

 **Hakyeon diam menatap sang Ibu yang sekarang tengah mengusap lembut rambutnya.**

 **"Kau harus mencintainya, seperti kau mencintai dirimu sendiri"**

 **Hakyeon kecil tersenyum manis. "Aku akan mencintai Jisoo seperti aku mencintai Eomma" ucapnya dengan pelukan erat diperut sang Ibu.**

 **"Eoh, ada yang ingin Eomma perlihatkan padamu. Coba kau ambil buku berwarna merah di loker bawah lemari"**

 **Hakyeon kecil menoleh kearah lemari besar di belakangnya, dia langsung berlari dan membuka loker itu. "Ini Eomma?"**

 **"Anak pintar, kemari sayang" ucap sang Ibu lembut, anak sulungnya tersebut langsung berlari memberikan buku itu.**

 **"Nah," Ibunya memangku Hakyeon seraya membuka buku merah tersebut. "Ini Eomma, sebelum Yeon-i lahir"**

 **"Cantiik~ Eomma cantiik"**

 **"Seperti Yeon-i kan"**

 **"Tidak! Yeon-i ini tampan"**

 **Sang Ibu tertawa seraya mencubit gemas pipi tembam anaknya itu, dia melanjutkan membuka album foto.**

 **"Eoh, Siapa ini ?" tunjuk Hakyeon pada seorang pria yang berfoto mesra dengan sang Eomma.**

 **"Dia Suami Eomma"**

 **"Suami Eomma? Suami Eomma, itu Appa?"**

 **Sang Ibu tertawa lagi. "Appa itu adalah Appa Hakyeon. Ini bukan Appa Hakyeon"**

 **Hakyeon terdiam dengan bibir yang cemberut. "Dia Appa Jisoo?"**

 **Tawa Sang Ibu semakin kencang. "Tidak sayang~, Appa Jisoo juga Appa-mu, Appa Jisoo Suami Eomma. Dan ini Suami Eomma sebelum bertemu Appa-mu"**

 **"Aaah, Yeon-i pusing!"**

 **"Ya sudah, ya sudah" ucap sang Ibu seraya membalikan album itu lagi.**

 **"Yang Ini Suami Eomma juga?" tunjuknya lagi pada foto Ibunya dan dua orang pria.**

 **"Bukan Sayang~. Begini saja, Eomma akan cerita seraya menunjukkan foto, tapi Yeon-i tidak boleh berkomentar dulu. Setuju?"**

 **Hakyeon kecil mengangguk semangat.**

 **"Baiklah, dimulai dari sini" Nyonya Cha membalik halaman awal Album. "Ini Eomma saat menikah dengan Tuan Park Yu Chun. Dia Suami pertama Eomma, sebelum Eomma menikah dengan Appa Yeon-i dan melahirkan Yeon-i" Nyonya Cha menatap sang anak yang menganggukan kepalanya, dia tersenyum melihat bahwa anak sulungnya itu mengerti. "Dan Ini adalah saudara tunggal Suami Eomma, Park Yu Shin. Yang ini Istri Park Yu Shin bersama anak mereka, Park So Jin, dia lebih tua 4 tahun dari Yeon-i. Dan ini foto Appa Yeon-i" Sang Ibu menunjuk salah satu foto dimana Nyonya Cha sedang berfoto dengan suaminya dan seorang pria. "Appa-mu adalah sahabat Park Yu Chun, Yaitu Cha Yunho" Ucap Sang Ibu mengakhiri cerita.**

 **"Eomma, kenapa fotonya berubah ?"**

 **"Hmm?"**

 **"Dari awal sampai sini semua tentang Paman Yu Chun, tapi setelah itu semua tentang kita"**

 **Nyonya Cha tersenyum seraya mengusap lembut rambut sang Anak. "Kau memang pintar Yeon-i" Ibunya menatap album itu. "Cerita Tuan Park berakhir karena Eomma menikah dengan Tuan Cha, Appa-mu"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mereka adalah keluarga dari Suami pertama Eomma-ku"

"Jadi, Eomma-mu memiliki dua Suami?"

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu cerita pribadi bukan, tidak seharusnya aku menceritakannya"

Inguk menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah, maaf"

"Tolong, mereka jangan dimasukan daftar introgasi"

Inguk menatap Hakyeon yang tengah menatap dengan matanya yang terlihat cemas. "Baik Baik, aku mengerti." Inguk mengemasi berkas dan Laptopnya. "Saat ini kau belum bisa keluar dulu, aku akan memberitahu Dongesaengmu untuk membawa pengacara agar kau bisa pulang. Itu syarat bebas sementara waktu"

Hakyeon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Minumlah Coffee nya sebelum dingin" Ucap Inguk seraya keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Hakyeon yang duduk terdiam.

Inguk keluar dan mendekati Jisoo yang langsung berdiri ketika melihatnya keluar dari ruangan dimana Hakyeon berada.

"Hyung-mu bisa pulang, jika kau membawa pengacara kemari. Itu sebagai syarat bebas sementara sebelum pelaku sebenarnya ketemu atapun jika tidak ketemu terpaksa kita harus melakukan sidang"

"Sidang? Kenapa harus disidang?"

"Kemari," Inguk mengajak Jisoo untuk duduk dan berbicara secara pribadi. "Keluarga korban menuntut pelaku untuk segera di penjara, dan itu Hak mereka. Tapi, apabila sampai batas waktu kita tidak menemukan pelaku lain, Hakyeon harus menjadi pelakunya"

Jisoo menatap tidak percaya ucapan Detektif didepannya. "Hyung-ku, bukan dia pelakunya."

"Aku tau. Aku juga berfikir seperti itu"

"Tidak Ahjussi, sungguh. Bukan Hyung-ku pelakunya. Dia hanya di jebak"

Inguk menatap Jisoo curiga. "Maksudmu ?"

"Iya, aku tau, pelakunya yang merencanakan pembunuhan itu..."

"Jisoo-ya!"

Kedua orang itu menoleh pada Taekwoon yang tengah berlari menghampiri mereka. Taekwoon membungkuk pada Inguk dan menatap Jisoo sesaat.

"Kau siapa?" ucap Inguk menatap curiga Taekwoon.

"Jung Taekwoon, kekasih Cha Hakyeon. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada Anda" Taekwoon berbicara pada Inguk, namun dia melirik Jisoo yang menatap bingung padanya. "Tapi sebelumnya, biarkan aku berbicara dengan Jisoo sebentar"

"Hmm baik, aku akan masuk menaruh berkasku dulu"

Taekwoon mengawasi Inguk yang sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka, dia duduk ditempat dimana Inguk duduk sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau ini?!"

"Kau ini yang kenapa! Orang bodoh mana yang membongkar kejahatannya sendiri!"

"Ap..apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tau, kau akan mengatakan pada Detektif itu kalau kalian yang merencanakan pembunuhan itu kan? Kau tidak berfikir, kau sendiri juga bisa dipenjara bodoh! Kau tidak pikirkan Hakyeon jika dia kehilanganmu lagi, apa yang akan terjadi padanya!" Taekwoon memarahi Jisoo yang sekarang terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Lalu aku ... harus bagaimana ?"

"Kau cukup diam. Jangan sampai mereka tau jika kau terlibat. Hongbin, dia akan memberikan bukti kejahatan Nuna-nya"

"Sebenarnya..Itu bukan ide Sojin Nuna"

Taekwoon mengerutkan dahinya. "Idemu?"

Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak hanya kita, masih ada dua orang lagi. Salah satunya.."

"Apa?"

"Teman-mu, Kim Wonshik"

"Kim..Wonshik?"

"Iya, dia ide dari semua ini. Dia juga yang membujuk Hongbin dan Sojin Nuna agar aku bergabung bersama mereka. Aku benar - benar membenci temanmu itu" ucapnya dengan sebuah cibiran.

TAKK

Taekwoon memukul kepala Jisoo. "Dasar bocah, kenapa kau ini juga harus terlibat." Ucap Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

"Aku.." Jisoo menundukan kepalanya. "Sungguh menyukai Hakyeon Hyung"

Taekwoon menatap Jisoo yang terlihat menyedihkan itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku saat tau kalau orang yang sangat aku cintai ternyata Hyung-ku. Aku bahkan berharap tidak pernah hidup."

"Kau ingin merebutnya dariku?"

Jisoo menatap tajam Taekwoon, dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan itu. Kau hanya bocah, bukan seorang pria"

Mata Jisoo semakin menatap tajam Taekwoon, dia terlihat tidak terima dengan ucapan Taekwoon.

"Kalau kau ingin merebutnya dari ku, buktikan kalau kau memang pantas untuknya. Kita bertarung secara sehat, tidak seperti ini Jisoo-ya"

Tatapan Jisoo menjadi lunak saat Taekwoon tersenyum kepadanya.

"Jika Hakyeon memang berpaling dari ku karena kau, seorang Cha Jisoo bisa membuat Hakyeon mencintaimu sebagai seorang pria, aku akan mundur."

"Kau..serius?"

Taekwoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Itu semua tergantung Hakyeon" Taekwoon menoleh kearah Inguk yang sudah keluar dari ruangannya.

"Sekarang kau pulang, dan beritahu Hyuk soal ini"

"Kau belum memberitahunya?"

"Aku tidak sempat, kau menelepon dan aku langsung kemari" Taekwoon menoleh kembali kearah Inguk yang mulai mendekat. "Pergilah"

Jisoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Kita membutuhkan pengacara" Jisoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Katakan itu pada Hyuk, dia akan mengurus semuanya"

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Inguk yang sudah hadir disana.

"Aku harus pulang, kita butuh pengacara"

"Ah iya benar"

"Saya permisi Ahjussi" Jisoo membungkukkan badannya dan beranjak dari sana.

Begitu pun Detektif Seo yang sekarang duduk ditempat Jisoo sebelumnya. "Jadi ada perlu apa ?"

"Ini soal Hakyeon"

Inguk menganggukan kepalannya. "Hakyeon, dia merupakan pelaku tunggal. Jika hingga sampai waktu penuntutan pelaku lain belum ketahuan, Hakyeon bisa jadi pelaku utama"

"CCTV, bagaimana ?"

Inguk menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Kedua tangannya terlipat diatas meja. "CCTV itu terpotong, salinan lainnya tidak ditemukan. Rekaman itu hanya melihatkan Hakyeon saat menemukan jasad korban"

"Lalu bagaimana ? tidak bisakah dengan cara lain ?"

"Kami sedang mengumpulkan seluruh rekaman di Rumah Sakit itu. Kau ingat seorang paman yang menumpahkan Sup di Jas mu ?"

Taekwoon terdiam dan berfikir sesaat. "Bagaimana kau tau ?"

"Hakyeon menceritakannya. Aku mencurigai orang itu. Saat itu, kemana dia pergi, atau kau bertemu dengannya lagi ?"

Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Dektektif Seo"

"Ada apa ?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin memberikan bukti"

"Bukti?"

"Hmm" Taekwoon menganggukan kepalanya, dia memberikan sebuah foto pada Inguk. "Dia Park Hongbin, Nuna nya yang merencanakan pembunuhan itu. Aku lihat, dia berniat baik. Tapi dia bisa saja berubah pikiran jika Nuna-nya harus di penjara"

"Nuna-nya ?"

"Hmm. Park SoJin. Aku ingin Anda untuk mengawasi mereka. Jika dia berubah pikiran, Anda bisa mencari bukti lain disana"

"Tunggu, tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Hongbin, ingin memberi bukti"

"Bukan bukan. Nuna-nya, siapa tadi?"

"Park Sojin ?"

"Nahhh, Park Sojin" Inguk sontak berteriak seraya menunjuk Taekwoon. "Itu dia, sudah ku duga"

"Ada apa ?"

"Dengar, Hakyeon bercerita ini padaku" Inguk menarik kursi mendekat pada Taekwoon. "Sojin, keluarga Park itu adalah keluarga dari suami pertama Eomma-nya Cha Hakyeon"

Taekwoon mengkerutkan dahinya. "Keluarga ?"

"Hmm, dia tidak mau menceritakannya" Inguk menatap serius Taekwoon yang berada disampingnya. "Kau kan kekasihnya, carilah informasi mengenai masa lalunya"

"Untuk apa?"

"Sojin, aku rasa itu dendam lama. Dia bilang keluarga mereka terlibat kecelakaan dengan keluarganya di masa lalu. Sojin, orang itu memang berniat jahat pada keluarga Cha, aku yakin itu"

Taekwoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Hakyeon, dimana dia ?"

"Diruang introgasi, kau bisa menemuinya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaehwan bersiul santai seraya menatap angka lift yang semakin naik ke atas. Di kedua tangannya menggenggam dua bungkus kantong plastik yang berisi beberapa minuman dan makanan ringan. Dia keluar saat lift berhenti tepat di lantai yang dia tuju, kakinya berjalan berirama menuju ke ruang kantor Sojin.

"Eoh, Hongbin-ah" Panggil Jaehwan pada Hongbin yang berdiri didepan pintu ruangan Sojin.

Hongbin yang tersentak kaget, terlihat begitu gugup dan cemas.

"Kenapa tidak masuk ?"

"Ah..aku...aku baru dari dalam" ucapnya panik seraya memasukan sesuatu kedalam saku celananya.

Jaehwan memincingkan matanya melihat sesuatu yang bersembunyi di saku Hongbin.

"Ak..aku pergi dulu" ucap Hongbin yang langsung pergi terburu - buru dari sana.

Jaehwan hanya mengedikan bahunya dan masuk kedalam ruangan didepannya. Didalam sudah ada Wonshik dan Sojin yang duduk berhadapan. Jaehwan menggabungkan dirinya duduk disamping Wonshik.

"Kenapa Hongbin pergi?" ucapnya santai seraya mengeluarkan isi makanan.

"Hongbin disini ?" tanya Sojin heran.

"Dia tadi berdiri didepan pintu, katanya habis dari sini."

"Kenapa dia tidak masuk ?" Wonshik bertanya seraya menatap tajam Sojin. "Kenapa dia tidak pernah bergabung lagi dengan pembicaraan kita ?"

"Jangan - jangan, dia menguping"

"Apa maksudmu Hyung ?"

"Tadi aku lihat dia memasukan sesuatu kedalam sakunya, dia terlihat seperti maling." Jelas Jaehwan menceritakan kepada Wonshik.

"Ya! Park Sojin!" Teriak Wonshik meminta penjelasan kepada Sojin yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Sojin menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. "Hongbin, dia tau pembunuhan itu ulah kita. Dia, selalu seperti ini sejak dulu"

"Ceritakan lebih jelas !"

"Dia tidak setuju!" Sojin menatap sebal Wonshik yang terus meneriakinya. "Dia, mungkin akan mengungkapkan semua nya"

"Brengsek! Dia Dongsaeng-mu! itu tanggung jawabmu Park Sojin!"

"Aku tau Kim Wonshik! Berhenti berteriak brengsek!"

Wonshik menatap nyalang Sojin yang juga menatapnya tajam. "Jisoo, anak itu mungkin tidak akan bergabung dengan kita lagi. Kita bisa berakhir di penjara jika adikmu juga berkhianat"

"Aku tau. Masalah Hongbin, biar aku yang urus"

Wonshik melipatkan kedua lengannya didada, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa "Jika kau tidak becus menanganinya, lihat saja, aku yang akan turun tangan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan mengawasi di ruang sebelah" Ucap Inguk yang mengantarkan Taekwoon menuju ruang dimana Hakyeon berada. Taekwoon langsung masuk begitu saja kedalam.

"Hakyeon-ah" panggilannya kepada seseorang yang sekarang tengah menoleh kearahnya.

"Woon-ie~" Hakyeon mengulurkan kedua lengannya, Taekwoon yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Hakyeon dan memeluk tubuh itu erat. "Hiks Taekwoon-ah hiks hiks" tangis Hakyeon pecah saat dirasakannya kehadiran seseorang yang sangat dia butuhkan.

"Tidak apa - apa, aku disini. Tidak apa - apa" Taekwoon mengusap punggung dan rambut Hakyeon lembut, berharap kekasihnya itu merasa tenang dan lebih baik.

Di ruangan lain, dua orang Detektif tengah duduk seraya mengamati mereka dari sana. Kaca searah itu, memperlihatkan bagaimana Hakyeon menangis setelah Taekwoon datang.

"Heol, lihat. Dari tadi dia baik - baik saja. Kenapa sekarang menangis histeris seperti itu", ucap seorang Detektif seraya menikmati ayam gorengnya.

Inguk tersenyum melihat pandangan didepannya. "Itu berarti Hakyeon lemah didekat Taekwoon"

"Maksudnya Hyung ?"

Inguk menghela nafas seraya menatap junior disampingnya. "Cinta, Cinta sejati. Kau tidak mengerti seperti itu ?!"

"Haiish aku tidak pernah sempat memikirkan cinta - cintaan. Dan Hyung, kau ini seperti mengerti saja"

"Haiish anak ini !" cibir Inguk dan kembali focus kepada dua orang di depan mereka.

Taekwoon melepas pelukan Hakyeon, dan mengambil kursi hadapan kekasihnya itu untuk dia bawa dan duduk di samping Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon-ah, dengarkan aku"

"Ada apa Woon-ie?"

"Kau tau kan, kau bisa di penjara jika mereka tidak menemukan pembunuhnya."

Hakyeon mengangguk mendengar ucapan Taekwoon.

"Aku, sudah tau siapa pembunuhnya"

"Su..sungguh Woon-ie?"

Taekwoon menggenggam kedua tangan Hakyeon. "Seorang namja mendatangiku pagi tadi di Rumah Sakit, dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan membawa bukti pembunuh yang sebenarnya."

"Namja itu siapa ?"

"Dia Park Hongbin, dan Park Sojin adalah dalang dari semua ini"

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tangan yang sedang di genggam Taekwoon di tariknya begitu saja.

"Hakyeon-ah~"

"Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua"

"Hakyeon-ah, sadarlah..kau bisa masuk penjara jika kau seperti ini. Bagaimana nasib Jisoo?, bagaimana dengan Perusahaanmu?"

Dia tetap menggelengkan kepalanya, bahkan wajah itu menghadap kedepan.

"Bagaimana denganku!"

Mendengar teriakan sang kekasih, Hakyeon langsung menoleh pada Taekwoon.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku ?"

"Tidak Woon-ie"

"Kau akan membuangku?!"

"Ti..tidak Woon-ah" Kedua tangan Hakyeon terulur menyentuh tangan Taekwoon.

"Lantas kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Kedua mata Hakyeon memerah. "Ak..aku hanya ingin menjaga hubungan baik. Aku..aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kekeluargaan, jika mereka tertangkap, mereka akan semakin membenci kami"

"Dengar" Tangan Taekwoon mengusap air mata yang turun perlahan di pipi Hakyeon. "Jika mereka tidak tertangkap, dendam mereka tidak akan pernah berakhir. Jika mereka tertangkap, kau bisa membantu mereka dan menunjukkan rasa pedulimu sebagai keluarga"

"Benarkah, bisa seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja"

Hakyeon menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Aku akan ceritakan sesuatu"

Taekwoon menganggukan kepalanya dan siap mendengarkan cerita Hakyeon.

"Dulu, saat aku masih berumur 5 tahun Eomma pernah cerita mengenai bagaimana dia menikah dengan Appa"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Kenapa Eomma menikah dengan Appa?" Tanya Hakyeon kecil yang masih setia duduk di pangkuan sang Ibu. Ibunya menutup album foto dan menatap kedua mata Hakyeon.**

 **"Karena Eomma mencintai Appa"**

 **"Lalu, Paman Park bagaimana ?"**

 **"Dia pergi"**

 **"Kemana Eomma ? Kenapa Eomma tidak ikut ?"**

 **"Karena dia kembali kepada Tuhan Yeon-i, dia pergi meninggalkan Eomma"**

 **"Lalu Eomma menikah dengan Appa ?"**

 **Sang Ibu menganggukan kepalannya. "Keluarga Paman Park tidak menyukai Eomma, karena pernikahan kita tidak pernah di restui"**

 **"Maksudnya seperti apa Eomma?"**

 **Nyonya Cha tersenyum kepada Hakyeon. "Contoh seperti ini, Hakyeon ingin ice cream coklat, tapi Eomma tidak memperbolehkan dan Hakyeon harus makan ice cream vanila"**

 **"Aahh, Yeon-i mengerti"**

 **"Saat Paman Park meninggal, dia mewasiatkan seluruh hartanya pada Eomma. Tapi Saudara nya tidak terima dan menuntut dengan pengacara. Yeon-i tau, saat itu Eomma hampir memiliki bayi, jadi bisa di bilang itu kakak Yeon-i"**

 **"Lalu, dimana kakak Yeon-i?"**

 **"Dia juga sudah meninggal. Mereka mengambilnya dari Eomma"**

 **"Kenapa Eomma ? Kenapa mereka jahat sekali ?"**

 **"Sayang~ dengarkan Eomma Ne" Sang Ibu menatap kedua mata Hakyeon seraya mengusap lembut kepalanya. "Sejahat apa pun mereka nanti pada kita, Hakyeon tidak boleh membencinya, karena mereka tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan. Suatu saat, jika Hakyeon sudah dewasa Hakyeon akan mengerti kenapa Eomma selalu membiarkan mereka menyakiti Eomma"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hakyeon terdiam setelah menceritakan pada Taekwoon.

"Kalian tidak bersalah bukan,? Mereka bahkan tidak punya alasan untuk membenci kalian"

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Semuanya, dendam ini, semua karena Eomma dan Appa"

"Eomma dan Appa-mu?"

Hakyeon menganggukan kepalanya dan kedua mata itu menatap kedepan tepat pada Taekwoon. "Apa yang diceritakan Eomma-ku tidak semua kebenarannya. Semuanya berawal dari bagaimana Suami pertama Eomma-ku meninggal"

Taekwoon terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Hakyeon, begitu pula kedua orang yang mengawasi mereka dari sana.

"Eomma dan Appa ku lah yang membunuh Paman Yu Chun"

Taekwoon membulatkan matanya, sama seperti kedua orang yang sekarang berdiri saking terkejutnya. "Kau, tau darimana?"

"Aku mendengar perdebatan mereka. Setiap hari mereka selalu meributkan mengenai perbuatan yang mereka lakukan dimasa lalu. Itu lah kenapa seluruh harta bisa beralih atas nama Eomma-ku, Kim Jae Joong, dan bagaimana mereka masih menyimpan dendam sampai saat ini"

"Jadi mereka ingin meminta hak mereka kembali ?"

Hakyeon kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa, mereka ingin membuat kami merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan dulu. Karena dulu kedua orang tua ku sudah berencana untuk mengembalikan harta mereka, tapi mereka menolaknya mentah - mentah"

"Semua berawal dari orang tuamu ? Kenapa mereka melakukan itu ?"

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tau, "Taekwoon-ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

"Kita akan keluar dari sini dulu, tunggu pengacara datang, setelah itu semua masalah ini biar aku yang urus" Taekwoon mengusap wajah Hakyeon lembut. "Tidak apa - apa, aku selalu bersamamu. Ini bukan salahmu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sojin memasukan mobilnya kedalam garasi rumah, dia keluar dan langsung masuk kerumah terburu - buru. "Hongbin-ah!" panggilnya kepada adik semata wayangnya. Sojin berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, "Park Hongbin!"

BRAAKK

Di dobraknya pintu kamar sang adik. Disana Hongbin tengah berdiri terkejut. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan ?"

Hongbin hanya terdiam menatap takut sang kakak.

"Berikan itu!" Tangan Sojin terulur meminta sebuah benda yang bersembunyi di balik badan Hongbin. "Berikan pada Nuna, Hongbin-ah"

Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya. "In..ini yang terbaik untukmu"

"Untukku ? Hah! Yang benar saja! Kau ingin menjebloskan Nuna-mu sendiri ke penjara?!"

"Bukan..bukan seperti itu."

"Kemarikan !" Sojin berusaha mengambil paksa benda yang masih berusaha pula disembunyikan Hongbin. Keduanya sama - sama bertahan. Sojin tidak ingin dia masuk penjara sedangkan Hongbin memegang kunci rahasia sang kakak.

BRUUUKK

Hongbin jatuh tersungkur terdorong sang kakak yang sekarang sudah mengambil alih sebuah benda ditangannya. Sojin menatap Flash disk yang dia genggam. "Ini, akan Nuna bawa. Dan kau, tidak boleh keluar kamar selama dua minggu ini. Itu hukuman untuk Dongsaeng yang tidak penurut" Sojin keluar dengan menutup keras pintu kamar sehingga menimbulkan suara benturan.

Hongbin hanya terdiam dalam tangis menatap kepergian sang kakak yang menjadi menakutkan semakin harinya.

Sojin berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga, dia memasukan Flash Disk itu kedalam tasnya dan menelepon seseorang.

 **"Ne ?"**

"Aku sudah mendapatkan buktinya, dan kini aman bersamaku"

 **"Bagaimana Hongbin ?"**

"Dia aku kurung di kamar"

 **"Bahaya jika dia keluyuran saat batas waktu penuntutan nanti"**

"Kapan sidang dimulai Wonshik-ah ?"

 **"Aku dengar dua hari lagi, jika kita tidak ketahuan, sudah pasti Hakyeon yang akan di penjara"**

Sojin menaruh tasnya di meja dapur dan mengambil gelas kosong, tidak lupa dengan tawa bahagianya. "Akhirnya~ Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan pertolongamu ini Wonshik-ah"

 **"Itu tidak masalah, tapi ingat perjanjian kita"**

"Tenang saja" Sojin menuangkan jus dari lemari es kedalam gelas. "Setelah dia dipenjara, seluruh orang - orang Hakyeon harus di musnahkan, kini semua itu akan jadi milik kita"

Wonshik yang berada diseberang sana terdengat tertawa sangat girang, dan membuat Sojin mengulas senyum bahagianya juga.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa dipersidangan nanti"

 **"Sampai ketemu untuk kemenangan, Park Sojin"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sajangnim" Hyuk berlari dengan nafas terengahnya saat melihat Hakyeon dan Taekwoon beserta pengacaranya keluar dari kantor polisi. "Astaga, Sajangnim. Saya sangat khawatir"

"Iya terlihat, dia habis menangis Hakyeon-ah" Goda Taekwoon seraya mendekap Hakyeon dari samping.

"Aku tidak apa - apa Sekretaris Hyuk. Ini semua berkat Ahjussi" Hakyeon menolehkan kepalanya pada seorang pria paruh baya di sampingnya. "Terimakasih Ahjussi"

"Ah, ini sudah kewajiban saya sebagai Pengacara keluarga Cha. Ini kan sudah tugas saya"

"Tidak hanya aku, Sajangnim. Abeoji, tadi dia bahkan panik bukan main"

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon tertawa riang bersama.

"Ya! Anak durhaka!" Pengacara Han memukul anak satu - satunya di keluarga Han itu tanpa ampun.

Taekwoon mendekap Hakyeon erat, melihat Hakyeon yang bisa tersenyum ringan kembali, hatinya menjadi lebih tenang. "Ayo kita pulang" ucapnya pada sang kekasih, dan dibalas anggukan.

Keempat orang itu pergi dengan mobil biasa yang dibawa Hyuk. Pergi menuju rumah yang sudah dirindukan Hakyeon.

.

.

.

WHUUUSSS

Suara air panas terdengar begitu syahdu dari dalam kamar mandi Hakyeon. Disana, didalam bathum itu terdapat sepasang manusia dimana Taekwoon memeluk Hakyeon dari belakang, dan Hakyeon menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Taekwoon. Mereka memejamkan matanya merasakan nikmatnya air panas yang merendam seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Besok tinggalah dulu dirumah"

"Iya, aku mengerti"

Kedua tangan Taekwoon memeluk tubuh Hakyeon semakin erat. "Kita akan mengakhiri ini semua" Bibir Taekwoon bergerak mengecup leher belakang Hakyeon perlahan dan merambat kebahunya.

Hakyeon memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan nikmat di kulit tubuhnya, bibir itu menghisap kulit Hakyeon hingga menimbulkan bekas merah.

Tangan Taekwoon bergerak mengusap lembut dada Hakyeon yang mulai mengeras, tidak lepas bibirnya terus mengecupi leher tan itu.

"Hmmpphh~~" Tangan Hakyeon meremas rambut Taekwoon. Kepala Taekwoon semakin mendekat karena kini Taekwoon menghisap leher bawah Hakyeon begitu nikmat.

Tangan yang tengah mengusap dada itu, terus meremas memelintir dan memainkan puting Hakyeon. Membuat sang kekasih mendapat kenikmatan yang begitu menyenangkan. Kedua matanya bahkan tertutup erat dengan bibirnya yang digigit menahan desahan.

"Keluarkan saja Love~~" tangan Taekwoon yang lainnya bergerak kebawah menggapai benda milik Hakyeon yang lemas terendam air panas.

"Aaahhh~~ Hmmmp Woon Woon~~" Mata Hakyeon menatap sendu kebawah, mengarah pada miliknya yang tak terlihat jelas karena terhalang air. Disana Taekwoon meremas dan mengocok milik Hakyeon begitu cepat namun bertempo membuat sang korban mendesah nikmat dengan wajah memerahnya dan nafas yang memburu.

"Oouhhh Ahhhhmmmp Aahhh~~"

Taekwoon mengocok milik Hakyeon begitu cepat, hingga air itu bergetar dan memuncrat keluar bathum. Taekwoon terus mengecupi leher Hakyeon, tangan satunya juga masih bermain asyik di dada kekasihnya.

"Aahhh hahh Woon-ahhmmp~~ aaah hah hmmp ouh"

BLUUUR

Taekwoon mengangkat tangannya dan menjilat bekas cairan yang memuncrat dari benda Hakyeon yang menyelimuti tangannya.

Hakyeon menoleh kebelakang, karena Taekwoon menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tunggu, aku sedang membersihkan sisa milikmu" ucap Taekwoon yang begitu nikmat menjilati tangannya.

"Jijik Taekwoon"

"Kau ingin coba?"

"Iihhh" Hakyeon menampik tangan kekasihnya yang terulur ke mulutnya.

"Lihatlah. Kau mengeluarkan semuanya disini. Kita bermandikan spermamu"

"Ya ! Kau yang membuatku keluar"

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan diranjang saja" Taekwoon keluar dari air dan langsung membopong Hakyeon tanpa mengenakan pakaian apapun.

"Ya! Taekwoon-ah" Hakyeon meronta, menolak melakukan ritual yang akan terjadi berkali - kali lipat. Ritual yang memang bagi Taekwoon adalah hal yang tidak melelahkan.

BRUUUKK

Taekwoon menjatuhkan Hakyeon begitu saja ke kasur, dia langsung naik ke atas Hakyeon dan mengangkat kedua kaki tan itu.

"Jung...Jung Taekw Aaaaaahh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria dengan jas kulit hitamnya tersebut berlari masuk ke dalam kantor Polisi, dimana disana sudah ada Inguk yang tengah berkutik dengan komputer didepannya dan beberapa Polisi serta detektif yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ada juga yang tengah memeriksa seorang pencuri dan berbagai hal lain nya.

Pria itu berlari mendekati Inguk. "Hyung, ini" pria yang sudah kita kenal dengan nama Minhyuk sebelumnya itu memberikan sebuah disk pada Inguk.

Inguk menerima sebuah data di dalam disk yang diberikan juniornya. Dia langsung memutar di Komputer dan mengamati setiap rekaman disana.

"Kenapa kau ingin lihat semua rekamannya?"

"Aku mencari seseorang" Inguk mempercepat rekaman hingga menemukan orang yang dia cari. "Nah ini"

Kedua orang itu mengamati bagaimana disana seorang pria paruh baya tidak segaja menumpahkan Sup dijas Taekwoon.

"Ini saat terjadi pembunuhan"

"Sungguh ?"

"Si pelaku tidak jeli mengambil rekamannya. Kita lihat kemana Ahjussi ini akan pergi"

"Jadi, maksud Hyung. Ahjussi ini berkaitan dengan pembunuhan?"

"Aku rasa begitu. Jika Hakyeon berada disini saat waktu pembunuhan sudah jelas bukan dia pelakunya. Sudah jelas dia akan terbebas"

"Eoh itu" Minhyuk menunjuk ke arah rekaman dimana Ahjussi itu berada di tempat parkir dan menghampiri seseorang berambut blonde.

"Itu dia. Lihatlah ! Seorang pria lagi mendekatinya" Ucap Inguk saat dua orang itu didatangi seorang pria lagi dengan jaket hitam dan topi hitamnya.

"Si Blonde itu pasti Bos nya"

Inguk memperbesar rekaman sehingga memperlihatkan dengan jelas wajah pria itu. "Cari tau siapa orang itu, dan berikan surat penangkapan".

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 UP !**

 **[Dinda455] Hehe iyaa Dinda ini sudah UP kok, terimakasih sudah mampir dan review, ikutin terus yah ceritanya ^^**

 **[aiiuukirei] Hongbinya masih polos, anak di bawah umur dia XD ,, Iya, kasian kalau Inguk ntar mojokin Hakyeon, kasian Hakyeonnya tambah musuh lagi malahan wkwk, ditunggu yh chapter selanjutnya, makasih :***

 **[zoldyk] Udah lama nggak keliatan kamu :v .. ^^ Thankyou ya, ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^**

 **[HMYgrey] Masa lalu Leo yang kelam masih jadi rahasia. XD , biarkan waktu yang menjawab, hehehe semangat buat km juga. Terimakasih uda ngikutin, ditunggu yh chapter selanjutnya ^^**

 **[GaemGyu92] XD sabarr eonni sabaaarrr, nanti darah tinggi gara gara FF loh, kan gk mainstream XD Episode ini uda nggak sebel kan, tuh Hakyeon nya uda bebas, salah satu pelakunya juga ada yang mau ketangkep hehe, di tunggu yh eonni chapter selanjutnya ^^**

 **[Hakyeon Jung] Amiiinn~~~ Amiinn~~~ XD Loh wkwk nyatuin merekanya di FF Lain yh Eonni, tapi Eonni yang bikin wkwkw Jisoo sama Nam JooHyuk nya. Kerabat jauh ya, walaupun sebenarnya uda nggak ada hubungan loh, secara kaya Eonni tuh mantan istrinya Hakyeon, berarti Eonni belum tentu masih jadi keluarga Hakyeon wkwkwk.. Eonni nya yg di bully XD, aku masih geli kesalahan ku beberapa hari yang lalu. PM Eonni tuh serasa jebakan Badman -_- Ravi nya di hemat Eonni, jangan sering dikeluarin nanti pada ngamuk semua saking jengkelnya sama dia XD :* Ditunggu next chapter Eonni sayang~ :***

 **[Kim Eun Seob] Okee ini sudah Up eonni ^^**

 **[RetnoFujoshi] Hahaha iyaa Beb, ini sudah next kok ^^ Makasih yah sudah mampir, di tunggu chapter selanjutnya**

 **Okee, di tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah, jangan lupa review nya ^^**

 **N-nyeeooooong~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Brother**

 **LeoN**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Jisoo**

 **Hyuk, Wonshik, Jaehwan**

 **Hongbin, Sojin**

 **Yaoi**

 **M**

 **Romance and Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kantor kepolisian tampak masih ramai ditengah malam seperti ini. Mereka beberapa Polisi dan Detektif masih sibuk dengan kasus mereka masing - masing. Begitu pula Detektif Seo yang masih sibuk mengamati rekaman pada komputernya bersama seorang Juniornya yang merupakan detektif pula bernama Lee Minhyuk.

"Kenapa kau ingin lihat semua rekamannya Hyung?"

"Aku mencari seseorang" Inguk mempercepat rekaman hingga menemukan orang yang dia cari. "Nah ini"

Kedua orang itu mengamati bagaimana disana seorang pria paruh baya tidak segaja menumpahkan Sup dijas Taekwoon.

"Ini saat terjadi pembunuhan"

"Sungguh ?"

"Si pelaku tidak jeli mengambil rekamannya. Kita lihat kemana Ahjussi ini akan pergi"

"Jadi, maksud Hyung. Ahjussi ini berkaitan dengan pembunuhan?"

"Aku rasa begitu. Jika Hakyeon berada disini saat waktu pembunuhan, sudah jelas bukan dia pelakunya. Sudah jelas dia akan terbebas"

"Eoh itu" Minhyuk menunjuk ke arah rekaman dimana Ahjussi itu berada di tempat parkir dan menghampiri seorang namja berambut blonde.

"Itu dia. Lihatlah ! Seorang pria lagi mendekatinya" Ucap Inguk saat dua orang itu didatangi seorang pria lagi dengan jaket hitam dan topi hitamnya.

"Si Blonde itu pasti Bos nya"

Inguk memperbesar rekaman sehingga memperlihatkan dengan jelas wajah pria itu. "Cari tau siapa dia, dan berikan surat penangkapan".

"Aku tau itu siapa ?"

Inguk lantas menoleh pada juniornya yang tampak tengah berfikir seraya mengamati lebih jeli wajah orang yang terekam didalam cctv. Minhyuk beranjak menuju mejanya dan menggeledah berkas yang sebelumnya telah disegel beberapa tahun lamanya. Dia menemukan sebuah bekas yang tertumpuk dibawah, dibukanya berkas itu dan langsung dia perlihatkan kepada Detektif Seo.

"Ini, mereka sama kan?" Minhyuk menunjukan sebuah foto yang tersemat di sebuah berkas kasus kejahatan. Difoto itu terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut yang tersisir kebelakang berwarna hitam pekat.

Inguk menganggukan kepalanya yakin ketika membandingkan wajah di foto dengan direkaman. "Lee Jaehwan?" Inguk membaca nama orang itu yang tercetak di keterangan berkas.

"Dia Bos Geng Mavia Hyung, dia pernah dipenjara 3 tahun karena kasus penganiayaan, anak buahnya sangat banyak, dia menguasai seluruh kota Seoul"

"Hwaaahh,, kita berhadapan dengan seorang gangster" Inguk meletakan berkas itu diatas meja, "Langsung buat surat penangkapan, bawa dia kemari segera"

"Sekarang Hyung?"

"Sekarang!"

"Baik!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hongbin terlihat begitu gusar didalam kamarnya, dia terus saja berjalan mondar mandir seraya menggigit ibu jarinya cemas. Dia harus segera memberikan buktinya kepada Kepolisian sebelum sidang dimulai esok hari. Hongbin berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang terletak tidak jauh dari kasur, didalam lemari itu, Hongbin membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang tersembunyi didalam saku jas yang tergantung pada hanger baju. "Aku harus memberikan salinan ini segera" ucapnya dan kembali menyembunyikan benda itu ditempat semula.

Hongbin berbalik menuju kasur mengambil ponselnya, dia menelepon seseorang. Namun, sejak seharian ini nomer yang hendak dihubungi Hongbin selalu tersambung namun tidak pernah dijawab.

TAP TAP TAP

Hongbin langsung mematikan ponselnya ketika mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang mendekat kearah kamarnya. Dengan segera dia lempar ponselnya ke kasur, dan pura - pura tertidur.

Dibalik pintu, terdengar suara kunci, pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang wanita dengan rambutnya yang terikat. Wanita dengan umur 30th itu mendekati sang Adik yang terlihat tengah tertidur lelap. Diusapnya lembut kepala sang adik seraya mengecup dahinya perlahan. "Maafkan Nuna, ne".

Sojin menemukan ponsel Hongbin yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasur, dia membuka ponsel itu dan membuka log panggilan. Senyum sinisnya langsung terbentuk ketika tahu bahwa sang adik seharian ini berusaha menghubungi Jung Taekwoon, dan panggilan terakhir baru terjadi 2 menit yang lalu, namun didepan sekarang adiknya sedang tidur? Itu mustahil baginya, dia tau Hongbin hanya berpura - pura tidur.

"Nuna, akan menyita ini. Hanya beberapa hari, tolong jadilah Dongsaeng penurut, Hongbin-ah" ucap Sojin beranjak dari sana bersama ponsel Hongbin yang tergenggam erat di tangannya.

Pintu kamar itu tertutup dengan suara kunci kembali. Hongbin langsung bangun dari tidur dan melempar bantalnya kearah pintu. Dia mengusak rambutnya kasar, dia tidak bisa menghubungi seseorang jika satu - satunya harapan yang dia miliki juga diambil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah rumah, lebih tempatnya sebuah markas. Markas yang sangat tersembunyi tersebut begitu penuh berisi para manusia dengan berbagai tipe yang berbeda - beda. Disana mereka ada yang tengah bermain bilyard, bermain kartu, bermain dengan para gadis bayaran, pesta minum dan narkoba bahkan ada yang tengah tertidur karena mabuk.

Mereka semua bahkan terlihat begitu menyeramkan, dengan badan kekarnya dan tato yang terlukis ditubuh mereka masing - masing, membuat setiap orang yang melihat pasti berlari ketakutan. Namun, mereka hanya bertahta sebagai anak buah serta kaki tangan dari seorang pria yang sekarang sedang duduk angkuh disinggasanannya, disebuah ruangan tersendiri yang berisi begitu banyak gadis cantik serta uang yang bertaburan. Pria dengan rambut blonde yang mencuat kebelakang itu, terus tertawa renyah menggoda manja para gadis yang sudah di cap sebagai miliknya.

Braaaakk

"Hyungnim! Hyungnim!" Seorang anak buah Jaehwan membuka pintu dengan kasar dan mendekatinya dengan raut ketakutan bahkan dirinya sampai terjatuh dihadapan Jaehwan. "Hyungnim!"

"Ada apa ?" Jaehwan mendekati anak buahnya dan membantu berdiri.

"Polisi, polisi mencari Hyungnim" Anak buah Jaehwan terlihat cemas, dia menggenggam tangan Jaehwan dan menangis dihadapannya. "Bagaimana ini Hyungnim~~ Mereka akan menangkap Hyungnim"

Jaehwan mulai terlihat cemas mendengar penuturan anak buahnya itu. "Kalian ulur waktu mereka dulu, ingat! jangan sampai melukai polisi" ucapnya kepada benerapa anak buahnya yang memang sudah berada diruangan tersebut bersamanya. Jaehwan mengambil ponsel didalam saku celananya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Wonshik-ah"

 **"Ada apa Hyung?"**

"Para polisi ada disini, mereka ingin menangkapku?"

 **"Bagaimana bisa ?! Kita sudah mengambil semua salinan itu bukan ?"**

"Aku tidak tau, tidak ku kira mereka malah menemukanku terlebih dahulu"

 **"Tidak, Hyung kau jangan serahkan diri dulu. Kau, dimana sekarang?"**

"Dimana lagi, ya dirumah"

 **"Kau bisa keluarkan?, jangan sampai polisi menemukanmu. Aku akan jemput di persimpangan depan toko"**

"Hah?! Kau suruh aku lari?!"

 **"Ya! Aku tidak ingin kau dipenjara! Dengarkan aku dan lakukan yang aku suruh! Aku kesana sekarang"**

Jaehwan tesentak saat panggilannya terputus begitu saja. Dirinya menatap sebal ponsel itu seraya menunjukan tijuan tangannya. "Memang kau ini Eomma ku! Haiiish!"

"Hyung..Hyungnim" Anak buah yang masih dihadapan Jaehwan itu masih terlihat cemas dan khawatir.

"Sun-ah, bantu Hyung kabur ne" ucapnya seraya menepuk pelan pundak orang didepannya itu.

Orang yang dipanggil Sun itu tampak berpikir, dia memandang kesegala sudut ruangan. "Jendela, Hyung jendela" ucap Sun seraya menunjuk kesebuah jendela dibelakang Jaehwan.

"Jendela ?" ucap Jaehwan mendekati jendela itu. "Hyung pergi lewat sini?"

Sun mengangguk cepat, "Ini, bagian belakang, jika Hyung lewat sini dan berputar ke arah barat, hyung tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka."

"Lalu, kemana jalan itu tembusnya?"

"Kepusat kota"

"Haiisshh, itu terlalu jauh dari toko"

"To..toko? Hyung ingin ke toko?"

"Teman Hyung akan menjemput disana"

"Biar Hoshin saja yang jemput, aku akan menghubunginya. Hyungnim tidak usah khawatir, yang terpenting Hyungnim bisa kabur"

Jaehwan terlihat berfikir sejenak, dan kemudian dia mengangguk. "Oke, bantu Hyung membuka ini, kau tahan ne"

Sun membuka jendela itu, dan Jaehwan langsung masuk kejendela yang membawanya langsung menuju keluar rumah. Disana dia melihat semak - semak dan pohon - phon besar.

"Hyungnim aku tutup ne"

Jaehwan mengangguk, dan beranjak dari sana pergi mengikuti petunjuk arah dimana anak buahnya telah memberitahukan sebelumnya. Dia berjalan memutar kearah barat, melewati beberapa pohon besar dan jalan itu langsung tembus kesebuah jalan raya besar seperti yang telah diketahuinya sebelumnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari. Namun tiba - tiba sebuah sepeda motor besar berhenti didepannya dan langsung memberikan helm untuk Jaehwan. Dirinya yang mengerti kode itu langsung memakai helm dan naik keatas motor bersama orang yang menjemputnya itu.

Motor itu melaju cepat melewati beberapa mobil besar, namun kedua orang diatas motor nampak terkejut saat suara sirine polisi terdengar di telinga mereka. Jaehwan menoleh kebelakang dan benar dugaannya dua mobil polisi mengejar mereka dengan sirine bising yang terus mengganggu telingannya. "Mereka mendekat"

"Aku mengerti Hyungnim" ucap pengemudi motor itu seraya menaikan kecepatan motornya sehingga dapat mendahului mobil - mobil polisi. Walaupun sudah berkendara cepat ternyata didepan mereka juga telah dihadang tiga mobil polisi yang berhenti dengan beberapa polisi yang sudah berdiri menodongkan pistol. Dengan terpaksa pria itu menghentikan motornya.

"Haiisshh!" Jaehwan turun dari atas motor seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya. Minhyuk, keluar dari mobil polisi yang baru datang mengejar dan langsung memborgol kedua tangan Jaehwan beserta kedua tangan pria yang mengemudikan motor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon membimbing Hakyeon berdiri dari duduknya setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya bersama Hyuk dan Jisoo. Sekretaris Han aka Hyuk juga membantu membawakan tas kerja Hakyeon.

"Jisoo-ya" Taekwoon menoleh kepada Jisoo yang tengah menghabiskan air putihnya. "Coba kau hubungi Hongbin, aku tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi. Kita harus mendapatkan bukti itu sebelum hari persidangan"

"Iya aku mengerti" Jisoo beranjak mendekati Hakyeon dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil dari dirinya. "Selamat bekerja Hyung"

Hakyeon tersenyum dan mengusak manja rambut Jisoo. "Hmm~~, Hyung pergi ne"

Mereka melepaskan pelukan dan Hakyeon beranjak pergi keluar dengan tangannya yang masih mengait erat lengan Taekwoon. Hyuk membukakan pintu mobil saat Hakyeon dan Taekwoon sudah tiba. Dibimbing Hakyeon masuk kedalam mobil dengan hati - hati, Taekwoon pun langsung ikut masuk beserta Hyuk yang masuk pula di kursi pengemudi, menyalakan mesin mobil dan langsung pergi menuju Perusahaan.

Drrrt Drrrtt

Hyuk menoleh kearah ponsel Hakyeon yang bergetar disampingnya, seperti biasa sebagai Sekretaris Hyuk lah yang mengambil alih, dan yang berwajib mengangkat telfon milik Sajangnim nya. Dia memasangkan handset ditelinganya dan menekan tombol menerima.

"Yeobosseyo"

 **"Ne Yeobosseyo, kami dari Kepolisian Seoul"**

Hyuk melirik kaca tengah mobil yang menampakan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon yang tengah duduk disana. "Saya Sekretaris Sajangnim, Ada masalah apa ?"

 **"Kami ingin Tuan Cha Hakyeon datang ke kantor segera, kami menangkap salah satu komplotan pembunuh Dokter Jung"**

"Benarkah ?" Hyuk kembali melirik pada kaca menatap Taekwoon yang juga memandang kekaca tengah itu. "Pelakunya tertangkap" ucapnya sumringah.

Taekwoon tersenyum mendengar kabar itu, dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Hakyeon, menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Hakyeon yang tersenyum menatap kedepan. Dengan perasaan lega, Taekwoon mengecup lembut kepala Hakyeon dan mengalungkan lengannya mendekap pundak Hakyeon agar merapat padanya.

"Kami akan segera kesana"

 **"Terimakasih kerjasamanya"**

Hyuk melepas handset ditelinganya dan langsung memutarkan mobil menuju arah berlawanan, membawa mereka menuju Kantor Kepolisian dengan senyum yang selalu tersemat diwajah tampannya.

Tidak berselang lama, mereka sudah sampai hanya dalam waktu 25 menit saja Taekwoon keluar dari mobil menuntun Hakyeon pula untuk keluar. Hyuk, membuka kaca mobil menatap Taekwoon yang tengah memberikan tongkat jalan pada Hakyeon.

"Aku akan ke Kantor, kabari jika ada apa - apa Hyung"

"Pergilah"

Hyuk hanya memberikan cengiran dan segera membawa pergi dirinya beserta mobil itu untuk ketempat awalnya.

"Ayo" Taekwoon menggenggam tangan Hakyeon dan menuntunnya berjalan masuk ke Kantor Kepolisian didepannya itu. Mereka masuk dan melewati beberapa polisi yang tengah sibuk bekerja. Tampa pertanyaan, Taekwoon sudah tau harus bertemu siapa.

"Eoh, kalian sudah datang" Inguk berlari perlahan menghampiri Hakyeon dan Taekwoon. Mendengar suara Detektif Seo, membuat Hakyeon refleks membungkuk hormat, namun tidak dengan Taekwoon yang malah langsung bertanya mengenai topik permasalahan.

"Dia ada diruang interogasi. Mungkin kalian mengenal orang itu" Inguk mengajak Taekwoon dan Hakyeon masuk kesebuah ruangan yang digunakan untuk mengawasi ruangan interogasi.

"Duduklah Hakyeon-ah" Dengan perlahan Taekwoon menuntun Hakyeon untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah tersedia diruangan itu. Taekwoon menatap kearah kaca yang memperlihatkan Jaehwan yang tengah diinterogasi didalam sana.

"Aku kenal dia"

"Apa hubungan kalian? Dia belum menjawab satu pun pertanyaan yang kami ajukan"

"Dulu, aku berhutang uang padanya"

"Hanya itu?"

Taekwoon terdiam, sebenarnya tidak hanya itu. Dia ingin menceritakan semuanya, tapi jika dia menceritakan semuanya, ada satu orang lagi yang pasti akan tertangkap. Kim Wonshik.

"Hanya itu" ucapnya datar dan masih menatap tepat pada Jaehwan.

"Haaahh,, sudah jelas dia terlibat dalam rencana pembunuhan ini. Jika dia tidak buka mulut, pelakunya tidak akan tertangkap"

"Kita masih memegang bukti. Park Hongbin, aku masih berusaha menghubunginya".

"Aku tidak yakin jika dia akan melaporkan keluarganya sendiri ke Polisi"

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon yang terdiam. "Kita hanya bisa berharap"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih didalam sebuah kamar yang terkunci, Hongbin sekarang tengah sibuk menuliskan sesuatu pada selembar kertas dihadapannya. Dia membaca, berfikir, dan menulis kembali hingga dia rasa apa yang ditulisnya sudah benar - benar membantu. Kini, Hongbin beranjak mendekati jendela kamarnya, dia hanya diam berharap seseorang melewati rumahnya.

Selang beberapa menit, Hongbin mendapati seorang gadis dengan seragam High School itu berjalan santai seraya bermain dengan ponsel ditangannya. Saat gadis itu sudah tepat berada dibawahnya, Hongbin melemparkan bolpoin yang dia pegang tepat dikepala gadis itu.

"Aaauh!" Gadis itu melotot tajam keatas, tepatnya pada Hongbin. "Ya! Ahjussi"

"STTTTTSS!" Hongbin memperlihatkan selipat kertas pada gadis itu, dia memberi tanda agar gadis berseragam dibawahnya menangkap kertasnya.

Wajah gadis itu tampak ragu namun tangannya tetap dia arahkan keatas bersiap - siap menerima kertas dari Hongbin.

Kertas yang berhasil ditangkap, dibuka sang gadis dengan penasaran. Ternyata disana terdapat beberapa lembar uang yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Gadis itu menatap keatas seraya meminta penjelasan terhadap sejumlah uang yang berada didalam kertas.

Hongbin hanya memberi kode agar gadis itu membaca isi suratnya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, dibuka surat itu dan dibacanya.

 **"Aku sedang dihukum. Tolong hubungi nomer ini. Katakan padanya untuk menolongku, agar aku bisa keluar dari sini. Gadis itu membawa buktinya, namun aku punya salinannya. Tolong bantu aku, uang ini silahkan diambil. Terimakasih"**

Sang gadis menatap keatas, disana Hongbin tengah menggosokan tanganya sebagai kode memohon. Gadis dengan seragam High School itu langsung memasukan uang kedalam saku rok nya dan memberi tanda ok dengan tangannya.

Hongbin tersenyum lega ketika gadis itu pergi menjauh seraya mengetikan sesuatu pada ponselnya sebelum ponsel itu menempel ditelinga sang gadis.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya Hakyeon tetap disini dulu, sampai sidang besok" ucap Inguk saat mereka keluar bersama dari ruang pengawasan.

"Aku bisa menemaninya kan?"

Inguk tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan Taekwoon. "Haiiisshh, kalian ini seperti pengantin baru"

Hakyeon terkikih pelan, "Aku tidak apa - apa.."

"Tidak apa - apa" Inguk menyela ucapan Hakyeon. "Kau boleh menemani kekasihmu ini, sampai sidang besok. Kalian bisa tidur di kamar belakang, ada didekat ruanganku. Aku juga akan berjaga disini sampai sidang besok"

Hakyeon menggigit lidahnya lucu, sebelum dia membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Kepalanya menatap keatas pada Taekwoon yang juga menatapnya.

Hakyeon mengulas senyum kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya pada kekasihnya itu, Taekwoon hanya berdecak seraya mengecup pelan pipi Hakyeon. "Ayo kita makan" ucapnya pada Hakyeon dan dibalas dengan pelukan erat dilengannya.

Taekwoon menuntun Hakyeon duduk di ruang tunggu Kantor Kepolisian itu, "Aku akan membeli makanan diluar dulu. Tunggu disini"

Hakyeon mengangguk semangat, dia duduk dengan tangannya yang menggengam erat tongkatnya.

Hanya duduk menunggu Taekwoon selama 10 menit saja, kekasihnya itu sudah kembali seraya membawa sekantong plastik dan duduk disamping Hakyeon.

Taekwoon meletakan dua mangkuk dimeja, dan membuka dua botol minuman.

"Hwoaaahh Jajangmyeon" ucap Hakyeon riang ketika aroma makanan merasuk kedalam hidupnya.

"Ini" Taekwoon meletakan sumpit ditangan Hakyeon. "Tepat didepanmu" Tangan Hakyeon meraba dan menemukan mangkok yang berisi jajangmyeon, dengan semangat Hakyeon langsung memakan makanan dihadapannya.

Taekwoon yang hendak ikut makan terhenti saat ponselnya terasa bergetar disaku, dia mengambil dan menerima panggilan dari nomer asing itu.

" **Yeobosseyo, ini Jung Taekwoon?"**

"Ini siapa ?"

 **"Saya Cho Sarang, ada seorang Ahjussi yang menyuruh saya menyampaikan pesan pada Anda. Dia sedang di kurung didalam kamarnya, dia butuh bantuan karena bukti dibawa seorang gadis tapi dia punya salinannya. Saya kurang mengerti, tapi inti pesannya seperti itu"**

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih"

 **"Ne"**

Taekwoon mematikan panggilannya namun dia tidak memasukan ponselnya, dia menghubungi seseorang lagi.

"Jisoo-ya. Pergilah kerumah Hongbin, bantu dia kabur darisana"

"Ada apa Taekwoon-ah?" Hakyeon bertanya khawatir saat Taekwoon membawa nama adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Ada sedikit masalah, tidak apa - apa" Taekwoon menutup teleponnya saat Jisoo sudah menjawab dan menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Masalah apa ? Kenapa kau menyuruh Jisoo kesana sendirian?"

"Mereka kan sahabat, Jisoo lebih mengerti.."

"Pergi, temani Jisoo" Hakyeon meletakan sumpitnya. Dia menatap keatas pada Taekwoon. "Perasaanku tidak tenang jika dia kesana sendirian"

"Tapi aku disini menjagamu"

"Ada Detektif Seo, masih banyak polisi juga disini"

Taekwoon menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian"

"Pergilah, aku mohon"

Taekwoon memejamkan matanya erat menahan nafas sebelum dia hembuskan dengan keras. "Baik. Aku akan panggil Detektif Seo dulu, kau lanjutkan makannya"

Hakyeon tersenyum manis dan berhasil membuat Taekwoon mengusak rambutnya pelan. Dirinya kembali mengambil sumpit yang diletakannya tadi untuk melanjutkan makannya.

Hakyeon tersentak saat sebuah tangan menempel di kepalannya. "Aku pergi, kau disini hati - hati" ucap Taekwoon yang ternyata sudah kembali dengan Detektif Seo.

"Iya Woon-ie~"

"Ckk" Taekwoon berdecak gemas melihat tingkah Hakyeon yang selalu membuatnya bertekuk lutut, dia hanya mampu menuruti semua keinginan orang tersayangnya itu. Apa pun yang membuat Hakyeon bahagia.

"Detektif, tolong jaga Hakyeon"

"Tentu saja, jangan terlalu cemas. Aku bersamanya 24 jam" Inguk menepuk pundak Taekwoon berusaha meyakinkan.

"Makananku belum aku sentuh, Anda bisa memakannya. Saya permisi" Taekwoon menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak butuh polisi bersamamu?"

"Tidak perlu" Dia menundukan kepalanya lagi dan beralih berjongkok didepan Hakyeon. "Aku pergi, jika ada apa - apa hubungi aku"

"Ne Yeobo~~ Sudah sana pergi"

Taekwoon kembali menghembuskan nafasnya, dia benar - benar tidak ingin meninggalkan Hakyeon-nya disini. Dia ingin selalu berada didekat Hakyeon, perasaannya selalu buruk jika dia berada jauh dari Hakyeon. "Iya, aku pergi" Taekwoon menangkup wajah tan kekasihnya agar menghadap padanya.

Cuuup

Tanpa malu Taekwoon mengecup bibir Hakyeon didepan Inguk yang langsung terbatuk melihat adegan dibawah umur itu. Walaupun tidak lama, namun kecupan itu mampu membuat semua pasang mata disana memandang mereka.

Taekwoon mengusap pelan pipi Hakyeon yang merona. Dirinya berdiri dan menunduk hormat pada Inguk yang hanya tersenyum sebal menatap mereka. Inguk bahkan memberikan kode tangan agar Taekwoon segera pergi darisana. Karena sebenarnya dia juga tau, orang itu tidak mau pergi meninggalkan Hakyeon.

"Mari lanjutkan makanmu" ucap Inguk saat Taekwoon sudah pergi darisana, dan dirinya sekarang duduk disamping Hakyeon hendak memakan makanan yang sebelumnya milik Taekwoon. "Eoh, wajahmu merah"

Hakyeon menangkup malu wajahnya yang merona. "Ak..aku tidak"

"Dicium seperti itu kau merah? Jangan - jangan dia belum pernah memasukimu eoh?"

"Uuhukk uhhuk"

"Astaga, kalian belum pernah tidur bersama?"

Hakyeon memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak karena tersedak. Bahkan Inguk bukannya membantu Hakyeon malah semakin menggoda namja tan itu hingga membuatnya semakin merona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil berhenti tidak jauh dari rumah Hongbin. Didalam mobil itu, Jisoo tengah memantau seseorang. Namun, sedari tadi tidak ada orang yang keluar dari dalam rumah.

TOK TOK

Jisoo tersentak saat Taekwoon mengetuk kaca mobil, dia berdecak sebal dan keluar dari dalam. "Kenapa kau kemari?" ucapnya masih angkuh.

"Hyung-mu yang menyuruhku. Kenapa kau hanya diam disini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Sojin Nuna keluar rumah" Jisoo bersandar pada mobil seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ini" Taekwoon memperlihatkan sebuah alat yang terlihat tipis namun terdapat beberapa lapis.

"Untuk apa itu ?"

"Membuka pintu. Ayo"

Jisoo mengerutkan dahinya ketika Taekwoon hanya berjalan santai hendak menuju rumah itu. "Kau ingin membobol rumah? Gila, itu kejahatan"

"Ini bukan membobol" Taekwoon membuka gerbang yang memang tidak terkunci itu, dan lanjut berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah dan diikuti Jisoo dibelakangnya. "Ini namanya membuka secara halus" Taekwoon memasukan alat itu kelubang kunci dan tanpa Jisoo pikirkan pintu itupun terbuka begitu saja.

"Hwaah, ckck brandalan" Sindir Jisoo pada Taekwoon yang hanya memberikan senyum tipisnya.

Mereka berdua masuk secara perlahan kedalam rumah itu. "Kamarnya disana" Jisoo berjalan mendahului Taekwoon karena dia yang paling hafal seluk beluk rumah Hongbin ini.

Jisoo mencoba membuka pintu kamar Hongbin namun terkunci juga. Dia menoleh pada Taekwoon yang sudah hadir disampingnya.

Taekwoon kembali tersenyum angkuh dan membuka pintu itu dengan alat yang sama. Tidak usah ditanya, pintu itu jelas langsung terbuka. Dan dengan segera mereka masuk kedalam tepat dimana Hongbin tengah berdiri terkejut.

"Jisoo-ya" Hongbin berlari menghampiri Jisoo.

"Ayo pergi" Ajaknya pada sang Sahabat. Hongbin tersenyum seraya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Taekwoon yang sekali lagi mengukir senyum tipisnya.

Mereka bertiga segera keluar dari rumah dan masuk kedalam mobil yang dibawa Jisoo.

"Kita langsung ke Kantor Polisi." usul Taekwoon yang tengah memasangkan sabuk pengaman.

"Okay" Dengan semangat 45, Jisoo segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melaju menuju ketempat dimana sang kakak berada.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung" Jisoo berlari menghampiri Hakyeon yang tengah duduk santai bersebelahan dengan Detektif Seo.

"Jisoo-ya"

Tanpa peduli Jisoo langsung duduk diantara Detektif Seo dan Hakyeon sehingga membuat Inguk tergeser jauh bahkan hampir terjatuh. Inguk hanya mencibir Jisoo dan berdiri dari duduknya karena dia melihat Taekwoon bersama seorang namja.

"Dia Park Hongbin"

Hongbin membungkukan badannya pada Inguk, dan mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki semua bukti percakapan kejahatan kakaknya.

"Kau kenal Lee Jaehwan ?"

Agak terkejut mendengar nama itu, Hongbin hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dia sudah kami tangkap, tapi dia tetap bungkam. Mungkin kau mau bicara dengannya agar dia bisa dipancing bicara"

"Aku akan mencobanya"

"Baiklah kemari" Inguk membawa Hongbin diikuti dengan Taekwoon yang meninggalkan Jisoo dan Hakyeon sendirian disana. Inguk mempersilahkan Hongbin masuk keruangan yang sama dengan Jaehwan, sedangkan dirinya dan Taekwoon berada diruang pengawasan.

Jaehwan menampakan raut terkejut ketika melihat Hongbin masuk dan duduk dihadapannya. "Kau ditangkap juga ?"

Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menunjukan sebuah Flashdick pada Jaehwan.

Mata Jaehwan langsung melotot melihat benda itu. Dia tau apa maksudnya dan dia paham, mengapa Hongbin berada disini sekarang. Senyum sinis Jaehwan langsung tersemat diwajahnya. "Kau, menghianati Nuna-mu sendiri? Bocah tengik!"

"Kalian sudah kelewatan batas, membunuh, itu bukan rencana awal kita"

Jaehwan kembali tersenyum sinis, dia menatap sebuah kaca besar dibelakang Hongbin. Dan kembali menatap Hongbin. "Kau tau apa yang menarik disini" Kedua tangan Jaehwan yang terborgol diletakannya diatas meja. "Seorang sahabat bahkan tidak berani melaporkan sahabatnya sendiri, sedangkan kau, bagaimana bisa Seorang Dongsaeng melaporkan Nuna-nya" Senyum Jaehwan tampak semakin lebar, mata itu kembali menatap kearah kaca. "Benarkan, Jung Taekwoon-ssi?"

Hongbin tercekat mendengar penuturan Jaehwan, begitu pun kedua orang yang berada dibalik kaca besar itu.

"Apa yang dia maksud?" Inguk menatap Taekwoon meminta penjelasan.

Sedangkan Taekwoon hanya menatap tajam tepat dikedua mata Jaehwan walaupun Jaehwan tidak dapat melihat Taekwoon darisana.

"Kau kenal pelaku lainnya?"

Taekwoon masih berusaha bungkam dari pertanyaan Inguk. Dia bahkan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Inguk yang kesal karena bingung dengan ucapan Jaehwan yang tampaknya sangat penting untuk penyelidikan.

"Hongbin-ssi, keluarlah dari sana" Pinta Inguk seraya menekan sebuah tombol microfon yang akan terhubung dengan ruangan didepannya itu.

Hongbin yang mendengar suara Inguk langsung keluar meninggalkan Jaehwan yang terus menatapnya benci.

Inguk pergi keluar dari ruangannya dan bertemu dengan Hongbin disana. "Aku akan membawa buktinya" Inguk mengulurkan tangannya meminta benda yang dia maksud. Dengan segera Hongbin memberikan Flashdisk itu padanya. "Kau tetap disini saja, Sidang akan dilaksanakan pukul 9 pagi, kau juga harus ikut kesana sebagai saksi. Kita akan berangkat bersama besok"

"Saya mengerti"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pagi hari, 08.30 a.m**

Zrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhh

Sojin berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan handuk yang dia usapkan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Dia berjalan santai menuju dapur mengambil nampan yang sudah berisi sepiring makanan dan segelas susu. Dia membawa menaiki tangga menuji keatas, kamar Hongbin.

Mulutnya terbuka syok ketika melihat kamar sang adik terbuka lebar, dirinya langsung berlari masuk kedalam. Dan benar saja, Hongbin tidak ada didalam kamarnya. Nampan itu dia letakan dikasur begitu saja dan Sojin langsung berlari turun, menuju kamarnya. Disana dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Wonshik-ah"

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Wonshik yang tengah berada dimarkas Jaehwan bersama seluruh pasukan anak buah itu tengah bersiap - siap bersama mobil - mobil dan motor besar lainnya. Anak buah Jaehwan mengenakan penutup wajah yang hanya memperlihatkan kedua mata dan mulut mereka. Begitu pula Wonshik yang hendak memakai itu namun tertunda karena telepon dari Sojin.

"Ada apa ?"

 **"Hongbin, dia, Hongbin menghilang?"** ucap Sojin begitu cemas.

"Menghilang bagaimana?"

 **"Aku tidak tau, pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka lebar. Pasti ada yang membantunya kabur, bagaimana ini ? Bagaiman jika Hongbin ke Kantor Polisi?"**

"Ck, Brengsek! Kau itu yang bagaimana! Hanya mengurusi Dongsaengmu saja tidak becus!"

"Hyung, semua sudah siap" Ucap salah satu anak buah Jaehwan yang langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuk Wonshik. Wonshik langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kita kesana" ucapnya pada anak buah Jaehwan, dan orang itu langsung memberi kode pada yang lainnya, dengan segera mereka menghidupkan mesin kendaraan masing - masing. "Aku akan Ke Kantor Polisi menyelamatkan Jaehwan Hyung, biar aku yang urus sekalian"

 **"Jaehwan ? Kenapa? apa dia ditangkap?"**

"Kau duduk saja dan lihat hasil kerjaku" ucapnya dan langsung mematikan panggilan Sojin. "Jalan" perintah Wonshik pada anak buah Jaehwan yang mengemudikan disamping Wonshik.

Sekelompok gangster itu pergi bergerombolan menuju Kantor Polisi untuk menyelamatkan Bos mereka.

.

.

.

 **Kantor Polisi Seoul, 08.50 a.m**

"Hyung, sudah siap semua" ucap Minhyuk pada Inguk yang tengah memasukan semua berkas yang dibutuhkan dalam sidang ke Kardus.

"Kita akan berangkat" Inguk berjalan diikuti Minhyuk dari belakang. Dia tidak langsung keluar, tapi menuju ketempat dimana Hakyeon cs sedang menunggu. "Oh ya, Jaehwan kau yang bawa"

"Baik" Minhyuk langsung pergi menuju tempat dimana Jaehwan di kurung.

Inguk meletakan kardur itu diatas meja dia sudah berhadapan dengan Taekwoon, Hakyeon, Jisoo dan Hongbin yang tengah menunggu.

"Hakyeon dan Hongbin akan berada di mobil yang sama dengan ku dan petugas Polisi, Taekwoon dan Jisoo bisa mengikuti dari belakang"

Mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"Hakyeon-ah" Seperti biasa Taekwoon terlihat khawatir jika dipisah dengan kekasihnya. Dia berjongkok dihadapan Hakyeon yang tengah terduduk dikursi. "Kau tidak apa - apa?"

Hakyeon menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku siap Taekwoon-ah, tenang saja" Tangannya meraba dan menemukan tangan milik Taekwoon, diusapnya lembut dan dia genggam tangan yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Ayo berangkat" ucap Inguk yang mulai mengangkat kardusnya kembali.

BRAAAAAKKKKK

Brrmmmmm BRMMMM

"Hwuhuuuuu"

Segerombolan orang dengan penutup kepala masuk menerobos kedalam Kantor Polisi, dengan tidak aturanya mereka merusak semua barang dan menghancurkan komputer dan menghamburkan berkas - berkas. Para polisi segera menangkap dan berusaha menghentikan mereka, namun mereka menyerang dengan alat yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk melawan.

"Hyuuungg!" Inguk menoleh kearah belakang dimana Juniornya tengah dipukul oleh seorang dari mereka. Orang dengan topeng itu menarik Jaehwan dan membawanya lari.

"Sialan!" Inguk hendak mengejar namun Taekwoon menghentikannya.

"Aku saja, ini sudah hampir pukul sembilan. Sebaiknya kalian segera kesana. Aku akan membawa Jaehwan ke persidangan" Taekwoon langsung berlari mengejar kedua orang yang sudah keluar Kantor Polisi menaiki mobil. Taekwoon menerobos segerombolan orang dengan susah payah dan berhasil sampai keluar. Dia asal naik motor besar milik salah satu pengacau didalam. Dia nyalakan mesin dengan cepat dan mengejar mobil yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

Didalam, Inguk membimbing beberapa orang itu untuk keluar melalui jalur belakang. Mereka keluar tanpa hambatan apapun. Namun didalam kantor polisi masih riuh dan kacau, para polisi bahkan sulit mengatasi mereka.

"Minhyuk-ah, kau urus yang disini saja. Salah satu dari mereka tidak boleh kabur. Mengerti?!"

"Mengerti hyung"

"Ayo" Inguk masuk kedalam mobil bersama petugas polisi yang bertugas mengemudikan. Dibelakang Jisoo membantu kakaknya masuk.

"Hyung, aku akan mengikuti dari belakang"

Hakyeon tersenyum seraya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hongbin-ah, jaga Hyungku" ucapnya pada Hongbin yang hendak masuk kedalam mobil disamping Hakyeon. Hongbin tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti, dia langsung masuk dan menutup pintu.

Melihat mobil itu pergi, Jisoo segera masuk kedalam mobilnya sendirian dan mengikuti dari belakang.

"Lebih cepat, sudah pukul sembilan" Inguk mengamati jam ditangannya. "Kita terlambat"

"Baik" petugas polisi itu segera menaikan kecepatannya. Mereka menyalip beberapa mobil yang berada didepan. Waktu semakin berjalan, mereka tidak boleh melewatkan sidang penting itu.

Petugas polisi yang mengemudikan mobil begitu focus pada jalanan. Tepat ketika lampu lalulintas menunjukan warna merah. Kakinya secara refleks menginjak rem. Namun, rem itu tidak mau bergerak turun.

"Oi oi, berhenti, didepan ada mobil" ucap Inguk yang mulai khawatir karena petugas itu tidak segera menginjak rem.

"Remnya tidak bisa." kaki itu berusaha menginjak, namun alat itu tidak mau bergerak turun. Mereka tidak tau bahwa dibawah rem itu sudah diganjali sebotol kaleng minuman bekas. Sekuat apapun kaki petugas polisi mendorongnya. Tidak akan berhasil.

Kedua tangan Hakyeon bergetar takut, mata itu memancarkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Disaat seperti ini ingatan mengenai kecelakaan masa lalu terulang kembali. Walaupun kedua matanya tidak bisa melihat namun dia tau bahwa mereka sedang dalam bahaya.

Mobil itu terus melaju kencang hingga mendekati beberapa mobil yang tengah berhenti karena lampu merah. Untuk menghindari tabrakan, petugas polisi membanting stir ke sisi kiri, kejalan yang berlawan arah. Namun sayang, ternyata mereka dihantam sebuah mobil berwarna hitam.

Hongbin berusaha mendekap Hakyeon untuk melindunginya. Mereka berteriak karena mobil yang mereka tumpangi berputar dijalan akibat tabrakan.

Mobil itu terus berputar hingga menabrak beberapa mobil yang melintas. Tepat saat putaran perlahan, Inguk melihat sebuah truk besar melaju tepat disampingnya.

Disisi lain Jisoo menghentikan mobilnya segera saat melihat kejadian aneh pada mobil yang ditumpangi kakaknya. Mobil itu berputar menabraki beberapa mobil yang tengah melaju. Saat putaran itu hampir berhenti, sebuah truk besar datang dan menghantam mobil yang ditumpangi Hakyeon hingga terdorong dan terlempar begitu jauh. Mobil itu berguling beberapa kali sebelum berhenti terbalik.

"Tidak" Jisoo segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari sangat cepat menghampiri sebuah kobil yang sudah rusak terbalik dengan asap mengepul.

"Andwae, Hyung!" Kakinya semakin berlari sangat cepat, semua orang memandang mobil yang rusak mengenaskan itu, bahkan semua mobil berhenti karena tidak dapat melalui jalan.

Jisoo berjalan perlahan saat dirinya sudah hampir dekat dengan mobil. Matanya menatap syok pada salah satu penumpang dibelakang dengan darah yang membanjiri tangan dan kepala itu.

Jisoo menagis terisak dan segera berlari, dia langsung terduduk menggenggam tangan orang itu.

"Andwae, Hyung! Hiks andwae.. Tolooongg!" Teriaknya pada orang - orang yang memandang mereka, beberapa dari orang itu menghubungi rumah sakit dan polisi. Beberapanya mendekati Jisoo dan berusaha menghentikannya yang tengah menangis dan berusaha membuka pintu mobil untuk mengeluarkan kakaknya.

"Hiks Andwae andwae hiks.. Hakyeon-ah Andwae! Hakyeoonn! Hiks Hakyeon Hyung!"

Disebuah Rumah Sakit, di ruang UGD, Jisoo tengah duduk menangis sesenggukan dengan menutupi wajahnya, disampingnya Hyuk berusaha menenangkanya walaupun dia sendiri juga tengah menangis. Dan Taekwoon tampak sangat khawatir, dia terus berjalan mondar mandir didepan ruangan itu.

Seorang wanita dengan raut wajah khawatirnya berlari mendekati mereka. Wanita itu, Sojin. Dia mendapat kabar bahwa adiknya terlibat kecelakaan dan dengan segera dia berlari ke Rumah Sakit. Namun, apa yang dia lihat? Dia bertemu dengan sekawanan musuh.

Jisoo yang melihat Sojin langsung berdiri dan mencekik leher wanita itu. Dia melotot penuh benci wanita dihadapanya.

"Brengsek! Akan kubunuh kau jika Hyung-ku mati! Yeoja Murahan!"

Hyuk dan Taekwoon segera menghentikan Jisoo yang berusaha membunuh Sojin. Wanita yang dicekik bahkan sudah hampir kehabisan nafas jika Taekwoon tidak segera menarik keras kedua tangan Jisoo.

"Brengsek kau Hiks hiks Dasar setan!" Jisoo menangis terduduk, isakannya semakin keras ketika dia teringat bagaimana kejadian yang baru saja dialami Kakaknya, bagaimana dia melihat dengan kedua matanya, sang kakak terkapar penuh darah ditubuhnya.

Pintu UGD itu terbuka. Dua orang Dokter keluar dari sana. Jisoo, Hyuk, Taekwoon bahkan Sojin langsung menghampiri sang dokter yang menampakan raut kesedihan.

"Bag..bagaimana?" ucap Taekwoon semakin cemas saat Dokter itu langsung membuka maskernya dengan lemas.

"Dua korban dalam keadaan kritis"

"Dua?"

"Kami turut berduka"

"Ap..apa maksudnya, dimana Hyung-ku?!"

"Dokter" Taekwoon menggenggam pundak dokter itu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dua korban lainnya meninggal"

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hiks Hiks aku ngetik ini sambil nangis masa T.T Entah kenapa kaya ngerasain apa yang dialami si Jisoo T.T ngetiknya juga sambil gemeteran T.T**

 **okee next review aja yah,,**

 **[HMYgrey] Sidangnya bersambung T.T mereka terlibat kejadian yang mengerikan X( nggak bisa berkata apa - apa, di tunggu yah next chapternya T.T**

 **[Kim Eun Seob] Iya eon, dari awal RaKen emang jahanam.. eh jahat.. Loh Hyuk kan emang udah keluar dari episode 1, eh chapter 1.. wahh eonni butuh aqua nih :v**

 **[GaemGyu92] Iya Hongbin uda pinter kok, tuh buktinya dia bikin salinannya. hehe,, Ya emang uda ketangkep, tapi kabur lagi, T.T**

 **[Hakyeon Jung] Loh kok tidur satu ranjang eon, kata nya suami eonni si Mas Hakyeon itu lagi kerja di korengan :v eh Korea..Waahh tipu tipu nih XD Hahahaha Hakyeon mah uda identik jiwa perempuannya XD nggak bisa dipungkirin itu, tapi kalau aku gk pernah bisa bayangin mereka dalam charakter cewe eon, tapi jiwa mereka cewe :v Iya Park YuChun JYJ itu juga bias ku wkwkw.. Kan si ortunya Hakyeon itu Yunho sama Jaejoong karena si Sojin marganya Park, maka suami pertama Jaejoong adalah Park Yu Chun wkwkwkw jadi deh TVXQ XD buat Park Yu shin adiknya si YuChun itu aku ngarang eon, wkwkw asal mikir aja namanya.. Lagian juga gk akan keluar lagi ,, nam joo Hyun lagi maen drama eon, jangan dibawa bawa ntar kalau dia gabung di FF ini payah XD Waaahh Si eonni emang labil nih payahh huuuu.. katanya Suaminya Hakyeon, lah malah minta dikawinin sama Hyuk, wah gk beres nih menduakan nih, waaahh waahhh payah nih :v pilih Hyuk apa Hakyeon T_T wkwkw oke, tunggu next chap yah eonni kasih cium dulu ahh :* muaaach**

 **[aiiuukirei] Hehe bagi Taekwoon masalah tidak akan mengalahkan hasrat cintanya wkwkw. okee makasih reviewnya, tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah ^^**

 **[Dinda455] He he he makasih Dinda sayang :* Hakyeon bisa lihat lagi nggak yah ? :3 ikutin terus aja yah ceritanya.**

 **[TJungN] Iyaa ini kamu Reader setiaku, ngilang sejak kemari T.T ,, Tapi makasih yah sudah sempetin review lagi :* nggak kok, si RaKen blm dipenjara kok,, mungkin masih nanti.. Ikutin terus yah ceritanya ^^**

 **Okee,, ini mungkin detik - detik episode eehh chapter terakhir T.T mungkin akan tamat beberapa chapter lagi T.T karena uda sampai penghujung cerita.. Tinggal bikin alur menuju klimax T.T**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah mampir, jalan lupa tinggalin jejak, Review yah review T.T reviewnya semakin sedikit padahal viewnya banyak XD**

 **Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya ^^**

 **N-nyeeoooongg~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Brother**

 **LeoN**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Jisoo**

 **Hyuk, Wonshik, Jaehwan**

 **Sojin, Inguk**

 **Yaoi**

 **M**

 **Romance and Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon mengambil salah satu motor besar milik salah seorang pengacau didalam. Dengan segera dia nyalakan motor itu untuk mengejar Jaehwan. Tertinggal jauh dibelakang, Taekwoon menaikan kecepatan motornya sehingga bisa menyamai laju mobil didepannya itu. Tangannya memukul kaca mobil meminta pengemudi dengan penutup wajah untuk menghentikan mobilnya. Namun pengemudi itu malah semakin menaikan kecepatan. Tidak ada jalan lain, Taekwoon terpaksa mendahului mobil itu dan berhenti tepat didepan mobil tersebut. Mobil itu berhenti dan nyaris menabrak Taekwoon.

Taekwoon turun dari motornya, mengetuk serta membuka paksa pintu mobil. Pengemudi itu keluar dari mobil menatap tajam Taekwoon. Taekwoon tidak memperdulikan orang asing tersebut, yang utama adalah membawa Jaehwan ke sidang hari ini.

"Kau, keluar" pintanya tegas pada Jaehwan.

"Tetap didalam Hyung" Orang asing itu melarang Jaehwan yang hendak keluar dari mobilnya. "Aku sudah susah payah membawanya keluar, kau ingin mengambilnya?!" tanyanya sengit.

"Kita sudah susah payah menangkapnya, kau ingin membawanya kabur!" Taekwoon terpancing amarah, dia meremas kerah jaket yang dipakai orang itu. "Keluar sekarang!" Taekwoon menatap sengit Jaehwan yang masih duduk manis didalam mobil.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh sehelai rambutnya sedikitpun, Taekwoon Hyung!" Orang yang mengenakan penutup wajah itu juga mencengkram kerah Taekwoon. Mereka saling menatap tajam.

"Kim Wonshik!" Bentak Taekwoon.

"Biarkan kita pergi" Wonshik membuka penutup wajahnya, dan membuangnya begitu saja. "Kita tidak perlu berkelahi"

Taekwoon melepas cengkraman di kerah Wonshik. Dia menatap nyalang sahabatnya itu. Taekwoon berpindah kedalam mobil dan menarik Jaehwan.

"Keluar!" Bentaknya dan berusaha menarik lengan Jaehwan agar keluar dari mobil.

Wonshik yang melihat itu tampak marah dan langsung menarik Taekwoon keluar serta memukul pelipis sahabatnya itu. Taekwoon terdorong kebelakang dengan lebam di pelipisnya.

"Sudah kubilang! Jangan sentuh dia!"

"Kau ingin berurusan dengan penjahat!"

"Siapa yang penjahat?! Dia?" Wonshik menoleh kearah Jaehwan yang menatapnya khawatir. "Jika dia penjahat maka aku juga penjahat, jika aku penjahat, kau juga seorang penjahat!" Wonshik menutup pintu mobil berjaga - jaga agar Taekwoon tidak kembali menarik Jaehwan. "Kau..Itu juga penjahat Hyung! Kau itu pendosa! Kita tidak ada bedanya"

Jendela kaca mobil bergerak turun, Wonshik menoleh kearah Jaehwan. "Sudahlah, Wonshik-ah ayo pergi"

"Kim Wonshik!"

Wonshik kembali menoleh pada Taekwoon.

"Jika kau pergi, kau bukan dongsaengku lagi!"

Wonshik tersenyum sinis pada Taekwoon. "Sejak kapan aku jadi dongsaengmu, hah?! Sahabat?! Bahkan kau tidak pernah becus jadi sahabat!" Wonshik membuka pintu mobilnya, hendak masuk kedalam. Namun Taekwoon menariknya dan memukul wajah Wonshik keras hingga Wonshik jatuh tengsungkur.

"Aku memperingatkanmu Brengsek!"

Wonshik bangkit dan membalas pukulan Taekwoon, tangan Wonshik melayang kuat mengenai perut Taekwoon, dua kali Wonshik melayangkan pukulannya. Sebelum Taekwoon berhasil menahan pukulan Wonshik dan langsung menendang perut sahabatnya itu. Wonshik yang kembali jatuh tidak diberi kesempatan Taekwoon untuk berdiri, Taekwoon kembali memukuli wajah Wonshik bertubi - tubi hingga darah segar mengalir diwajah tampan itu.

DOOORRRRR

Taekwoon menghentikan pukulannya saat suara letusan senjata api terdengar ditelingannya.

"Menyingkir darinya!"

Taekwoon menoleh kebelakang, dimana Jaehwan tengah menodongkan senjata api padanya. Jaehwan berjalan perlahan mendekati kedua orang itu.

"Menyingkir!"

Taekwoon egan untuk bergerak. Dia kembali memukul Wonshik.

DOOORRR

Suara letusan kembali terdengar, Jaehwan menembak keatas sebagai peringatan untuk Taekwoon. "Aku benar - benar akan menembak kepalamu, Jung Taekwoon!"

Taekwoon bergerak perlahan dengan kedua tangannya yang terangkat keatas. Jaehwan yang melihat itu segera membantu Wonshik bangun tidak lupa dengan senjata yang masih menodong kearah Taekwoon.

Taekwoon hanya menatap Wonshik yang dipapah Jaehwan masuk kedalam mobil, dan meninggalkan Taekwoon yang terdiam tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

DRRRRTTT DRRRRTTT

Taekwoon mendengus sebal, tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengangkat panggilan dari Jisoo.

"Wae?"

Terdengar suara Jisoo yang terisak dengan getaran panik, **"Hak..Hakyeon Hyung"**

"Ada apa bocah, ucapkan dengan jelas!"

 **"Kecelakaan hiks hiks Hakyeon Hyung kecelakaan"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang Dokter wanita dan seorang Dokter laki - laki keluar dari dalam ruangan UGD itu. Mereka berempat, Taekwoon, Jisoo, Hyuk dan juga Sojin segera menghampiri kedua Dokter yang tampaknya terlihat sedih.

"Bagaimana Dokter ?" Tanya Taekwoon khawatir. Kekhawatirannya semakin kuat ketika Dokter itu membuka maskernya dengan lemas.

"Dua korban dalam keadaan kritis"

"Dua ?" Tanya Taekwoon mengoreksi.

"Apa maksudnya ? Dimana Hyung-ku?" Jisoo mulai terdengar ketakutan.

"Kami turut berduka, dua korban lainnya meninggal"

Tangis Jisoo semakin histeris, walaupun dia tidak tau siapa kedua orang yang meninggal itu namun perasaannya seperti terbanting dan pecah saat mendengar ada seseorang yang meninggal. Dia takut salah satunya adalah kakaknya.

Sojin mencoba menahan tangisnya, dia menutup mulutnya dengan isakan yang mulai terdengar.

"Si..siapa? Siapa dokter?" tanya Taekwoon mencoba tenang.

"Kami tidak tau mereka salah satu keluarga kalian atau tidak. Kami akan membiarkan kalian berdua untuk masuk kedalam, dan melihat jasad kedua orang itu"

"Aku yang akan masuk" Taekwoon menoleh kepada Hyuk yang masih menangis. "Kalian disini saja. Aku yakin tidak ada Hakyeon disana"

Hyuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mendekap Jisoo yang menangis.

Taekwoon masuk kedalam bersama Sojin. Didalam hanya terdapat dua orang yang sudah tertutup kain. Yang satu diletakan disisi kanan, dan satunya disisi kiri.

Sojin dan Taekwoon saling menatap satu sama lain. Dan akhirnya Taekwoon memilih mendekati orang yang terbaring disisi kiri sedangkan Sojin mengecek disisi kanan.

Taekwoon berjalan perlahan mendekati orang yang terbaring kaku dengan kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak 5x lebih cepat, bibir itu bergetar, tubuhnya serasa lemas saat membayangkan jika itu adalah Hakyeonnya. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan menenangkan dirinya sebelum tangan yang gemetaran itu membuka kain yang menutupi wajah jasad dihadapannya.

Kedua mata Taekwoon terpejam erat, tangannya membuka kain itu perlahan. Kain itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang namja yang menutup kedua matanya dengan tubuh kaku nan pucat. Taekwoon kembali menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, kedua matanya terbuka.

Taekwoon menutup mulutnya terkejut, saat dia melihat siapa orang yang dihadapanya. Mata itu menatap tidak percaya orang dihadapannya yang sudah tidak lagi bernyawa.

"Dia seorang polisi" ucap Sojin yang sudah melihat jenazah disisi kanan. "Itu,, siapa ?" Sojin ingin mendekat menuju jenazah yang berada dengan Taekwoon. Namun Taekwoon langsung menutup kembali kain dan berbalik.

"Sebaiknya kita ke luar" Ucap Taekwoon perlahan.

"Dia bukan Cha Hakyeon?" Sojin tersenyum remeh, dia melirik jenasah yang berada dibelakang Taekwoon. "Sayang sekali"

Kening Taekwoon berkerut marah. "Disaat seperti ini kau masih mengatakan hal seperti itu" Taekwoon mendekati Sojin dan menatap nyalang gadis itu. "Kau, sungguh tidak punya hati" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Sojin hanya tersenyum remeh. "Siapa dia? Polisi juga?" Tanya Sojin seraya menatap orang yang terbaring tertutup kain.

Taekwoon terdiam dengan wajah sayunya, dia memalingkan pandangannya dari Sojin.

Sojin yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Taekwoon tampak curiga dan kembali khawatir. "Dia..siapa?" Jatungnya kembali berdetak seperti saat pertama kali mengetahui ada dua orang yang meninggal.

"Keluar saja" Taekwoon menarik pelan tangan Sojin. Gadis itu langsung menarik kasar tangannya. Mata nya memerah, bibirnya bergetar hebat. "Dia...katakan" Air mata itu turun perlahan saat ketakutannya kembali menghantui pikirannya. "Orang itu...siapa?!" Sojin hendak mendekat namun Taekwoon menghalangi Sojin dan menahan bahu itu. "Tidak" Tangis Sojin menjadi histeris saat Taekwoon menahan tubuhnya. "Tidak!" Sojin masih berusaha meraih tubuh yang sudah kaku disana. "Hong...Hongbin-ah! Tidaaakk!"

Taekwoon mendekap tubuh Sojin yang mulai berontak ingin lepas. Taekwoon hanya tidak ingin Sojin melihat jasad adiknya disaat seperti ini. Dia berusaha mendekap tubuh Sojin yang sekarang tengah menangis histeris.

"Tidaaakk Hongbin-ah, Lepas! Hongbin-ah Tidaaakkk!"

"Minggir!" Sojin mendorong tubuh Taekwoon menjauh. Taekwoon terpaksa melepas Sojin dan membiarkan Wanita itu mendekati Adiknya.

Sojin meraba tubuh Hongbin dengan tangisnya yang semakin terisak. Dibukannya kain itu perlahan. Tubuhnya terjatuh lemas saat melihat sang Adik terbaring kaku dihadapannya. Tangisnya kembali histeris, dia memukuli dadanya yang terasa sesak, nafasnya terasa berat. Sojin ingin sekali berteriak namun suaranya seperti hilang begitu saja. "Hiks Aaahhh Hongbin-ah hiks hiks aaahhaahaha Hiks , Hongbin-ku" Sojin terus menangis memukuli dadanya. "Kenapa hiks hiks kenapa harus seperti ini! Hiks Hongbin-ah hiks Hongbin-ah hiks hiks Dongsaeng-ku hiks aaahh Hongbin-ah!"

Taekwoon menatap sedih Sojin yang terlihat begitu berduka. Tak bisa melakukan apa - apa disana, Taekwoon terpaksa meninggalkan Sojin yang masih menangis meratapi kepergian sang Adik. Meninggalkan sendirian sepasang saudara disana yang sudah berbeda alam.

Taekwoon keluar darisana dan menutup kembali pintu UGD. Jisoo dan Hyuk yang melihat Taekwoon keluar langsung menghampiri Taekwoon.

Taekwoon memeluk tubuh Jisoo yang masih menangis didepannya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu malah membuat Jisoo semakin menangis, dia mencengkram bahu Taekwoon erat. Tangisnya semakin histeris saat dirasa tangan Taekwoon mengusap rambutnya perlahan.

"Hyung Tidakkk hiks Hyuunggg"

"Hakyeon, selamat" ucap Taekwoon perlahan.

Hyuk yang tadinya menundukan kepalanya karena menangis kini kepala itu terangkat dan menatap terkejut Taekwoon. Begitu pula Jisoo yang langsung melepas pelukanya. Jisoo mengusap air matanya dan menatap bingung Taekwoon.

"Hakyeon tidak ada disana" Taekwoon tersenyum lebar dan mengetak pelan kepala Jisoo. "Hapus ingusmu, bocah" Dia tertawa melihat Jisoo yang tampak bodoh itu.

"Ya! Hiks hiks tidak lucu!" Jisoo kembali terduduk seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Jadi mereka siapa ?" Hyuk bertanya pada Taekwoon yang ikut duduk disamping Jisoo.

"Seorang polisi"

"Detektif Seo?"

Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hongbin" Taekwoon menolehkan kepalanya pada Jisoo yang tampak terkejut. "Hongbin, dia didalam"

Jisoo kembali meneteskan air matanya, bibirnya kembali bergetar. "Tidak mungkin"

"Aku memelukmu karena ingin mengatakan itu, tapi kau malah berteriak itu Hyung-mu"

Jisoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya. Tidak usah ditanya kenapa dia melakukan itu. Taekwoon telah mengatakan bahwa Hongbin, sahabatnya meninggal. Tidak jauh beda, rasanya sama sakitnya ketika dia melihat Hakyeon mengalami kecelakaan.

Mereka tetap duduk disana, didepan ruang UGD tanpa ingin beranjak, begitu pun Sojin yang masih berada didalam dengan tangis histerisnya yang terdengar hingga tempat mereka menunggu.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya duduk terdiam, hingga seorang Dokter menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana ?" Tanya sang Dokter dengan name tag Jung Eunji itu. Dokter dengan rambut panjangnya yang terikat menatap serius ketiga pemuda dihadapannya.

Ketiga orang itu berdiri, "Tidak ada Dokter" Jawab Taekwoon.

Sang Dokter mengangguk dan menyuruh mereka mengikutinya. Taekwoon, Jisoo dan Hyuk mengikuti dari belakang, mereka berjalan menaiki lift menuju ke lantai atas kesebuah ruangan dimana Dokter itu berhenti.

"Masuklah," Dokter Jung membuka pintu dan masuk mendekati ranjang seorang pasien. "Dia keluarga kalian ?"

Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Dia Detektif Seo Inguk. Bagaimana keadaannya?" Taekwoon menatap iba Inguk yang terbaring koma dengan bantuan pernafasan yang menutupi hidungnya.

"Kami baru saja mengoperasi ginjalnya, lengannya patah, dan ada luka dalam didadanya. Kemungkinan komanya akan lama, kita hanya perlu berdoa karena jika ginjalnya yang pecah terbuka lagi, kita harus mengangkatnya atau jika perlu kita butuh pendonor."

Hyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku akan menghubungi pihak keluarganya, kondisinya tampak serius" ucap Hyuk dan mendapat anggukan sang Dokter.

"Ini masih belum apa - apa"

"Maksud Dokter?" Tanya Jisoo saat Dokter Jung keluar ruangan. Mereka pun mengikuti Dokter Jung hingga berdiri didepan sebuah ruangan yang terkunci menggunakan kode.

"Ini pasien lain yang selamat. Sudah pasti dia keluarga kalian" Dokter Jung membuka pintu. Disana mereka tidak langsung melihat sang pasien namun disana mereka melihat sebuah kaca besar yang menghalangi mereka dengan seseorang yang tengah berbaring dengan segala peralatan yang tertempel di kepala hingga seluruh tubuhnya yang terbuka tanpa pakaian dan hanya sebuah kain yang menutupi area pinggang hingga kakinya.

"Hyung!" Jisoo langsung berlari mendekati kaca, kedua tangannya menempel dikaca, berharap dia dapat menggapai Hakyeon yang tertidur disana.

"Ada apa dengannya Dokter ?" Tanya Taekwoon khawatir.

"Saat ini, tidak ada yang boleh mengunjunginya secara langsung. Dia harus steril, segala kotoran, bakteri, hingga nafas seseorang dapat membuatnya kejang. Saat pertama kali dia dibawa kemari.."

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi Dokter ?" Hyuk bertanya saat Dokter itu enggan melanjutkan ucapannya. Sang Dokter menatap iba Hakyeon dimana disana terdapat plastic transparan yang mengelilingi ranjang Hakyeon.

"Seharusnya saat itu dia sudah meninggal" ucap Dokter itu hati - hati.

Taekwoon bahkan Jisoo terkejut mendengar kebenaran mengenai kondisi Hakyeon.

"Namun, saat mengoperasi Tuan Seo, dia tiba - tiba kejang. Kami segera memberinya tabung pernafasan. Dan jantungnya kembali berdetak. Setelah aku memeriksanya lagi, dia kembali kejang, bahkan sangat menyakitkan. Aku masih memperkirakan, syaraf otaknya mungkin rusak, jadi syaraf tubuhnya yang lain ikut berdampak."

"Rusak ? Seperti apa? Rusak bagaimana Dokter?" Taekwoon terlihat mulai cemas, Jisoo dan Hyuk bahkan menangis mendengar kondisi Hakyeon.

"Dia buta kan ?"

Taekwoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Saat aku memeriksanya, syaraf penglihatanya tidak putus, namun aku tidak tau kenapa bisa seperti ini. Tapi kemungkinan, dia akan bisa melihat lagi karena kecelakaan itu"

"A..apa ?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Hyung-ku bisa melihat?"

Sang Dokter menganggukan kepalanya yakin. Kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku jas putih yang dia kenakan. "Aku melihat matanya, dia merespon cahaya yang aku pancarkan saat itu. Matanya merespon. Apa dulu dia pernah kecelakaan atau terbentur sesuatu yang menyebabkan dia buta?"

"Dulu, dia terlibat kecelakaan. Kata Dokter yang menangani Sajangnim, syarafnya terganggu, dia harus melakukan operasi syaraf atau pencangkokan, karena jika syarafnya sampai putus dia.." Hyuk mencoba menjelaskan.

Namun, Dokter Jung memberi tanda cukup dengan tangannya. "Sepertinya diagnosa mereka salah",

"Salah ? Tidak mungkin, dia bahkan..."

"Memang ada syaraf yang nyaris putus, namun itu bukan syaraf mata. Syaraf matanya hanya terjepit, sehingga kedua matanya tidak bisa berkerja. Syaraf yang mereka diagnosia itu adalah syaraf kerja, sulit untuk dijelaskan. Intinya, karena kecelakaan itu, syaraf matanya terbuka, dan syaraf kerjanya telah terputus."

"Syarafnya sudah putus? Lalu...Apa yang akan terjadi Dokter?" Tanya Jisoo khawatir.

"Kalian bisa melihatnya sekarang. Syarafnya tidak bekerja dengan seharusnya, mereka menolak segala hal yang bukan dari tubuhnya. Udara, benda, pakaian, makanan, apapun itu, semuanya membahayakan hidupnya. Kami masih berusaha menyelamatkannya, jika dia sembuh kemungkinan besar dia bisa lumpuh atau jika tidak mungkin.. "

"Mungkin kenapa! jangan mengatakan setengah - setengah !" Taekwoon tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, berita kecelakaan sudah cukup membuatnya mengumpat Sahabatnya berkaki - kali. Jika keadaan Hakyeon sudah seperti ini mungkin dia tidak bisa memaafkan para penjahat itu.

"Kemungkinan, dia akan hilang akal"

BRAAAKKK

Taekwoon mendorong tubuh Sang Dokter, dia mencengkram kerah baju Dokter Jung. "Katakan.. Katakan lebih jelas!"

"Hyung" Hyuk berusaha menenangkan Taekwoon.

"Pikirannya akan kosong, karena syarafnya tidak bekerja dengan baik, dia tidak akan mengenali kalian, dirinya sendiri, semua makanan, hewan, huruf, kalimat, pikirannya benar - benar kosong, mungkin dia juga tidak akan ingat bagaimana caranya berbicara, berjalan, dan mengenali bahasa, suara, bahkan..."

BRAAAKK

"BRENGSEK!" Taekwoon melepas kerah Dokter Jung, dia memukul kaca didepannya dengan penuh amarah.

"Dokter, ini seperti amnesia, begitu ?" tanya Hyuk penuh harap.

Dokter Jung menggelengkan kepalannya, "Ini hilang akal, bukan hilang ingatan, ini sangat serius"

"Aku bersumpah" Kepalan tangan Taekwoon terbuka, kedua matanya menatap sakit Hakyeon yang tertidur didepannya, matanya menyorotkan kebencian, dengan air mata yang kini mengalir. "Jika tidak bisa membawanya kepenjara. Aku bersumpah! Akan ku bawa mereka ke Akhirat. Aku bersumpah! Akan kubunuh mereka semua!" Taekwoon berbalik dan menatap Jisoo yang juga tengah menangis sesenggukan, tangis yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. "Kim Wonshik, akan ku bunuh dia"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Wonshik, terburu - buru mengemasi semua pakaian Jaehwan dan memasukannya ke dalam koper, Jaehwan berusaha meminta penjelasan kenapa Wonshik mengemas semua barang miliknya. Namun, Wonshik masih sibuk hingga dia pikir semua persiapan sudah lengkap.

"Kau harus pergi" Wonshik menutup koper dan terduduk lelah di atas kasur. Setelah berhasil membawa pergi Jaehwan dari Kantor Polisi beberapa jam lalu, kini mereka berada di rumah Jaehwan.

"Pergi ? Kemana ? Untuk apa ?" Jaehwan berdiri tepat didepan Wonshik.

Wonshik hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, raut wajahnya terlihat cemas. "Kita harus sembunyi, disini tidak aman lagi"

Jaehwan menatap curiga Wonshik, dia tau lelaki didepannya ini menyembunyikan sesuatu. Jaehwan berjongkok seraya menggenggam tangan Wonshik yang gemetaran. "Ada apa ? Kau melakukan sesuatu ?"

Saliva Wonshik tertelan begitu berat, matanya bergerak gusar. Kepala itu menggeleng ketakutan. "Aku...hanya...aku tidak tau, jika akan seperti itu"

"Apa maksudmu, ceritakan saja"

"Mobil...polisi itu, aku .." Wonshik menatap Jaehwan cemas, bibirnya gemetar. "Aku tidak ingin mereka menangkapmu karena aku" Air mata Wonshik mengalir, kedua tangannya menggenggam pundak Jaehwan. "Kumohon...kumohon pergilah hiks hiks", Wonshik meletakan kepalanya di pundak Jaehwan. "Aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu hiks hiks tapi lihat hiks aku malah memperburuk keadaan"

Jaehwan memeluk tubuh Wonshik yang tengah menangis. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, apapun yang telah kau lakukan, kita hadapi bersama"

Wonshik menatap Jaehwan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidakk..kau harus pergi. Mereka akan menemukanku. Mereka akan menangkapmu juga" Wonshik kembali menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingin mereka menangkapmu" Wonshik mengambil tas Jaehwan dan memberikan padanya, tangannya bergetar cemas.

PLAAAAKK

"Lantas! Kau menyuruhku kabur sendiri?!" Jaehwan menatap Wonshik nyalang setelah memukul wajah temannya itu. "Jika kau ditangkap, bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu?!" Jaehwan mencengkeram kerah Wonshik, menatap Wonshik dengan tangisannya. "Aku juga tidak mau hiks, aku tidak mau kau meninggalkan ku Kim Wonshik hiks"

Kedua nya saling menatap dan menangis, tangan Wonshik menangkup wajah Jaehwan dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir turun.

"Aku...menyukaimu Hyung"

"Hiks iya" Jaehwan menganggukan kepalanya. "Hiks Aku...aku tau"

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu"

Jaehwan kembali mengangguk. "Aku tau hiks" Tangan Jaehwan juga mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah Wonshik. "Aku juga...Aku menyukaimu"

Wonshik tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Jaehwan, wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Jaehwan, bibir mereka saling menempel, saling berpagutan, menyesap, dan mengecup rasa manis untuk pertama kalinya. Pertama kali mereka berciuman, setelah sekian lama memendam rasa masing - masing.

Tangan Wonshik memeluk pinggang Jaehwan dan membawa tubuh itu terjatuh bersama tubuhnya diatas kasur. Lidah mereka mulai bermain bersamaan dengan tangan Wonshik yang mulai masuk kedalam baju Jaehwan. Mengusap, mengelus lembut perut Jaehwan memberikan sensasi nikmat.

"Won...shik" Jaehwan menyudahi cumbuan mereka. "Ponselmu berdering"

"Tunggu sebentar" Wonshik menyingkir dari tubuh Jaehwan setelah memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir ranum lelaki yang sekarang mungkin sudah berstatus kekasih tersebut.

Wonshik melangkahkan kakinya menuju nakas mengambil ponselnya. Namun sayang, baru saja ingin dia terima telepon dari Sojin, panggilan itu sudah terputus.

DRRRTTTT

Wonshik membuka sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk.

"Hyung"

"Ada apa ?"

"Kita ke rumah Sojin"

"Sekarang ? Ada apa ?"

Wonshik mengambil jaketnya dan mengandeng tangan Jaehwan. Dia mengedikan bahu dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Jaehwan kembali. "Entahlah Sayang~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Segerombol polisi masuk kedalam Rumah Sakit, disana mereka langsung menuju lift dan naik ke lantai atas. Mereka berjalan dengan tempo cepat, menuju kesebuah ruangan dimana di depan ruangan itu ada Jisoo dan Taekwoon yang tengah duduk berjaga. Taekwoon dan Jisoo berdiri menyambut polisi - polisi itu. Dia menganggukan kepalanya, "Ada keperluan apa ?"

Seorang polisi maju mendekat dengan memperlihatkan selembar kertas kepada Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. "Apa - apaan ini ?!"

"Ada apa ?" Jisoo mengambil kertas ditangan Taekwoon dan membacanya. Jisoo meremas surat itu, dia menatap nyalang beberapa polisi dihadapannya "Kalian gila ?! Kami sudah mengonfirmasi kan?! Dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, dan kalian masih ingin menangkapnya?!"

"Keluarga pihak korban ingin segera melakukan sidang. Kami hanya menjalankan tugas"

"Kalian buta!" Taekwoon menarik kerah seragam salah satu polisi didepannya. "Polisi macam apa kalian?! menangkap orang sakit?! Didekati seseorang.." Taekwoon menunjukan jarinya kearah pintu dimana Hakyeon sedang terbaring. "Dia, untuk didekati seseorang saja itu bisa membunuhnya"

Polisi itu terdiam semua, melihat betapa menyedihkannya Hakyeon yang dapat bertahan hidup dengan alat medis. "Baik, kami mengerti"

Taekwoon melepas cengkramannya secara perlahan.

"Kami akan kembali setelah Tuan Cha sadar. Permisi" Polisi itu menundukan kepalanya, dan beranjak pergi darisana.

"Tunggu" Ucap Taekwoon menghentikan langkah para polisi, "Bagaimana jika saya tahu pelaku sebenarnya?"

"Maksud anda ?"

"Saya tahu siapa pelaku pembunuhan Dokter Jung, tapi, saya membutuhkan bantuan kalian"

Polisi - polisi itu saling menatap satu sama lain, terutama Jisoo yang langsung terkejut menatap Taekwoon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" bisik Jisoo pada Taekwoon.

"Anda yakin tau siapa pelakunya?"

Taekwoon menganggukan kepalanya, dia menoleh pada Jisoo dan tersenyum.

"Apa yang bisa kami bantu?"

Taekwoon kembali menatap para polisi dengan smirk andalannya. "Memancing keluar para penjahat, dan menangkap basah mereka"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonshik keluar dari mobilnya dan tergesa berlari membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaehwan keluar. Jaehwan hanya tersenyum malu menatap Wonshik yang tengah memberikan kedipan sayangnya.

"Mari Tuan Putri" Tangan Wonshik terulur, Jaehwan langsung meraih tangan kekasihnya itu dan mereka berjalan bersama masuk kedalam rumah Sojin. Sampai didepan pintu, Wonshik membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk begitu saja kedalam seperti sudah hal biasa.

Kedua pasang mata mereka menatap terkejut seluruh bagian rumah, ruangan yang berserakan, benda - benda yang pecah, rusak dan berhamburan.

"Sojin-ah!" Wonshik berteriak memanggil pemilik rumah. "Park Sojin! Kau disini"

PRYAAAAAARRRR

"AAAAAKKHH ! BRENGSEKKK AAAAAAAKKH"

Mereka tersentak mendengar suara Sojin yang berteriak dari dalam kamar, dengan segera Wonshik dan Jaehwan berlari kesana. Mereka berdiri didepan kamar yang pintunya telah terbuka, disana Sojin terlihat begitu kacau, kamarnya sangat berantakan, kaca - kaca bahkan pecah begitu pula vas dan perabotan lain yang berjatuhan.

"Park Sojin! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Wonshik masuk kedalam kamar.

Mendengar suara Wonshik, Sojin langsung berbalik dan melotot tajam, air matanya kembali jatuh begitu deras. Tangannya langsung mengambil pecahan kaca yang ada di atas meja dan berlari kearah Wonshik, menubruk namja itu begitu saja.

"BRENGSEK KAU! KEMBALIKAN HONGBIN! AAAAAKHHHH KEMBALIKAN HONGBINKU!"

Wonshik yang tertindih tubuh Sojin berusaha menahan tangan wanita yang hendak menyerangnya. "Apaan kau! Kau sudah gila?!"

"KAUUU PEMBUNUHHHH,, KAU MEMBUNUHH HONGBIN, KENAPA HONGBIIINNN! KAU! KAU HARUS MATI!"

Jaehwan menangkap tubuh Sojin dan berusaha menarik tubuh itu dari tubuh kekasihnya. "Ya! Kita bicarakan baik - baik, tidak seperti ini"

"KALIAN LEBIH BAIK MATI!" Sojin menarik diri dari tubuh Wonshik dan memutar lengannya dengan kuat hingga pecahan kaca yang berada ditangannya menggores indah wajah mulus Jaehwan.

Jaehwan berteriak sakit dan terjatuh. Tangannya menyentuh wajahnya yang sobek dengan darah yang telah mengalir. Dia menatap tak percaya Sojin yang masih melotot dengan air mata diwajahnya.

"Kalian...kalian...lebih baik mati"

Wonshik berdiri dan memutar tubuh Sojin agar menghadapnya, tangannya terangkat dan langsung menampar keras pipi Sojin hingga wajah itu terpaling. "Brengsek kau" umpat Wonshik dan segera berlari pada Jaehwan.

"Kau tidak apa - apa ?" Wonshik membuka tangan Jaehwan yang menahan darah di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak apa - apa"

Sojin merosot jatuh terduduk dilantai, kepalanya tertunduk menangis, menangis terisak begitu memilukan. Wonshik dan Jaehwan hanya terdiam melihat tangis Sojin yang semakin lama semakin menyakitkan.

"Aaaaakkhhhh hiks Hongbin-ah! hiks Hongbinku aaaaaahhh Hongbin-ah hiks" Sojin memukul - mukul dadanya, memanggil nama adik satu - satunya, keluarga terakhir yang dia miliki. "Kenapaaaa! hiks kenapaa! hikss kenapa harus Hongbinku aaahhhh hiks Hongbinku hiks hiks"

Jaehwan melepas dekapan tangan Wonshik di bahunya, dia beranjak perlahan mendekati Sojin yang tampak begitu menyedihkan disana. Tangannya terulur perlahan menyentuh bahu Sojin. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sojin menoleh pada Jaehwan, wajahnya sangat kacau, matanya sudah begitu sembab dan merah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Kedua tangan Sojin menggenggam tangan Jaehwan, menatap pria didepannya seperti tengah memohon. "Hongbin hiks, Hongbinku hiks dia meninggal"

Jaehwan terkejut mendengar ucapan dari bibir pucat Sojin.

"Ini semua karena dia!" Sojin menunjuk murka pada Wonshik. "Kenapa Hongbin hiks kenapa Hongbin harus jadi korban hiks, aaaaahhh Hongbinku hiks Hongbinku hiks aaaaaaahh kenapa kau hiks brengsek kau Wonshik!"

Wonshik terdiam dan tertunduk. "Aku...tidak tau jika Hongbin juga ada disana"

"KAU SENGAJA KAN!" Sojin berbalik dan hendak menyerang Wonshik, namun tubuhnya di tahan Jaehwan.

"Tenanglah, aku turut sedih mengenai ini" Jaehwan mendekap tubuh Sojin berharap emosinya akan kembali stabil. "Wonshik tidak tau jika Hongbin ada disana, dia hanya ingin Hakyeon. Jadi.." Jaehwan memberi jarak agar dapat menatap wajah Sojin. "Bukan Wonshik yang harus kau salahkan. Ini semua karena Hakyeon" Tangannya menghapus air mata yang mengalir diwajah Sojin. "Siapa yang memulai semua ini? Hakyeon kan, dia yang harus mendapatkan semua deritamu"

"Aku minta maaf" Wonshik mendekati Sojin dan menatapnya penuh penyesalan. "Aku sungguh tidak tau, maafkan aku"

Jaehwan tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan penyesalan Wonshik, begitu pula Sojin yang kini memberikan tatapan sendu bukan lagi tatapan yang ingin membunuh pada Wonshik.

Tangan Jaehwan menepuk pelan pundak Sojin. "Kita akan membalaskan dendam Hongbin, kita akan membalasnya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jisoo menutup pintu mobilnya setelah mengambil beberapa barang yang dia masukan kedalam kardu dan membawanya masuk kesebuah Rumah Sakit besar dimana Kakaknya tengah dirawat disana.

Disisi lain, Jisoo tidak menyadari sebuah mobil berhenti pula ditempat sama, dua orang yang berada didalam mobil terus memantau pergerakan Jisoo.

"Aku akan masuk" Wonshik memakai topi dan kaca matanya guna penyamaran. Jaehwan yang duduk disampingnya memberikan jaket pada Wonshik. "Hati - hati, jangan sampai ketahuan"

"Hmmm" Wonshik mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil bergegas mengikuti kemana Jisoo pergi.

Wonshik berjalan dengan wajah yang berusaha dia sembuyikan, dia berjalan dijarak yang sedikit jauh dibelakang Jisoo. Tepat Jisoo berhenti diseuah lift, Wonshik juga berhenti dilift sebelah Jisoo. Segera setelah pintu lift terbuka, Jisoo segera masuk kedalam. Wonshik menatap lift yang dinaiki Jisoo kini menunjukan lantai 7, bergegas dirinya masuk kelift dan menuju lantai yang sama.

Lift pun naik dan terbuka, Wonshik menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Jisoo. Matanya menangkap punggung belakang Jisoo dan langsung mengikutinya kembali. Jisoo terus berjalan santai, sesekali dia menyapa beberapa pasien yang dilewatinya, terus berjalan hingga dia berhenti saat seorang Dokter laki - laki keluar dari sebuah kamar pasien. Wonshik yang melihat Jisoo berhenti juga ikut berhenti dan bersembunyi dari balik sudut dinding.

"Hyungku, bagaimana keadaannya Dokter?" tanya Jisoo dengan raut kecemasaan.

"Dia masih belum sadar, namun dia sudah selamat dari masa kritisnya. Operasi tulangnya pun ternyata berhasil, ginjalnya juga tidak menunjukan masalah"

Jisoo terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Saya permisi" ucap Dokter itu yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Jisoo, setelah melihat Dokter pergi, Jisoo langsung masuk kedalam kamar tersebut.

Wonshik masih terdiam disana, dia hanya menatap kamar itu yang bertuliskan VIP07. Dengan segera Wonshik berbalik meninggalkan kamar tersebut, berbalik kembali keluar Rumah Sakit menuju Jaehwan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jaehwan saat Wonshik kembali masuk kedalam mobil.

"Dia masih belum sadar, tapi sepertinya dia akan segera siuman"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Wonshik menghidupkan mesin mobil. "Kita harus menunggunya" Wonshik menolehkan wajahnya menatap Jaehwan. "Kita bunuh saat dia sudah sadar. Dan semua ini akan segera berakhir"

Jaehwan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Wonshik, dan mereka segera pergi darisana meninggalkan Rumah Sakit.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuppp,, akhirnya bisa lanjut Brother hehe,, mungkin besuk chap terakhir kalau nggak yah chapter depannya. Ini gara - gara tugas, jadi baru sempet lanjut. Langsung review aja yh ^^**

 **[ahra] Ini sudah Up ^^**

 **[Hakyeon Jung] Iyaaaaa terserah Eonni lah, mau si Hyuk mau si Hakyeon atau Jisoo kalau mau, dia tuh masih jomblo belum dapet pasangan, embat sekalian aja :v wkwkw,, Inguk tuh LeoN shipper, ya uda jelas kepo lah, kepo sama maljumnya mereka XD .. T.T duh maaf nih yang hilang si Hongbin, Hongbin harus out dari FF brother XD, habisnya biar ceritanya jadi, alurnya kek gitu,, nanti deh, Hongbin aku bungkusin buat Kayeon yah ^^ , Biar nggak galau lagi :v**

 **[HMYgrey] Eehh tau aja kalau aku terinspirasi dari itu,, aku suka baget sama jokerxharley,, kan Ravi sama Ken kayanya tuh masuk ke karakternya mereka, manis manis x-tream gimana gtu ^^ Iya berdoa aja chap depan uda klimax hehe kalau cukup ya aku klimaxin, kalau nggak cukup yah aku bikin 2 chap**

 **[aiiuukirei] Lah, kalau yang meninggal si Hakyeon, FF nya uda keut dong, pemeran utama meninggal cerita uda berakhir dong XD ,, yahh sayang banget Hongbin hang meninggal, maaf yh T.T Ini semua karena Wonshik, jangan salahkan saya, salahkan Wonshik XD**

 **[TJungN] Taekwoon terlaku peka, perasaannya selalu tau saat Hakyeon terlibat bahaya XD , tapi sayang banget nggak bisa nyelametin, si Hongbin juga yang meninggal T.T tolong jangan galau, doain saja ini FF cepet keut, takut kepanjangan ntar malah jadi sinetron XD**

 **[GaemGyu92] Hmmmm eonni silahkan marah ke Wonshik yah, dia yang nyebabkin kecelakaan itu, aku enggak tau apa - apa, ^^ #ditimpukRavi**

 **[Kim Eun Seob] Iyaa Hongbin harus keut sampai sini hehe,, ya harus sesuai alur juga si eonni biar ceritanya jadi hehe**

 **[shintalang] Nah itu yang meninggal si Hongbin T.T harus jadi korban dari kejahatannya kakaknnya sendiri**

 **[Dinda455] Adududuh jangan nagis Dinda,, Jangan salahin aku yah, salahin tuh si Wonshik, dia yang bikin Hongbin meninggal T.T ,, hehehe ini uda Up, makasih ya uda ikutin ceritanya**

 **Ditunggu yah chapter selanjutnya, jangan lupa REVIEW dulu baru back.**

 **N-nyeooooong~~**


	13. END

**Brother**

 **LeoN**

 **Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Jisoo**

 **Hyuk, Wonshik**

 **Sojin, Inguk**

 **Jaehwan, Hongbin**

 **Yaoi**

 **M**

 **Romance and Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil baru saja pergi dari Rumah Sakit dimana Hakyeon tengah dirawat. Mobil tersebut melaju kencang menuju kesebuah daerah yang sering mereka kunjungi, mereka, Wonshik dan Jaehwan kembali lagi ke rumah Sojin.

Mereka segera masuk kedalam rumah dan melaporkan informasi yang mereka dapatkan. Sojin yang ternyata sudah menunggu di ruang tamu segera berdiri menyambut mereka.

"Bagaimana ?"

Wonshik dan Jaehwan segera duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Sojin. "Dia masih belum sadar"

"Bagus kita langsung bunuh saja dia" ucap Sojin bersemangat.

"Tidak. Kita harus menunggunya bangun"

"Itu terlalu lama"

"Kau ingin dia merasakan apa yang kau rasa kan ? Kita harus menunggu.."

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin dia mati. Lebih cepat dia mati lebih baik untukku"

Wonshik menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan jatuh bersandar pada sofa. "Oke, terserah kau saja"

"Lalu apa rencanamu ?"

"Kita akan bergerak tengah malam. Dan disini tugasmu menyiapkan keperluan kita untuk pergi"

"Kita akan pergi kemana ?" Jaehwan menoleh pada Wonshik yang tampak begitu serius.

"Kita bertiga harus pergi jauh dari sini hingga situasi aman. Setelah Orang itu mati, semua polisi pasti bergerak cepat. Kita harus segera kabur"

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya"

Wonshik mengangguk mengerti. Dia menggenggam tangan Jaehwan yang masih saja menatapnya khawatir.

"Kalian ingin minum apa ?" Sojin berdiri beranjak menuju dapur tidak jauh dari tempat mereka mengobrol.

"Apa saja" Jawab Wonshik dan kembali menatap Kekasihnya itu. "Ada apa ? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu"

"Kau yakin, perasaanku tidak enak"

Wonshik menganggukan kepalanya seraya mengusap lembut tangan Jaehwan. "Kita harus menyelesaikan apa yang kita mulai. Jika tidak, ini semua tidak akan berakhir"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **00.10 a.m**

Wonshik dan Jaehwan baru saja keluar dari lift di lantai atas. Mereka mengenakan jaket hitam, topi, sarung tangan dan masker hitam berupaya agar kamera tidak menangkap identitas mereka. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, Wonshik menuju di kamar VIP tempat Hakyeon dirawat.

"Disini ?"

Wonshik mengangguk, dia menoleh kesana kemari mencari bahwa tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka. Dengan aba - aba nya pada Jaehwan, mereka mengeluarkan pistol yang mereka sembunyikan didalam saku.

Wonshik membuka pintu sepelan mungkin, ruangan tersebut tampak gelap nan sepi, bahkan diatas kasur tersebut hanya ada seseorang yang tidur menghadap samping.

"Tidakkan ini tampak aneh" Jaehwan menatap ragu sekeliling ruangan yang tampak sepi. "Tidak ada yang berjaga disini"

"Ini bagus Hyung, kita bisa langsung membunuhnya"

"Tidak, tunggu" Jaehwan menarik lengan Wonshik yang hendak menuju kearah kasur pasien. "Ada yang tidak beres Wonshik-ah, percayalah padaku, kita kembali saja"

"Hyung, dia ada dihadapan kita. Hanya menembaknya tepat dikepala, dan kita akan langsung pergi darisini" Wonshik mengusap pundak Jaehwan, menenangkan kekasihnya yang tampak gelisah. "Kau tunggu disini saja, biar aku yang selesaikan"

Jaehwan mengangguk perlahan, dia menunggu di dekat pintu dengan pistol yang sedang dalam mode siaga.

Sementara Wonshik bergerak maju mendekati seorang pasien yang tengah tidur menyamping. Wonshik mengaktifkan pistolnya, menodongkan pistol itu tepat kearah kepala pasien tersebut.

Wonshik bersiap menekan pelatuknya, "Mati kau" Ucapnya pedas dengan seringainya.

GREEEEPP

"Angkat tangan !"

Namun sayang, hampir saja pelatuk itu ditekan, seseorang yang tengah tertidur itu membalikan badan dan langsung menahan tangan Wonshik seraya menodongkan pistol miliknya. Tidak hanya itu, ternyata dibeberapa tempat, seperti lemari dan kamar mandi, polisi tengah bersembunyi dan sekarang menodongkan pistolnya pada Wonshik dan Jaehwan.

Wonshik menatap sengit pria dihadapannya kini, seorang pria yang ternyata bukanlah Hakyeon.

"Kenapa ?! Kau mencari Hakyeon ?" Sindir pria dengan pakaian pasien yang mana dirinya juga terlibat dalam kecelakaan tersebut. "Ini memang kamarku, kau salah masuk kandang singa, Kim Wonshik" ucap pria itu yang juga bertugas sebagai detektif swasta, Seo Inguk. "Kau telah membuat aku seperti ini, dan aku telah menangkapmu"

"Coba saja" Tantang Wonshik yang langsung memutarkan kakinya sehingga mengenai tepat lengan Inguk yang terluka, dirinya menahan tangan Inguk yang memegang pistol dan menyandera Inguk agar polisi tidak berani menembak.

"Coba lawan aku" Wonshik berbisik sadis tepat di telinga Inguk. Dia menarik paksa Inguk turun dari kasur dan membawanya berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu dimana Jaehwan juga berada disana. "Hyung buka pintunya"

Jaehwan langsung menuruti perintah Wonshik. Pintu terbuka, Wonshik tampak bersiap menembak pelatuk dimana pistol itu berada tepat dikepala Inguk. Wonshik tersenyum dan langsung menembakan pistolnya kearah dua polisi yang berada didepannya, dia menendang Inguk dan langsung berlari keluar bersama Jaehwan.

Inguk yang terjatuh merintih kesakitan. "Kejar mereka !" Perintahnya pada polisi lain yang tidak terluka. Inguk mendekati beberapa polisi yang terkena tembakan. "Sialan kau Kim Wonshik" Umpatnya seraya memegangi lengannya yang tampak sangat sakit.

Dilain tempat, Wonshik dan Jaehwan berlari menuju lift, namun sialnya saat lift itu terbuka disana ada beberapa polisi yang menodongkan pistolnya bersama Jisoo yang juga membawa pistol. "Menyerahlah, kalian tidak bisa pergi lagi darisini"

Wonshik mendecak sebal, dia menembakan pistolnya kearah tombol lift dan membuat tombol itu rusak hingga pintu menutup. Dia menarik tangan Jaehwan dan berlari berbalik arah menuju sisi gedung.

Namun sayang dari sana, dia melihat Taekwoon tengah berlari bersama beberapa polisi menuju kearahnya.

"Bagaimana ini Wonshik-ah ?"

Wonshik kembali berdecak. Dia tampak kebingungan, setiap tempat ada polisi, mereka tidak bisa bergerak. "Disana" Tanpa aba - aba, dia langsung menarik tangan Jaehwan saat dirinya menemukan tangga darurat. Mereka segera masuk dan berlari menaiki tangga. Menyusuri tangga itu, ternyata mengarah pada atap rumah sakit. Wonshik mengunci pintu atap dan berlari seraya mencari jalan keluar. Namun sayang, atap tersebut buntu. Jikapun mereka ingin kabur, mereka harus loncat ke bawah.

"Bagaimana ini ?" Jaehwan terlihat mulai panik. "Kita kalah jumlah Wonshik-ah"

"Aku tau, kita tidak boleh menyerah Hyung, aku tidak ingin dipenjara"

"BUKA PINTU NYA !" Suara Taekwoon terdengar dibalik pintu seraya mengedor pintu tersebut.

"Mereka sudah ada disini, kita harus kemana"

"Kita harus kabur" Wonshik menuju batas atap sehingga dapat melihat ke bawah.

"Kau ingin loncat ?! Gila apa ?! Kau bisa mati !" Jaehwan menarik tubuh Wonshik agar menjauh dari sana. "Kita menyerah saja"

"Aku tidak ingin dipenjara Hyung !"

"BUKA PINTUNYA KIM WONSHIK ! AKU BENAR - BENAR AKAN MENDOBRAK INI BRENGSEK !" Taekwoon semakin terlihat emosi, dia berusaha mendobrak pintu yang dikunci dari luar oleh Wonshik.

"Tidak apa - apa, kita dipenjara bersama."

"Kau pikir berapa lama Hyung ?! Kita bisa dipenjara seumur hidup !"

"Lantas ? Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?!"

"Ck" Wonshik menjambak rambutnya, dia memang tidak tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang. Mereka benar - benar tersudut.

BRAAAKKKK

Taekwoon mendobrak pintu bersama para polisi, dan sekarang mereka menodongkan pinsol secara bersama ke arah Wonshik dan Jaehwan.

"Letakan senjata kalian" ucap salah seorang polisi.

Jaehwan menghembuskan nafasnya berat, dan melempar pistolnya kedepan, dia mengangkat tangannya keatas dan berlutut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyung ?!" Bisik Wonshik tak percaya kekasihnya itu menyerah begitu saja.

"Lakukan seperti ku Wonshik"

"Kau, letakan senjatamu !" Perintah sang Polisi kepada Wonshik. Namun, Wonshik masih terdiam, dia tetap memegang pistolnya erat - erat. "Kau" Sang Polisi beralih pada Jaehwan. "Berjalan perlahan kemari"

Jaehwan berdiri dan menoleh kebelakang. "Sudahlah" pintanya pada Wonshik dan langsung berjalan kedepan kearah para polisi.

Melihat Jaehwan semakin dekat, beberapa polisi langsung menangkap dan memborgol Jaehwan. Sementara Wonshik masih terdiam disana.

"Letakan senjatamu !"

"Sudahlah Kim Wonshik, menyerah saja" ucap Jisoo yang berusaha mendekati Wonshik.

"Jangan bergerak" Sayangnya Wonshik malah menodongkan pistolnya pada Jisoo.

"Kim Wonshik !" Taekwoon sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. "Jatuhkan pistolnya !"

"Aku tidak mau dipenjara !"

"Wonshik menyerahlah!" Kini Jaehwan berusaha membujuk kekasihnya.

"CK ! Lama !"

"Ya Jisoo !" Teriak Taekwoon saat Jisoo berlari kearah Wonshik, dan benar saja, Wonshik langsung menembak Jisoo tepat dikakinya. Melihat itu membuat para polisi bertindak cepat dengan menembaki Wonshik.

Wonshik berupaya menembak - membak para polisi sembarangan disaat peluru satu per satu menembus tubuhnya.

"Tidak ! Kim Wonshik !" Jaehwan mencoba melawan para polisi dan berlari kearah Wonshik, alhasil peluru itu mengenai tubuhnya.

Wonshik yang sekarang jatuh berlutut menatap tidak percaya Jaehwan yang kini berdiri didepannya dengan peluru yang masih menembus tubuhnya satu persatu. Tubuh kekasihnya itu berdiri berusaha melindunginya dari peluru dan membuat tubuh itu bersimbah darah.

"Hentikan tembakan !" Pinta Taekwoon yang sekarang memegangi tubuh Jisoo yang terluka. "Hentikan tembakan !" Namun para polisi masih saja terus melayangkan peluru pada Jaehwan dan Wonshik.

"Hyung" Wonshik berusaha berdiri dan menangkap tubuh Jaehwan yang sudah sangat parah. Namun, Jaehwan masih sanggup tersenyum dengan tangis di wajahnya.

"Kita sudahi ini" ucap Jaehwan parau, saat para Polisi menghentikan tembakannya.

Bibir Wonshik bergetar menangis, dia mendekap begitu erat tubuh Sang kekasih. "Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku hiks ini salahku hiks salahku"

Tangan Jaehwan berusaha terangkat menghapus air mata Wonshik, bibir itu tetap tersenyum walau menyakitkan. "Tidak apa - apa" ucap Jaehwan penuh usaha menahan sakit tubuhnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. "Ini ... sudah berakhir"

Wonshik menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera menangkap tangan Jaehwan yang terjatuh. Kedua mata kekasihnya itu terlihat begitu sayup dan perlahan - lahan tertutup rapat. "Hyung~~!" Wonshik membersihkan cipratan darah di wajah Jaehwan. "Jangan hiks jangan begini hiks Hyung ! Hiks jangan tinggalkan aku hiks.. Hyung! hwaaaaaa Lee Jaehwan ! Banguuuuun ! Hiks Jaehwan-ah !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian mengerikan di Rumah Sakit, para pelaku kejahatan atas pembunuhan Dokter Jung telah di tangkap dan Hakyeon terbebas dari segala tuduhan.

Walaupun begitu, semua belum bisa berakhir bahagia, jika pemeran utama masih terbaring kaku disana. Begitu pun Taekwoon yang selalu berdiri di depan kaca mengamati sang kekasih yang enggan membuka matanya. Walapun ini sudah berlalu 5 hari dari kejadian itu, namun dirinya masih belum puas dengan apa yang terjadi pada para pelaku.

Memang berat, terlebih lagi setiap hari dirinya harus menyaksikan sang kekasih yang terus diperiksa dan di kontrol para dokter namun hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak ada respond dari syaraf Hakyeon.

"Hyung, kau tidak makan ?" Jisoo berjalan perlahan dengan tongkat bantunya. Terlihat bagaimana kaki Jisoo yang di gips dan mendapat balutan perban putih itu. Dia tidak bisa berjalan normal sebelum luka bekas tembakan waktu lalu sembuh.

"Aku tidak lapar"

Jisoo berdiri disamping Taekwoon ikut mengamati sang kakak yang masih saja tertidur. "Dia akan sembuhkan ?"

Taekwoon menoleh pada Jisoo yang terlihat khawatir. "Kau.." Jisoo menoleh pada Taekwoon yang belum melanjutkan ucapannya, Taekwoon terdiam menatap Jisoo yang mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau masih suka dengannya ?"

Bibir Jisoo tersenyum miring, dia menatap pada sang kakak kembali. "Tentu, aku masih sangat menyukainya"

Kening Taekwoon mengerut ketika mendengar ucapan yang lolos tanpa dosa itu.

"Tapi aku akan coba melupakan perasaanku" Jisoo menatap Taekwoon kembali. "Sebenarnya, sudah lama aku sadar bahwa perasaanku salah. Aku hanya tidak tau harus bagaimana membuang semua ini. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku, dan dia Hyung-ku, tapi, dia mencintaimu" Jisoo terkekeh menceritakan perasaanya sendiri. "Dan aku sadar, aku akan kalah darimu"

Taekwoon terkejut dalam diam, dia menoleh pada Hakyeon yang tertidur disana.

"Hyung-ku sangat mencintaimu, bahkan saat kecelakaan itu, aku begitu khawatir dan menggenggam erat tangannya, namun bukan aku yang dia cari" Jisoo tersenyum begitu lembut pada Taekwoon yang masih serius mengamati Hakyeon. "Hyung, terus memanggil namamu hingga dia tak sadarkan diri. Dan aku begitu kecewa, kau tau. Sangat kecewa"

Taekwoon menoleh pada Jisoo yang terkekeh sendirian, dia mengerti bagaimana sakitnya hati Jisoo, bagaimana beratnya Jisoo menerima ini. Tapi dia juga tau, Hakyeon mencintainya dan dia sangat mencintai Hakyeon.

"Kau harus menjaganya Jung Taekwoon"

"Aku tau"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 Tahun Kemudian.**

"Selamat Pagi Tuan" Para pelayan rumah membungkuk pada Taekwoon yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya.

"Ini jadwal untuk rapat hari ini Hyung" Hyuk yang masih setia menjadi manager itu memperlihatkan schedule pada Taekwoon yang tampak berjalan terburu - buru kesebuah ruangan.

"Apa dia sudah bangun ?"

"Hah ? Ini dilihat dulu, kita akan sangat sibuk"

Taekwoon menyingkirkan berkas itu dan membuka sebuah pintu yang terbilang cukup besar. "Nanti saja" Kedua matanya bersinar ketika menangkap sosok orang yang tengah bersama para perawat pribadi. Dirinya langsung berlari meninggalkan Hyuk yang tampak mengelus dada.

Tanpa basa basi, Taekwoon langsung memeluk orang itu dari belakang. Sosok orang yang tengah terduduk di kursi rodanya dengan baju santai yang begitu pas di tubuhnya. Perawat lainnya pun tampak gembira melihat sepasang kekasih yang setiap hari begitu bahagia.

"Aewoon" Panggil Hakyeon agak sulit mengucap nama kekasihnya. Hakyeon yang kini sudah berada dirumah, tidak betul - betul sembuh, menurut Dokter setelah tidur panjangnya selama dua Tahun ini, merupakan keberuntungan bagi Hakyeon karena dia tidak mengalami kelumpuhan otak ataupun kekosongan otak. Seluruh syarafnya hanya perlu dilatih, dia masih belum dapat berjalan, belum dapat menggunakan syaraf kerjanya dengan baik, dan untuk berbicarapun Hakyeon harus berlatih. Selama setahun ini, Taekwoon lah yang menggantikan Hakyeon di Perusahaan hingga kekasihnya itu dapat hidup normal seperti sedia kala.

"Hmm, kau salah mengucapkan namaku lagi" Taekwoon berpindah dan berjongkok didepan Hakyeon.

Kedua tangan Hakyeon mengusap lembut wajah Taekwoon dengan senyum manisnya. "Tampan"

Taekwoon tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja"

Hakyeon terkekeh pelan, dia memberi isyarat pada para perawat agar keluar dari kamarnya, tanpa basa basi mereka segera keluar dan menutup pintu kamar. "Woon, mau kerja pergi ?" (Woon, mau berangkat kerja ?)

Taekwoon mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis, kedua tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Hakyeon. "Kenapa, masih merindukanku ?"

"Senang lihat Woon bisa" (senang bisa melihatmu) "Tampan Woon sangat" (kau sangat tampan)

"Kalau begitu aku tidak usah kerja saja" Taekwoon memeluk perut Hakyeon dan meletakan kepalanya manja di kaki kekasihnya. "Biar kita bisa bersama lebih lama"

Hakyeon mengusap lembut rambut Taekwoon yang sekarang sudah terlihat lebih rapi. "Harus kerja", namun Taekwoon terlihat enggan beranjak dari sana.

Taekwoon memang sangat bahagia atas kesembuhan Hakyeon, namun dirinya yang sibuk kerja hanya bisa bertemu dengan Hakyeon saat pagi saja jika pun malam hari Hakyeon pasti sudah tertidur. Waktu mereka sangat sedikit, terlebih lagi Hakyeon harus banyak terapi syaraf agar dia dapat hidup normal seperti biasanya.

"Soo ?"

Taekwoon mengangkat kepalanya dan bertumpu pada paha Hakyeon. "Kenapa ? Kau merindukannya ?"

Hakyeon terlihat mengangguk.

"Biar aku lihat, disana seharusnya masih malam" Taekwoon mengecek ponselnya dan mencoba melakukan Video Call dengan Jisoo yang sekarang tengah berada di Amerika untuk bersekolah.

 **"Eoh, Ada apa Taekwoon Hyung ?"**

"Hyung-mu sudah merindukanmu lagi" Taekwoon bergeser disamping Hakyeon yang memperlihatkan Jisoo yang berada di Amerika.

Begitu melihat Video Call Jisoo, Hakyeon langsung tersenyum begitu lebar. "Soo"

 **"Hyung~! Aku merindukamu~~! Bagaimana kabarmu, sehat saja bukan ? Jangan lupa makan, Istirahat teratur, jangan sampai sakit, jangan malas melakukan terapi. Eoh~ Aku benar - benar mencemaskanmu disini"**

"Ya ! Bocah ! Kau tanya satu - satu, Hyung-mu ini masih sulit bicara"

Hakyeon terkekeh "Hyung baik, Soo bagaimana ?"

 **"Aku baru saja sampai Apartemen Hyung, hari ini melelahkan, aku akan segera lulus dan pulang. Hyung harus menungguku ya"**

"Tunggu Soo pasti"

 **"Aku mau mandi dulu, nanti aku telvon lagi Hyung"**

Hakyeon tersenyum dan mengangguk.

 **"Bye~~ Aku sayang Hyung"** Jisoo melambaikan tangannya begitupun Hakyeon, setelah panggilan itu berakhir Taekwoon memasukan ponselnya dan tersenyum pada Hakyeon.

"Sudah puas ?"

Hakyeon hanya terkekeh pelan. "Woon"

"Hmm ?"

"Jin nuna?"

"Hmm Sojin ?"

Hakyeon mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Taekwoon.

"Ada apa ? Ingin bertemu dengannya ?"

Hakyeon kembali mengangguk.

"Aku juga ingin menjenguk Wonshik, kita bisa pergi bersama"

Hakyeon kembali menganggukan kepalanya. "Pergi kita sekarang"

"Hmmm" Taekwoon memegang kursi roda Hakyeon dan mendorong kekasihnya keluar dari kamar. "Kita pergi sekarang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil Taekwoon dan Hakyeon berhenti di sebuah Penjara Pusat Kota, dimana Taekwoon memakirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari gedung tahanan tersebut.

"Tunggu disini saja ne" ucapnya lembut pada Hakyeon yang mengangguk tersenyum. Taekwoon segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk kedalam gedung. Disana dia langsung bertemu dengan penjaga penerima tamu dan melaporkan bahwa dirinya hendak bertemu Tahanan bernama Kim Wonshik. Penjaga itu mengantarkan Taekwoon masuk kesebuah ruangan dimana disana juga ada beberapa tahanan yang tengah mengobrol dengan keluarga mereka. Taekwoon duduk di sisi tamu menunggu Wonshik yang tengah di panggil. Dari sisinya dan Wonshik yang terbatas kaca itu dia bisa melihat sahabatnya kini telah masuk dan duduk di hadapanya. Dengan wajah sendu itu, Wonshik selalu memasang wajah penyesalan pada Taekwoon.

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"Seperti biasa"

"Aku membawa sesuatu" Taekwoon memberikan sesuatu yang telah di bungkus kain pada Wonshik lewat lubang yang berada di kaca tersebut. "Itu makanan kesukaanmu" Taekwoon menunjukan senyum lebar seperti biasanya. Melihat itu Wonshik juga itu tersenyum dan terkikik pelan.

"Terimakasih" Wonshik membuka bungkus dan menatap lezat makanan dihadapannya. "Bagaimana Hakyeon Hyung ?"

"Seperti biasa, dia masih melakukan terapi. Setelah ini aku akan mengantarnya menemui Sojin"

Wonshik menatap terkejut Taekwoon dalam makannya. "Kau membawanya menemui Sojin ? Bukankah Sojin sekarang ..."

Taekwoon mengangguk serius, "Dia harus tahu keadaan Sojin sekarang. Sojin juga keluarganya"

"Tidakkah Sojin akan mengamuk ?"

"Orang gila mana yang mengamuk pada musuhnya. Aku sudah sering menjenguknya"

"Apakah dia benar - benar..." Wonshik tidak melanjutkan ucapanya namun dia memberikan isyarat tubuh.

Taekwoon mengangguk sedih.

"Ckckckck, kasian"

"Kau ini juga, hidupmu akan membusuk di penjara bodoh"

Wonshik melanjutkan makannya seraya mencibir ucapan Taekwoon. "Hanya 30 tahun"

Melihat sahabatnya itu makan dengan lahap membuat Taekwoon mengulas senyumnya, hubungan mereka kembali seperti sedia kala, hanya ada senyum dan tawa. Tidak lagi tatapan penuh benci. Semuanya kembali lagi.

"Hyung"

"Hmmm"

"Jangan lupa kunjungi Jaehwan Hyung. Kau masih harus menggantikanku mengunjunginya sampai aku keluar darisini"

"Iya, aku tau"

"Jangan lupa, bunganya Tulip kuning"

"Iya, aku tau"

"Jangan langsung pergi, kau harus berdoa juga"

"Aku tau Kim Wonshik. Sudah, habiskan makanmu"

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon berjalan keluar dari gedung tahanan dan segera masuk kedalam mobil. Disana Hakyeon langsung menyambut dengan senyumnya.

"Bagaimana ?"

"Seperti biasa, dia selalu bersemangat"

Hakyeon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Taekwoon. "Apa aku mencarikan pengacara ?" tawar Hakyeon ragu.

"Tidak usah, dia juga akan menolaknya" Taekwoon menoleh pada Hakyeon dan mengusap rambut kekasihnya lembut. "Dia harus bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatanya. Kau mengerti ?"

Hakyeon mengangguk pelan. Namun segera Taekwoon mendaratkan kecupan pada bibir Hakyeon. Hakyeon hanya terdiam tersipu.

Melihat Hakyeon yang terus menatapnya tersipu membuat Taekwoon mengulas senyum evilnya. "Jangan menatapku terus, nanti naksir" goda Taekwoon dan mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat selajutnya.

Hakyeon terus menggulum senyum manisnya selama perjalanan bersama Taekwoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa sini Woon ?" Tanya Hakyeon pada Taekwoon yang terus mendorong kursi rodanya ke Sebuah ruangan di Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul.

"Bertemu Sojin"

"Kerja sini ?"

Taekwoon terdiam dan terus mendorong Hakyeon hingga dirinya menemukan sebuah pintu dengan marga Park. Tanpa pikir panjang Taekwoon membuka pintu itu. Karena sudah sering kesini untuk menjenguk, Taekwoon sudah diberi leluasa untuk keluar dan masuk. Perlahan Taekwoon mendorong Hakyeon masuk kedalam kamar yang serba warna itu, disana ada seorang wanita yang tengah terduduk dikasur menghadap jendela. "Tunggu disini" Taekwoon berjalan mendekati wanita yang tengah menggenggam bunga yang tampaknya sudah mulai layu. "Nuna" Panggil Taekwoon pelan. Wanita itu berbalik dan langsung tersenyum cerah melihat Taekwoon. Ekspresi yang sangat polos bak anak kecil, melihat itu malah membuat Hakyeon terkejut bukan main. Di kasur yang di tempati Sojin, terdapat nama Park Sojin dengan nomer pasien. Disini jelas, berarti Sojin adalah pasien Rumah Sakit jiwa.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, lihat" Taekwoon menunjuk pada Hakyeon. "Dia dongsaengmu"

Hakyeon menatap iba Sojin yang juga menatapnya.

"Dongsaeng ?" Sojin berjalan perlahan mendekati Hakyeon, dia terus menatap Hakyeon penuh arti. "Dongsaeng" ucapnya dan Sojin langsung tersenyum polos.

"Nuna" panggil Hakyeon sendu. Tangan Hakyeon terulur menyentuh tangan Sojin yang tengah bermain - main dengan bunga mawar merah tersebut.

Sojin dengan senyumnya memberikan bunga itu pada Hakyeon, saat Hakyeon hendak mengambilnya, Sojin menariknya kembali dan tertawa polos. "Ini Hongbin-ku" ucapnya seraya kembali berjalan dan duduk di kasur.

Melihat itu membuat hati Hakyeon terasa teriris, begitu sakit melihat bagaimana keluarganya kini. Bahkan Sojin menganggap bunga itu adalah Hongbin. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa keluarganya menjadi seperti ini, kenapa mereka menjadi seperti ini.

"Tidak apa - apa" Taekwoon menggenggam tangan Hakyeon ketika melihat kekasihnya itu mulai menangis mengamati bagaimana keadaan Sojin sekarang.

"Karena aku"

"Stttt" Taekwoon memeluk tubuh Hakyeon erat. "Ini bukan salahmu, seperti ini lebih baik untuk mereka"

"Hiks Karena aku hiks semua hiks karena aku"

Taekwoon terus mendekap kekasihnya saat tangis Hakyeon semakin terisak. Dia tau mungkin berat bagi Hakyeon melihat seperti ini, namun Hakyeon harus tau karena bagaimanapun mereka tetap keluarga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hakyeon-ah" Taekwoon menggenggam tangan Hakyeon saat kekasihnya itu terus saja menatap gedung Rumah Sakit Jiwa, disaat mereka sudah didalam mobil dan hendak pergi.

Hakyeon terdiam dengan isakan yang masih terdengar. "Harus lagi sini" (Kita harus kesini lagi)

"Pasti love~" Taekwoon mengecup pelan kepala Hakyeon. "Ayo, kita harus ketempat berikutnya"

Hakyeon mengangguk mengerti, dia menghapus air matanya dan kembali tersenyum manis pada Taekwoon. Melihat senyum Hakyeon membuat Taekwoon merasa lebih baik dan segera menyalakan mesin mobil bergerak menuju tempat ketiga.

Mobil itu melaju sedikit jauh dari kedua tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Tempat yang juga sedikit berbeda dari kedua tempat lainnya. Taekwoon harus mengantar Hakyeon ketempat makam Hongbin sedangkan ditempat yang sama dia akan mengunjungi makam Jaehwan atas permintaan Wonshik.

Setelah sampai di pemakaman, Taekwoon terlebih dahulu mengantar Hakyeon menemui Hongbin yang berada di pemakanan tanah. Sojin tidak ingin adiknya dibakar dan ditempatkan di makam abu. Maka dari itu kini mereka berada di tempat yang penuh dundukan tanah yang sudah tersusun rapi dengan bunga - bunga yang menghiasi tiap makam.

Taekwoon mendorong Hakyeon ke makam Hongbin yang terdapat papan nisan dengan bahan beton itu terpahat nama Park Hongbin dengan tanggal kematiannya.

Hakyeon meletakan rangkaian bunga yang dia bawa di atas makam Hongbin. Dengan ekspersi sedih, Hakyeon berusaha tegar dan berdoa. Dia tidak mengingat bagaimana perlakuan mereka padanya dulu, karena itu hanya masa lalu dan kini Hongbin sudah beristirahat dengan nyaman disini. Kini tugas Hakyeon hanya mendoakan Hongbin atas segala dosa yang dia perbuat.

Setelah selesai berdoa, Taekwoon mendorong Hakyeon menuju makam abu untuk mengunjungi Jaehwan yang juga berada di pemakaman ini.

Tanpa di tanyapun, Hakyeon sudah tau makam siapa ini. Sebuah foto Jaehwan diletakan rapi di lemari abu. disana juga ada bunga - bunga dan benda kesayangan Jaehwan. Taekwoon hanya mengganti bunga yang lama dengan bunga yang baru dan mulai memanjatkan doa seperti yang dilakukan Hakyeon.

"Ayo kita pergi" ajak Taekwoon, dan segera mendorong Hakyeon keluar dari pemakaman.

Taekwoon tidak langsung mengajak Hakyeon kembali ke mobil namun mereka berjalan - jalan dahulu disekeliling daerah. Menikmati waktu berdua mereka bersama.

"Kau ingin kemana lagi ?" Tanya Taekwoon seraya menatap Hakyeon yang tampak begitu tenang mengamati suasana alam disekitar.

"Woon"

"Hmm" Taekwoon berhenti dan berpindah berjongkok di depan Hakyeon. "Ada apa, kau lapar ?"

Hakyeon menggeleng pelan, tangannya terulur meraih tubuh Taekwoon dan menariknya kearahnya, memeluk erat tubuh Taekwoon yang begitu dia rindukan.

"Kenapa Hakyeon-ah ?"

"Seperti ini" Hakyeon mengeratkan pelukanya. "Biarkan seperti ini"

Taekwoon tersenyum lembut dan membalas dekapan Hakyeon. Memeluk balas kekasih yang juga sangat dia rindukan. "Hakyeon-ah"

"Hmm"

"Ayo kita menikah"

Hakyeon melepas pelukanya dan menatap terkejut Taekwoon yang tengah memasang senyum tampan itu.

Taekwoon merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil sebuah kota berwarna emas. "Maukah kau hidup bersamaku selamanya ?" Taekwoon membuka kotak itu yang ternyata disana tersemat cicin tanpa ambal - ambal berlian namun tetap terlihat begitu anggun nan kharismatik. Taekwoon menatap memohon Hakyeon yang masih terlihat seperti tidak percaya.

Sedikit ragu dengan ucapan Taekwoon, namun Hakyeon segera tersenyum manis dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu"

"Kau mau menikah denganku ?"

Hakyeon kembali mengangguk lebih semangat. Melihat jawaban Hakyeon, langsung membuat Taekwoon memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan bahagia. Kebahagian dan rasa cinta mereka berdua tidak pernah tergantikan oleh apapun. Takdir telah mempertemukan mereka dari sebuah masalah yang timbul dan bersama - sama mereka hadapi semua itu. Takdir mempertemukan mereka dari apa yang tidak logis menjadi masuk akal. Karena pertemuan mereka Hakyeon telah menemukan Adik semata wayangnya, karena Taekwoon kini Hakyeon mampu melihat indahnya dunia dan merasakan kembali kebahagiaan yang sempat terenggut darinya.

Bukan sebuah kisah Romeo dan Juliet yang berakhir tragis tanpa restu kedua belah pihak. Ini hanya kisah mengenai dua orang yang saling mencintai dan menjaga satu sama lain, akhir dari kisah bahagia Cha Hakyeon dan Jung Taekwoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuhuuuuuu HAPPY ENDING !**

 **Sesuai janji, akan berakhir di chapter ini. Dan untuk akhir kisahnya aku harap nggak ada yang komen yah he he he. Karena ini uda akhir paling baik menurut aku, baik bagi tokoh jahat maupun LeoN nya, yah walapun di chapter ini harus ada yang mati lagi wkwkwk, biar lah sebagai karma juga hoho.**


End file.
